Les liens du Destin
by tokyofrance
Summary: Jéna, jeune fille au passé perdu et oublié, part avec Eragon, nouvel espoir d'Alagaësia, en quête de son héritage et du destin qui l'amènera à choisir entre amour et devoir...
1. Un Livre

_avis au lecteur: ma fiction est casée dans romance, mais il faut attendre plusieurs chapitres pour que la "romance" entre en jeu; ces chapitres, inexistants à l'origine, sont en quelques sortent introductif (*fière du mot qu'elle a trouvé*) voilà ;)_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>D'après le roman <span>Eragon <span>de C. Paolini.

Quelques extraits du livre figurent dans cette fiction de mon cru.

Chapitre 1: Un livre

_« Cours Jéna ! Ne te retourne pas. Rappelle-toi : Brom ! Aller ! »_

_L'obscurité. La peur. Des pas précipités derrière elle. Et des voix. Elle court. Depuis quand ? Depuis toujours. Toujours tout droit. Un bruit d'eau. Des gouttes tombent sur elle. Froid. Humidité. Les pas sont de plus en plus proches. Les voix de plus en plus fortes. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Le souffle lui manque. Les jambes sont lourdes. Soudain, la lumière. La liberté ! Encore quelques pas … Enfin !_

_Brusquement une main l'agrippe par l'épaule et l'entraîne dans les ténèbres._

Jéna se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, la sueur perlant à son front. Toujours le même cauchemar depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée. Elle avait du s'y faire. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar non ? et elle était bien là, à Carvahall, dans la maison de la vieille Mona qui l'avait recueillie quand Ils avaient jugé bon de la ramener parmi les Hommes. C'était il y a trois ans, depuis la vieille Mona était morte, mais elle lui avait légué tous ses biens pour qu'elle puisse subvenir à ses besoins sans problème. De son vivant elle avait essayer d'intégrer Jéna au village, mais sans grand succès. Les villageois étaient méfiants vis à vis des étrangers, et encore plus d'elle. Ils l'évitaient, ou se moquaient d'elle, par pur méchanceté. Cependant, Jéna n'était pas complètement seule. Elle rendait souvent visite à Brom, aussi appelé Brom le Conteur. Avant d'arriver à Carvahall elle ne connaissait que son nom, et fut très heureuse de la rencontrer. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait appris ce nom. C'était presque le seul souvenir de sa vie passée. Lorsqu'Ils l'avaient trouvée, elle gisait inconsciente dans une forêt. Sa jambe droite avait été blessée par un coutelât imprégné d'un maléfice, et elle n'avait pu être soignée. Elle était contrainte à boiter, et même si en quatre ans elle s'était bien rétablie, on la reconnaissait facilement à son léger pas claudiquant. Jéna. Etait-ce son nom ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Celui de sa mère peut-être. Ou de sa sœur. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait une sœur. Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était, d'où elle venait. Les gens avaient raison de se méfier d'elle. Jéna. Ce nom lui paraissait pourtant très familier, alors elle ce l'était approprié, elle était Jéna dans cette vie.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il faisait à peine jour, le vent glacial de l'hiver souffla dans ses cheveux, faisant s'hérisser sa peau. La maison de Mona se trouvait un peu en retrait du bourg, sur une colline offrant une merveilleuse vue sur la Crète. Jéna admira ce paysage une fois de plus. Cherchant en vain un souvenir. Mais le souvenir, aussi fugace puisse-t-il être, ne venait jamais. Seuls restaient ces mots qui hantaient ses nuits. Ces mots qui lui disaient de fuir. Pourquoi. Toujours des questions. Toujours aucune réponse. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la brise du vent. Son murmure apaisait ses craintes, comblait le vide de son passé par des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle referma la fenêtre et partit se laver. Une fois propre et habillée, elle prit le chemin du village. Comme chaque année, des marchands venaient à Carvahall vendre leur marchandise et procurer un peu de bonheur et de réjouissance aux habitants. Jéna ne s'y rendait jamais. Elle se savait mal venue et évitait de se retrouver près des chariots parmi la foule. Elle avait essayer d'y aller au début, mais les jeunes gens et les enfants surtout la chassaient. Ils disaient qu'elle était une sorcière.

Jéna rit du nez.

Sa situation n'était pas drôle, pourtant elle ne s'en plaignait pas, ou du moins ne voulait pas s'en plaindre. Elle s'était faite à sa condition de recluse, de mal-aimée, et s'estimait déjà heureuse d'avoir pu rester dans la maison de la vieille Mona. Cette brave femme qui l'avait accueillie comme sa propre fille était morte il y a plus d'un an, mais Jéna ne pleurait pas sa mort. Ne l'avait jamais pleurée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ressentait de la reconnaissance mais pas du chagrin. Elle était bien seule mais elle n'avait pas besoin des autres pour vivre, elle cultivait ses propres légumes et fruits. Elle avait d'ailleurs une bien étrange façon de le faire comme disait Mona. Il lui suffisait de chanter pour que tout ce qu'elle souhaitât se développe. Bien sur elle ne chantait pas n'importe quoi n'importe comment, et Ils lui avaient interdite de parler ce langage en public…

Elle arriva dans le pré qui accueillait les marchands. Cette année ils étaient en retard à cause de la neige. Ils s'installaient encore, mais elle décida d'y faire un tour avant que les villageois n'arrivent en trop grand nombre. Elle parcourut les allées d'étalage et de tentes. La neige crissait sous ses pieds. Elle regardait les produits que l'on vendait, tissus, objets, aliments. Elle arriva près d'un chariot tiré par deux chevaux. Près d'eux se tenait Garrow, un fermier vivant un peu plus loin dans la campagne. Il était accompagné de Roran, son fils, et d'Eragon, son neveu. Tous trois la regardèrent alors qu'elle passait devant eux. Elle les salua de la tête. Garrow lui rendit son salut en faisant de même. Roran la regardait d'un air mauvais, mais Eragon n'afficha aucune expression. Il était bien le seul à ne lui avoir jamais causé d'ennuis. Elle arrivait à la fin du convoi, lorsqu'un objet la frappa. Elle s'avança pour voir. A moitié caché par des objets de fabrication artisanale, un livret épais recouvert de cuir usé, semblait l'attirer vers lui. Jéna le prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, sur chaque double page, se trouvaient, à gauche une image et à droite des textes. Elle regardait la couverture, gravée d'aucune inscription, d'aucun titre, lorsque le marchand la vit et s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle, dit-il avec un fort accent qui fit sourire Jéna. Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous intéresse ?

- Je, j'ai aperçu ce livre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a comme attirée.

- Puis-je le voir ?

Jéna lui tendit le livre et le marchand commença à l'examiner en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, et alors un large sourire éclaira son visage buriné.

- Vous savez, cela fait très longtemps que je possède cet ouvrage, et à chaque fois que je pose mon étal quelque part, je le mets parmi les autres objets que je vends. Et c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un l'aperçoit !

- Hmm… j'essaie de venir faire un tour chaque année et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais remarqué.

- Je vais vous dire quelque chose, ce faisant, il s'approcha de Jéna et baissa la voix. Ce livre ne raconte pas n'importe quelle histoire. Il relate des faits qui ont réellement existés, de choses disparues, mortes, oubliées. Mais à chaque page tournée, la vérité se révèle, à chaque feuille blanche aujourd'hui s'écrit. A mon avis, ce n'est pas vous qui avez vu ce livre, ma demoiselle, c'est plutôt lui qui vous a vu.

Jéna regarda le marchand, il la fixait de ses yeux sombres.

- Où l'avez-vous eu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais plus bien, je l'ai depuis tant d'années qu'après l'avoir lu et relu j'ai décidé de le vendre, mais personne ne la jamais voulu et j'ai fini par l'oublié.

Il mentait, du moins en partie, mais Jéna était curieuse de comprendre ce que cet homme avait voulu dire.

- Si je comprends bien, vous dites que ce livre m'a, en quelque sorte, choisie.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? pourquoi maintenant alors que j'ai du passé devant lui plusieurs fois déjà ?

- Peut-être, parce que c'est maintenant que tu dois l'avoir…

Le regard dans le vague, Jéna réfléchit. Elle se mordit la lèvre et dit :

- A combien le vendez-vous ?

- Je vous l'offre, au fil des ans j'ai reconnu sa valeur, et décidé de le donner au premier qui en voudra. Tenez.

Le marchand tendit le livre à Jéna qui le prit, cette fois, comme l'objet le plus précieux qui soit.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit-elle.

- Avec l'espoir qu'il guide vos pas et vos pensées sur le bon chemin !

Sur ces quelques mots mystérieux, Jéna reprit sa route vers Carvahall.

Elle tenait entre ses mains l'objet désiré et se délectait d'avance de sa lecture. Elle allait d'un bon pas, et fut rapidement devant la maison de Brom. Elle frappa à la porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle souffla deux mots et après avoir entendu la serrure tourner, entra. A l'intérieur il faisait noir comme dans un four. Une odeur âcre et lourde flottait dans l'air. Jéna évita les piles d'objets posés par terre et alluma un bon feu dans la cheminée. Ensuite elle enleva les parchemins empilés sur un fauteuil près de l'âtre et les déposa avec douceur sur le sol. Elle s'assit confortablement, et commença la lecture du livre en attendant l'arrivée de Brom.

La première image montrait des dragons évoluant dans les airs, le sol représentant la carte d'Alagaësia dans son ensemble. Le livre racontait l'arrivée des dragons puis des elfes et des hommes, et leur union afin de créer la caste des Dragonniers. Toute l'histoire concernant les dragons étaient retranscrites dans ce livre. Jéna le lut avidement, s'émerveillant de la perfection des images. Après déjà plusieurs heures, alors que le soleil perçait, avec une certaine difficulté, les carreaux sombres des fenêtres, et venait poser ses rayons faible d'hiver sur elle, la chute des Dragonniers commença, avec la traitrise de treize dragonniers. Les noms de Morzan et Galbatorix eurent pour effet de la faire frissonner. Mais elle ne savait pourquoi… elle arrivait vers la fin. Sur une plaine sombre et lugubre, une tâche dorée s'éloignait vers une forêt éternelle ; un homme tenait à la main une épée ensanglantée, un autre homme mourant à ses pieds et un dragon rouge baignant dans son sang à terre. Derrière cet homme, deux silhouettes floues paraissaient le regarder. Jéna s'attarda sur cette image, sentant presque le sang et la mort sur elle. Elle tourna la page. Les dernières feuilles étaient blanches. Aucune image, aucun écrit n'étaient présents…


	2. Son bien si cher

PS (au début je sais xD): ma fiction est basée (du moins pr le premier tome) entièrement sur ce qui se passe dans le livre, je le mets juste d'un point de vue différent avec l'ajout de nouvelles "énigmes" si on peut dire ^^. Dc voilà, pour ne pas que vous lecteur soyez déçu je vous préviens =)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2: son bien si cher

Jéna se tenait là, devant lui, bien installée dans un fauteuil, le feu la chauffant de ses flammes. Les jambes croisées, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, les poings sur les joues, les sourcils froncés et une mine sérieuse qui le fit sourire, elle était plongée dans une profonde réflexion et ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer.

Il s'avança vers elle. Ce soudain mouvement dans son champ de vision, sortit Jéna de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête et un large sourire illumina son visage. Brom la regardait, de ses yeux perçants et sages. De la neige fondait dans ses cheveux et sur son manteau usé. Il lui rendit son sourire.

Brom était pour Jéna un homme sans véritable âge ; bien qu'il paraissait vieux, elle savait que ses capacités étaient celles d'un homme plus jeune, pour elle seul son regard perçant reflétait les années qu'il devait avoir vécu.

Tout en défaisant son manteau, il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Que lisais-tu si sérieusement ? demanda-t-il.

- Un livre que l'on m'a offert ce matin ; il parle des dragons et de la caste des dragonniers. Mais...

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tiens, dit Jéna, regarde par toi-même.

Brom prit le livre et le feuilleta. Il y avait des gravures magnifiques et un texte traduit en trois différents langages. Vers la fin, il s'arrêta sur une page et une ombre indéfinissable passa sur son visage. Enfin il tourna le dernier feuillet et tomba sur les pages blanches...

- C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? dit Jéna.

- Oui... qui t'a donné ce livre ?

- Un des commerçants qui viennent ici chaque année. Il m'a dit, d'après ce que j'ai compris, que j'étais destinée à l'avoir ,ou quelque chose comme ça...

Voyant la mine rêveuse de Brom, ce qui n'était pas naturel chez lui, Jéna s'interrompit.

- euh... Brom ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Rappelé à la réalité, ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'afficher un sourire.

- Si tout va très bien. Garde-le précieusement, je crois ton marchant quand il affirme que ce livre t'était destiné. De toute évidence il est composé de magie. Je pense même que ces pages blanches se couvriront lorsqu'un événement se produira, alors regarde-le de temps en temps.

- Tu crois que quelque chose va changer d'ici peu ? cela fait tellement longtemps que ça dure...

- Qui sait ?

Pourtant, se disait Jéna, il n'avait pas encore éclos, et cela pouvait s'éterniser...

Brom lui rendit son livre et alla s'installer dans un autre fauteuil. Celui-ci était en bois, richement sculpté. Ses quatre pieds avaient la forme de serres de rapaces ; des coussins en cuir, ornés d'un motif tarabiscoté représentant une rose grimpante, rendaient le siège et le dossier plus confortables que celui dans lequel Jéna s'était assise.

- Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Jéna faillit répliquer qu'elle ne serait pas là sinon, mais s'en abstint. A la place elle sortit de sous sa chemise un collier ou bout duquel était fixé un pendentif.

Elle le retira de son cou et même si elle rechignait à s'en séparer, elle le donna à Brom. Il l'examina quelques secondes.

Le pendentif était en argent. Il représentait un dragon de profil, debout sur ses pattes arrière, ses ailes étaient noblement repliées dans son dos, et sa queue tournée vers le sol formait une boucle délicate. Le dragon regardait en face, la tête très légèrement inclinée.

La figurine portait peu de détails, elle était lisse et brillante, mais n'affichait aucune personnalité. Néanmoins Jéna attachait une très grande importance à ce collier, elle le portait à son Réveil et elle avait une impression de vide profond quand elle l'enlevait.

- humm... fit Brom, c'est impressionnant, je sais qu'il y a à peine deux mois tu avais des difficultés à te concentrer suffisamment pour transposer ta propre énergie dans un objet et je vois que là-dedans (il leva le pendentif à la lumière du jour) il y a une grande quantité d'énergie. Je te félicite !

Jéna sourit une nouvelle fois.

Brom était comme son professeur, ou son maître. Il lui enseignait la magie et était toujours présent pour répondre à ses questions, jusqu'à une certaine limite. Il y a environ deux mois il lui avait expliqué que l'énergie contenue dans les corps pouvait être mise dans des objets, et ainsi stockées au cas où le magicien en aurait besoin. Mais Jéna avait eu du mal au début. Elle savait que ceux qui l'avaient trouvée avaient senti chez elle d'étonnantes facultés pour une simple humaine, mais le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi l'empêchait de les utiliser au maximum. Seulement, avec de l'entraînement, elle faisait d'énorme progrès.

- Chaque jour depuis que nous nous somme vus, je me suis exercée. Et puis quand j'ai vu la caravane arriver hier soir, j'ai décidé de venir, comme prévu !

- Ton aide m'est plus précieuse que tu ne le penses.

Brom était sincère et Jéna était heureuse de se rendre utile.

- Que vas-tu en faire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Regarde...

Le vieil homme posa soigneusement le collier sur sa jambe droite et défit ensuite une bague dorée sertie par un saphir qu'il déposa sur sa jambe gauche. Il mit une main sur chaque bijou et ferma les yeux. Même si elle ne les touchait pas, Jéna perçut l'immense réserve d'énergie contenue dans la bague absorber celle du pendentif, bien mince en comparaison. Peu après, le petit dragon d'argent était entièrement vidé. Brom rouvrit les paupières et redonna à Jéna son bien si cher à ses yeux. Il enfila l'anneau et le regarda un instant l'air satisfait.

- A quoi te sert de faire ça ? tu n'as pourtant pas à combattre...

- Je sais que cette énergie sera nécessaire un jour, pour quelqu'un de très précieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Oui,. Jéna voyait, même si elle n'avait pas autant confiance que Brom, elle voyait.

Le chemin du retour passa rapidement. Jéna marchait, caressant machinalement le pendentif pendu à son cou. Parfois, la nuit, avant de refaire son éternel cauchemar, elle avait l'impression d'entendre une sorte de pulsation dans ses rêves provenant du petit dragon d'argent. C'était agréable. Ces battements la rassurait, enduisait d'un baume protecteur le néant de son passé, atténuait la peur qu'elle éprouvait lorsque le noir complet s'abattait sur elle. Elle se demandait ce que cela signifiait, si un jour, elle le saurait.

Elle repensait à ce qu'avait dit Brom, se pourrait-il qu'un nouveau dragonnier apparaisse ?

Enfin, même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas ici qu'il viendrait, Carvahall était une ville abandonnée de l'Empire, recluse près de la Crête, une ville que personne ne connaissait.

C'était étrange que son destin était d'arriver ici, que Brom, ce nom crié dans le désespoir se trouve dans un endroit pareil. Jéna lui avait demandé pourquoi il vivait là, il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il souhaitait une retraite paisible, lui qui était si vieux, et que Carvahall était idéal pour couler une fin de vie heureuse.

Il ne mentait peut-être pas, mais c'était un mystère de plus qui pesait sur Brom le Conteur.

Le soir Jéna ne participa pas aux festivités du village, des troubadours et des ménestrels amusaient les villageois, et plus tard encore, Brom raconta, comme chaque fois, un récit des temps anciens, où dragons et magie s'entremêlaient à travers des batailles épiques qui n'existaient plus.

Elle s'endormit, alors que sur sa poitrine, le petit dragon d'argent émettait une douce chaleur qui pulsait comme un cœur souhaitant son retour...


	3. Deux étrangers

Chapitre 3: Deux étrangers

L'hiver continuait, toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi long, ponctué de temps à autre de flocons blancs et cotonneux tombés du ciel.

Environ un mois après sa dernière visite, Jéna se rendit chez Brom, pour lui donner un peu de son énergie.

Alors qu'elle arrivait bientôt à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant place à Brom et à Eragon…

- … Adieu, prends garde à toi. Et si le nom du marchand qui racontait des histoires de dragon te revient, signale-le-moi à l'occasion…disait le vieil homme.

- Entendu…et merci, lança le garçon, et il partit.

En passant à côté de Jéna, leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. La jeune fille perçut comme un bouleversement sur le visage d'Eragon, mais elle ne pouvait en expliquer la raison. Elle se retourna pour le voir se diriger vers la forge, l'air perplexe, Brom approcha d'elle.

- Que voulait-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- …

- Brom ?

Elle se retourna vers le conteur. Ses yeux fixaient l'endroit où le jeune garçon était allé. Il paraissait vieux, plus que jamais, comme si des montagnes de souvenirs l'accablaient soudain. Il soupira. Néanmoins, de fines rides de joie se dessinèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Il voulait en savoir plus sur les dragons… j'aime bien ce garçon, il a toujours des tas de questions à poser…

- Et toi, tu aimes bien y répondre, termina Jéna.

- Oui, c'est vrai… aller, viens, rentrons.

Jéna ne se posa aucune question sur la visite d'Eragon, elle savait qu'il venait voir Brom de temps en temps, et appréciait d'en savoir plus sur le passé d'Alagaësia.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Brom transposa l'énergie du pendentif dans son anneau. Il ne répéta plus l'opération les semaines qui suivirent, et ne donna pas non plus de réponse à Jéna quant à la disparition de sa bague. Elle se demandait pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour au final égaré cet anneau, qui, lui semblait-il, était précieux. Bientôt peut-être lui enseignera-t-il autre chose, disait-il, mais durant les deux mois qui suivirent ils ne firent que discuter ainsi qu'ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Quand Jéna repartait, Brom pensait souvent au immenses pouvoirs qui sommeillaient en elle, si seulement elle retrouvait la mémoire! Parfois il hésitait, mais, … il fallait qu'elle y arrive seule.

Un soir qu'elle se promenait au village, Jéna remarqua deux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Ils étaient vêtus de noir, une épée pendait à leur ceinture, et leur visage était caché sous un capuchon. Une aura malsaine planait autour d'eux.

Ils étaient en train de parler à un villageois, qui de toute évidence aurait préféré être ailleurs à ce moment-là. Curieuse, Jéna se faufila entre deux maisons pour épier leur conversation.

- … Avez-vous vu une étrange pierre par isssssssi, résssssemment, siffla un des étrangers, une pierre, bleue…

- euh… non, pourquoi ? dit le villageois, le ton de sa voix trahissant son malaise.

- Ssssssi vous en entendez parler, venez nous voir, ssssss'est important.

- Oui, oui, d'accord…

Sans demander son reste, le villageois recula d'un pas ou deux, et partit d'un pas rapide et nerveux le plus loin possible des deux étrangers. Ces derniers émirent une série de cliquetis saccadés avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche souple et silencieuse.

Une étrange pierre, bleue… ce pouvait-il que ce soit … ?

Une sueur froide coulait dans le cou de Jéna. Elle avait déjà vu pareil pierre auparavant.

Non ! pensa-t-elle, l'œuf était en sécurité, ces hommes cherchaient certainement autre chose.

Elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle avait raison, même si tout son corps et toute son âme lui disait le contraire. Elle rentra chez elle, en proie au doute.

Cette nuit-là, l'image de l'œuf bleu hanta ses rêves. Bizarrement, il était accompagné de rires. De chants. De senteurs sucrées. Et douces. D'impression de légèreté. De bien-être. De caresse chaude… Puis, d'obscurité ! D'une voix criant ! Suppliant presque ! De la peur ! De battements précipités …

Jéna se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, la sueur perlant à son front. Toujours le même cauchemar…

Quelques heures plus tard, elle partit chez Brom, comme toutes les semaines, mais aussi pour lui parler de ses inquiétudes.

Elle le rencontra dans le village, il retournait chez lui, sifflotant un air joyeux. Quand il la vit, un magnifique sourire illumina son visage patiné par l'âge, un sourire tel que Jéna n'en avait jamais vu.

- Bonjour Jéna ! alors comment vas-tu ?

- Euh, bien merci.

- Viens, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la maison. Il prépara du thé, l'air radieux et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut fini de la servir qu'il annonça :

- L'œuf a éclos.

- Qu…quoi ? Jéna était abasourdie. Tu es sur ? comment le sais-tu ?

- Absolument sur et certain, déclara Brom ravi. J'ai vu la marque, la gedwëy ignasia.

- Ici ? à Carvahall, mais sur qui ?

- Tu ne devine pas ? pourtant les indices étaient nombreux…

- Euh, non, je ne vois pas.

- Quand tu es venue il y a deux mois…

Jéna réfléchit un instant, elle aurait préféré que Brom le lui dise directement, mais il voulait la tester sans aucun doute… il y a deux mois, elle était venue, mais elle était venue presque une dizaine de fois depuis, ils étaient seuls tout le temps, mais cette fois-là… « Il voulait en savoir plus sur les dragons… j'aime bien ce garçon, il a toujours des tas de questions à poser… »

- Eragon ? s'écria Jéna, incrédule.

Le visage du conteur devint encore plus lumineux à la mention de ce nom.

- Mais, comment ? Ce n'est pas possible voyons, l'œuf n'est jamais venu ici ?

-Je crois qu'il y a eu un incident, qu'on a essayé de protéger l'œuf en me l'envoyant à Carvahall, ou du moins dans les alentours… Eragon va souvent chasser sur la Crête, il a du le trouver là-bas.

Jéna n'en revenait pas. Après tant d'années ! soudain, elle repensa aux deux étrangers, leur présence ici s'expliquait à présent.

- Il y a deux étrangers à Carvahall, je les ai vu hier soir, ils cherchent l'œuf.

Le regard de Brom s'assombrit.

- Je les ai vu aussi. C'est dangereux, s'ils apprennent que l'œuf a éclos, Eragon risque des ennuis.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Cette nuit j'irai voir ce qu'ils ont appris, quitte à les affronter s'il le faut !

Un éclair brilla dans les yeux du vieil homme, une flamme de détermination.

- Alors j'irai avec toi, déclara Jéna.

- Non, il n'en est pas question ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

- Mais je sais me défendre, répliqua-t-elle.

- A deux nous nous ferions repérer trop facilement. J'irai seul.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas discutable, trancha-t-il fermement. Puis il continua d'une voix plus douce, je te remercie de te soucier de moi, et d'Eragon. Je sais que tu veux te rendre utile, mais pour le moment, je te demande de rester là. Ce soir je me rendrai près de leur campement.

Son ton était sans équivoque. Un peu frustrée, Jéna n'essaya plus de le faire changer d'avis.

Le reste de la journée elle le passa chez le conteur, ils discutèrent longuement sur le nouveau dragonnier, le nouvel espoir de libérer Alagaësia de son tyran.

La jeune fille était toujours éberluée que se fusse Eragon le nouveau dragonnier. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait eu de plus que tous les autres.

« Personne ne sait, comment ni pourquoi un dragon choisit d'éclore pour une personne en particulier et non une autre. C'est d'ailleurs un des nombreux mystères qui les entourent… » lui avait dit Brom.

Enfin ils parlèrent des deux étrangers, ils étaient sûrement venus sous l'ordre du roi, mais comment avait-ils su où chercher était encore une interrogation sans réponse…

Le soir arriva. Deux heures avant minuit, Brom partit, laissant Jéna seule, et inquiète. Il reviendrait bientôt. Elle l'espérait.


	4. Adieux?

Miaam: elle est magicienne, c'est tt ^^ (pr le moment héhé) ; c'est vrai que Brom en profite, il est vieux que veux tu ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Adieux… ?<span>

Une ombre rougeoyante passa comme un éclair devant elle. Il y avait quelqu'un aussi. Un homme. Il se retourna. Ses yeux bleus plongeant jusque dans son cœur…

Puis, ce fut l'obscurité. La peur. Des pas se rapprochant par derrière, menaçant. Une lumière au bout. Presque. Enfin libre ! Non, une main forte l'empoigne et l'entraîne dans les ténèbres.

Jéna se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle s'était endormie dans un fauteuil. Il lui fallut un moment pour se repérer. Elle était chez Brom. Le feu était éteint. Dehors le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Elle était seule. Que faisait-elle là déjà ?

Brusquement, elle se releva. Brom n'était pas rentré ! Il était parti depuis bientôt dix heures !

Un frisson la parcourut, il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle en était certaine !

Jéna sortit dehors, l'air froid de l'hiver souffla dans ses cheveux.

Elle courut. Mais par où aller ? Paniquée, elle resta sur place, indécise, elle était à peine sortie de la ville. Brom était allé vers le campement des étrangers, mais elle ne savait pas où il était.

- Mince je perds du temps là !

Faute d'autres idées, Jéna parti vers la Crête, il y avait de la forêt par-là, un bon endroit pour camper.

Elle courut. Le plus rapidement possible. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle aurait du insister pour l'accompagner ! Elle était idiote rien de plus !

Les arbres ralentissaient sa progression, et elle veillait à regarder les alentours le plus méticuleusement possible.

Soudain, elle aperçut un corps étendu dans la neige et le tapis de feuilles mortes.

Elle s'en approcha : c'était Brom !

Jéna s'agenouilla près du vieil homme, il était évanouit, une belle estafilade sur le côté du visage.

- Brom ! Brom ! tu m'entends ?

Il gémit un peu, et souleva ses paupières lourdes.

- Jéna… souffla-t-il

- Oui, c'est moi, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Brom se releva péniblement.

- Les étrangers m'ont repéré, ils m'ont tendu un piège, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Vite Jéna, il faut les poursuivre, ils sont sûrement allés vers le village, ou même s'ils sont partis, ils prendront cette route.

Sans poser de question, Jéna l'aida à se relever, et ils se mirent en chemin. Dans un premier temps Brom avait besoin de son bras comme soutien, mais rapidement il put marcher seul.

Il était devant, ouvrant le chemin, quand soudain, il lui cria :

- Jéna vite !

Brom courut, Jéna sur ses talons. Eragon se tenait devant eux, visiblement épuisé, du sang maculait ses jambes. Il portait à bout de bras son oncle, Garrow, couvert de brûlures, les vêtements en lambeaux. Le vieux conteur s'élança vers le garçon, le saisissant aux épaules.

- Eragon, réponds ! Que s'est-il passé ? !

Pour toute réponse, Eragon s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. Jéna se précipita vers Brom.

- Ramenons-les vite au village, dit celui-ci.

Jéna souleva tant bien que mal Eragon sur ses épaules et commença à partir pendant que Brom se chargeait de Garrow.

Le chemin jusqu'à Carvahall fut long et douloureux. Ils avançaient lentement, surtout Jéna, sa jambe droite avait de plus en plus de mal à la porter. Chaque pas était un supplice.

Enfin, ils aperçurent l'entrée du village ! Alors qu'ils y pénétraient, plusieurs personnes vinrent à leur rencontre, dont Horst, le forgeron. Il prit Eragon sous le bras, déchargeant Jéna du poids qui l'accablait. Les autres se chargèrent de Garrow. Ils partirent tous en direction de la maison de la guérisseuse, Gertrude, Brom avec eux. Il se retourna et dit à Jéna :

- Rentre chez toi te reposer, je viendrais te voir plus tard…

La jeune fille les regarda partir, et rentra alors chez elle, à pas lents et douloureux. Elle était épuisée et ne chercha même pas à trouver une réponse à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait.

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'affala sur le lit et s'endormit…

Durant plusieurs jours elle n'eut aucune nouvelle de Brom, et était un peu déçue qu'il ne veuille pas venir lui parler. Cependant, le matin du quatrième jour, bien avant que le soleil ne se lève, Jéna, déjà debout depuis un certain temps, entendit frapper à la porte. C'était Brom. Il paraissait assez pressé, aussi l'invita-t-elle rapidement à entrer.

- Je te dois quelques explications, commença-t-il pendant que Jéna préparait du thé. Tout d'abords, il faut que je te dise, Garrow est mort, hier.

La jeune fille arrêta ses gestes. Elle avait très peu parlé avec cet homme, mais sa mort l'attristait quand même.

- Et Eragon ? Il va bien ? s'enquit-elle.

- Il a dormi deux jours, mais désormais il va un peu mieux. Je pense qu'il va vouloir partir.

- Où ?

- A la recherche des étrangers. Ce sont eux qui ont tué son oncle. Quand je me suis évanouit dans la forêt, ils sont partis vers la ferme de Garrow pour trouver l'œuf, naturellement il n'y était plus… Eragon est arrivé trop tard, du moins pour essayer de sauver son oncle, si les Ra'zacs l'avaient vu, il serait mort.

- … Les, quoi ?

- Ra'zacs. Ce sont les noms des deux « étrangers ». Ils sont au service du roi. Ce ne sont pas des hommes, mais d'abominables créatures extrêmement puissantes et agiles. En combat singulier un homme ordinaire aurait peu de chance de les vaincre.

- Et donc, Eragon va se lancer à leur poursuite.

- Oui, et j'ai décidé de l'accompagné. Il aura besoin de moi pour lui enseigner à se défendre, avec l'aide d'un dragon il aurait peut-être une chance face à eux.

- Je veux venir avec toi ! s'exclama Jéna.

Brom sourit. Mais hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non, non, c'est bien trop risqué.

- Mais tu m'as déjà dit ça l'autre jour et regarde la balafre que tu as sur le visage maintenant !

- Je sais bien que j'ai fait une erreur. Mais tu n'es pas en état de voyager. Ta jambe à besoin de repos, je préfère que tu restes ici.

Jéna poussa un profond soupir.

- Mais que vais-je pouvoir faire ici, tu es la seule personne avec qui je parle. Ne pourrais-je venir te rejoindre plus tard ?

Brom réfléchit un instant.

- Le problème c'est que tu n'arriveras sans doute pas à nous retrouver. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'Eragon et son dragon soient repérés…

- Ce n'est pas grave alors, dit Jéna en baissant les yeux, je trouverai quoi faire… mais crois-tu qu'Eragon acceptera qu'un vieillard fou de contes et légendes vienne avec lui ?

- Je me suis arrangé pour ça, dit Brom le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai réussi à parler avec son dragon.

- C'est vrai ? alors ?

- Pour faire court, il a accepté que je les accompagne…

Brom inspira à fond et expira…

- L'aventure recommence. Je me sens revivre brusquement ! Bon, dit-il en se levant. Jéna, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas essayer de me retrouver avant que ta jambe ne soit guérie, d'accord.

- Oui, après je vous retrouverai, par tous les moyens possibles. Je ne veux pas rester moisir ici, surtout si le roi décide de venir pour avoir plus d'informations... Bon et bien que la chance t'accompagne !

- Que la paix reste dans ton âme…

Sur ces quelques mots d'adieux, Bom sortit. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner vers Carvahall, un petit pincement au cœur.

Désormais elle serait plus seule que jamais…


	5. Ce qui s'est passé

Miaam, Brom aime bien boire mais quand même x)

* * *

><p>Petit chapitre récapitulatif du livre du génialissime Christopher Paolini<p>

Si vous voulez le zappez, pas d'problème ;)

Chapitre 5: ce qui s'est passé

_Une forêt, la nuit, un jeune garçon est à la chasse. Il a trouvé une biche en retrait de son groupe, une proie idéale. Il avance doucement vers sa victime, encoche une flèche sur son arc, le bande… et tire! Mais au même moment, un éclair bleu pénètre dans le bois, l'animal, effrayé, fuit, et à l'endroit où il se trouvait, de petites flammes crépitent, autour d'un étrange objet. Le garçon est énervé, deux jours de traque réduit à néant! néanmoins il s'approche de l'apparition. Une pierre. D'un bleu profond, striée de veines argentées. Magnifique… il la touche avec précaution . Elle n'est pas brûlante comme il le pensait, mais seulement agréablement tiède. Il la ramasse, sûrement arrivera-t-il à l'échanger contre quelques morceaux de viande…_

_Crac!_

_Le jeune garçon se réveille complètement, tout au long de la nuit d'étranges bruits de craquements avaient accompagné ses rêves._

_Crac!_

_Il se lève. Sur une étagère de sa chambre, la pierre bleue luit faiblement, on dirait qu'elle bouge. Il s'approche._

_Crac!_

_Le garçon s'écarte vivement, surpris, la pierre s'est fendue de tout son long!_

_Il la prend délicatement dans ses mains et s'assoit sur son lit._

_Crac!_

_La pierre se fendille de partout, comme un œuf… un œuf… le garçon retient son souffle, émerveillé, c'est un œuf pas une pierre!_

_CRAC!_

_L'Œuf éclate en mille morceaux, et au milieu des débris, il y a une drôle de petite créature. Bleue. Elle s'ébroue et déplie maladroitement ses deux fines ailes. Elle regarde le jeune garçon de ses yeux couleur saphir et s'approche de lui. Il tend une main vers son museau, soudain, une intense lumière argentée inonde la pièce… la naissance d'un nouveau dragonnier._

_Saphira. C'est ainsi qu'il la nommée. Ce nom lui plait. Il lui a donné le jour où, la première fois, elle la appelé: Eragon. Ce nom si cher à ses yeux, à son cœur._

_En presque trois mois elle est devenue plus grande qu'un cheval. Désormais elle domine le ciel et la Crête, libre et sans crainte… jusqu'au jour où son dragonnier est en danger. Il faut le mettre en sécurité. Loin. Il ne veut pas. Mais il le faut._

_Quand finalement elle accepte de retourner à la ferme, elle est en feu. Son dragonnier cherche quelqu'un. Son oncle. Il est gravement blessé. elle réussit à les porter tous les deux un moment. Mais elle est trop faible encore. Elle sent la détresse de celui qui partage son esprit. Elle voudrait tant faire plus._

_Le Petit-homme lui dit de se cacher, il continuera jusqu'au village seul. Pour sauver son oncle…_

_La chasse commence. Il doit retrouver les assassins de son oncle. Les Ra'zacs. Le vieux conteur l'accompagne. Quel homme étrange. Il en sait beaucoup. Il peut parler à Saphira. Ils vont à Yazuac._

_Mort._

_Morts._

_Ils sont tous morts._

_Tas de cadavres ensanglantés._

_Hommes._

_Femmes._

_Enfants._

_Vieillards._

_Tous morts._

_Qui?_

_Qui a pu faire ça?_

_Il vomit._

_Il ne peut pas supporter ça._

_Le Conteur remarque des empreintes de pas. Des Urgals! Il faut fuir!_

_Ils se précipitent vers la sortie du village._

_Soudain, deux hommes apparaissent. Ils sont grands, forts. Deux horribles cornes dépassent de leur crâne. Ce ne sont pas des hommes, mais des urgals._

_Le jeune homme bande son arc et le vieillard tire son épée. Mais trop tard._

_Le conteur s'affaisse sur sa selle, une belle entaille au bras. Eragon tente de lui venir en aide. Les Urgals reculent. Ils ont tout leur temps. La situation est à leur avantage._

_Le garçon ne sais que faire. Il pense à tous les habitants du village. Tous morts. Il voit près de lui le corps d'un nourrisson transpercé par une lance. Une femme un peu plus loin, le visage figé à jamais d'une expression horrifiée. Des traces de larmes sur ses joues couvertes de poussière. Il sent une force féroce, brûlante qui irradie tout son corps. Une force nouvelle. Qui refuse l'idée qu'il va mourir maintenant. Qui veut venger les années volées à tous ces pauvres gens. Il se redresse et fait face aux deux créatures. Une énergie formidable l'envahit. Une énergie cuisante, presque insupportable. Une énergie qu'il doit évacuer._

_Un mot lui vient à l'esprit._

_Un seul._

_Celui qui scellera son destin._

_Celui qui fait vivre la flamme qui l'habite._

_La Magie. La magie est puissante. Est-elle puissance?_

_La Magie est contrôlable. Mais elle peut être imprévisible._

_La Magie est dangereuse. Il faut savoir la manier._

_Il faut connaître les Mots._

_Mais il faut aussi connaître ses propres limites._

_Invoque une magie plus forte que toi_

_Et tu meurs_

_Telle est la loi._

_Tu ne peux utiliser plus d'énergie que tu ne peux en fournir._

_Mais ne peux-tu pas te servir d'une énergie qui n'est pas la tienne?_

_Tel est le secret._

_Eragon devint magicien. La puissance millénaire du lien qui l'unit à Saphira s'est réveillée. Brom lui enseigne la magie. Il lui transmet les mots de l'Ancien langage utilisé par les elfes, ce peuple mystérieux caché dans la grande forêt Du Weldenvarden. Certains mots, ont disparu depuis longtemps. Peut-être est-ce mieux, car ce sont des mots puissants, dangereux, qui mal utilisés pourraient semer le chaos et la souffrance…_

_Ils continuent leur chemin vers Daret. Là-bas, ils sont accueillis par des villageois armés de fourches ou de marteaux qui leur interdisent de circuler dans la ville. Brom leur confit une liste d'affaires qu'iils auraient souhaité acheter, un villageois le fait à leur place. Ensuite on les reconduit aux portes._

_Le lendemain, Eragon monte Saphira, il ne l'a pas fait depuis la fois où son oncle est mort. Il est effrayé. Ses jambes ont encore le souvenir cuisant de son périple à dos de dragon._

_Ils décollent._

_Sensations merveilleuses._

_Liberté._

_Puissance._

_L'esprit de la dragonne s'empare du sien._

_Ils sont un._

_Dans le ciel._

_Ils battent des ailes ensemble._

_Fendent l'air ensemble._

_Ils voient ensemble les immenses montagnes, les arbres devenus minuscules_

_Ils traversent ensemble les nuages cotonneux._

_Unis._

_Plus tard, Eragon remarque des traces de Ra'zacs près de leur campement. Et, une fiole qu'ils ont oublié. Il y a de l'huile dedans. De l'huile de Seithr. D'ordinaire elle est utilisée par les bijoutiers, mais ils suffit d'y lancer quelques incantations pour qu'elle puisse brûler toute chaire._

_Où y'a-t-il des marchands qui en font le commerce? Certainement dans plusieurs grandes villes. Il faudrait savoir où cette huile est commandée, ce serait une piste._

_Jeod._

_Il habite Teirm. C'est un marchand, et un vieil ami de Brom. Il acceptera surement de les aider._

_Allons à Teirm…_


	6. en route !

Chapitre 6: en route!

Teirm.

C'était donc là qu'ils allaient.

Jéna soupira.

Durant plusieurs semaines elle avait lu et relu les « chroniques des temps présents » comme elle appelait le livret recouvert de cuir usé qui relataient les évènements importants liés aux dragons et aux dragonniers. Chaque jour elle avait espéré en apprendre plus sur la destination des voyageurs. D'abord Yazuac, puis Daret, maintenant Teirm.

Elle partit chercher une carte d'Alagaësia. Teirm se situait derrière la Crête, au bord de mer. Il fallait bien un mois pour y aller.

Jéna soupira.

Elle remonta les pants de sa robe, découvrant ses jambes blanches comme neige. Elle défit un bandage sur celle de droite ; une belle cicatrice barrait le tibia, on voyait nettement la coupure qui avait entamer l'os. La blessure suintait un liquide noir et épais, sa peau à cet endroit était légèrement enflée, dure, chaude, teintée de noir et de violet. Avec un tissus humide, Jéna absorba ce liquide étrange sorti d'elle, l'entaille propre était totalement blanche et contrastait avec la pourriture de ses bords. La jeune fille fit la moue, dégoûtée, le maléfice se répandait de part et d'autres de l'ecchymose noirâtre. Elle espérait qu'il ne contamine pas toute sa jambe, auquel cas elle aurait encore plus de difficultés à marcher… Mais depuis qu'elle avait ramenée Eragon au village, et que sa vieille douleur s'était réveillée, elle souffrait de moins en moins, seulement Brom lui avait ordonné de ne les rejoindre que lorsqu'elle serait guérie.

Jéna soupira.

Si elle attendait d'être guérie elle serait encore là l'année d'après.. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle voulait partir. Elle ne voulait pas rester moisir ici.

Depuis que Brom était parti elle était seule. Et depuis que Garrow était mort et que son neveu l'avait abandonné, la tension était horrible à Carvahall, déjà qu'elle n'était pas très appréciée, Jéna avait senti les regards lourds de sens dans son dos, tout le monde savait qu'elle avait aidé le Conteur à transporter les deux blessés au village, et se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste. Roran, le cousin d'Eragon était rentré peu après la mort de son père, Jéna l'avait revu une des rares fois où elle s'était aventurée en ville, il était visiblement abattu. _C'est normal_, se disait elle, _il revient chez lui, son père est mort, sa maison est détruite, son cousin a disparu sans laisser un mot…_

Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Son destin n'était pas d'attendre que le temps passe. Elle avait trouvé ce nom qu'elle cherchait, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec elle, elle devait le rejoindre car il était son unique lien avec son passé.

_- Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis, lui avait-elle demandé un jour._

_Une lueur étrange avait alors illuminé le regard de Brom et il lui avait répondu:_

_- Non, ton passé, ton présent et ton futur n'appartiennent qu'à toi, toi seule peux te rappeler qui tu es. Peux te dire qui tu n'es pas._

_- Me rappellerais-je un jour mon passé?_

_- C'est l'avenir qui te le diras…_

Oui, elle devait partir, retrouver Brom. Aider le nouveau dragonnier dans sa tâche, c'était le destin qu'elle désirait.

Eragon et Brom étaient partis de Teirm tôt le matin. Ils avaient chevauché toute la journée, et s'étaient arrêtés le soir.

En allant chercher de l'eau dans le lit d'une mince rivière, Eragon avait aperçu une empreinte de pas sur la rive opposée. Il avait sauté jusqu'à l'autre côté, mais s'était bêtement cassé le poignet droit en glissant sur les rochers humides. L'empreinte était profonde, c'était celle d'un Urgal. Il était revenu au campement avertir Brom, et ils étaient repartis le plus rapidement possible, Eragon à dos de dragon. Malheureusement, les cors de chasse des Urgals avaient déjà résonné, et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Brom, qui lui était à cheval. Eragon et Saphira avaient soudain fait demi-tour pour affronter leurs poursuivants et permettre au vieil homme de s'enfuir.

Ils se posèrent devant la bande d'Urgals, ils étaient douze. L'un d'entre eux, sûrement le chef, ordonna au dragonnier de les suivre sans résistance jusqu'à leur maître. Mais Eragon refusa, ce qui déclencha des hurlements de rage chez ses ennemis qui se ruèrent sur dragon et dragonnier. Or il était prêt à se battre, il leva la main droite et lança :

- Jierda !

Sa paume luit, des éclairs jaillirent de sa main frappant les assaillants au ventre. Plusieurs Urgals furent ainsi projetés contre des troncs d'arbres, assommés.

Cependant, son sort affaiblit Eragon, il tomba à terre, les Urgals restant chargèrent de nouveau, mais à ce moment-là, le reflet d'une lame passa devant eux, en tuant un et blessant deux autres. Une jeune femme se posa sur le sol souplement, de longs cheveux bruns retenus par un ruban rouge flottant dans son dos.

La dragonne surprise, focalisa toute son attention sur la nouvelle venue, et ne remarqua pas l'Urgal qui s'était glissé jusqu'à son cou…

Eragon, à demi conscient eut tout juste le temps de l'avertir, elle se tourna alors d'un bloc vers le monstre avec un grondement sauvage. Sa patte se détendit à une vitesse fulgurante. Du sang gicla : l'Urgal avait été sectionné en deux.

Saphira fit claquer ses mâchoires, prit Eragon entre ses serres et décolla. En bas, elle aperçut l'inconnue se battre contre deux Urgals alors que les autres fuyaient en courant.

Eragon dormit deux jours entiers, Brom et Saphira étaient partis à la poursuite des Urgals pour éviter qu'ils ne parlent de ce qui c'était passé, mais malheureusement, ils en avaient laissé échapper trois. A son réveil, Eragon s'était fait fortement disputer par le vieil homme pour son imbécillité : il n'aurait pas du prendre tant de risque pour essayer de le sauver.

Ils étaient donc tous les trois dans une clairière, Brom, descendit du dos de Saphira

- Es-tu en état de chevaucher ? Demanda-t-il au dragonnier.

- Je crois.

- Tant mieux. Nous en profiterons pour avancer de quelques lieues.

- Où sont Cadoc et Feu-de-Neige ? (les montures d'Eragon et de Brom)

- Par-là. Je les ai attachés à un endroit où ils avaient de quoi paître.

Eragon prépara ses affaires, puis il suivit Brom vers les chevaux. La dragonne les suivait, elle arrivait encore à passer à travers les arbres, mais laissait sur son passage un chemin large où les branches et les arbustes étaient cassés.

En effet, les chevaux étaient tranquillement en train de paître dans une clairière plus espacée et verdoyante. Les deux hommes enfourchèrent leurs montures et partirent, Saphira quant à elle, s'envola dans les airs d'un puissant battement d'ailes.

Ils sortirent de la forêt peu de temps après, et chevauchaient depuis quelques instants lorsque la dragonne avertit Eragon qu'un cavalier approchait vers eux, par derrière. Le jeune dragonnier s'empressa de faire passer le message à Brom.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il, est-ce qu'il est loin ? Demanda le conteur.

- … Apparemment c'est une femme, elle se rapproche vite, répondit Eragon.

- Dis à Saphira de monter plus haut, on ne doit pas la voir pour le moment. Arrêtons-nous pour connaître l'identité de cette personne.

- Pourquoi ? si elle nous poursuit nous ferions mieux de fuir.

- Je ne crois pas que l'on risque grand chose, dit Brom, un sourire se dessinant aux coins de ses lèvres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, la cavalière n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Elle se rapprochait vite. Eragon fronça les sourcils, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part.

- Enfin elle est arrivée, souffla Brom.

A trois mètres d'eux, Jéna mit pied à terre, leur sourit et dit :

- Eh ben, j'ai mis un temps fou à vous retrouver !


	7. Nouveaux compagnons

Enfin j'ai pu me connecter (* cri de victoire *) et je poste de ce pas le chapitre 7, très bref je suis désolée, la suite arrive très très bientôt =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7: Nouveaux compagnons<span>

Eragon resta bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer Jéna, que faisait-elle là, comment avait-elle su où les trouver ? Le garçon se tourna vers Brom. Ce dernier sourit et s'approcha de la jeune fille les bras grands ouverts, il l'enlaça chaleureusement.

- Tu as fini par nous retrouver, dit-il en la regardant le visage radieux.

Jéna sourit elle aussi, elle paraissait fatiguée.

- Je vous ai cherché pendant deux jours dans les environs. J'ai du mal à croire que vous voyagez avec un dragon…

- Oui, nous avons du poursuivre les Urgals, mais trois d'entre eux ont réussi à s'échapper… Eragon, dit-il en se retournant vers l'intéressé, Jéna va nous accompagner, elle sait qui tu es.

Eragon s'approcha, il connaissait peu Jéna, mais il savait que Brom l'appréciait beaucoup, aussi ne l'avait-il jamais embêtée comme les autres jeunes du village. Néanmoins il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là, aussi était-il assez méfiant.

- Pourquoi veux-tu venir avec nous, dit-il peut-être un peu trop froidement.

Jéna fronça les sourcils, son sourire retomba.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Carvahall s'il n'y a plus Brom, et je souhaite être avec le nouveau dragonnier, donc toi. Je connais certainement beaucoup plus de choses que toi dans bien des domaines, et je pourrais t'être utile… par exemple quand tu es suffisamment stupide pour te mesurer à douze Urgals, ironisa-t-elle.

- C'était toi l'autre jour ?

- Oui, je me dirigeai vers Teirm lorsque je t'ai vu sur le dos de ta dragonne, je vous ai suivis, et voilà.

- Tu sais que Saphira est une dragonne ? Demanda le jeune homme de plus en plus surpris.

Jéna sourit au dragonnier.

- J'en sais même certainement d'avantage, mais cela attendra un peu si tu veux.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Brom ne les interrompit.

- Il ne faut pas trop traîner ici, même si tu es fatigué Eragon, il vaut mieux que nous avancions, nous nous expliquerons en chemin. Mais avant, Saphira devrait se poser, je suis sur que Jéna rêve de faire sa connaissance…

Les yeux de cette dernière étincelèrent d'envie.

« Saphira, appela Eragon dans son esprit, descends, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter

« _Je sais, j'arrive_… »

Soudain, un rugissement fabuleux retentit dans les airs faisant s'envoler au loin une nuée d'oiseaux. Peu après, une ombre gigantesque passa au-dessus du petit groupe, les chevaux renâclèrent d'inquiétude, en particulier celui de Jéna. De puissants battements d'ailes soulevèrent l'herbe et la poussière, et le sol vibra légèrement sous le poids de la majestueuse créature bleue qui venait de se poser.

Saphira replia délicatement ses larges ailes membraneuses contre son corps fait de muscles et d'écailles scintillantes.

Le cœur de Jéna fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Des vagues successives de chaleur parcoururent son être accélérant ses pulsations cardiaques et le rythme de sa respiration.

Saphira était sublime, aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour décrire ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'elle était. Son corps entier avait la teinte du profond océan éclairé par la lumière d'un soleil d'été, ses écailles se paraient des couleurs chatoyantes de l'arc-en-ciel et rendaient bien terne le vert de la plaine alentour. Sa tête se tenait fièrement au-dessus de tout, Majesté au-dessus de son empire, rien ne semblait pouvoir se mesurer à elle. Ses ailes transparentes étaient parcourues par des centaines de vaisseaux sanguins peignant la membrane fine et fragile d'une fresque mystérieuse et envoûtante. De longues griffes acérées et blanches comme neige ainsi qu'une crête d'épines blanches et pointues traversant son dos, de la tête à la queue, rappelaient la puissance de la créature légendaire.

La jeune femme s'avança lentement, sa peau frémit alors qu'elle sentit l'énergie et la force de la dragonne.

_Saphira baissa la tête pour regarder de plus près cette étrange humaine. Elle n'avait jamais vu de femme en vrai, seulement à travers les yeux d'Eragon. Elle était plus petite que les deux hommes. De longs poils retenus par un bout-de-tissus-enveloppant-habituellement-les-humains tombaient dans son dos. Elle ouvrit la gueule pour mieux sentir cette étrange créature. Elle était un peu effrayée, mais aussi… heureuse. Elle tendit une main blanche vers la dragonne. Cette dernière la laissa toucher son museau, ses yeux brillaient étrangement, comme s'ils étaient plein d'eau. Saphira avait déjà vu Eragon faire cela, elle pleurait._

Le nez de Saphira était chaud sous sa main, ses écailles étrangement douces et rassurantes. Jéna en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour pareil être.

Elle se recula, et plaça sa main droite au-dessus du sternum, paume face à la dragonne.

- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin Saphira, dit-elle avec douceur et sincérité. C'est un honneur pour moi de voyager avec toi et ton dragonnier…

« _Je l'aime bien_» dit Saphira à Eragon.

- … Cependant, si vous ne souhaitez pas que je vienne, je ne m'opposerai pas à votre choix, mais sans vouloir me vanter, je pense que je serai utile dans votre, euh quête.

« Je préférerai que nous restions tous les trois » dit Eragon

« _Elle t'a défendu. Je sens de grands pouvoirs en elle, et puis d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Brom lui fait confiance. Non ? _»

Eragon fit la moue et lâcha un soupir. Il sourit à moitié et dit :

- Très bien, sois la bienvenue parmi nous.

- Je te remercie…

- Bon si vous avez fini vos petites affaires, nous pouvons partir, lança vivement Brom .

Et sans même attendre que les jeunes gens ne réagissent, il sauta en selle et partit au petit trot vers le Sud. Eragon resta un instant coi, puis enfourcha Cadoc et rattrapa le vieil homme. Jéna les regarda partir. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle aventure elle s'était embarquée. Eragon était visiblement réticent à l'accueillir, c'est pourquoi elle devrait tout faire pour qu'il ne regrette pas sa décision.

Soudain, une étrange impression lui picota l'esprit, elle frémit et se barricada à l'intérieur d'elle-même par reflexe. Saphira grogna légèrement. Jéna la regarda, la dragonne la fixait, ses yeux exprimaient la douceur, alors elle comprit. Elle relâcha ses défenses et une agréable chaleur emplit son esprit.

« _Je suis contente de te rencontrer, Jéna,_ dit une voix claire, celle de Saphira. _Brom m'a parlé de toi, un peu. Tout comme lui tu sembles entourée de mystères… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Eragon, il te donnera sa confiance._

« Merci, Saphira. J'espère que je ne serai pas un fardeau pour vous, je ne souhaite que vous aider….Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis heureuse moi aussi de te rencontrer.

« _Je le sens._

Sur ces mots, l'esprit de la dragonne s'éloigna de celui de Jéna de même que son corps musculeux s'élançait dans les airs jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un point scintillant dans l'espace azuré. Jéna inspira à fond et sautant sur sa monture, partit au galop rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons.


	8. Ils

_Dernier chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, le prochain, si vous suivez le livre, promet plus d'"action" ( si on peut dire ^^)_

_et j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à faire les suivant (pour avoir un petit avant-goût)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8: « Ils »<span>

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Eragon, se renfrogna, cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il tannait Jéna pour qu'elle lui dise comment elle avait pu les retrouver, et savoir qu'ils suivaient la piste de l'huile de Seithr qui les amèneraient jusqu'aux Ra'zacs. Brom paraissait bien s'amuser à les entendre se chamailler.

« Elle pourrait quand même me le dire, rouspétait-il à Saphira

« _Chacun à le droit d'avoir ses secrets…_

« Mais elle vient à peine d'arriver, comme une fleur, elle s'incruste dans notre groupe et voudrait que je lui fasse confiance comme ça ?

« _Brom lui fait confiance, n'est-ce pas assez?_

« Non. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, comment peut-elle savoir autant de chose sur nous ?

« _Je ne sais pas, elle est peut-être voyante._

« Ou bien elle nous suit depuis que nous sommes partis.

« _C'est impossible et tu le sais bien. Tu trouves ça louche que quelqu'un qui t'es étranger veuille t'aider, c'est tout._

« Admets quand même que c'est étrange qu'elle apparaisse d'un coup comme ça.

« _Elle t'a sauvé la vie…_

« hufmm

« …_et tu ne supportes pas qu'une fille t'ait secouru._

Eragon sentit l'amusement de la dragonne, il maugréa intérieurement et rompit le contact avec Saphira.

Il voulait savoir ce que cachait Jéna, aussi étendit-il son esprit vers le sien. Ce qu'il y trouva était très étrange. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une petite étendue d'herbe entourée par des bois, en pleine nuit, les feuilles ondoyaient au rythme d'un vent qu'il semblait percevoir. Au milieu il y avait un petit lac, six rochers dépassant de l'eau conduisaient à un îlot où poussait un cerisier. Il était en fleur. Mais l'obscurité ambiante rendait ternes les couleurs qu'auraient dut avoir ces pétales. L'endroit était magnifique, mais aussi terrifiant. Terne, froid, gris. Il manquait le soleil, la clarté du jour.

« _Eragon, ne te perds pas_, l'avertit Saphira.

Reprenant ses esprits, Eragon retourna dans son propre corps, bouleversé par cette sensation d'égarement qu'il avait ressentie.

« Que m'est-il arrivé?

« _Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression que tu partais…_

« C'est étrange…

Il considéra Jéna d'un œil suspicieux. Après avoir inspecté, sans succès son esprit, si différent de ceux qu'il avait déjà vus, il la regarda.

Elle n'était pas très grande quoique plus âgée que lui de trois ou quatre ans. Sa peau claire contrastait avec le châtain foncé de ses cheveux. Ces derniers étaient tressés et maintenus par un ruban rouge vif; ils descendaient tout le long de son dos jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Elle avait des yeux de chat, légèrement en amande, d'une couleur brune illuminée par des paillettes dorées qui rendaient son visage toujours souriant ou toujours mélancolique, comme humide de larmes. Il était arrondi mais bien dessiné, ses lèvres petites et fines, son nez, aquilin, n'en était par pour autant pointu et agressif. Des cernes de fatigue assombrissaient sa figure mais ne l'enlaidissait nullement. Elle chevauchait avec aisance et dignité, le dos droit mais pas raide, les mains détendues sur les rennes…

« …telle une noble » pensa Eragon.

De fait, Jéna était belle. Tout simplement. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais remarqué. « D'ailleurs, se dit-il, si les gens n'avaient pas eu tant de méfiance à son égard, ils l'auraient certainement constater eux aussi… »

« _elle te plait ?_murmura Saphira dans son esprit

« Bien sur que non!

Une fois de plus, il perçut le plaisir amusé de la dragonne à comprendre tout ce à quoi il songeait. Il cessa de regarder la jeune fille et se rembrunit plongé dans ses pensées.

Jéna leur avait conté ce qu'il s'était passé à Carvahall depuis leur départ, il y a de ça deux mois et demi environ, c'est-à-dire « rien », selon ses termes. Eragon lui avait posé beaucoup de questions sur son cousin, mais elle n'avait que peu de réponse à lui fournir.

- Il était effondré en apprenant la mort de son père, avait-elle dit une note douce de chagrin dans la voix. Maintenant il travaille à la forge. C'est tout ce que je sais, désolée.

Puis, il y a trois semaines environ, elle était partie à leur recherche; elle avait acheté un cheval qu'elle avait baptisé Puceron, et avait chevauché une moitié de chaque jour au trot.

- Comment se porte ta jambe, lui avait demandé Brom.

- Mieux, beaucoup mieux… Mais je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps à Carvahall, alors je t'ai, disons, désobéi, ce n'est pas de si tôt que je pourrais vous suivre en courant! Avait-elle ajouté un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ensuite elle écouta Brom raconter en détails ce qu'ils avaient fait, leur voyage jusqu'à Teirm, l'entraînement régulier d'Eragon, leur rencontre avec Jeod et la nouvelle destination qu'ils avaient envisagée: Dras-Leona.

Ils chevauchaient maintenant depuis près de deux heures. Jéna avait entendu tout ce qu'il fallait sur les aventures de Brom et d'Eragon, et se mit à somnoler sur sa selle, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite la conversation des deux hommes.

Brom décrivait divers scénarios à Eragon, combinant Saphira, les Urgals et sa magie. Il lui posait des questions souvent compliquées, qui nécessitait une concentration totale et un esprit éveillé. À l'évidence ces points manquaient au jeune garçon. Il paraissait épuisé, et son bras cassé attachait à une attelle devait le faire souffrir, et ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Néanmoins il ne protestait pas.

L'après-midi se consumait, bientôt le soleil disparaîtrait derrière l'horizon et l'océan.

Jéna observait Eragon. Il n'était plus le garçon de ferme qu'elle croisait de temps en temps au village. Il avait grandi, et son corps était plus fin et plus musclé qu'auparavant, fruit de ses exercices avec Brom et certainement de son nouveau statut de Dragonnier. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, mais ce n'était pas la seule cause à ses joues creuses: il n'avait plus l'air d'un enfant. Il n'avait pas encore seize ans, mais des expériences dures et douloureuses imprimaient déjà son regard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans un petit bosquet d'arbres, Saphira les rejoignit et s'installa pendant que Brom faisait du feu et qu'Eragon déchargeait les chevaux. Jéna ne savait pas trop où se mettre alors que le petit groupe avait déjà des habitudes bien établies. Elle défit les sacoches et la selle de Puceron et le conduisit près des autres chevaux qui broutaient tranquillement l'herbe au pied d'un arbre. Puis elle se proposa pour le repas prétextant qu'elle était moins fatiguée que Brom ou Eragon, qu'il fallait qu'ils se reposent tous les deux. Tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, les deux autres la regardaient, ses joues étaient en feu: elle n'aimait pas savoir qu'on la fixait.

- Aah, dit Brom en se frottant le ventre, Jéna, ce dîner était merveilleux, nous n'en avons pas eu d'aussi bon lorsque nous étions sur les routes. Ce n'est pas Eragon qui nous préparerait un repas tel que celui-ci n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous pouvez parler, rétorqua en souriant le dragonnier, les vôtres sont à peine mangeables! A croire que vous n'avez jamais cuisiné de votre vie!

Ils rirent tous les deux à pleines dents, la tension des derniers jours retombant immédiatement. Jéna sourit aussi, un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas se formait en elle, un bien-être immense, l'impression de ne plus être seule…

Cette nuit-là elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle voyageait avec un vieil homme, un fermier, et une dragonne. Ils étaient à la recherche des meurtrier de Garrow, pour les tuer, mais après, elle ne savait pas quel chemin ils emprunteraient. Eragon ne pouvait rester neutre dans le conflit qui secouait secrètement ou non l'Alagaësia. Il devait choisir: être avec l'Empire, ou être contre l'Empire. Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'Ils l'attendaient depuis longtemps. Soudain, une interrogation se forma dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui avaient-Ils fait confiance? Ils l'avaient accueillies, parce qu'Ils ne « pouvaient pas l'abandonner ». Mais Ils lui avaient également révélé beaucoup d'informations pour une simple fille…

Perplexité.

Questions.

Machinalement elle effleura le pendentif autour de son cou. Une chaleur réconfortante l'envahit et elle s'endormit d'un coup, oubliant pour un instant ce doute…

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange l'autre jour, dit Eragon, il y avait une femme, elle était enchaînée dans une cellule, seuls de faibles rayons de soleil passaient à travers des barreaux placés très haut dans le mur. Elle semblait extrêmement triste. Et hier, pendant que je vous attendais dans la clairière j'ai tenté de la visualiser, je voulais savoir si je pouvais invoquer un rêve ou quelque chose d'autre que j'aurais imaginé.

- Et ? Demanda Brom.

- Je l'ai vue! Elle était bien dans une cellule. Et le plus étonnant, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a vu! S'exclama Eragon subitement surexcité.

- Tu dis qu'elle était emprisonnée? Murmura Brom en se caressant la barbe.

- Oui.

- As-tu vu son visage ?

- Pas très bien. La lumière était faible; pourtant, je peux dire qu'elle était très belle. C'est étrange: je n'ai eu aucun mal à voir ses yeux. Et elle m'a rendu mon regard.

- A ma connaissance, il est impossible de s'apercevoir que l'on est l'objet d'une visualisation.

- Savez-vous qui elle peut être? Demanda Eragon, une note d'impatience dans la voix.

- Pas vraiment, avoua Brom. Je pourrais avancer quelques suppositions; mais ce ne serait, justement, que des suppositions. En tout cas, ton rêve est… singulier. Tu as réussi à visualiser dans ton sommeil quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu, et cela sans même prononcer la formule appropriée! Les rêve nous mènent parfois dans le royaume des esprits, mais ceci est différent.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à fouiller toutes les prisons et tous les donjons du pays, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions cette femme! Plaisanta Eragon.

Brom souffla un léger rire, et reprit immédiatement les différents exercices qu'il imposait au jeune dragonnier.

Jéna les observait, réfléchissant à ce « rêve étrange ». Elle n'était pas mal placée en ce qui concernait les rêves, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé essayer de les visualiser. De plus, elle se posait des questions sur l'identité de cette femme.

- Tu as dis qu'elle était comment? Demanda-t-elle à Eragon.

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris d'entendre Jéna lui adresser la parole, elle était restée discrète toute la journée.

- euh… elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux en amande, d'une profondeur extraordinaire, dit-il, avec passion (?), mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, les images sont trop floues dans mon esprit.

Jéna sourit avec un regard qui en disait long, ce qui fit un peu rougir Eragon.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Des cheveux noirs… Des yeux en amande…

Le cœur de Jéna s'accélérait tandis qu'elle tournait en boucle ses deux minces informations. Des cheveux noirs… Des yeux en amande…

Mais c'était forcément vrai si Eragon l'avait visualisée.

Elle pensa aux deux autres.

À Saphira.

Il manquait néanmoins un chaînon, la cause…

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, le soleil poursuivait sa course lente dans le ciel sans se soucier des évènements qu'il éclairait.

La petite troupe s'arrêta près d'un bras du Toark, le fleuve qui se jetait dans l'océan, pour y installer un campement.

- Sors ton épée, dit Brom à Eragon, brandissant la sienne fraîchement entourée d'une protection magique. Comme tu ne peux combattre de la main droite, nous nous entraînerons de la gauche!

Le dragonnier se mit en garde face au vieil homme.

Jéna avait déjà vu le conteur porter un épée; ils avaient tous les deux croisé le fer quelques fois avant de se concentrer sur la magie ou tout simplement la lecture et la discussion.

Les coups que portait Eragon de la main gauche étaient maladroits, manquait de précision. Brom lui donnait des conseils tout en le taquinant de la pointe de sa lame.

Ils s'entrainèrent ainsi un long moment, Eragon progressait à chaque nouveau coup que lui portait son maître, Jéna était impressionnée par sa capacité d'adaptation, et par la vitesse à laquelle il apprenait.

Bientôt il manierait l'épée aussi bien que de la main droite!

Le soir après le dîner, Brom s'installa à côté de Jéna, pendant qu'Eragon, le regard vide, devait s'entretenir avec Saphira.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis longtemps.

- Tout le monde était trop fatigué hier, je comprends.

- Oui, mais je voulais dire que je t'ai laissée seule, je n'aurai pas du je pense, s'excusa-t-il.

- Le moment n'était pas opportun, je me demande même s'il l'est aujourd'hui. Eragon ne me fait confiance qu'à moitié, et encore…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, crois-tu qu'il m'ait accueilli à bras ouverts quand nous avons quittés Carvahall? Sans compté que tu as déjà la confiance de Saphira.

Jéna soupira. Elle regarda la dragonne assise en face d'elle. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens, deux océans sans fond, emplis d'une intelligence et d'une forme de puissance sauvage à faire frémir les plus courageux. Elle sourit à ces facettes scintillantes.

- J'ai une question Brom. Non plusieurs…

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il de sa voix profonde.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas aperçus plus tôt, pourquoi est-ce que les El…, Ils, m'ont emmenée chez eux, et surtout, pourquoi m'ont-ils révélée tant de choses, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Brom ne répondit pas immédiatement; il sortit sa pipe de sa poche et entreprit de l'allumer. Il tira une ou deux bouffées du tabac avant de faire des ronds de fumée dans l'air. Jéna savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui avant qu'il ne se décide à parler, alors elle attendit, une pointe de curiosité et d'impatience dans son maintien.

- Je pense, commença-t-il, que le fait que tu connusses mon nom en te « réveillant » ait beaucoup joué dans cette affaire. Pourquoi devais-tu te rendre auprès de moi, qui t'a donné cette information, tout cela est un mystère. Même en sondant ta conscience, ce qui est un acte trop important pour ne pas réfléchir au pour et au contre avant, je ne suis pas certain qu'on y découvre qui tu es et quel est ton passé. L'esprit nous joue parfois des tours et reste insondable pour le plus expert d'entre nous. Puis, toujours d'après moi, « Ils » ne pouvaient te cacher grand-chose: ce sont les-seuls-d'entre-eux-qui-parcouraient-l'Alagaësia qui t'ont trouvée, tu devais être mise au courant des raisons, de toutes les raisons, tu devais donc tout savoir. Et puis, tu n'es pas ordinaire Jéna, dit-il en la fixant, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, et ça, Ils le sentaient aussi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si dire qu'elle « n'était pas ordinaire » lui plaisait peu, elle aurait préféré être comme tout le monde.

- Je me demande si … est-ce qu'Ils savent qui je suis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, même s'Ils le savaient, ce ne serait pas à eux de te divulguer ton passé, ton identité. Tu aurais des renseignements sur ta propre vie mais tu ne t'en souviendrais pas pour autant. Du moins est-ce mon avis.

- Tu as sans doute raison, pourtant, j'aimerais tellement, retrouver la mémoire, connaître mon passé pour mieux comprendre mes actes, mon avenir! Dit Jéna, une note de détresse dans la voix.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'elle ne voyait, ne ressentait que du vide en elle, qu'elle n'était habitée que par une obscurité sans fin, dans laquelle des sons, des impressions se mêlaient parfois, ainsi qu'une peur. Une peur qui dominait tout. Qui l'avertissait d'un danger dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Cette peur qui chaque nuit la réveillait. Qui parfois sans préavis surgissait de son inconscient et frappait son corps, son âme. Une tétanie qui, les premiers mois de sa nouvelle vie la poursuivait sans relâche, puis, qui s'était calmée, qui semblait disparaitre, avant de refaire surface et de l'emmener au bord de l'abîme. De l'abandon. Du néant.

Brom passa un bras autour de ses épaules. L'embrassa sur le front comme le ferait un père pour sa fille.

Des battements réconfortants pulsèrent dans son être. Venus de nulle part. Elle sourit. D'un vrai sourire, doux, reconnaissant, pas un de ces sourires sans joie, uniquement là pour faire plaisir à ceux qui réconfortent. Elle mit de côté son passé.

Eragon et Brom dormaient, Saphira restait éveillée pour surveiller les alentours. Jéna écoutait les respirations différentes de ses compagnons. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Brom « tu devais donc tout savoir ». Elle n'était pas pleinement satisfaite de cette réponse, et le vieil homme le savait également. Savaient-ils tous qui elle était ? Brom ne l'avait pas réfuté…


	9. Les Ra'zacs

Chapitre 9: les Ra'zacs

Dras-Leona se dressait devant eux telle une masse grouillante et répugnante de saleté et de pauvreté. Les rues étaient sinueuses, sombres, faites d'immondices et de terre jaunâtre. Au loin, une montagne noire menaçait la cité de ses pics rocheux et pointus érigés vers le ciel; une aura malfaisante planait autour, mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, comme hypnotisé par quelques maléfices. C'était Helgrind.

Cette montagne était considérée comme une divinité à Dras-Leona, les gens la vénéraient d'une manière atroce. Ils pensaient qu'en se mutilant volontairement, ils étaient moins attachés au monde des mortels. Boire le sang de leurs confrères et offrir leur chaire et leur os en sacrifices étaient le rite suprême qui les amènerait à une existence Au-delà.

Au cœur de la cité, un bâtiment surplombait les autres, il s'agissait d'une cathédrale qui ressemblait étrangement à Helgrind. Elle était imposante et froide, décorée de statues et de bas reliefs, ses flèches tourmentées observaient les fidèles, les surveillant jour et nuit.

Jéna était écœurée à la vue de cette ville corrompue par le mal. Elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas y aller. Néanmoins elle suivait Eragon et Brom qui chevauchaient devant.

Durant les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, Jéna s'était mieux entendue avec Eragon, même s'il était évident qu'il ne lui faisait confiance que parce que Brom et Saphira le faisait.

Elle avait assistée à ses entrainements et exercices, lui expliquant parfois certaines subtilités de la magie que Brom, bien qu'étant un excellent mentor, n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre; étant du même âge que lui, elle trouvait plus aisément les mots adaptés. Au départ, Eragon fut étonné que Jéna ait des notions de magie, mais le mystère planant autour d'elle l'incita à penser que c'était presque normal. Ainsi ils travaillèrent tous ensemble chaque jour. Jéna s'habituant peu à peu au groupe, et inversement.

Ils entrèrent dans la ville au rues tortueuses et faiblement éclairées, puis arrivèrent dans les beaux quartiers où l'atmosphère était plus respirable et où l'opulence contrastait avec la misère de la périphérie.

Ils louèrent une chambre au Globe d'Or, et dînèrent sur place avant d'aller se coucher, Brom et Eragon avaient la démarche chancelante de ceux qui ont abusés de la boisson.

- Vous n'auriez pas du tant boire, les réprimanda en souriant Jéna, le lendemain matin.

Les deux hommes étaient assis à l'auberge, devant des tasses de thé fumant, d'eau glacé et de brandy qu'ils avalaient à grande goulée.

Brom reposa bruyamment son verre de liqueur et poussa un long soupir de contentement.

- Rien de tel pour récupérer ces quelques chopes de trop, dit-il.

Il sourit à Jéna qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous devance pour chercher des informations sur l'huile de Seithr. À ce soir!

Elle se leva et sortit dehors alors que le soleil dardait depuis quelques heures déjà ses rayons sur la ville.

Elle sillonna les différents quartiers marchands à la recherche de cette fameuse huile, qui, une fois transformée pouvait ronger la chair et les os. C'était à cause de son utilisation que Garrow avait été tué par les Ra'zacs , provoquant ainsi le dragonnier qui avait fuit son village pour se lancer à leur poursuite et venger la mort de son oncle. Elle n'en apprit pas beaucoup, à part que les cargaisons d'huile partaient le plus clair du temps dans la résidence du prévôt.

Le soir, Brom apprit aux deux jeunes gens que l'huile, après avoir transité au palais, était acheminée au pied d'Helgrind par des esclaves, à chaque pleine lune. C'était certainement le lieu où vivaient les Ra'zacs! Eragon était surexité. Il proposa que Brom et lui-même prissent la place des deux esclaves qui apporteraient l'huile dans quelques jours, ainsi ils pourraient avec l'aide de Saphira et de Jéna, tendre un piège aux Ra'zacs…

Le lendemain matin, Brom et Jéna discutaient tout en prenant un petit déjeuner à l'auberge. Le jeune dragonnier dormait encore.

- Surveille-le veux-tu. Demanda le vieil homme. Je vais m'absenter un petit moment, et comme maintenant il sait où chercher les Ra'zacs, je crains qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis, ça lui arrive souvent.

Jéna lui sourit.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ne te fais pas de souci. Je veillerai sur lui.

- Merci. À tout à l'heure, souffla Brom avant de se lever.

- Bonne chance!

Il se retourna et adressa un signe de tête à la jeune fille assise au fond de la salle. Un peu plus tard, Eragon sortit accompagné de son arc, il ne remarqua pas Jéna, dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un angle de mur. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle se leva et le suivit discrètement. Elle restait en retrait, à une dizaine de mètres de lui afin de le voir sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Deux ou trois heures passèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la cathédrale, menaçante.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Jura Jéna.

Eragon avait franchi le portail de fer et entrait désormais à l'intérieur de l'édifice de pierre. La jeune fille n'osait l'imiter de peur de se faire repérer, et de perdre ainsi le peu d'estime qu'Eragon pouvait avoir pour elle. Elle resta coi devant le monument imposant, à l'ombre d'un pilier, les sens en alerte.

Soudain, une sensation très désagréable la fit frissonner. Des relents de poison emplirent l'air. Elle se retourna vers l'entrée et, l'espace d'un court instant, sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Deux silhouettes pénétraient dans l'église, des capes noires sur le dos, une capuche masquant leur visage, pourtant leur identité ne faisait pas de doute. Les Ra'zacs.

Un cri de rage se répercuta entre les murs solides de la construction. À l'angle d'une rue, des dizaines de soldats apparaissaient en courant, coupant toute retraite de ce côté-là.

Une frustration et une peur envahirent Jéna qui se précipita dans le lieu sacré où les deux créatures venaient de se lancer sur Eragon. Ce dernier tira trois flèches qui furent facilement évitées. Il allait en tirer une quatrième lorsque Jéna cria:

- Fuis!

Il la vit et fit demi-tour.

- Reisa! murmura Jéna.

Plusieurs bancs s'élevèrent et frappèrent les deux Razacs contre un mur, ils s'affaissèrent à terre, étourdis.

Eragon en profita pour bifurquer à gauche, la jeune fille courut le rejoindre alors que les soldats vêtus d'or et de rouge s'infiltraient dans la nef.

Les deux compagnons s'engouffrèrent dans un corridor menant à un prieuré. Ils entendirent les pas rapides des Ra'zacs, qui s'étaient relevés, derrière eux, et les ordres donnés pas le chef de l'escouade. Ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par une porte fermée! Eragon tenta de l'ouvrir par la force, mais elle était trop solide. Il respira à fond et dit avec énergie:

- Jierda!

Un trait de lumière bleue jaillit de sa paume droite et fit exploser la porte. Ils s'introduisirent dans la pièce, puis dans une succession d'autres, remplies la plupart par des prêtres en pleine prière. Un pluie de cris et de jurons s'abattit sur eux.

Plus loin, une cloche sonna l'alarme.

Enfin ils débouchèrent sur un grand jardin entouré de hauts murs de briques lisses.

- Merde! lâcha Eragon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Dit Jéna, essoufflée.

Le jeune garçon se retourna, trop tard. Un Ra'zac occupait l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'y avait plus aucune issue.

Heureusement, il ne les avait pas encore repérés.

- Viens, souffla Jéna.

Elle prit la main d'Eragon et le conduisit vers un des murs, le plus éloigné du Ra'zac.

- Vas-y grimpe, ordonna-t-elle en lui faisant la courte échelle.

Il s'appuya sur ses menues épaules puis se hissa sur le mur avant de lui tendre sa paume sertie de la Gedwëy ignasia, la marque des dragonniers. Pendant qu'il la tirait vers lui, il aperçut le deuxième Ra'zac arriver. Les deux abjectes créatures semblaient flairer leurs proies.

Ils sautèrent de l'autre côté, et s'enfoncèrent dans une allée étroite alors qu'un de leurs poursuivants franchissait lui aussi l'enceinte du jardin.

Ils coururent une bonne lieue, avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.

Tirant fermement Jéna par le bras, Eragon se mêla à la foule:

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Son ton, furieux, était mélangé à la peur qu'il ressentait.

- Brom m'a demandé de te protéger, se défendit Jéna.

- De m'espionner plutôt. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, plus tendus que jamais.

- Saphira dit que Brom nous attend au Globe d'Or, murmura Eragon, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Ils reprirent leur course jusqu'à l'auberge. Eragon monta rassembler leurs affaires en vitesse pendant que Jéna scellaient les chevaux et les emmenait dans la rue. Ils fixaient leurs sacs sur les scelles lorsque Brom arriva, bâton à la main. Ils grimpèrent sur leur monture.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda le conteur.

- J'étais dans la cathédrale quand les Ra'zacs ont surgis derrière moi. Jéna est arrivée nous avons filé à toutes jambes, mais ils peuvent être là d'un instant à l'autre. Saphira nous attend à la sortie de Dras-Leona.

- Nous devons quitter la ville avant qu'ils n'aient fermé les portes, s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait. Auquel cas, nous n'aurions guère de chances de nous échapper. Quoi que tu fasses, ne t'éloigne plus de moi, ni de Jéna, d'accord?

A quelques mètres d'eux, des soldats débarquèrent. Brom jura et partit au galop suivit d'Eragon et de la jeune fille.

Ils manquèrent plus d'une fois d'être désarçonnés au cours de cette chevauchée infernale à travers la foule qui encombrait les rues.

Puis, les portes de la ville apparurent devant eux. Elles étaient déjà à moitié closes et une quinzaine de gardes ,barrant la route, les menaçaient de piques.

- Ils vont nous tailler en pièces! S'exclama Eragon.

- On va tenter de passer coûte que coûte, fit Brom. Jéna et moi on s'occupe des hommes, charge-toi des porte!

Eragon acquiesça et partit en tête. Brom se tourna vers Jéna:

- Endors-les, ce sera suffisant.

Jéna lui fit signe qu'elle était d'accord.

Elle fixa les soldats et murmura entre ses dents:

- Slytha.

La moitié des gardes s'écroulèrent, endormis, tandis que l'autres moitié voyaient leurs jambes s'affaisser, brisées.

Les portes cependant se fermaient toujours, soudain, Eragon cria:

- Du grind Huildr!

Avec un grincement sourd, les battants tremblèrent, puis s'immobilisèrent. Les trois fuyards passèrent à travers, et déguerpirent comme des flèches loin de Dras-Leona.

Les trompettes sonnaient l'alarme générale.

Un peu plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Saphira; Eragon repartit avec elle.

Jéna et Brom chevauchèrent à une allure rapide afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la cité. Ils ne parlaient pas. Le cœur de Jéna battait à lui rompre la poitrine, le sang pulsait dans ses tempes, lui donnant mal à la tête. Tout son corps était tendu par la peur et la fatigue d'avoir usé de la magie et couru. Sa jambe cognait contre le flanc de Puceron, ce qui accentuait la douleur qui s'était éveillée. Mais elle ne ralentissait pas pour autant, ni ne se plaignait.

Le paysage changeait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il devint sec, minéral, couvert de petits buissons et de hauts cactus. Des nuages approchaient. Le vent se leva.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Saphira se posa au sol, le vent en altitude était bien trop violent pour qu'elle pût voler. Elle les suivit donc en trottinant le plus rapidement possible, Eragon ayant regagné le dos de Cadoc.

Les bourrasques devinrent très violentes, obligeant les compagnons à se protéger les yeux de la poussière qui les enveloppait. Bientôt, la nuit tomba, les contraignant à s'arrêter. Blottis contre le flanc de la dragonne qui les protégeait du vent, ils mangèrent, froid, ne pouvant faire du feu sans se faire immédiatement repérer.

- Comment nous ont-il trouvés? Demanda Eragon.

- Un domestique du palais m'avait averti qu'il y avait des espions parmi les serviteurs. D'une manière ou d'une autre, mes questions ont dû être rapportées à Tabor, qui en a informé les Ra'zacs.

- Nous ne retournons pas à Dras-Leona, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas avant plusieurs années.

- Alors, on va attirer les Ra'zacs au-dehors? Si nous laissons Saphira en vue, ils accourront!

- Oui, et une cinquantaine de soldats avec eux, rétorqua le vieil homme. De toute façon ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter. Concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel: rester en vie. Cette nuit sera la plus périlleuse, car les Ra'zacs vont nous donner la chasse: c'est dans l'obscurité qu'ils sont les plus forts. Nous devons monter la garde à tour de rôle jusqu'au matin.

- D'accord. Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose. Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé Jéna pour m'espionner ? Dit le jeune dragonnier assez froidement.

Jéna lui décrocha un regard choqué et vexé. Elle voulut répondre quelque chose, mais Brom s'interposa entre eux:

- Tu as un don pour t'attirer des ennuis, et tu n'aurais jamais accepté que Jéna reste avec toi toute la journée, non, ne dis pas le contraire, je te connais assez bien comme ça, trancha Brom alors qu'Eragon avait ouvert la bouche. Et puis, je ne regrette pas mon choix. Ce n'est pas à Jéna que tu dois en vouloir, mais à moi.

« _Tu devrais lui être reconnaissant, sans elle tu aurais pu te faire capturer par les Ra'zacs… déclara Saphira._

« …

« _Eragon,_grogna Saphira.

Le jeune dragonnier sentait les reproches qu'elle avait.

« Oui, tu as raison.

- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé sur toi Jéna, dit-il gentiment. Je te pris d'accepter mes excuses, et mes remerciements, sans ton intervention je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti.

Jéna était visiblement soulagée, et ravie des paroles d'Eragon; elle lui répondit d'une voix douce:

- J'accepte tes excuses Eragon, elles me réconfortent. Je suis contente de t'avoir été utile. Je suis avec toi, et Saphira. Pour toujours vous pourrez compter sur moi. Fricai onr eka eddyr. Je suis ton amie.

Eragon ne répondit pas. Il était touché de ces paroles.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien…

« _Tu le remarques enfin petit homme ?_

« oui…

Soudain, Eragon se leva, avança de quelques pas avant de revenir.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Brom.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru voir quelque chose. C'était sans doute un oiseau.

Une angoisse terrible parcourut Jéna lorsqu'elle vit une ombre se lever derrière Eragon, elle voulut l'avertir, mais trop tard; le Ra'zac l'avait déjà frappé, faisant s'écrouler le dragonnier, inconscient.


	10. Murtagh

dixième chapitre

j'essaie de poster le plus souvent possible, mais je ne peux pas aller quand je veux sur l'ordi (mon frère), mais je peux qd même répondre à vos commentaires avec la DSi

voilà =)

ah oui, normalement y'a des paragraphes bien disctincts (orth?) mais ils deviennent un peu n'importe quoi là, donc désolée à l'avance, j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez quand même ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10: Murtagh<span>

Jéna sortit de l'inconscience, une douleur cuisante au tibia. Elle avait la langue pâteuse et les idées floues. Où était-elle? Elle était étendue par terre, sur le côté, des mèches de cheveux voilaient son visage. Que c'était-il passé? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Son esprit était trop embrouillé. Elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière d'une lanterne l'éblouit. Elle ferma les paupières par reflexe, les entrouvrant petit à petit pour s'habituer à la lueur. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de campement. L'air était frais, agréable. Un peu plus loin deux hommes étaient installés, dos à dos. Le plus jeune était éveillé. Face à lui, un… une étrange créature l'observait, le sens des mots qu'il sifflait lui échappait, mais Jéna sentait qu'il était ravi. Quelque chose bougea à leur gauche. Une deuxième créature enfilait une muselière à un dragon, bleu, entravé par de lourdes chaînes qui le maintenaient au sol. Il regardait désespérément le jeune garçon. Puis, son regard croisa le sien. Ces yeux d'un bleu profond, firent ressurgir en elle un flot de pensées.

Ils avaient été capturés par les Ra'zacs!

Eragon était tombé, le second Ra'zac avait surgit de la nuit et assommé Brom sans que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir. Saphira avait rugit et s'apprêtait à se jeter dans une bataille pour défendre son dragonnier lorsque le Ra'zac avait menacé de tuer Eragon. Elle avait grogné, mais n'avait plus bougé, s'avouant vaincue. Pendant ce court lapse de temps, Jéna avait attrapé son épée et s'était lancée contre l'une de ces créatures. Mais la fatigue du jour l'avait ralentie, son adversaire avait vu sa faiblesse à la jambe, et s'était fait une joie de lui porter un coup à cet endroit. Jéna s'était effondrée, abrutie par la douleur. Puis plus rien…

Les Ra'zacs regardaient à présent l'épée d'Eragon. Zar'roc, une épée de dragonnier, d'un rouge de sang. Ils narguèrent son propriétaire, avant de s'avancer vers Brom qui était en train de se réveiller. L'un d'eux le souleva:

- Tuons-le plutôt, il nous a causé assez d'ennuis comme ça.

Jéna fut saisie d'effroi. Ils ne devaient pas toucher à Brom!

Ils l'amenèrent au centre du campement. Le plus petit tira la tête du conteur en arrière, approchant une lame effilée contre sa gorge.

Ils ricanèrent.

Soudain, un sifflement fendit l'air, une flèche se planta dans l'épaule d'un des Ra'zacs. Bientôt, des traits fondirent sur les créatures qui coururent se cacher derrière des rochers. Il y eut une accalmie, puis une autre volée de flèches fusèrent de la direction opposée. Attaqués par un ennemi invisible, les Ra'zacs décidèrent de fuir, l'un bouscula Eragon sur son passage, tandis que l'autre, après une brève hésitation, lança sa dague dans la direction du dragonnier.

- Non, gémit Jéna.

Elle ne vit pas ce qu'il se passât alors, le Ra'zac, passant près d'elle, heurta, volontairement son ancienne blessure. Une douleur irradia sa jambe toute entière, des éclairs lancinant lui traversèrent les paupières et les tempes. Et tout redevint vide.

_L'étranger s'avança près de Brom. Il ne savait visiblement pas par où commencer sa tâche. D'ailleurs, quelle tâche?_

_Il s'agenouilla près du vieil homme, la dague l'avait touché sur le côté du ventre. Il la retira doucement, un flot de sang s'en échappa. Il déchira un morceau de sa tunique pour lui faire un bandage._

_Il s'approcha ensuite d'Eragon._

_Elle grogna. Gesticulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'homme la fixa; crainte, respect, et interrogation se mêlaient sur son visage. Elle s'énerva, un panache de fumée sortit de ses narines. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, défit la muselière. Elle claqua des mâchoires violemment. Il recula, puis, contournant sa tête avec précaution, enleva les énormes chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière. Elle remua, impatiente. Le jeune homme avisa un coup d'œil inquiet vers elle. Il ôta les liens qui entravaient son cou et ses pattes. Elle se releva brusquement, dégagea avec force les derniers remparts vers sa liberté, et bousculant au passage son libérateur, attrapa délicatement Eragon dans ses griffes, et le traîna à l'écart, le regard tourné vers l'étranger tombé par terre. Elle n'osait s'envoler de par l'état de son dragonnier, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait abandonner Brom et Jéna._

_L'homme se releva, dardant sur elle un regard indescriptible. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers Brom, coupa les cordes qui nouaient ses mains dans son dos, puis l'allongea correctement. Il se tourna vers Jéna._

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille; elle était étendue au sol, la jambe gauche vers l'arrière du corps, tandis que la droite était légèrement recroquevillée contre elle. Une cascade de cheveux bruns lui cachait le visage. Il se pencha vers elle, sa respiration était sereine et régulière; il inspecta la blessure qu'elle semblait avoir à la jambe, sa botte de cuir et de tissu était un peu déchirée. Il posa deux doigts dans le trou, du sang mélangé à un étrange liquide noirâtre suintait. Il retira la botte et réprima une grimace de dégoût. Une entaille d'où coulait cette substance épaisse et foncée mêlée au vermeille du sang, souillait la douce blancheur de la peau. Le poison se répandait autour de la blessure, formant une ecchymose violette où la peau était dure, enflée, et chaude.

Tout comme pour Brom, il déchira un pan de sa robe pour bander son tibia blessé, malade. Il défit les nœuds qui entravaient ses poignets, mais pour se faire, il dut la retourner, faisant basculer une rivière de cheveux devant ses yeux.

Il voulut ensuite examiner son visage caché par cette chevelure infinie, savoir à quoi ressemblait cette étrange fille qui accompagnait un dragon et son dragonnier ainsi qu'un vieil homme… mais quelque chose l'intrigua, arrêta son geste. Il écarta le col de la robe, découvrant un pendentif en argent qui représentait un dragon.

_Il était comme figé. Elle ouvrit la gueule, humant l'odeur que dégageait l'étranger. Son cœur d'humain s'était soudainement accéléré, mais elle ne percevait pas pourquoi._

Il effleura le collier,

le prit entre ses doigts,

le soupesa,

Puis, tendit la main vers le visage de l'endormie;

il repoussa les mèches de cheveux sur le côté…

un mot sortit de sa bouche…

il toucha ses joues, doucement, c'était presque une caresse.

_Il passa ses bras sous son dos et ses genoux et la souleva. Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas. Il l'emmena au centre du campement, pas très loin de Brom, et la déposa délicatement sur le sol._

_Il prit soin de disposer ses cheveux de chaque côté de son visage, derrière ses oreilles, les soulevant sur les épaules, la poitrine. Il aligna ses bras le long du corps, rangea ses jambes dans un axe parfait._

_Il ne semblait pas savoir qu'elle l'observait._

_Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement._

Elle s'était sentie ballottée, un parfum réconfortant l'avait enlacée, une chaude présence avait fait naître en elle un bien-être poignant, si fort qu'elle avait senti ses yeux brûler sous les larmes.

Elle avait replongé dans l'inconscience…

Elle entendit des voix, des bruits de pas.

- Jéna.

Ce nom sembler faire partir de ses rêves.

- Jéna, réveille-toi.

La voix se fit plus insistante. Une main appuyée sur son épaule la secoua gentiment. Un feu crépitait à côté d'elle. Les sons étaient plus distincts. Elle ouvrit les yeux, battant des paupières lentement. Eragon était près d'elle, son regard était éteint, épuisé, inquiet.

Il l'aida à se redresser. Son visage se crispa quand la douleur se raviva, elle contempla sa jambe: elle avait été pansée.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Eragon.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Une lueur incrédule dans les yeux.

- Eragon, comment… je pensais que tu avais reçu ce poignard, tu, tu n'as rien?

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en remettrai, mais, c'est Brom qui a prit le coup. Il, s'est jeté sur la trajectoire de l'arme, je… il ne va pas très bien.

- Où est- il?

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens afin d'apercevoir son ami. Il était étendu un peu plus loin, inerte. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté.

- Que s'est-il passé Eragon, qui à fait fuir les Ra'zacs ?

- C'est lui.

Eragon se décala légèrement, son regard tourné vers un jeune homme accroupi près du feu, en train de préparé un repas.

- Je te présente Murtagh, c'est lui qui nous a sauvé.

Jéna considéra l'étranger qui s'était relevé à la mention de son nom.

Il était assez grand, vêtu d'habits usagés mais vraisemblablement de très bonne qualité. Ses cheveux, noirs, tombaient presque sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, magnifique, aussi pur que l'eau vive d'une rivière au fond de galets polis.

Il croisa son regard illuminé d'or, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il espérait. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère, accentuant son malaise. Il voulait… il voulait…

- Je te remercie de nous avoir secouru, Murtagh. Je m'appelle Jéna, mais Eragon a déjà du te le dire…

Déception. Un mélange confus de frustration, de colère, d'incompréhension l'envahit à l'annonce de ces quelques mots.

Il hocha la tête:

- Je t'en pris.

Sa voix était basse, douce, étrangement émue. Jéna ne saisit pas le délicat frisson qui parcourut son corps.

- Aide-moi, s'il te plait Eragon, il faut que j'aille le voir, dit-elle en se détournant de Murtagh.

Eragon essaya de la relever, mais les forces lui manquaient.

- Désolé, j'ai du soigner la plaie de Brom, je n'ai plus d'énergie, murmura-t-il.

- Je vais t'aider, proposa Murtagh.

Il s'approcha de Jéna et lui demanda de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il la prit par la taille et la souleva. Il la mena ensuite jusqu'à Brom; elle avançait avec difficulté, ne faisant qu'effleurer le sol avec son pied droit.

Le Conteur était en mauvais état, il avait un peu de fièvre et sa respiration était sifflante.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui? Souffla Eragon qui s'apprétait à manger un bol de potage fumant.

Jéna chercha dans sa mémoire les mots adéquats. Elle fronça les sourcils face à l'effort. Rien ne lui revenait. Elle secoua la tête:

- Non, je ne sais pas, tout est embrouillé dans mon esprit, dès que j'aurai les idées plus claires j'essaierai de faire quelque chose.

Eragon se rembrunit. Jéna resta près de Brom, lui tenant la main pour lui signifier qu'elle était avec lui, au côté de cet homme qui était comme un père pour elle.

Murtagh lui apporta de quoi se restaurer, elle le remercia à peine tant elle était préoccupée par l'état de Brom. Elle souhaitait faire quelque chose, mais pour le moment, ne pouvait rien.

Eragon et Murtagh discutaient. Les Ra'zacs s'étaient enfuis il y a quelques heures déjà, et risquaient de revenir avec des renforts. Il fallait reprendre la route. Ensemble, les deux jeunes hommes fabriquèrent un brancard avec deux troncs d'arbre fins et une couverture, et y installèrent le blessé. Saphira le prit entre ses serres et s'envola.

Jéna réussit à se relever seule, ramassa les quelques affaires qu'elle avait, et se hissa tant bien que mal sur Puceron. Eragon n'était pas plus en forme qu'elle.

- Merci pour ton aide, dit-il à Murtagh. Tu ferais mieux de partit, maintenant, et de t'éloigner le plus possible de nous. Tu seras en danger si les soldats de l'Empire nous retrouvent. Nous ne pourrons pas te protéger, et je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur par notre faute.

- Tu parles bien, s'exclama Murtagh en éteignant le feu. Mais où irez-vous? Y a-t-il un endroit près d'ici pour vous servir de refuge?

- Non…

- Dans ce cas, je pense que je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en sécurité. Je n'ai pas de destination précise. Et puis, si je voyage avec toi, j'aurai peut-être une chance de tuer les Ra'zacs plus sûrement que si je restais seul. Il se passe toujours des choses intéressantes aux côtés d'un dragonnier.

Eragon hésitait. Il regarda Jéna, sa propre condition physique… il haussa les épaules:

- Joins-toi à nous si le cœur t'en dit…

Murtagh acquiesça et enfourcha sa monture grise. Ils partirent au pas, chevauchant sous une lune pâle et froide.


	11. Comme un père pour moi

Etant donné que je suis dans un bon jour (soir), je poste mon onzième chapitre, que j'ai écrit juste avant les vacances de Noël (déjà si loin, le temps passe trop vite j'aime pas ça ^^)

Merci encore pour les reviews et les conseils, j'essaie de faire attention aux fautes de grammaires et d'orthographe mais (eh oui il y a toujours un mais, on trouve les excuses qu'on peut ^^) parfois (souvent) elles m'échappent, surtout après la mille et unième relecture.

Il était pas joyeux à écrire ce chapitre, mais comme d'habitude il est trop rapide à mon goût; l'écriture c'est comme la cuisine, tu passes des heures dessus pour quelques minutes de plaisir (ou pas), j'ai donc eu l'impression sur le moment de taper qu'il se passait pleins de choses tristes et qu'elles se déroulaient lentement (d'où mon écriture télégraphes parfois), mais en fait ce n'est pas long du tout ^^

enfin bon bref voilà quoi hein, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

=D

ah oui, encore une fois, désolée pour la disposition: mes paragraphes et autres sauts de lignes disparaissent sur ce site -' (ch'est pas ma faut à moi :3) J'espère que vous comprendrez pas trop mal quand même =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11: Comme un père pour moi<span>

Jéna et Eragon chevauchaient de front, échangeant de temps à autres des regards qui se voulaient réconfortant. Le dragonnier était trop épuisé pour parler, pourtant des questions brûlaient ses lèvres, qui était réellement ce Murtagh, pourquoi traquait-il les Ra'zacs, d'où venait-il, quels étaient ses objectifs? Il voulait également connaître l'avis de la jeune fille. En l'absence de Brom, et de Saphira il ne pouvait compter que sur elle. Il sourit un peu. Compter sur elle… comme sa vision des choses avait changé en quelques heures! Elle ne pouvait lui vouloir du mal, pas après avoir risqué sa vie pour l'aider. Désormais il le reconnaissait. Il avait confiance en elle. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était habitué à l'avoir à ses côtés, à suivre les conseils qu'elle lui donnait sur la magie ou le maniement de l'épée. Elle semblait anticiper tous ses gestes et ceux de Brom, et devait être une excellente épéiste, dommage qu'elle ne pût s'entraîner avec lui. Parfois son regard paraissait ailleurs, perdu, une douce mélancolie affectait son visage, et elle ne bougeait plus, on aurait dit une belle statue de marbre blanc.

Il se tourna vers elle, ses épaules étaient affaissées par l'épuisement et l'inquiétude. Il étendit son esprit vers le sien, pénétrant une seconde fois dans son univers: une fine bruine tombait, rendant morne la nature déjà éternellement plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle pivota vers lui, croisant son regard, il inclina légèrement la tête.

« Eragon?

Il entendit clairement sa voix, de la même façon qu'il pouvait entendre celle de Saphira.

« Oui. Est-ce que ça va ?

« Je m'inquiète pour Brom.

« Il est en sécurité pour l'instant. Nous le rejoindrons bientôt…. Peut-on faire confiance à Murtagh? Je lui ai permis de rester avec nous, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

« Brom le saurait… Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de lui. Il nous a tous sauvé. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne nous fera aucun mal…

« J'espère…

L'aube approchait. Au pied d'un imposant promontoire de gré, Saphira les attendait.

- Il y a une grotte là-haut où nous serons à l'abri, les informa Eragon.

Les trois jeunes gens mirent pied à terre et commencèrent l'ascension de la colline via un chemin tracé par la dragonne. Ils durent tirer et pousser les chevaux dont les sabots glissaient sur la roche lisse. Jéna progressait avec lenteur, maudissant sa jambe et les difficultés qu'elle entraînait. Ils mirent une heure à atteindre l'entrée de la caverne. Elle était assez profonde, obscure, mais son entrée, étroite, les protégerait des intempéries et des regards indiscrets.

Jéna conduisit Puceron près des autres chevaux, se tenant à l'encolure de la bête d'une main afin de minimiser le contact de son pied avec le sol. Elle défit ses affaires de la scelle, les jeta un peu plus loin et se dirigea en boitant sérieusement vers le Conteur.

Saphira avait déposé la civière au fond de la caverne, sur un rebord de pierre. Eragon s'était lui aussi approché du vieil homme, et lui tenait la main.

- Je crains qu'il ne se porte pas mieux, marmonna-t-il.

Jéna contempla le visage émacié de Brom avec tristesse.

Ils restèrent tous les deux, là.

Puis, elle prit la main d'Eragon dans la sienne:

- Viens, dit-elle, laissons-le se reposer.

Le jeune homme soupira et le suivit près du feu que Murtagh avait allumé. Ils s'assirent, la mine sombre, mangèrent un peu, et tentèrent, en vain, de faire boire le vieil homme. Exténués, ils préparèrent leurs couches pour dormir.

Jéna regardait le feu crépiter, éclairant de ses flammes la sombre caverne dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Dehors, le soleil ne brillait pas encore, mais de toute façon, l'entrée de la grotte était trop étroite pour que les rayons du jour n'éclairassent assez l'intérieur. Jéna tenta d'oublier la douleur qui étreignait son âme, cette douleur qui était bien plus puissante que celle qui handicapait sa jambe. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Brom. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Cette pensée hantant son esprit lui donnait le vertige, compactait sa tête sans qu'elle put y remédier. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent de ses yeux clos. La fatigue la submergea…

Un rugissement effroyable résonna dans la grotte. Jéna se réveilla en sursaut, ainsi que Murtagh et Eragon. Ce dernier se leva en vitesse et courut jusqu'à Saphira qui était penchée sur Brom. Le conteur était parcouru de spasmes violents.

- Aide-moi, cria-t-il à Murtagh. Il va se faire mal!

Ensemble ils immobilisèrent Brom, ne pouvant qu'attendre que cessent ses convulsions. Ensuite ils le remirent sur le brancard duquel il avait roulé.

Jéna s'agenouilla auprès du souffrant et posa une main sur son front, il était brûlant. A l'aide de linge mouillé, Eragon et elle humectèrent son visage.

- Ne peux-tu rien faire? Demanda Eragon.

Jéna ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle regardait Brom, se demandait si elle avait la force, le courage de le soigner, de le guérir. Elle expira lentement, la question ne devait même pas se poser.

Alors, elle souleva la chemise abîmée du vieillard, et y appliqua ses deux paumes. Le plus calmement possible, elle articula des mots, qui se transformèrent en phrases. Instantanément, elle sentit sa force vitale la quitter pour tenter d'éradiquer le mal vicieux qui rongeait le corps de Brom. Tout d'abord une violente fatigue l'envahit. Puis, ses mains furent saisies de tremblements. Son cœur s'accéléra. Sa vue se brouilla. Des gouttes de sueur froide inondaient son dos. Elle n'osait plus respirer. Elle se sentait partir. Elle n'avait presque plus d'énergie… Soudain, un bras se plaqua contre son buste et la projeta vers l'arrière, une main derrière sa nuque l'empêcha de se cogner la tête contre le sol. Elle inspira brusquement une grande goulée d'air; de fortes pulsations martelaient ses tempes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Eragon, elle avait bientôt fini !

La tête lui tournait, elle ne savait plus trop exactement où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait…

- Si elle avait continué, elle en serait morte! S'écria une autre voix.

La vue lui revint. Murtagh la tenait dans ses bras, il était furieux, autant qu'Eragon qui s'était relevé et les regardait de haut.

Murtagh la fixa de ses yeux bleus:

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il, il faut que je continue…

Jéna se redressa repoussant Murtagh, et plaça de nouveau ses mains sur le ventre de Brom. Des sanglots montaient de sa gorge, mais elle les refoula avec toute la détermination qui lui restait. Car elle avait peur. C'était la même terreur que celle de ses rêves, la terreur de la mort.

Murtagh empoigna son épaule:

- Ne fais pas ça.

Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant les suppliques du jeune homme.

Elle inspira lentement.

Elle allait faire appel à la magie, à la force résidant en elle, quand une main froide et rugueuse couvrit les siennes, elle rouvrit les paupières, surprise.

- Arrête Jéna, souffla Brom, il est trop tard.

- Non, ne dis pas ça…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors que le vieil homme posait sur elle son regard perçant et sage.

- Tu ne peux rien faire…

Un faible sourire éclaira son visage blême, puis dégageant avec douceur ses mains, lui signifia qu'il voulait qu'elle le laissât seul. Murtagh éloigna la jeune fille du mourant, son corps tremblait légèrement, et ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme des sanglots qui l'étouffaient.

- Laisse-moi, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle s'extirpa du bras de Murtagh et se retint contre la paroi rocailleuse. Le jeune homme la contempla, surpris et vexé d'un tel comportement, il voulait simplement la soutenir, physiquement, et moralement. Jéna s'en rendit compte, et n'osa pas croiser son regard; se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, excuse-moi je…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, des pensées diverses se bousculaient dans son esprit, une peur grandissante refermait son étau sur elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais une barrière invisible l'en empêchait.

Elle ne voyait que ses jambes devant elle. Durant plusieurs secondes elles ne bougèrent pas, puis, elle s'éloignèrent sans un bruit.

Eragon s'approcha du conteur.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous qu'elle vous soigne? S'indigna-t-il.

Le vieil homme soupira.

- Préfères-tu qu'elle meure et que je survive?

- Mais…

- Chasse cette colère de ton cœur Eragon, je suis vieux, il est temps pour moi de donner ma place aux jeunes tels que toi. J'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que tu ne peux l'imaginer, bien plus longtemps que beaucoup d'autres hommes. Il faut que tu saches Eragon…

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues enflammées par le chagrin. Elle renifla.

- Jéna.

Elle releva la tête. Eragon l'appelait.

Elle se leva, grimaçant de douleur quand elle appuya sa jambe par terre. Elle boita jusqu'à lui.

- Il veut te parler, murmura-t-il.

Une expression indéfinissable couvrait son visage affligé.

Jéna lui toucha le bras quand elle passa à côté de lui, elle s'assit auprès de Brom.

Immédiatement elle se remit à pleurer, des larmes brûlantes s'échappaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle put les contrôler.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissée continuer! Sanglota-t-elle.

- Tu me vouvoies maintenant? Ironisa le vieil homme d'une voix faible. Allons, arrête de pleurer, la mort est le but ultime de notre vie, il faut savoir la surmonter.

- Vous, tu dis ça comme si ce n'était qu'un évènement sans conséquences.

- Tu es jeune, il te reste encore de belles choses à vivre, tu ne dois pas perdre ta joie ni sacrifier ton bonheur en pensant à ma mort.

- Ce n'est pas facile.

- Non, mais les amis sont là pour ça… Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne te laisse pas abattre par des remords et des souvenirs…

- Ne partez pas, ne me laissez pas seule, vous êtes tout ce qui me reste, vous…

Sa voix se brisa, elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Brom. D'une main tremblante, il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Jéna, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Ecoute-moi, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps maintenant, je veux que tu saches que tu es quelqu'un de très spécial. Que tu as un rôle dans la quête d'Eragon. Que tu dois faire les bons choix, tu dois trouver l'équilibre entre le cœur et la raison, ne pas faire comme moi… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu n'es plus seule… Il faut que je te dise que ton passé n'est pas si loin de toi. Je souhaitais t'y emmener. T'emmener là où tout aurait ressurgi. Tu n'es pas seule Jéna… tu n'es pas seule Jé…

Le souffle se perdit. La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, les yeux de Brom s'étaient fermés, il respirait encore, mais si faiblement…

- Eragon, hurla-t-elle paniquée.

Le dragonnier accourut. Jéna se redressa, s'éloignant des deux hommes.

Toute la journée, elle pleura en silence, tournant de temps à autre la tête vers là où gisait Brom. Eragon le veillait, dans le même état qu'elle.

Au crépuscule, Eragon cria à Murtagh de venir l'aider.

Le cœur de Jéna se mit à battre frénétiquement, refoulant la douleur, elle se précipita au fond de la caverne…

elle ne put qu'assister au dernier souffle de son ami, de son père.

Eragon ferma les yeux du conteur, les doigts tremblants, Saphira poussa une plainte déchirante qui se répercuta longtemps sur les parois de pierre.

Alors, ils décidèrent de l'enterrer, dignement.

Murtagh emporta le corps de Brom en sommet de la colline, Eragon, Jéna et Saphira le suivaient, formant une procession.

Le dragonnier creusa la roche à l'aide de la magie, formant un tombeau de gré où ils déposèrent Brom ainsi que son bâton et son épée. Eragon scella le caveau, et grava en dernier hommage:

_Ci-gît Brom_

_Dragonnier_

_Qui fut comme un père_

_pour moi_

_Que son nom soit toujours glorifié!_

Il tomba à genoux, consumant son chagrin.

Jéna s'avança, des traces de larmes essuyées sur les joues.

- Eragon, je, je suis désolée, arriva-t-elle à articuler.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'être, répliqua-t-il en se tourna face à elle. Si tu l'avais soigné il ne serait pas mort!

Il vit son visage se décomposer. Des perles scintillantes déborder de ses yeux aux paillettes flamboyantes. Ses narines se dilater.

Mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle s'éloigna.

La culpabilité la rongeait. Eragon avait raison, c'était de sa faute si Brom était mort.

Elle descendait le chemin escarpé qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller.

Aurait-elle du poursuivre? Donner ses dernières forces pour cet homme qu'elle aimait tant? Elle aurait du. Elle aurait du.

Des larmes de désespoir, de chagrin, de culpabilité, de colère contre elle-même inondèrent son visage. Leur goût salé s'insinua entre ses lèvres qui aspiraient l'air par à-coups.

Elle dévala la pente raide avec rage. A chaque pas une violente secousse traversait sa jambe, comme si on lui plantait une longue aiguille du talon au genou.

Soudain, son pied fit une embardée sur le côté, et elle dérapa, s'écorchant sur les roches saillantes et les buissons épineux; elle tomba lourdement sur une plate forme terreuse, et pleura.

Pleura comme une enfant.

Se vidant de sa tristesse. De sa colère. De sa douleur.

Quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine. Mouillant ses vêtements de ses larmes. Combien en avait-elle versé aujourd'hui? D'où les sortait-elle?

Elle sentit ces bras la serrés. Ce visage contre ses cheveux.

Elle pleura.

Après plusieurs minutes, le puits de ses pleurs se tarit. Sa gorge était nouée. Des sanglots montaient encore, mais ils restaient coincés.

Elle relâcha la chemise qu'elle avait agrippée et regarda son propriétaire.

C'était Murtagh.

Il la releva, et sans un mot l'aida à redescendre dans la grotte.

Son esprit était vide.

Il n'y avait rien.

Aucune émotion.

Aucune pensée.

Elle ne regarda pas Eragon quand il rentra le soir. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le faire.


	12. Paix

je continue dans ma lancée de je-poste-souvent =)

chapitre douze, que je n'aime plus ^^ mais je ne vais pas vous gâcher votre lecture

alors:

Bonne lecture

!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12: Paix<span>

_Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. Une lune blanche éclairait la silhouette de l'inconnu. Il se retourna. C'était Brom. Un sourire illuminait son visage, mais quand il la vit, ce sourire retomba, il fronça les sourcils. Un masque de sévérité maquilla sa face. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était dure, pleine de reproches:_

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné._

_Elle était stupéfaite. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit._

_- C'est de ta faute si je suis mort. Rien que de ta faute Jéna._

_- Non, non c'est faux, j'ai essayé de t'aider, mais tu n'as pas voulu que j'aille plus loin._

_- Tu aurais du insisté, me désobéir. Je ne suis pas ton père!_

_- Je suis désolée, si désolée Brom, je te jure._

_- Tout est de ta faute. Maintenant Eragon est seul. Tout est de ta faute._

_- Non, tu te trompes, je voulais t'aider, je ne souhaitais pas que tu meures !_

_Elle fondit en larmes._

_- Tu es seule responsable de ma mort. C'est de ta faute. Rien que de ta faute…._

Jéna se réveilla brusquement. Le regard impitoyable de Brom encore présent à l'esprit. Un flot de pensées amères l'assaillit, mais elle secoua la tête pour les chasser. Des picotements dans les yeux, elle se leva.

Le jour éclairait à peine le ciel, Murtagh et Eragon dormaient encore, Jéna avait presque l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient quatre, comme avant. Mais le quatrième était différent… Elle observa le dragonnier. Son sommeil était agité.

Une présence familière pénétra sa conscience:

« _Comment te sens-tu? Lui demanda Saphira._

« Brom me manque.

« _A moi aussi…_

« C'est à cause de moi, de mon incompétence qu'il n'est plus là!

« _N'écoute pas les paroles d'Eragon, . Il est triste et en colère. Nous le sommes tous._

« Ce qu'il a dit était vrai…

« _Non, ce n'est pas ce que pensait Brom. Alors toi non plus tu ne dois pas y penser. Eragon s'en veut d'être la cause de sa mort. C'est pour le protéger lui qu'il s'est sacrifié._

Jéna sortit dehors. Un vent rafraîchissant souffla dans ses cheveux, lui apportant des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se laissa bercer par ce souffle irrégulier.

« _Le vent ne parle pas. Il apporte des odeurs ou des bruits proches, c'est tout…_

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il dit autre chose.

Les larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Elle ravala ses sanglots.

« _Pleurer apaise l'âme._

« Je dois me faire à son absence. Au fait que jamais plus je ne le reverrai, sauf en rêve… Je ne veux pas me morfondre. Je subis déjà ça toutes les nuits.

« _Il t'appréciait énormément._

« Vraiment?

« _Il me l'a dit._

« Je l'aimais beaucoup également…Hier, Eragon a écrit, « ci-gît Brom, dragonnier »… Je ne savais pas qu'il était dragonnier.

« _C'était quelqu'un de mystérieux…_

« Oui.

« _Un peu comme toi._

« C'est différent, je suis un mystère pour moi-même. Brom savait qui il était au moins.

« _Il ne t'avait jamais rien dit à son sujet?_

« Je sais deux trois choses…

Un bruit de pas derrière elle coupa court à la discussion muette. Murtagh apparut à l'entrée de la caverne un arc à la main:

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, dit Jéna en haussant les épaules.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, la mine sombre et fatiguée, son visage était revêtu d'un masque impassible où seuls ses yeux d'or reflétaient les émotions qui devaient étreindre son âme.

- Je vais chasser, à tout à l'heure.

Murtagh passa près d'elle et dévala avec agilité le chemin tortueux dégagé la veille. Elle le suivit du regard un moment…

Un souffle chaud dans le dos la fit sursauter.

« _Monte_, lui dit Saphira.

Jéna avisa la dragonne, perplexe quant à l'idée de grimpa sur le dos de la créature volante.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas_, la rassura-t-elle.

La jeune fille monta sur la selle, bien plus haute que celle du plus grand destrier. Elle déglutit, les hauteurs n'étaient pas son fort, et bien qu'elle eut entièrement confiance en Saphira, elle ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender le vol à venir.

« Pourquoi? Où m'emportes-tu?

« _Au sommet, pour que tu lui dises adieu._

Et sans prévenir, elle décolla, bondissant souplement de ses puissantes pattes arrières. Jéna sentit son cœur remonter dans sa poitrine, s'emballer, puis une intense sensation de félicité se mit à couler dans ses veines, une impression de liberté et d'extase que jamais elle n'avait ressentie, que jamais elle n'aurait pu ressentir, même dans ses rêves les plus merveilleux.

Juste avant de chuter, Saphira étendit ses vastes ailes membraneuses, et plana quelques secondes avant de s'élever dans les airs.

Un peu plus bas, Murtagh leva la tête quand il sentit des secousses dans le sol et vit des cailloux dégringoler de la pente. La dragonne bleue s'envolait dans le ciel; d'étranges fourmillements dans sa nuque le fit frissonner…

Elles atterrirent devant la tombe de pierre. Saphira s'allongea afin de permettre à la jeune fille de descendre sans trop de difficultés.

Une fois à terre, Jéna contempla la dernière demeure de Brom. Ses yeux rougirent et son visage se crispa de chagrin. Elle s'approcha lentement du tombeau et l'effleura, repensant à la vieille Mona, au chagrin qu'elle avait éprouvé les quelques jours qui avaient suivit sa mort et son enterrement. Mais cette tristesse avait été moins forte que celle qui lui oppressait l'âme actuellement.

Une vague de culpabilité ressurgit, et elle ne put contenir les larmes douloureuses qui ne cessaient de jaillir. Elle tomba à genoux, posant brutalement son front contre la pierre dure; elle martela avec rage le socle en gré, la douleur dans ses poings ne l'affectait nullement.

Saphira grogna, mais très doucement attira la jeune fille contre elle.

« _Arrête de te faire du mal. Il faut que tu acceptes sa mort._

« Même si c'est moi qui en est la cause!

« _Sors cette idée stupide de ta tête Jéna, ne la laisse pas te consumer._

« J'aurai du continuer.

« _Au risque de mourir ? Personne n'est sûr que Brom aurait survécu après tes soins, la blessure des Ra'zacs était bien trop profonde et un poison se répandait dans son corps. Va parler à Eragon, il est aussi triste que toi._

« Jamais il ne m'écoutera, mais je ne peux non plus l'abandonner. Je dois rester avec lui, pour son bien, le tien, et parce-que Brom me l'a clairement signifié.

« _Je lui ferai entendre raison. Je ne veux pas que ce différend vous éloigne alors qu'il est évident que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, comme moi j'ai besoin de vous. Je t'aime beaucoup Jéna, Brom m'a dit énormément de choses sur toi. Ta puissance nous sera utile pour survivre. Alors souviens-toi de lui, honore sa mémoire, mais ne culpabilise pas sur sa mort inévitable._

Jéna serra la tête de la dragonne contre elle, savourant la chaleur de ses écailles.

Elle pensait à Brom. À ce qui leur était arrivé avec les Ra'zacs. Si elle avait empêché Eragon d'entrer dans la cathédrale. Si elle l'avait forcé de rester auprès d'elle à l'auberge. Si elle avait dit à Brom de surveiller ses arrières au palais. Si elle avait réagit plus rapidement quand ils s'étaient fait capturer. Si, si, si, si, … Brom ne serait pas mort !

«_On ne peut refaire le passé, alors cesse ces conjectures inutiles. Brom ne l'accepterait pas._

_-_ Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

« _La blessure va tôt ou tard se refermer, mais pour le bien de tous, le plus tôt sera le mieux. C'est d'accord?_

Jéna réfléchit. Elle arrêta de pleurer, respira calmement. Brom n'était plus. Par sa faute. Non, elle devait oublier ce détail ou jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Mais jamais elle n'y arriverait. Alors il fallait qu'elle le mette de côté. Ils devaient continuer leur chemin. Mener Eragon en sûreté, le garder en vie. C'était ce qu'Ils espéraient tous. Elle soupira, de nouveau sereine. Si elle s'était trouvée un but, il fallait à présent l'appliquer. Elle s'écarta de la dragonne bleue.

- J'essaierai de suivre tes conseils Saphira, je te remercie.

Son cœur n'était pas vraiment plus léger, mais elle voulait reprendre le dessus, faire face à toutes les difficultés de la vie. Elle regarda la sépulture de Brom, chassant les larmes de son visage, et se recueillit, sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait certainement plus jamais ici.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

Elle écoutait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, véritable tambour qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle essaya de se vider l'esprit. D'apaiser son âme.

- Il faudrait faire quelque chose…

« Pour quoi ?

- Pour sa tombe.

Une rafale de vent siffla à ses oreilles.

- Pour qu'elle reste à jamais dans les mémoires, une tombe digne d'un roi, digne de Brom le Conteur. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose… à moins que… Saphira! Déclara-t-elle vivement. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien sur ce que je vais tenter!

« _Pourquoi? Que veux-tu faire au juste ?_

Jéna sourit, une étincelle de vie s'était rallumée dans ses yeux…

Elles se faufilèrent dans la grotte, Eragon et Murtagh discutaient autour d'un repas. Saphira se dirigea près du dragonnier. Ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard de Jéna. Elle lui sourit et vint s'asseoir devant le feu.

« _Excuse-toi auprès d'elle_, lui intima Saphira.

« Pourquoi?

« _Parce-que tu la fais souffrir. Elle aussi était proche de Brom, peut-être même plus que toi!_

« Il est mort par sa faute.

« _Non. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ainsi?_

Eragon ne répondit pas. Brom lui manquait déjà et il se sentait obligé de trouver un coupable à sa mort. Les Ra'zacs n'étaient pas suffisants. Il était convaincu que Jéna aurait pu faire plus. Mais les mots du vieil homme hantait encore on esprit. Aurait-il préféré qu'elle se sacrifie pour que son mentor vive? Il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse, car au plus profond de lui-même, elle le répugnait.

- Murtagh va nous accompagner, dit-il à la jeune fille. Nous ne sommes tous les deux pas assez en formes pour nous défendre si nous tombons face à des soldats, ou pire. Ça te va?

Jéna regarda Eragon, puis Murtagh qui semblait attendre son verdict. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

- Bien sûr. C'est très gentil à toi, assura-t-elle. Mais sache que notre cher dragonnier ici présent est très doué pour s'attirer des ennuis.

- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir et de le surveiller.

Les trois jeunes gens rirent un peu, apaisant l'atmosphère lourde et triste qui embaumait l'air.

Eragon les informa qu'il désirait se rendre auprès des Vardens, les ennemis de l'Empire et du roi et qu'ils devaient se rendre à Gil'ead pour trouver un certain Dormnad qui les renseignerait sut eux. Murtagh exprima son refus quant à rencontrer les rebelles, mais il accepta tout de même de les accompagné un moment.

Peu après, ils éteignirent le feu, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la grotte avec les chevaux. Eragon tendit les rênes de Cadoc et Feu-de-Neige à Murtagh:

- Je vous rejoindrai en bas, déclara-t-il.

Puis il prit la direction du sommet de la colline. Saphira était déjà partie un peu plus tôt.

Murtagh le regarda grimper, puis se tourna vers Jéna.

- Passe devant, dit-elle, je te ralentirai sinon et on n'atteindra pas le bas avant la nuit…

Le jeune homme partit donc en guidant sa propre monture et celles de Brom et d'Eragon entre les pierres glissantes et les buissons sec. Jéna suivait à son rythme, s'appuyant sur les rochers ou l'encolure de Puceron qui la guidait plus qu'elle ne le faisait. Par deux fois ils durent s'arrêter pour que Jéna soufflât et soulageât sa jambe meurtrie, néanmoins ils mirent moins de temps à descendre qu'à grimper, et en moins d'une heure ils purent reprendre la route en compagnie d'Eragon qui était redescendu avec Saphira. Cette dernière volait un peu plus haut afin d'éviter de se faire repérer.

Ils allaient au pas car Eragon souffrait trop pour avancer plus rapidement. Jéna n'en était pas mécontente, elle supportait mal les secousses dues à la chevauchée qui semblaient résonner dans son tibia.

Elle soupira. Si elle ne s'occupait pas l'esprit, elle risquait de se laisser emporter par tous ces sentiments trop angoissants. Elle repensa à la tombe de Brom, se demandant ce que Saphira et Eragon avaient fait là-haut. Un léger sourire flotta sur son visage alors qu'elle revoyait la scène deux heures auparavant.

_Elle cueillit une petite feuille sur un buisson épineux. Et elle chanta. Demanda à ce petit morceau de vie de se transformer. De devenir fleur. De s'épanouir. De rendre hommage au grand homme sur qui elle allait désormais veiller. Elle propulsa le peu d'énergie qui lui restait dans la plante, qui poussait, petit à petit, d'abord une tige s'éleva, puis un bourgeon en émergea, éclot, des pétales se développèrent harmonieusement, elles étaient blanches, lumineuses, le soleil les parait de reflets dorés et chatoyants. C'était une rose, sans en être une. Elle dégageait un parfum exquis. Jéna contempla sa création au creux de ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle la déposa doucement sur le tombeau, au niveau du cœur du défunt._

Lorsqu'Eragon était monté tout en haut du promontoire, Saphira l'attendait déjà. Ils s'étaient recueillis devant la tombe de Brom. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué la noble fleur qui reposait sur le caveau.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Saphira avait toucher du museau le gré qui s'était soudainement transformé en véritable tombe de cristal et de pierres précieuses. La rose blanche avait elle aussi subi la magie ancestrale de la dragonne, et avait poussé, de longues racines dorées encerclaient la dernière demeure de Brom de chaque côté, et s'enfonçaient dans le sol désormais parcouru de veines blanches qui remontaient les flancs de cristal. En regardant de plus près, Eragon s'était aperçut qu'un flot lumineux traversait les veines argentées et semblaient alimenter la fleur épanouit. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire les sentiments qu'il ressentait devant ce spectacle éblouissant.

Jéna se mit à fredonner, un air grave et solennel. La mélodie amplifia, embaumant l'âme des voyageurs d'une douce mélancolie. Eragon écoutait, envoûté par la voix merveilleuse de la jeune femme. Une voix qui ne paraissait pas humaine. Il comprenait vaguement la teneur des paroles en Ancien langage: un homme avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, mais cette dernière, sur son lit de mort, lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais se renfermer dans le chagrin et la peine, de continuer à vivre sans elle. Il devait seulement lui garder une place, infime, dans son cœur, quelques souvenirs légers, des réminiscences joyeuses dans son esprit. Et cet homme avait poursuivit sa quête de la vie, chérissant l'être perdu, se remémorant le bonheur intense qu'il avait pu éprouver, puis, il s'était remarié, avait eu des enfants, les avait aimés, avait fini par oublié son premier amour…

La comptine se tut. Déçu, Eragon se tourna vers Jéna, de fines perles transparentes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche.

- Comment se termine l'histoire? Lui demanda-t-il.

- L'homme ne se rappela de la jeune femme qu'il avait aimée que le jour de sa mort. Il partit la rejoindre et on raconte que leurs âmes jumelles parcourent le monde et apaisent les cœurs attristés.

- Où l'as-tu apprise?

- … Dans un livre je crois.

- C'est une belle chanson.

- Oui.

Elle replongea dans ses pensées.

Ce jour-là ils parcoururent une très courte distance, n'échangeant que peu de mots entre eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un sous-bois, bien avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Jéna défit les sacoches pendues à la selle de Puceron le cheval mâchait l'herbe sans se soucier de la jeune fille. Elle sentit soudain qu'on la poussait dans le dos, elle se retourna, c'était Tornac, l'étalon gris de Murtagh. Il s'était approché d'elle et semblait réclamer son attention. Jéna sourit tendrement, et caressa le doux museau du cheval, puis elle se mit à lui gratter la joue. A sa surprise ou au contraire, comme si elle n'attendait que cela, Tornac ferma les paupières à moitié, de plaisir. Il avait l'air ravi du traitement de la jeune fille.

- Il t'apprécie apparemment.

C'était Murtagh, Jéna n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme s'était avancé, frôlant le flanc de sa monture avant de s'arrêter près d'elle. Elle rougit violemment elle pouvait sentir ses vêtements contre les siens, la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Cette proximité la mettait mal à l'aise, elle se rappelait la façon dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler, comment il s'était interposé contre sa tentative de sauver Brom, elle voyait maintenant toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait eues à son égard… Une question prit le dessus sur toutes celles qui se disputaient dans son esprit, pourquoi Murtagh avait-il fait tout cela…

- Comment as-tu su qu'il aimait qu'on lui frotte la joue de cette façon ? Demanda Murtagh sur le ton de la conversation.

- Euh… je ne sais pas.

Cette question avait sorti Jéna de ses pensées entremêlées et l'avait prise de court.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai fait, je crois, c'est venu tout seul, dit-elle, les joues toujours en feu.

Elle leva la tête vers le jeune homme, il caressait lentement la tête de l'étalon, l'air pensif, puis il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux bleu-clairs dardés sur elle accentuèrent son malaise. Elle détourna le regard. Cela dura plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité à Jéna. Elle sentait que Murtagh avait envie de parler, mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de lui prendre ses sacoches des mains et de les emporter autour du feu déjà allumé.

Jéna resta encore quelques instants immobile, songeuse, que lui arrivait-il ? Pour quelles raisons était-elle si chamboulée ? et lui que voulait-il ? il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Quelle idiote elle était, si elle se montrait tout le temps si peu amicale jamais il ne lui confierait ce qu'il semblait avoir sur le cœur ! Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, puis, lentement, s'éloigna du campement pour réfléchir.

Une petite rivière coulait non loin, Jéna décida de s'y rafraîchir. Elle ôta ses bottes, plongeant les pieds dans le courant tranquille d'eau froide. Elle examina la contusion d'où s'échappait un filet noirâtre qui se diluait dans l'onde claire. La fraîcheur la soulageait de sa douleur. Elle replia sa jambe gauche contre elle, la droite ballottant au gré des flots.

Beaucoup d'évènements s'étaient succédés depuis qu'ils avaient séjourné à Dras-Leona. Trop d'événements.

_« Tu ne peux rien faire. » _

_« Tu aurais du insisté, me désobéir. Je ne suis pas ton père! »_

Ces deux phrases tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. La dernière que Brom avait prononcée, et celle du Brom de son rêve.

Une larme tomba dans l'eau calme de la rivière.

_« Si tu l'avais soigné, il ne serait pas mort! »_

Aurait-elle réussi ?

_« Non, ce n'est pas ce que pensait Brom »_

Les paroles de Saphira lui revinrent.

Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre par les remords. Des remords non fondés. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à guérir Brom, même par sa propre mort. Eragon aurait été seul. Il fallait qu'elle reste avec lui. Qu'elle protège le nouveau dragonnier et sa dragonne, ils étaient tout deux bien trop importants.

_« Il faut que je te dise que ton passé n'est pas si loin de toi. Je souhaitais t'y emmener. T'emmener là où tout aurait ressurgi. »_

Là où tout aurait ressurgi… Quel était cet endroit ? Brom savait qui elle était… Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ?

Une frustration profonde sortit Jéna de sa tristesse, mais aussi une détermination plus grande, plus forte. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, pour découvrir qui elle était. C'était le souhait de Brom. Ainsi que d'aider Eragon dans sa quête. C'était son devoir. Elle ne prendrait plus garde aux allusions que le jeune homme pourrait faire, ni à sa mauvaise humeur. Elle ferait tout pour le protéger, le soutenir, et ils continueront leur périple durant lequel, elle l'espérait, elle retrouverait la voie de son passé.

En rentrant au campement, Jéna se tenait fière et droite, son visage était serein, plus beau que jamais, la paix semblait être revenue dans son cœur.

* * *

><p>Bon, une nouvelle fois désolée pr les paragraphes, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop compliqué comme il y a des retours en arrière.<p>

sinon, comme vous le constater je me débarasse un peu de la rancune d'Eragon car elle aurait été trop difficile à gérer, et petit spoile sur le prochain chapitre: je m'en débarasse Complètement ^^

enfin peut-être qu'elle reviendra de temps à autres

voilàà

a demain peut-etre (qui sait ^^)


	13. Félicités et frustrations

Bande de petits veinards

voici le chapitre 13

bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 : Félicités et frustrations<span>

_Elle se précipita sur lui. Le vieil homme gisait dans une mare de sang, son sang. Elle s'agenouilla et prit sa tête entre ses mains, caressant ses cheveux souillés. Il respirait avec difficulté. Son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme léger, puis, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux : son regard était dur et froid. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de la mort, ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'il était sur le point de partir dans un univers inconnu… _

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_

_Ses lèvres remuèrent, mais les mots qu'elle entendit provenaient d'ailleurs. Ils étaient partout, nulle part, autour d'elle et en elle. Ils étaient accusateurs. Cruels. _

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_

_Cette phrase se répéta encore et encore, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie béante de son âme. Déchirant son cœur, meurtrissant sa conscience. Elle n'était que vérité. Et cela en était insupportable. Sa culpabilité la submergeait, le chagrin s'empara de son visage qui déborda de larmes amères et brûlantes. Lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur le visage aux prunelles d'acier, elles s'évaporèrent, formant un petit panache de fumée, qui étrangement ne disparut pas. Il commença à scintiller d'une minuscule lumière rouge, qui soudain commença à ronger la peau et la chaire de Brom. Elle regarda paniquée le visage se décomposer, s'embraser et disparaître comme une feuille à laquelle on aurait mis le feu. Sa chaire fondait, découvrant ses os d'une blancheur d'albâtre, exorbitant son œil éternellement braqué sur elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et cette vision d'horreur ne fit que s'amplifier à mesure que ses larmes aspergeaient le Conteur. _

_Alors que la dernière trace de muscle se résorbait, elle entendit une fois de plus ces cinq mots :_

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_

-Jéna, Jéna ?

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur, le visage dégoulinant de larmes. Elle sentait encore la brûlure de ses pleurs inonder ses yeux, sa gorge obstruée par une boule d'angoisse et de tristesse. Eragon était assis à côté d'elle, l'air inquiet visiblement il venait de se réveillé car ses cheveux étaient en désordre.

- Tu hurlais le nom de Brom, et d'autres choses… murmura-t-il.

-… Pardon, je, je ne voulais réveiller personne, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle se redressa sur un coude, chassant de ses pensées cet œil fixé sur elle et scrutant les tréfonds de son âme et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche.

Le jeune homme la considéra un moment, il ne savait pas quoi penser de Jéna. Il était évident qu'elle souffrait au moins autant que lui de la disparition du conteur. Il avait trouvé un responsable à sa mort, mais commençait à s'en vouloir que par sa faute elle éprouve des remords qui rongeaient aussi son inconscience. Si chaque nuit était comme celle-ci, tout le monde en souffrirait.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête le regard dans le vide.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais leur petite troupe au complet était désormais réveillée. Eragon se leva, le visage grimaçant de douleur, et partit de rasseoir contre le flanc de Saphira.

Un peu plus loin, Murtagh les avait observés, mais Jéna n'avait pu voir l'expression de son visage caché dans l'ombre.

Ce jour-là, Eragon vendit Cadoc dans un petit village, cela faisait bientôt deux jours que Brom était mort. Ils étaient assez loin de Dras Leona à présent, mais restaient prudents quand ils croisaient des voyageurs dans cette zone sauvage d'Alagaësia.

Les deux nuits qui suivirent, Jéna, hantée par le défunt, réveilla ses compagnons. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, et à chaque fois Murtagh ou Eragon durent la secouer pour la sortir de ses tourments. Sa souffrance la faisait dépérir plus qu'elle ne le voulait, et alourdissait l'atmosphère autour des voyageurs. Eragon, poussé par Saphira fut obligé d'admettre son erreur, et présenta ses excuses à Jéna pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait en l'accusant de la mort de Brom. Entendre ces mots de la part du dragonnier allégea un peu plus la peine qu'elle ressentait, mais le mal était fait, et même si elle ne se sentait plus si coupable lorsqu'elle était éveillée, son inconscience, elle, semblait refuser de l'admettre. Néanmoins les excuses d'Eragon eurent pour effet de faire cesser les gémissements nocturnes de Jéna et de lui rendre une certaine bonne humeur ou tout au moins de lui redonner des couleurs aux joues.

Ils étaient partis tôt ce jour-là, l'air froid du matin les avait poussés à s'activer, chevaucher était plus agréable que de traîner dans la rosée fraîche. Le soleil printanier les réchauffait de ses rayons tandis que les trois jeunes gens mangeaient le pain et les fruits secs achetés l'avant veille. Eragon et Murtagh s'étaient trouvés un sujet inépuisable de conversation : la chasse. Ils conversaient avec, sinon entrain, réel intéressement sur les subtilités d'un art qui ennuyait profondément Jéna. Mais au moins, se disait-elle, ces discussions à n'en plus finir permettraient à Eragon d'oublier un instant le chagrin qui le rongeait. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs relativement rapproché de la jeune fille, depuis qu'il lui avait présenté ses excuses. Il avait réussi à laisser de côté son orgueil et ses reproches envers elle pour la soutenir, ils partageaient après tout la même peine. Le soir ils discutaient longuement avec Saphira et cela les unissait un peu plus.

Jéna soupira bruyamment, Eragon s'interrompit dans son discours sur les techniques de pistage et la regarda, surpris Murtagh quant à lui sourit et dit :

- La chasse t'ennuie tant que ça ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de débattre durant des heures sur la meilleure manière de traquer un lapin, répondit-elle d'un ton ennuyé mais néanmoins légèrement moqueur.

- Tu n'es pourtant pas mécontente quand Murtagh te le rapporte, ce lapin, rétorqua Eragon un peu brusquement.

Jéna ne se formalisa pas de son ton de voix, elle leva la tête, et s'étira nonchalamment :

- Manger de la viande ne me dérange pas, mais je ne pourrais pas tuer un animal de sang-froid, même pour me nourrir. C'est trop répugnant.

- Alors heureusement que je m'en charge à ta place, ironisa Murtagh.

Jéna considéra le jeune homme, étonnée, il n'avait pas encore fait preuve d'autant de familiarité avec eux. Murtagh afficha un immense sourire, puis baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, amusé. Jéna fit la moue mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à son tour.

- Dissertez sur les meilleures techniques de nous faire un bon repas dans ce cas, on se retrouve plus loin !

Sitôt dit, la jeune fille talonna sa monture et partit au galop, distançant rapidement ses deux compagnons de voyage.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! lui hurla Eragon.

Mais elle l'entendit à peine, filant tout droit, sans autre but que de se changer les idées. Les quelques jours qui avaient suivis leur escapade à Dras Leona et la mort de Brom avaient été éprouvant autant physiquement que moralement, et Jéna souhaitait décompresser, de plus elle avait suffisamment récupéré pour ne plus se soucier de sa jambe meurtrie quand elle chevauchait.

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et faisait voler ses cheveux tressés derrière elle, la vitesse lui procurait un intense sentiment de liberté qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis fort longtemps. Cette félicité lui fit oublier un moment la douleur de ces derniers jours, et lui donnait envie de vivre et de rire. Le cheval sauta allègrement un ruisseau d'eau vive, à cet instant le cœur de Jéna bondit dans sa poitrine, des frissons de plaisir parcoururent sa peau. Elle étendit son esprit comme on lui avait appris à le faire, s'ouvrant au monde, à la Nature. Des milliers d'impressions, de sensations, de vies communièrent avec elle elle ressentait la lutte de chaque être vivant de la prairie, toute cette Vie embauma son âme de joie et d'énergie, faisant naître en elle un désir profond, puissant, une pulsion de vie, qui la ferait aller de l'avant, effacerait ses inquiétudes, surpasserait ses peurs.

L'excitation de Jéna avait du se transmettre, car Puceron accéléra, tout en cabriolant joyeusement. Bientôt, une buse les rejoignit, volant en cercles désordonnés autour d'eux. Le cri du rapace était gai et enjoué et Jéna se mit à rire, réveillant la Nature : des oiseaux chantèrent un peu plus loin, les insectes bourdonnèrent plus fortement, les loups hurlèrent en une symphonie heureuse, des pétales de fleurs tourbillonnèrent en une ronde entraînante. Le passage de la jeune fille avait quelque chose de mystique et de magique…

Sa chevauchée fantastique dura plus d'heure une heure durant laquelle Jéna oublia ses tourments et ses angoisses pour ne plus être qu'un être vivant, libre. Mais elle finit par repenser à Eragon, et Murtagh qui devaient être loin derrière à présent, et dut s'arrêter, laissant s'échapper par-là même le vent et le bonheur qui l'avaient accompagnée. Néanmoins un rire, presque nerveux, restait dans sa gorge sèche, trace fugace de sa béatitude.

Elle mit pied à terre, décidée à attendre les deux jeunes gens qui mettraient certainement plusieurs heures à la rejoindre elle défit ses sacoches et la selle de Puceron, avant de préparer un feu à l'aide de branches trouvées sous les arbres entourant la clairière dans laquelle elle avait décidé d'installer le campement.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assise, elle sortit de son sac les « chroniques des temps présents » et chercha la dernière illustration. Elle représentait Saphira et Eragon sur le promontoire de gré où gisait Brom. La dragonne posait son museau contre le tombeau, et ce dernier se changeait en diamant !

Jéna passa la main sur la gravure, comme si elle pensait pouvoir toucher une nouvelle fois la tombe. La tombe devenue joyau.

- Brom méritait une telle sépulture, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais elle chassa les larmes rapidement, elle ne voulait pas penser à la mort.

Elle referma le livret sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux explications, puis l'enfouit au fin fond de son sac. Elle n'avait pas parlé du livre à Eragon, ne lui avait pas expliqué la façon dont elle avait su où les retrouver, lui, Saphira et Brom. Elle ne savait pas quelle réaction il aurait en apprenant qu'un tel objet existait. Jéna tressaillit : ce livre ne devait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, il contenait beaucoup trop d'éléments sur le dragonnier et sa dragonne qui pourraient les compromettre… Elle eut alors une idée, assez simple somme toute, elle reprit le livre entre ses mains, et chercha les mots adéquats afin de le protéger contre toutes intrusions. Cela lui prit peu de temps, mais le manque d'exercice, et l'abattement des derniers temps se firent sentir, car ce sort lui coûta beaucoup d'énergie pour le peu qu'il nécessitait ordinairement. Elle s 'entraînerait de nouveau un autre jour. Pour le moment, elle devait attendre. Jéna s'allongea sur le dos, et ferma les yeux, écoutant le chant du vent sur la cime des arbres, et tous les petits bruissements de la forêt.

« _Eragon a besoin de toi, et toi de lui_ » lui avait dit Saphira.

Qui était exactement Eragon pour elle ? Au départ, il avait été le nouvel espoir dont on lui avait tant parlé, puis elle s'était attachée à ce garçon, il était un ami, un ami avec ses défauts, mais peut-être étaient-ce les circonstances qui avaient engendrées sa méfiance à son égard il avait aussi des qualités, et leur lien s'était renforcé malgré les ressentiments qu'il avait pus éprouver. Ils étaient plus proches effectivement, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin, Jéna ressentait plus un devoir de protection envers Eragon, comme celui d'une sœur pour son frère. Rien de plus. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés, rester souvent seule durant plus d'un an n'avait pas été toujours très joyeux, même si Jéna ne s'en plaignait pas, vivre était bien suffisant pour elle.

Soudain, l'étreinte de Murtagh s'imposa dans le fourmillement de ses pensées. Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit un feu brûlant envahir son visage. Elle voulait se persuader que ce n'était que la honte d'avoir pleurer dans ses bras qui la mettait dans un tel état, mais sa raison pensait tout autre chose, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à la présence du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose au fond d'elle-même voulait se rapprocher de lui, mais ce n'était pas que physique…

Il est gentil, c'est tout, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi il faut que je me sorte cette idée stupide de la tête. Si je continue à me mettre dans de pareils états à chaque fois qu'il s'approche, il ne va plus oser me parler, et pour le groupe il vaut mieux que nos relations soient les meilleures possible.

Jéna se releva à moitié assise en tailleur, elle tentait de trouver le moyen de contrôler ses émotions, mais sans Murtagh elle ne pouvait rien faire. Seule la « pratique » la ferait avancer sur le chemin de l'indifférence. De frustration elle arracha des tiges d'herbe et entreprit de les découper en morceaux, laissant s'éparpiller les petits bouts verts à ses pieds. Une fourmi grimpa sur sa chaussure, se balada un instant en quête de quelque chose de comestible à rapporter, puis redescendit comme si de rien n'était.

Le temps s'écoula.

Jéna ne pensait plus à rien.

Patience et paix avaient été ses maîtres mots et elle désirait les retrouver.

Alors elle patienta.

Un bruit d'eau la tira de ses rêveries. Elle se leva et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Elle décida d'aller voir.

Un peu plus loin à travers les arbres, au pied d'une colline rocailleuse et à moitié cachée par un rideau de lierre, se tenait une petite mare alimentée par un ruisseau d'onde claire. L'eau miroitait sous le soleil de midi une branche morte flottait en son centre, sa chute avait révélé la présence de ce joli bassin. Jéna sourit. Un bon bain était le bienvenu. Une lessive également.

Ils chevauchaient tous les deux depuis maintenant presque quatre heures. Jéna était partie au grand galop sans explications, et ils espéraient qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue trop loin. Murtagh avait eu deux faisans qui s'étaient aventurés trop près des voyageurs, un bon repas en perspective. Au loin se dessina un petit bois au pied d'une colline escarpée.

« _Puceron est là-bas_, dit Saphira.

« Et Jéna ?

« _Aussi. Elle a allumé un feu_.

« Très bien, descends, nous arrivons.

Ils aperçurent la dragonne émerger des nuages et descendre en cercle à travers les arbres. Peu après ils atteignirent le campement préparé par la jeune fille. Des braises rougeoyaient au milieu de la clairière, son cheval mangeait de l'herbe sans se soucier des nouveaux arrivant, mais aucune trace de Jéna.

Eragon descendit péniblement de selle, ses côtes cassées le faisaient encore souffrir, cependant il avait refusé que Jéna le soigne, par pur orgueil selon Saphira. Il s'assit contre la dragonne qui s'était couchée de tout son long, laissant à Murtagh le soin d'enlever la selle de Feu de Neige, ce dernier ne se plaignait pas, même si Eragon profitait un peu trop de son état physique pour se faire aider.

Après avoir posé les affaires sur le sol, et déballer couvertures et ustensiles de cuisine, Murtagh dit :

- Je vais la chercher, tu peux t'occuper des faisans ? Je les préparerai pour ce soir.

- Très bien.

Murtagh sortit de la clairière, et commença à en faire le tour. Il entendit sur sa droite des clapotis d'eau, et décida d'aller vérifier par-là. Il aperçut un ruisseau qui se jetait un peu plus loin dans un bassin au bord de la falaise. Du lierre barrait le passage, il le souleva, et resta figé.

Son cœur s'emballa.

Sur des branches un peu plus loin, du linge séchait.

Et, au milieu de l'eau, Jéna lui tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux trempés étaient collés contre son corps nu. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Lentement, elle rassembla sa longue chevelure et la ramena devant en une gerbe de gouttelettes étincelantes. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Leva les yeux…

Quand elle le vit son regard s'agrandit par la surprise, un petit sourire gêné embellit son visage elle resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Murtagh rougit de plus belle, mais ne se détourna pas, il la contempla, fasciné, son attitude était indécente mais il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Tournée de trois quart, Jéna dit, le rappelant à la réalité :

- ah, vous êtes arrivés !

- euh, oui, il y a quelques minutes… je te cherchais. Bien, continua-t-il en baissant les yeux de gêne, à tout à l'heure alors…

Puis, il repartit précipitamment sans oser se retourner..

Quand elle rentra au campement, Jéna trouva Eragon qui somnolait contre le flanc de Saphira, et Murtagh concentré sur un bout de bois qu'il était en train de tailler grossièrement et avec énergie. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard, mais le détourna aussitôt, feignant d'être trop occupé à déchiqueter la pauvre branche. La jeune fille rougit une nouvelle fois, passa prestement près de lui et s'assit loin de la chaleur du feu puis, elle sortit de son sac un carnet et une mine de plomb.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ? lui demanda Eragon.

Il avait rouvert les yeux et fixait Jéna en attente d'une réponse. Elle l'observa un moment, puis traça quelques traits sur sa feuille blanche.

- J'avais envie de me changer les idées, c'est tout. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas galopé par plaisir.

Elle faisait naturellement référence à leur fuite précipitée de Dras Leona.

Eragon resta un moment songeur. Puis, montrant d'un signe de la tête le carnet de Jéna lui demanda ce que c'était, pour continuer la conversation. Elle se leva et lui tendit le calepin tout en se posant à côté de lui. Saphira leva la tête et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son dragonnier.

Il y avait toute une série de dessins au crayon, plus ou moins précis et achevés. Eragon s'arrêta sur le plus beau qu'il trouva : l'esquisse le représentait, adosser au ventre de Saphira qui s'était étalée de tout son long dans une position assez comique. Brom fumait sa pipe, son regard perçant fixé sur le spectateur de la scène. Les personnages étaient très ressemblants, et Eragon eut un léger pincement au cœur en voyant Brom, qui paraissait plus vivant que jamais.

- Tes dessins sont magnifiques, affirma-t-il.

- Merci, dit-elle joyeusement. J'aime bien dessiner, c'est relaxant.

- Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes alors.

- C'est quand tu veux, nous avons largement le temps, et je dois avoir un deuxième crayon…

Jéna se leva et partit fouiller dans ses affaires, elle revint quelques secondes après, une seconde mine de plomb levée dans la main en signe de victoire, et d'un autre calepin, d'apparence plus neuve.

- Tu n'as apporté que des cahiers ? s'exclama Eragon.

- Eh, il fallait bien que je m'occupe quand je n'étais pas à votre recherche… bon, poursuivit-elle avant qu'Eragon ne lui redemande comment elle les avait retrouvés plus d'un mois auparavant, que veux-tu apprendre ?

Il regarda Jéna qui lui sourit gentiment, et ils commencèrent leur activité.

Eragon n'était visiblement pas très habile avec un crayon, n'ayant que très peu écrit dans sa vie. Cependant il appréciait cette distraction, et la bonne humeur de Jéna était agréable. Il l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état de bien être. Elle lui avait donné comme exercice de reproduire une petite pâquerette poussant devant lui, et il s'était rapidement aperçut que toutes les esquisses qu'il réalisait étaient loin de ressembler à ne serait-ce qu'une fleur. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Eragon demanda :

- Quel est cet endroit qui protège ton esprit ?

Jéna ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant vraisemblablement de quoi le dragonnier pouvait bien parler, puis elle leva la tête et agita son crayon :

- aaah ! l'îlot ! c'est de ça que tu parles. A dire vrai, je ne sais pas trop, je crois que c'est un des seuls souvenirs qui me reste. Ce paysage était déjà là quand je me suis réveillée… mais c'est idiot, je ne me rappelle pas des couleurs qu'il peut avoir le jour. Elles ne doivent pas différer des autres coins de campagne, mais impossible de les retrouver. Alors il fait nuit, un peu comme ce que je ressens lorsque je sonde mon passé…

- En tout cas, c'est un bel endroit.

- Oui…

Avec avoir échanger quelques autres paroles, ils retournèrent à leurs travaux.

Pendant ce temps, Murtagh, qui avait lancé depuis longtemps la brindille qui lui restait dans le feu, songeait, allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Des dizaines de questions n'avaient cessé de circuler dans son esprit, ainsi que des espoirs qu'il avait crus à jamais perdus il essayait de mettre de l'ordre là-dedans, sans grand succès, car il restait une grande part d'ombre qu'il ne pouvait éclaircir seul… Il avait entendu la discussion entre Eragon et Jéna et cela n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit, tâchant de faire refluer les flammes qui brûlaient son âme. Mais penser ainsi ne fit que les attiser pour son plus grand malheur ou bonheur, il ne savait pas exactement. Néanmoins une certaine frustration comprimait son corps et son esprit, une frustration qu'il ne pouvait guérir sans en assumer des conséquences terribles qu'il regretterait. Il devait se murer dans un silence qui le faisait souffrir plus que jamais et dont le remède était si proche !

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers Jéna. Elle avait levé les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait et prodiguait des conseils au dragonnier.

Elle retourna ensuite à son croquis, et redressa la tête pour regarder Murtagh. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle lui sourit et, il en aurait juré, ses joues rosirent légèrement :

- Continue de regarder le ciel, dit-elle.

Surpris, il ne comprit pas immédiatement la signification de ces paroles, mais lorsqu'elle tapota son carnet, il acquiesça et se remit dans la bonne position des nuages de beau temps flottaient dans ciel, emportés par le vent. Des sensations chaudes à son cœur l'embaumèrent, à cet instant précis il était heureux…

* * *

><p>Avis ?<p>

Je trouve personnellement, que.. eh ben.. bof

je pars un peu en live, mais c'était nécessaire

lentement mais surement comme on dit

car j'aurais pu raccourcir ce chapitre et le coller au prochain, mais je devais montrer les liens qui se créent entre Murtagh et les autres

donc voilà ^^


	14. D'étranges impressions

Chapitre 14, je continue dans ma lancée de publication quotidienne, mais ce sera la dernière car il faut _vraiment_ que je travaille sur autre chose que ma fiction ^^. Parce qu'à cause d'elle, comme qui dirait que j'ai pas bien avancé mes devoirs de vacances (qui se terminent demain matin à huit heures Y-Y) et qu'heureusement que je n'avais pas que des choses à faire pr demain, enfin bon bref les gens s'en foutent royalement de ma vie ^^

j'ai trouvé une mini solution a mon problème chronique de paragraphes :

le signe bizarre !

donc voilà, il veut dire grand saut de ligne

Pour répondre à vos remarques, eh oui, Jéna et Murtagh= mystère et boule de gnome, vous saurez bientôt ce qu'il en est.

et en ce qui concerne Arya, on la verra, puisque je suis le livre, et...

et nn j'en dis pas plus

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 : D'étranges impressions…<span>

Ils approchaient inexorablement la capitale de l'Empire, Urû'Baen. Dans cette région les villages étaient plus grands et plus peuplés, aussi durent-ils faire de longs détours à chaque faubourg qu'ils croisaient leurs tours de gardes étaient plus attentifs que jamais, et même lorsqu'ils pouvaient dormir, le sommeil venait difficilement. La tension accumulée les mettait de mauvaise humeur et ne faisait qu'accentuer leurs inquiétudes. Jéna tout particulièrement souffrait de cette partie du voyage. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse sans avoir de réponse à la cause de son malaise. La nuit, ses rêves de tunnels sombres étaient épiés par quelque chose de terrifiant, sur lequel elle ne pouvait donner un nom c'était une peur immense, plus forte encore qu'elle ne l'avait éprouvée, un mal invisible qui la poursuivait et laissait sur elle une marque indélébile.

Mais heureusement, ils dépassèrent bientôt cette zone, et se retrouvèrent devant les grandes plaines qui les séparaient de leur destination, Gil'ead. Ils continuèrent leur périple en longeant le fleuve Ramr, et un peu plus tard, Eragon, remit de ses blessures proposa à Murtagh de croiser le fer avec lui. C'est ainsi que chaque soir, les deux jeunes gens s'entraînaient, sérieux et complices à la fois. Ils étaient de force égale et cela les faisait rire parce qu'ils ressortaient tout autant épuisés l'un que l'autre. Eragon reprit ses révisions de l'Ancien langage, et avec l'aide de Jéna, apprit quelques nouveaux mots et formulations, cependant la jeune fille n'avait pas la même somme de connaissances que le Conteur, et son enseignement finit par se tarir, elle rectifiait néanmoins les erreurs du dragonnier et lui donnait des conseils, mais ne lui répondait jamais comment elle avait appris la magie.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit près d'un bras du Ramr. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Jéna voulait manier l'épée de nouveau, mais ce n'est que ce soir-là qu'elle osa en faire part à Eragon et Murtagh.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as plus mal à la jambe ? lui demanda Eragon, tu serais désavantagée…

- Elle ne guérira jamais de toute façon, et j'aimerais voir qui de nous deux est le meilleur. Et puis, ne me sous-estime pas trop, je connais toutes tes techniques à force de t'avoir vu, et toi aucune des miennes. Ce combat sera équitable, même avec ma blessure.

Eragon réfléchit un instant, considérant Jéna. Elle était plus petite que lui, et d'apparence plus frêle. Il serait gentil avec elle.

« _Ce qu'elle dit est vrai, tu ne sais pas comment elle se bat_, l'avertit Saphira.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas voir.

- Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi, le conseilla Murtagh. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut faire…

- Personne n'a donc confiance en moi ? S'indigna ironiquement le dragonnier.

- Méfie-toi, c'est tout.

Murtagh sourit, mystérieux.

Eragon couvrit Zar'roc d'un voile de protection, jetant un coup d'œil circonspect à Jéna qui faisait de même.

Ils se mirent en garde, se jugeant consciencieusement en tournant autour d'un cercle invisible. Le regard de Jéna était déterminé, un léger sourire d'excitation flottait sur ses lèvres. Enfin, Eragon prit l'initiative, il s'élança sur elle, fendant l'air de son épée, mais la jeune fille fit souplement un pas de côté, esquivant largement son attaque. Eragon se tordit le coude alors que son coup rencontrait un vide auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il perdit quelque peu l'équilibre, et eut tout juste le temps de parer la contre offensive de Jéna. Leurs deux lames s'entrechoquèrent faisant naître des étincelles dorées. L'épée de Jéna était fine et élancée, elle avait quelque chose de surnaturel, un peu comme celle du dragonnier.

Les coups, parades et feintes se succédèrent bien trop rapidement à l'avis de ce dernier qui avait de la peine à suivre les enchaînements toujours plus habiles de Jéna. Il était impressionné par sa vivacité et n'aurait jamais du la sous estimer. C'était une erreur qu'il se promettait de ne plus commettre…

Soudain, leurs épées de rencontrèrent bruyamment, faisant vibrer le bras d'Eragon, Jéna quant à elle recula sous le choc, et sa jambe droite se déroba sous elle. Profitant de cette faiblesse, Eragon se jeta dans un dernier assaut, mais alors, plus vive qu'un chat, Jéna se propulsa de sa jambe valide, et donnant un coup d'épaule dans la poitrine d'Eragon, le renversa sur le dos, lui coupant le souffle. Il lâcha son épée, et très délicatement, Jéna ramena la sienne contre sa gorge, un large sourire illuminait son visage.

Elle se releva, indéniablement ravie, et tendit la main au dragonnier défait.

- Bravo, le félicita-t-elle, tu t'es bien battu !

- Toi surtout, répliqua-t-il, excuse-moi de t'avoir mal jugée. Tu es bien plus adroite que moi.

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ferré ainsi, mais je me suis entraînée certainement plus longtemps que toi. A égal niveau d'expérience tu m'aurais certainement battue, dit-elle avec modestie.

- C'était un combat excellent, affirma Murtagh, rarement en avais-je vu de pareil ! Tu te bats différemment que contre moi Eragon, c'est intéressant de voir comment on doit s'adapter aux manières de faire d'autres.

Jéna s'écroula par terre à bout de souffle. Elle renifla et passa rapidement une main sur son visage pour en chasser les gouttes de sueur qui la gênaient.

- Sois plus vigilant la prochaine fois Eragon, tu as de bonnes techniques, mais tu te fis trop à elles et à tes capacités, qui sont excellentes rassure-toi. Ne te repose pas uniquement sur les apparences. Ce sont les pires ennemis, le conseilla-t-elle.

- Merci, j'essaierai de retenir tes recommandations.

Le jeune homme prit une grande goulée d'eau, puis demanda :

Ne voudrais-tu affronter Murtagh, pour que je voie tes techniques d'un point de vue extérieur ? enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas ni l'un ni l'autre…

- Si tu veux, répondit le second intéressé une étincelle étrange dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, répondit Jéna aimablement, laisse-moi juste le temps de souffler un peu…

En attendant que la jeune fille récupère, Eragon couvrit l'épée de Murtagh de la même protection magique que sur sa propre arme, et la redonna à son propriétaire qui se positionna sitôt après dans l'espace dégagé près du feu. Une imperceptible fébrilité l'agitait.

Jéna se releva après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Elle se plaça en garde devant Murtagh qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Ses iris bleus étaient hypnotisant elle sourit :

- Ton joli regard ne me déconcentrera pas.

- Ce n'était pas mon attention…

A ce moment, Murtagh engagea l'offensive, il était rapide et plus féroce qu'Eragon mais Jéna para aisément l'attaque, l'amortissant en faisant glisser sa lame contre celle de son adversaire. Elle contre attaqua, visant d'un coup d'estoc le ventre mais un violent coup dégagea son arme, exposant son flanc droit, Murtagh tenta d'en profiter, mais elle recula d'un bond agile et parvint à se remettre en position de défense. Il feinta alors de l'attaquer à l'épaule, mais sans en comprendre vraiment la raison, Jéna trouva plus judicieux de se préparer à une attaque au niveau de la hanche… et elle avait vu juste : l'épée de Murtagh décrivit un brusque revirement et rencontra celle de la jeune fille. Il ne parut pas surpris, et continua ses feintes de plus en plus élaborées, elle les contra toutes. Elle avait l'impression qu'instinctivement elle percevait les idées de son rival et parvenait ainsi à les déjouer, se surprenant elle-même. C'était comme si son corps réagissait seul. Comme si quelque chose qui la dépassait lui dictait quoi faire…

Ce combat ne semblait pas vraiment en être un. Les deux protagonistes s'accordaient parfaitement, évoluant dans une succession d'attaques, de parades et de feintes qui s'enchaînaient harmonieusement, créant une chorégraphie belle à voir. Eragon était subjugué par ce duel.

« On dirait qu'ils ont répété exprès avant et que j'assiste à un spectacle, fit-il remarquer à Saphira.

« _Tu as raison, même moi je trouve qu'ils sont en harmonie…_

Mais, toute chose à une fin, la frénésie et la joie que Jéna ressentait en se livrant à cet exercice avec Murtagh augmentèrent son envie de se surpasser elle contra avec brio le dernier assaut de son adversaire, et réussit, par une botte habile et complexe à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Murtagh tomba lourdement sur le dos, comme Eragon l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, et ne put que déglutir quand il sentit contre sa gorge la lame effilée, mais protégée, de l'épée de Jéna. Elle était debout au-dessus de lui, sa poitrine se soulevant avec force. Ses yeux dorés étaient plus brillants que jamais, et ses joues rosies par l'effort. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Son cœur tambourinait avec vigueur, il avait la sensation que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

Et contre toute attente, Jéna éclata de rire, d'un rire joyeux et sincère, sans marque de moquerie ou de vanité qui réchauffa l'âme de ses compagnons. Enfin, elle tendit amicalement la main à Murtagh qui s'en saisit, mais il se releva un peu trop brusquement et la heurta, se rattrapant à son épaule. Jéna cessa de rire, déconcertée par ce contact, elle crut un instant qu'un étrange battement avait frappé son cœur.

- Oups, excuse-moi.

Murtagh s'écarta, toujours essoufflé et fit le tour du feu afin de s'asseoir à sa place.

- C'était prodigieux, s'exclama Eragon. On aurait dit que vous dansiez !

Jéna se posa enfin, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que notre petit échauffement tout à l'heure m'a mis en forme, c'est tout.

- N'empêche que cela relevait plus de l'art que de l'entraînement, je doute de jamais arriver à un tel niveau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Jéna, tu es encore très jeune.

« _Serais-tu jaloux petit homme_, lui murmura Saphira dans ses pensées, _que Jéna et Murtagh combattent ensemble d'une si belle manière, et toi avec l'un ou l'autre non ?_

« Non, pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il. J'aimerais bien me hisser à leur hauteur, c'est tout.

« _C'est tout ?_

« Exact.

Un bruit grave et râpeux sortit de la gorge de la dragonne, elle se moquait de lui.

Quelque peu vexé, Eragon proposa à Murtagh de s'entraîner avec lui afin de mettre en pratique ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et de voir. Ils s'exercèrent donc, mais l'expérience récente d'Eragon ne suffit pas à mettre en échec son adversaire qui avait si brillamment combattu avec Jéna.

Celle-ci les regarda s'affronter durant plus d'une heure, toujours cette même félicité étreignant son cœur. Elle se sentait bien près des deux jeunes hommes, elle était heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle souhaitait que ce bonheur perdure malgré les incertitudes qui planaient à l'horizon.

Cependant son affrontement contre Murtagh lui laissait une impression étrange, elle se demandait pourquoi il lui avait été si aisé de déjouer ses techniques et d'anticiper tous ses gestes comme s'ils lui avaient été familiers.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux ou trois jours de Gil'ead.

Depuis la mi-journée des frissons parcouraient la peau de Jéna. Elle se sentait mal comme si elle couvrait une maladie, mais à part ce malaise elle n'avait aucun symptôme. Plus d'une fois elle fut surprise quand on lui adressa la parole, sursautant violemment, à la limite de la panique. Sa propre attitude la rendait encore plus nerveuse, bien qu'elle sût au fond d'elle-même que cette agitation n'avait pas de fondements, qu'elle était stupide. Elle se maudissait intérieurement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir ainsi, son corps, et son subconscient prenaient le dessus sur la raison. Eragon et Murtagh étaient inquiets, ils essayèrent de lui parler pour mieux comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, j'ai l'impression que, c'est comme si quelque chose me poursuivait mais que je n'arrivais pas à fuir. C'est le même sentiment que lorsque nous sommes passés près d'Urû'Baen, mais en plus fort.

- Je ne sais pas d'où ça peut provenir, je ne sens rien pour ma part, remarqua Eragon.

- Peut-être que cette sensation va disparaître au fur et à mesure que nous avançons, hasarda Murtagh.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça va aller, il faut juste que je pense à autre chose.

C'est ainsi que toute la journée, Eragon, Murtagh et Saphira tentèrent, avec un succès mitigé de faire oublier à Jéna ses inquiétudes mystérieuses, en engageant des conversations dans lesquelles elle aurait sa place, ils évitèrent donc d'aborder le sujet de la chasse…

Le soleil déclinait à l'ouest, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans la forêt qu'ils apercevaient à une lieue à peine. Ils y seraient à l'abri du vent et des rares personnes voyageant hors des sentiers battus.

Jéna mit pied à terre, cette oppressante impression qui l'avait poursuivie ce jour-là était à son grand malheur bien plus forte sous les bois. Son cœur s'emballait sans qu'elle pût le contrôler et des frémissements s'insinuaient sans cesse sous sa peau.

Elle s'avança vers un arbre et en toucha le tronc rugueux à son contact un éclair éblouissant passa devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant momentanément. Etait-ce réel ou bien un produit de son imagination ? La fatigue et la tension qui l'étouffait devaient être les causes de cette hallucination.

Jéna resta un moment interdite face à ce phénomène, puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle repoussa une branche, et s'enfonça plus profondément à travers les arbres.

Où vas-tu Jéna ? Lui cria Eragon.

Il allait la poursuivre quand Murtagh le retint par le bras et lui fit comprendre que la jeune fille avait sûrement envie d'être seule.

A mesure qu'elle avançait, les feuillages, plus clairsemés laissaient filtrer la lueur orangée du soleil couchant, faisant naître à chaque rayon qui traversait l'ombre une lumière douce et évanescente. Là, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Des images saccadées parcoururent son esprit. Des images sans noms ni souvenirs. Son cœur s'emporta de plus belle, une boule de frayeur se forma dans sa gorge sèche, elle accéléra, poursuivant un but inconnu une peur indicible comprima sa poitrine, elle était essoufflée avant même d'avoir fait un effort.

Jéna passa près d'un chêne, une branche trop droite et trop fine sortait du tronc, attirant son attention elle l'effleura, à son bout il y avait quelques plumes, blanches, c'était une flèche. De la mousse recouvrait la tige la fondant au tronc, elle devait être plantée là depuis plusieurs années. Une larme de panique coula sur sa joue. Elle contourna l'arbre et se mit à courir, fuyant, fuyant quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle avait oublié, dont seul son corps se rappelait…

Jéna courrait, le souffle court, le sang pulsant trop fortement dans ses tempes, brouillant sa vue et son esprit.

Elle dévala une pente sans prêter garde à où elle posait le pied…

…quand soudain, elle se prit la jambe dans une racine et tomba lourdement.

Eragon et Murtagh installaient le campement pour la nuit, Jéna était partie quelques instants plus tôt faire un tour seule.

Murtagh se releva et s'étira, le feu crépitant à ses pieds. Il sortit des sacoches de quoi cuisiner sous le regard intéressé de Saphira à qui Eragon venait d'ôter la selle. Elle bailla nonchalamment et posa la tête sur une patte avant à la manière d'un chat, fixant attentivement la viande prête à cuire.

Eragon sortit son épée, Zar'roc de son fourreau et la recouvrit d'une protection, ensuite il prit l'initiative de faire de même avec celle de son compagnon de route.

- Tiens, dit-il à Murtagh.

Ce dernier se retourna et attrapa adroitement la garde de sa rapière en se relevant. Il s'élança sur son adversaire et ils combattirent allègrement, comme chaque soir.

Soudain, Murtagh trébucha, il perdit l'équilibre et Eragon en profita pour lui asséner un coup dans le ventre. Murtagh tomba à genoux, plié en deux, le souffle coupé, une main serrant sa poitrine.

- Ça va ? Demanda Eragon en lui tendant une main.

Mais avant que Murtagh ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, un cri de désespoir fendit l'air parant l'atmosphère d'un silence pesant.

Les deux jeunes gens s'immobilisèrent, puis, réagissant le premier, Murtagh se releva et se précipita dans la direction qu'avait prise Jéna, Eragon sur ses talons. Saphira, à cause de sa taille fut obligée de rester dans la clairière.

Ils coururent un moment, scrutant l'obscurité croissante des lieux.

Enfin une silhouette se dessina dans un dernier rayon de couchant, au pied d'une pente relativement raide.

Jéna était assise par terre, les jambes repliées sur le côté, sa respiration était sifflante. Elle appuyait son front contre ses doigts tremblants.

Les deux garçons s'agenouillèrent à côté d'elle, terrifiés par son regard vide et ses joues pâles et ternes.

- Jéna, souffla Eragon doucement.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, elle leva la tête, le visage ahuri et complètement perdu; elle balbutia :

- Eragon… Je, je crois que j'ai… je me souviens Eragon, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ! …

* * *

><p>petite musique qui tatatataaaaaaaaaaaaaa<p>

tatatataaaaaaaa

(style mozart ^^)

Enfin Jéna _à retrouvé la mémoire_ !

oui bon je trouve que ça fait un peu cucul la façon dont elle le dit, mais en mm temps, comment aurait-elle pu le dire autrement ? je ne sais pas, je suis ouverte aux propositions parce que ça ferait mieux quand même ... mais bon

donc voilà, c'est fait, est-ce le tournant de l'histoire?

disons qu'on va apprendre quelques trucs

qu'il faudra de nouveau attendre pour en savoir encore plus

et qu'il y aura d'autres pages à tourner ;)

bisou +++


	15. Le jour se lève

ENFIN

!

Et oui, désolée pour l'attente. J'ai finalement décidé de revoir mon chapitre ce soir pr le publier, comme ça vous aller Enfin savoir ! =D

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s, j'ai fait de mon mieux et ajouté quelques trucs de ci de là.

Vous en saurez plus dans les prochains chapitres =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15 : Le jour se lève<span>

- Viens, lui dit Murtagh, ne restons pas là, rentrons au camp…

Il prit Jéna par les bras et la releva avec douceur, elle se laissa ensuite docilement guidée par le jeune homme qui avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et tenait sa main gauche dans la sienne.

Autour du feu, Saphira attendait, agitée quand elle les vit revenir, elle s'approcha de Jéna et se coucha à ses côtés, un ronronnement apaisant sortant de sa gorge.

Eragon et Murtagh ne savaient pas comment réagir, ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas attendus à ça.

Jéna était blême, elle ne pleurait pas, mais de légers tremblements agitaient son corps. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, dans son passé…

- Que fait-on, chuchota Eragon à son compagnon.

- Je ne sais pas, la voix de Murtagh semblait troublée, il vaudrait peut-être mieux la laisser tranquille. Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite nous parler… de quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Toute la soirée les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent à voix basse, échangeant des impressions et interrogations, Saphira se joignant de temps en temps à eux. Jéna n'avait pas mangé, ni bougé. Elle était figée telle une statue de marbre.

Alors qu'ils divisaient leurs tours de garde, Jéna parla, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, mais seulement pour dire qu'elle prenait le premier tour. Puis, elle replongea dans son mutisme.

Eragon et Murtagh ne discutèrent pas sa décision et se couchèrent.

...

Elle avait froid

puis chaud

puis de nouveau froid

et à nouveau chaud

Ces vagues successives envahissaient son corps, accélérant douloureusement son rythme cardiaque.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait dormir, elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne le pourrait.

Elle savait désormais.

Elle savait…

Ces mots sonnaient d'une étrange façon.

Deux petits mots qui voulaient tout dire pour elle.

Au loin une chouette hulula dans la nuit.

Le feu crépitait encore.

Saphira ronflait doucement, son immense corps se soulevait calmement, Eragon dormait contre sa tête, ses cheveux bougeaient à cause de la respiration régulière de la dragonne.

Elle regarda Murtagh.

Le soleil se leva définitivement dans son esprit depuis longtemps plongé dans la nuit et le froid…

...

Le lendemain Eragon, Saphira et Murtagh se réveillèrent, se rendant bien vite compte que Jéna avait veillé toute la nuit. De fins cernes obscurcissaient ses yeux, mais elle ne semblait pas prête de s'endormir. Comme la veille elle ne dit rien, ni ne mangea. Son visage avait repris quelques couleurs, mais il restait pétrifié, égaré dans un autre monde.

Ils chevauchèrent la majeure partie de la journée en silence. Eragon et Murtagh lançaient sans arrêt des coups d'œil inquiets à la jeune fille isolée à quelques mètres sur leur gauche. Puceron avançait tout seul, suivant les autres chevaux car Jéna ne faisait pas attention à la route.

- Crois-tu qu'elle va rester comme cela encore longtemps ? Demanda Eragon.

- Peut-être…

Murtagh tira sur les rennes, sa monture était particulièrement nerveuse depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

- Mais il ne faudrait pas que ça s'éternise, continua-t-il, elle doit manger, et tôt ou tard nous dire…

Il hésita à poursuivre.

- Enfin, tu saisis.

- Oui.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de parler le plus normalement du monde durant tout le trajet, mais il subsistait toujours une légère tension dans leur voix.

Le soir ils s'éloignèrent de la route afin de bivouaquer dans un champ parsemé de fleurs printanières à l'agréable senteur. Ils comptaient arriver à Gil'ead le lendemain et décidèrent donc de finirent en grande partie les provisions qu'ils avaient sur eux.

Murtagh était en train de faire mijoter un ragoût, lorsque Jéna s'anima enfin :

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi. Je, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, pour, disons, digérer…

Eragon et Saphira la regardaient, ils ne dirent rien. Murtagh s'était interrompu et attendait assis en tailleur la suite, une lueur préoccupée brillait au fond de ses yeux.

- Je vais vous raconter, vous devez savoir, vous en avez le droit…

Elle souffla un petit rire sans joie :

- Par où commencer… peut-être… Eragon, Saphira.

Elle releva la tête vers eux,

- Tout d'abord je dois vous dire, que… Murtagh et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, puis d'une même pensée et voix Eragon et Saphira dirent :

- Quoi ?

« _Quoi ?_

- Mais, poursuivit Eragon, comment cela se fait-il, pourquoi ?

Des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du dragonnier, il percevait la même surprise chez Saphira et leurs pensées s'emmêlaient pour ne plus former qu'un fouillis d'interrogations et de souvenirs qu'ils commençaient à comprendre. Ils avaient en effet remarqué l'attitude parfois étrange de Murtagh envers la jeune fille, ainsi que la certaine gêne de cette dernière…

Eragon se tourna vers Murtagh qui n'avait pas bougé et dont le visage paraissait troublé, ému :

- Est-ce vrai ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

L'intéressé soupira, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Il secoua la tête, les yeux fuyant.

- Avais-je le choix ? Répondit-il, une dure ironie dans la voix. Comment pouvais-je réagir ?

- Alors tu confirmes ce que dit Jéna.

- Evidemment. Je ne le nierai pas. Oui je la connais, je ne voulais pas le cacher, mais les circonstances… je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit là ! Murtagh criait presque, sa voix était remplie de colère et d'émotions qu'il ne parvenait plus à dissimuler.

- Ne le blâme pas Eragon, ce n'est pas de sa faute, intervint Jéna dont l'assurance était revenue.

- Mais, Jéna, réalise un peu, il nous a _à tous _caché qu'il te connaissait, rétorqua ce dernier. Il aurait pu t'aider, tu aurais pu retrouver la mémoire il y a longtemps !

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas la façon dont j'aurais réagi, s'exclama Jéna en fermant les yeux et en y pressant les poings comme si elle était irritée ou qu'elle essayait de réfléchir. Certainement que je ne me serais souvenu de rien et tout aurait été compliqué entre nous. Qu'aurais-tu fait, Eragon, dans la même situation ?

Le dragonnier songea un instant :

- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas répondre… Excuse-moi Murtagh, je n'aurais pas dû t'accuser.

- Murtagh, dit Jéna en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Je ne t'en veux pas de ton silence. C'était la meilleure solution. On ne peut pas revenir dans le passé pour changer les choses. Je _sais_, je comprends ta frustration…

Elle hésita, visiblement elle souhaitait dire autre chose, mais elle n'osait pas. Murtagh hocha la tête face à ces deux affirmations à son adresse. Il rendit son regard à Jéna.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. On m'avait dit que tu étais morte, j'étais complètement perdu quand je t'ai vue, inconsciente, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton incrédule d'où perçait son bouleversement. Jéanna, que s'est-il passé?

« _Jéanna_ ? S'étonna Saphira. _Est-ce ton nom_ ?

Jéna sourit à la dragonne bleue, et acquiesça :

- Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Je suis Jéanna, fille unique de Tôcen et Meryë, qui étaient deux grands serviteurs du roi, Galbatorix.

Eragon ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

- Tes parents étaient au service du roi félon ?

- Oui, malheureusement dans un sens. Ma mère était une grande guerrière et avait fait ses preuves en tant que capitaine d'une escadrille du roi contre les Vardens c'est lors d'une bataille entre l'Empire et les renégats qu'elle a rencontré mon père qui faisait partie des magiciens du roi. Il était chargé de transmettre ses ordres aux magiciens des autres troupes. Puis, plus tard, ils se sont installés à Urû'Baen afin de diriger l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Et je suis née.

- Et Murtagh dans tout ça ?

Jéanna marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre.

- … Nous jouions ensemble de temps en temps. Je venais lui rendre visite là où il habitait… nos mères étaient très proches.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ce jour-là ? Demanda de nouveau Murtagh, il semblait soucieux qu'elle finisse au plus vite ses explications.

Le visage de Jéanna s'assombrit.

- Oui, tu dois savoir exactement Murtagh, après tout, nous nous étions vus quelques… jours avant que je ne sois obligée de fuir.

- Fuir ? Demanda Eragon, quoi donc ? En tant que fille de personnes vraisemblablement importantes tu n'avais absolument rien à craindre non ?

- En théorie c'est exact, fit-elle, mais pour tout dire, mes parents… ils me l'avaient révélé seulement quelques jours auparavant, faisaient partis des Vardens.

- Vraiment ? S'écria le dragonnier.

- Difficile à croire, je sais… Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand ils me l'ont avoué. Ils m'ont fait jurer de ne rien répéter.

- Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés à joindre les Vardens ?

- En réalité, ils les avaient ralliés peu après leur propre rencontre. Mon père, lors d'un affrontement contre un magicien ennemi qu'il avait réussi à soumettre, découvrit les valeurs que défendaient les rebelles, et il le relâcha. Tout ce en quoi il avait crut jusqu'alors ne tenait plus debout les rêves d'un monde en paix en qui il avait fondé ses espoirs n'avaient plus de sens pour lui.

- Et ensuite ?

- Le Varden n'osa pas le défier de nouveau, il s'enfuit, mais dut rapporter son aventure à d'autres car, peu après, mon père reçu un message venant des Vardens ! Ils lui proposaient un rendez-vous pour le rencontrer. Alors, une nuit, il s'éloigna du campement et rencontra le chef des Vardens en personne, qui, maintenant je me souviens, était Brom !

- Brom était chef des Vardens, je ne le savais pas, s'étonna Eragon.

- Oui, je n'en sais pas plus sur ce que Brom a fait pour eux, mais, dans tous les cas, il convainquit mon père de se joindre à leur cause, grâce à lui ils auraient un agent dans le camp adverse. Seulement, mon père avait été suivit, par Meryë, ma mère. Elle l'avait vu partir, et s'entretenir avec Brom, mais étant donné que c'était à elle qu'il obéissait, elle ne retourna pas sonner l'alerte, elle voulait se charger de lui seule. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que des Vardens surveillaient la clairière dans laquelle leur chef se tenait, ils l'aperçurent mais ne firent rien sur ordre de Brom lui-même. Je crois qu'il voulait qu'elle entende toute sa discussion avec Tôcen. Lorsque finalement mon père jura allégeance aux Vardens, elle se montra, mais on se saisit immédiatement d'elle. Elle n'avait pas d'armes sur elle mais réussit tout de même à mettre à terre plusieurs hommes avant d'être immobilisée. Mon père fut choqué de s'être si facilement laissé voir, mais cela ne déplut pas à Brom qui avait perçu que ma mère ferait un excellent agent double également.

- Mais elle, ne croyait pas aux arguments des Vardens, non ? Objecta Eragon, perplexe.

- Au début pas vraiment, mais, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle s'est rapidement rendu à l'évidence que le roi était cruel et sans pitié et qu'il fallait mettre fin à son pouvoir.

- Brom a fait d'une pierre deux coups.

- Oui, il était très doué. Et c'est ainsi que mon père et ma mère se sont rencontrés et ont rejoint le groupe que le roi hait le plus. Ils faisaient parvenir des informations sur les agissements de ce dernier, le déplacement de ses troupes, les nouvelles stratégies de défenses et d'attaques qu'il avait, en bref, ils étaient les espions parfaits.

Mais pour revenir au plus important… mes parents m'avaient avoué leurs véritables activités, presque une traîtrise à mes yeux, et je ne savais pas quoi en penser, était-ce bien ou mal ? Je ne pouvais le dire. En fait, ils désiraient rejoindre les Vardens où nous aurions été plus en sécurité, ils craignaient que le roi ne découvre leur félonie et voulait me mettre en sûreté. Malheureusement leur peur s'est réalisée. Un après-midi je rentrais à la maison après avoir passé une journée de plus à méditer sur toutes ces révélations. Mes parents me sautèrent dessus, ils avaient eu peur que quelque chose me fût arrivé. Ils avaient décidé que nous fuirions le soir-même. Mais avant que je ne compris ce qu'ils disaient, mon père murmura, une crainte que je n'avais jamais vue, imprimée sur son visage : « Il arrive ». Galbatorix arrivait.

Jéna frémit, elle revivait apparemment tout ce qu'elle racontait.

- Alors, ma mère me demanda de l'aider à écarter une vielle armoire du mur. Nous la faisions glisser tandis que mon -père murmurait des enchantements sur la porte d'entrée. L'armoire cachait un long tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Ma mère me prit par les épaules et me dit en hâte de prendre ce tunnel et d'aller toujours tout droit sans m'égarer dans les chemins adjacents. Une fois dehors je devais me rendre au nord, chez le Brom dont elle m'avait parlé. Quand soudain de grands coups frappèrent la porte qui s'ébranla mais tint bon. Ma mère me poussa dans le tunnel et cria : _Cours Jéna ! Ne te retourne pas. Rappelle-toi : Brom ! Aller ! _puis, elle repoussa le meuble lourd pour cacher l'entrée, ne laissant plus qu'une fine fente d'où j'ai pu tout voir…

La voix de Jéanna se brisa :

- Le roi est entré, suivi de quelques proches partisans, mon père tout d'abord a voulu le défier, mais le roi la tué, je n'avais jamais vu ça, il l'a facilement possédé par son esprit et mon père s'est écroulé dans un cri horrible. Puis il s'est avancé devant ma mère qui avait dégainé son épée, mais avant même d'avoir pu lever le bras, elle est tombée à genou sous un sort, et il lui a… tranché la tête, articula péniblement Jéna. J'ai, j'ai croisé son regard, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il m'ait réellement vue, mais en tout cas il a remarqué ma présence. Il a fait exploser l'armoire, mais je m'étais déjà enfuie. J'ai couru le long de ce couloir sombre et froid durant longtemps. Il avait lancé des gardes à ma recherche, je les entendais fouiller le tunnel, se rapprocher ou s'éloigner, c'était terrible, je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle peur. Au bout d'un temps infini j'ai aperçu la sortie. Je me trouvais au Nord-Est de la ville, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Je ne me suis pas arrêtée, j'ai avancé toute la nuit. Durant des dizaines de jours j'ai fuit, je savais qu'ils étaient toujours à ma recherche. Je volais de la nourriture dans les fermes, me cachais dans les granges pour me reposer. Mais voilà, cela n'a pas suffi. Un soir, alors que le soleil se couchait, j'aperçus une petite forêt, je m'y engageais. Un de mes poursuivants m'avait rattrapé, mais je fuyais toujours. J'ai fait l'erreur de me retourner et c'est là qu'il m'a lancé sa dague ensorcelée, je suis tombée et ai glissé d'une pente. Quand je me suis relevée, je ne pouvais presque plus marcher, j'ai continué d'avancer comme j'ai pu, et je me suis prise le pied dans une racine, puis plus rien…

- Pourquoi ne t'ont-t-ils pas… tuée ? Demanda Eragon, hésitant, et très ébranlé par les révélations de Jéna.

La jeune fille resta un moment muette. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle les chassa d'un revers de main.

- Je me le demande encore. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, on m'a dit que j'avais été laissée pour morte, on m'avait coupé les cheveux et un cadavre de biche dont le cœur avait été arraché avait été retrouvé un peu plus loin de moi.

« _Où t'es-tu réveillée_ ? S'enquit alors Saphira.

- Et bien, c'est difficile à dire… hésita Jéna.

- Pourquoi donc ? L'interrogea Eragon.

- J'ai juré de ne pas en parler avec quiconque ne jurerait pas à son tour de garder le silence. Si vous voulez savoir, vous devez promettre en Ancien langage de ne rien révéler de quelque manière que ce soit, déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

Trop curieux de savoir enfin, Eragon, Murtagh et Saphira répétèrent les paroles en Ancien langage que Jéanna leur dit. Puis, elle reprit :

- Très bien, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais… avec des Elfes.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en chœur Eragon et Murtagh.

- Tu as rencontré des elfes ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es allée chez eux ?

- C'était comment ?

- Désolée, je ne peux vous en dire plus.

-Mais…

Jéna secoua la tête négativement.

- Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose, elle sourit, ce ne sont pas des humains.

Un long silence suivit, ponctué par l'écho des flammes et du bois qui craquaient dans l'immense espace.

- C'est tout, murmura Jéanna. Eragon, Saphira, vous savez ce qu'il y a savoir… Murtagh… tu comprends désormais…

Eragon, abasourdi, contempla la jeune fille. Elle semblait avoir mûri, et en même temps, quelque chose en elle paraissait avoir disparu, un poids sur ses épaules trop lourd à porter que la providence l'avait amenée à enlever. Les liens qui l'attachaient à cet endroit où elle avait été laissée pour morte semblaient avoir favorisé le destin pour qu'elle y retournât, et retrouvât son passé.

- Encore une chose, demanda Eragon. Je pensais que le roi était vraiment très puissant, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas forcé tes parents à revenir à lui, et de la même à trahir ce qu'ils savaient au sujet des Vardens ?

Jéanna réfléchit, se mordant l'index avec indolence.

- Je crois qu'il était furieux, déclara-t-elle enfin. Il venait d'apprendre la trahison de deux de ces loyaux serviteurs et cela ne lui a pas plu. Je ne peux pas te dire s'il l'a regretté, mais moi je le regrette. Enfin, personne ne sait ce qui se serait passé. Peut-être aurais-je subi des choses bien plus terribles…

- Et comment tes parents ont-ils réussi à garder le secret si longtemps ?

- Le roi ne s'est pas méfié. Il n'a pas été suffisament vigilant lorsqu'il a composé ses serments d'allégeance, mes parents ont trouvé une faille et l'ont exploitée. Le roi ne connaissait pas leur vrai nom, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui les a trahis. Lorsque Galbatorix s'est aperçu qu'il ne pouvait découvrir leur véritable identité, il a du mener une enquête et trouver ce qui n'allait pas…

- Et toi tu as survécu… conclut le dragonnier, songeur.

- Oui.. Grâce à eux.

- Quant à toi Murtagh, poursuivit Eragon, tu savais tout cela ?

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question, bien qu'ils aient évité durant tout leur voyage de s'interroger sur leur passé et ainsi de révéler qui ils étaient et d'où ils venaient. Mais à ce moment précis, la curiosité et l'interrogation étaient trop grandes.

Murtagh s'humecta les lèvres, le regard posé sur Jéanna qu'il n'avait pas quittée des yeux tout le long de son récit.

- Comme l'a dit Jéanna, je l'avais vue peu de temps avant que le roi ne découvre la trahison de ses parents. Je… j'ai appris plus tard qu'ils avaient été des agents des Vardens, et qu'ils avaient été « punis » pour cela. Quant à leur fille, on m'avait dit qu'elle avait subie le même sort… Je n'en savais pas plus.

Eragon souhaitait en apprendre davantage, mais il ne voulait pas gêner son compagnon qu'il appréciait désormais énormément, il était un peu comme un frère…

- Tu as appris la magie et à manier l'épée avec tes parents alors ? Reprit-il finalement en s'adressant à Jéanna.

- Oui. Ils m'ont enseignée presque tout ce qu'ils savaient, et maintenant je pourrais essayer de te le transmettre. Si je m'exerce, je retrouverais certainement ces connaissances, mais pour le moment… Seuls ma fuite et le vague résumé de mon existence me sont revenus clairement. Tous les détails sont encore flous, et je n'arrive pas très bien à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.. Comme si on m'avait forcée d'apprendre quatorze années de vie en un jour. Ce n'est pas très facile.

- Je comprends. Ne te force pas, j'attendrais. Mais ce que je ne saisis toujours pas, c'est pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée avec des Elfes… Tu ne peux rien nous dire, mais c'est tout de même surprenant… Et en ce qui concerne Brom ?

- Les seuls souvenirs que je possédais étaient les derniers mots que m'avait dits ma mère. Elle faisait mention de Brom, et les Elfes le connaissaient. Brom m'a dit un jour qu'Ils avaient du me recueillir parce que j'étais en quelque sorte liée avec lui. Je suis restée un peu plus d'une année chez eux, puis ils m'ont révélée où habitait le Nom qui hantait mes nuits, et c'est ainsi que je suis arrivée. Savaient-ils qui j'étais réellement, je l'ignore, mais Brom le savait lui, il me l'a avoué avant… de mourir.

- C'est uniquement son nom qui t'a ouvert les portes d'un monde que personne n'a vu depuis au moins cent ans ? S'exclama Eragon.

Jéanna haussa les épaules.

- Je suis aussi dubitative que toi, mais je n'ai jamais reçu d'autres explications…

.

Ils mangèrent ensuite, retrouvant petit à petit leurs conversations habituelles qui estompèrent l'atmosphère tendue de la veille et du jour. La lune se leva lorsque Jéna partit se coucher après deux jours sans dormir, elle demanda à avoir le dernier quart. Quand ils furent certains qu'elle s'était endormie, Eragon, Murtagh et Saphira échangèrent leurs impressions, évitant cependant le lien qui unissait Jéna et Murtagh ce dont ce dernier paraissait reconnaissant. Les trois compagnons étaient d'accord sur le fait que Jéanna avait paru joyeuse, peut-être même un peu trop. Sa bonne humeur était sans aucun doute en partie forcée, mais ils avaient eu le bon sens de ne pas le faire remarquer. Ils étaient d'avis aussi que la jeune fille paraissait plus _libre_, comme si des chaînes invisibles s'étaient enfin brisées.

Enfin, Murtagh se coucha, et Eragon resta un moment à discuter avec Saphira.

« Jéanna… murmura-t-il. Elle est donc fille de deux personnes puissantes. C'est un peu étonnant non, qu'elle ait hérité des capacités de ses parents sa mère était guerrière, son père magicien…

« _Oui. Le voile s'est levé sur son passé, mais il reste encore des mystères qui l'entourent._

« J'aimerais bien qu'elle puisse nous en dire plus sur les elfes… Ils ne sont que des personnages de légende pour moi, et pourtant, le fait d'être dragonnier semble me rapprocher d'eux.

« _Ce sont les premiers à avoir pactiser avec nous… Il est normal que, même étant humain, tu te sentes peut-être pas proche d'eux, mais que ta différence par rapport à ceux de ton espèce te fasse ressentir une certaine attirance vers ce peuple…_

« Tes phrases sont compliquées Saphira, ironisa Eragon.

« _Tu es fatigué, c'est pour ça._

« Sans doute. En tout cas l'histoire de Jéna est horrible, je n'imagine pas me réveiller un jour, sans me souvenir de quoique ce soit, même pas de mon propre nom. Encore moins de découvrir d'un coup que mes parents sont morts, que j'ai tout perdu, mais il y a de ça des années! Elle paraît pourtant tenir le coup…

«_ Je t'avais dit qu'elle semblait puissante lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée. Cela n'a pas du être facile de surmonter son amnésie et ça le sera encore moins de ne pas faillir face à toutes ces révélations. Tâchons d'être aimable alors et de la soutenir._

« Oui. Bonne nuit Saphira.

« _Bonne nuit petit homme…_

* * *

><p><em>VOILAAA<em>

_=D_

_alors ?_

_prochain chapitre : petite discussion MxJ avec un peu plus d'éléments (mais pas trop nn plus ;)_

_J'ai résolu (en partie) mon problème de paragraphe grâce aux " ... " donc je suis contente ^^_

_Sinon sinon.. ah oui, Eragon pose bcp de questions, c'était pour éviter le long monologue, même si c'est vrai que j'accentue le côté un peu niais du personnage ^^ Tant pis, j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas ^^ ..._

_Bisouu_

_Ps: ne spoiler pas trop dans vos reviews, on sait jamais si les gens les lisent, qu'ils ne sachent pas tt d'avance ^^ merci =3_


	16. Gil'ead

Chapitre 16 : Gil'ead 

Elle se réveilla, clignant lentement les paupières, essayant de se repérer dans l'espace et le temps : elle était allongée dans l'herbe ondulant sous la bise fraîche, il faisait encore nuit, l'aube ne paraîtrait pas avant une heure ou deux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi d'une traite, d'un sommeil profond et réparateur qu'aucun rêve n'avait perturbé. Un apaisant sentiment de plénitude la possédait.

Elle se redressa. Murtagh montait la garde au bord du campement, il lui tournait le dos. Doucement elle se leva et, emportant sa couverture sur ses épaules, alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se retourna à peine en la voyant arriver, son regard impassible était tourné vers le champ obscur, il avait une jambe croisée et une relevée sur laquelle son bras tendu reposait. Jéanna ramena ses genoux vers elle et y appuya son menton.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle sourit.

- Oui, mieux que jamais…

Pendant un long moment ils ne dirent rien de plus.

Une gêne s'installa entre eux. Jéanna ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Ses pensées passèrent de Murtagh, à son ancienne vie, au soir où ses parents étaient morts… morts. Ils étaient morts. Les deux êtres au monde qu'elle chérissait le plus étaient partis pour toujours, et elle ne s'en souvenait que maintenant, quatre ans plus tard. Elle avait l'étrange impression de les avoir quittés la veille, et des siècles auparavant. Ce sentiment paradoxal était similaire pour Murtagh. Il avait été là, et maintenant, il était toujours là… comme si elle avait fait un saut dans le temps…

Lui n'osait pas la regarder. Sa joie de la voir vivante avait rapidement fait place à l'incertitude, à un doute qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Et qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Il ne savait que penser de la situation. Etait-il heureux de savoir qu'elle se souvenait enfin de lui ou bien, au contraire, aurait-il préféré qu'elle ne le connaisse qu'en tant que cet _inconnu _qui les avait sauvés des Ra'zacs. Les mêmes questions qu'ils s'étaient posées en la voyant la première fois il y a un mois, taraudaient son esprit : valait-il mieux qu'elle se nomme Jéna, et non Jéanna… rester inconsciente de son passé n'était-il pas une meilleure solution ? Dans tous les cas, il n'avait rien fait et elle avait fini par retrouver sa vie d'antan seule…

Elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Finalement il tourna la tête vers elle et ce qu'il vit contracta son cœur déjà si tourmenté. Une larme solitaire perlait sur la pommette de la jeune fille, suspendue au-dessus de la pente douce de sa joue. Il tendit la main et l'essuya délicatement. Jéanna sembla alors se réveiller et entreprit de frotter énergiquement son visage pour en gommer toutes traces de pleurs. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche.

- C'est idiot n'est-ce pas, de faire son deuil quatre ans plus tard. J'ai l'impression que ma vie ces dernières années n'a été qu'un rêve, que l'autre jour je me suis réellement réveillée, et qu'alors j'ai appris toutes les mauvaises nouvelles que j'avais ratées.

Elle renifla pitoyablement.

- Je me demandais souvent qui étaient mes parents, je me doutais bien qu'ils devaient être morts, mais cela me - laissait presque indifférente, ils étaient de parfaits étrangers pour moi. Je ne percevais pas ce chagrin qui me comprime là, elle serra son poing au niveau du cœur. Mais aujourd'hui je le sens. C'est comme pour Brom… Je n'arrive pas à accepter leur mort…

- Il est peut-être encore trop tôt…

- Oui… et dire que Brom connaissait mes parents. Il savait tout sur moi et ne me l'a jamais dit ! Mais, c'est comme pour toi… comment aurais-je réagi ? Connaître un passé dont on ne se souvient même pas… c'est par trop étrange.

Elle resserra la couverture contre elle. Le vent souffla sur les branches d'un buisson.

- Tu sais, murmura Murtagh, lorsque je t'ai vue, étendue inconsciente et blessée, j'ai cru que j'étais devenu fou. Pour moi tu étais partie, je m'étais presque fait à l'idée que plus jamais nous nous reverrions…

Une vague de larmes envahit Jéanna lorsqu'elle pensa à toutes les attentions que Murtagh avait eues à son égard, à la douleur qu'il avait vécu, une douleur aussi terrible que la sienne, et à ce secret qu'il avait du garder si longtemps.

- Excuse-moi…

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir abandonné. Et oublié. Toi tu pleurais ma mort alors que je ne connaissais même plus ton existence.

- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, c'est moi qui aurais du te venir en aide. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, je l'ai senti.

Murtagh sortit de sous sa chemise la chaîne en argent, à son bout était accroché un pendentif, représentant un dragon, le même que Jéna. Elle le contempla, puis prit le sien dans sa paume et le caressa machinalement.

- Tu l'as gardé finalement…

- J'ai ressenti ta peur, durant des jours je n'ai pu dormir que lorsque toi aussi tu te reposais, j'en étais malade. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Et le pire certainement, c'est que… ne m'en veux pas Jéanna.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

- C'est Tornac qui a dû te poursuivre. C'est lui que le roi a envoyé te traquer avec quelques soldats…

Jéanna resta un moment interdite. L'image du maître d'arme souriant et chaleureux se fit dans son esprit.

- Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose, poursuivit Murtagh, je l'ai cherché pour lui en parler, mais il avait disparu. Alors je me suis rendue chez toi. Des gardes se tenaient devant la maison, ils installaient des corps sur un chariot… je les ai reconnus. Mais toi, tu n'étais pas là, tu étais encore en vie, je le sentais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais complètement paniqué. J'aurais du partir à ta recherche !

Murtagh se frappa violemment la cuisse, Jéanna perçut sa rage et sa culpabilité. Elle posa alors sa main sur la sienne et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Crois-moi, je suis en vie, et toi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte, articula-t-elle calmement.

Murtagh baissa les yeux et pressa les doigts de la jeune fille avec force. Il continua, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- J'ai horriblement souffert quand… ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Et pourtant, pourtant tu n'étais pas morte…

- Mes souvenirs se sont perdus, mon cœur avec. Je ne peux expliquer ce phénomène que par cela.

- Est-ce que…

- Non, non Murtagh… Pardonne-moi. Pour le moment… je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis…

- Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, te savoir vivante… me suffit.

Jéanna rougit, mais il ne put le voir dans l'obscurité. Elle avait l'impression que deux vies se disputaient son corps. Etait-elle Jéna ou Jéanna. Fille de personne ou fille de Meryë et Tôcen. Elle reprenait une vie et en continuait une autre à la fois.

- Et Tornac ? Que s'est-il passé à son retour ?

- Il est venu me voir, on lui avait dit que j'avais passé la majeure partie de ses semaines d'absences enfermé dans ma chambre. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Il a été obligé de me dire que c'était lui qui t'avait poursuivi, je me suis jeté sur lui mais je n'avais plus de forces, et je suis grotesquement tombé par terre. Il m'a raconté que c'était un de ses soldats qui t'avait tuée. Ensuite il t'a arraché le cœur et les cheveux pour prouver au roi ta mort. Je lui en ai voulu longtemps.

- Il t'a menti pour nous protéger tous les deux, c'est sans aucun doute lui qui a simulé ma mort, il ne pouvait pas me tuer.

- Il aurait été tellement heureux de te voir, soupira Murtagh. Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse vivre… et toi aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Un oiseau chanta l'arrivée prochaine du jour. Jéanna retira lentement sa main de celle du jeune homme.

- Je crois que parfois je savais que tu pensais à moi, avoua-t-elle.

Murtagh la regarda, surpris.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, elle tapota son pendentif. Parfois le soir une chaleur réconfortante m'aidait à me calmer.

- Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

- … Merci.

- Il t'est arrivée beaucoup de choses depuis quatre ans, tu as vécu chez les Elfes, tu as voyagé avec le premier dragonnier depuis cent ans…

- Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps ?

Murtagh s'appuya sur ses bras, le visage tourné vers le ciel étoilé.

- Pas grand chose à vrai dire.. J'ai continué de m'entraîner à l'escrime, mais sans toi c'était moins excitant. Et puis à mes dix-huit ans Galbatorix m'a convié à un fastueux repas, il m'a exposé sa vision de l'Empire et m'a demandé si je voulais l'aider dans sa tâche. Tu sais, je ne le haïssais pas d'avoir tué tes parents, et toi. C'est étrange et cruel, mais ils ont baissé dans mon estime lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils étaient des Vardens, après tout, à cause d'eux la paix n'existe…

- Les Vardens ne sont pas mauvais, rétorqua calmement Jéanna, ils aspirent à un monde plus juste, c'est tout.

- Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, j'acceptai. Tu l'as déjà rencontré, et tu sais qu'il est très persuasif et qu'il forge l'admiration… Seulement, j'ai rapidement regretté mon choix. Quelques mois plus tard il m'a ordonné de prendre la tête d'une de ses troupes de soldats et de punir une petite ville au sud où des rebelles devaient séjournés. Il était furieux car les Vardens avaient massacré plusieurs de ses troupes et il avait soif de vengeance. Je lui demandai ce que je devais faire des villageois innocents et il m'a répliqué de tous les exterminer. Alors quand je l'ai quitté, j'ai immédiatement averti Tornac et nous avons décidé de fuir. Mais le roi connaissait déjà notre plan : à la sortie de la ville des gardes nous attendaient. J'ai réussi à passer, pas Tornac. Ensuite je me suis caché chez un ami, et ai eu vent de la mission des Ra'zacs de chercher ou tuer quelqu'un j'ai repensé au plan de Galbatorix par rapport aux dragonniers et ai décidé de me mettre en route pour voir si un dragon avait éclos. Et je vous ai trouvés..

- Et sauvés.

Soudain, derrière eux, Saphira se réveilla, bailla allègrement tout en étirant son long corps musculeux. Jéanna se leva alors et retourna préparer un petit déjeuner. Murtagh resta encore assis quelques secondes, l'esprit ailleurs, puis se redressa et rejoignit à son tour le campement.

...

Ils arrivèrent à Gil'ead au milieu de la journée. La cité, construite non loin du lac Isenstar, n'était pas très belle : un amas de maisons de bois et de pierre entourait une citadelle imposante qui contenait une des garnisons les plus fournies de l'Empire.

La petite troupe établit son bivouac à deux lieues de la ville, à distance suffisante pour observer les allées et venues à l'intérieur de la forteresse sans être vus. Murtagh se proposa de rencontrer Dormnad, la personne qui devait les conduire aux Vardens, à la place d'Eragon il courrait moins de risques que le dragonnier dont la survie était cruciale. A contre cœur ce dernier accepta.

- Très bien, dit Murtagh, si tout se passe bien, je serai de retour dans quelques heures, gardez-moi un peu à manger !

Il enfourcha Tornac, mais avant qu'il ne partît, Jéanna posa une main sur son genou :

- Fais attention à toi.

- Promis, assura-t-il.

Alors, il se pencha et embrassa la jeune fille sur le front, et s'en fut au galop.

Elle resta immobile, suivant la silhouette du cavalier s'éloigner. Désormais elle comprenait pourquoi le jeune homme ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais elle ne savait pas encore très bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna et s'assit devant le feu pour attendre, un délicat sourire faisait briller ses yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle au dragonnier soucieux pour leur ami. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Espérons…

Eragon observa les branches crépiter un long moment avant de dire :

- Jé… anna ?

Elle releva la tête et sourit.

- Continue de m'appeler Jéna, je suis Jéna.

- Très bien. Dis-moi… es-tu heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire ? Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler depuis hier.

La jeune fille était touchée que le dragonnier s'occupe d'elle. Elle avait tellement de choses à dire, et à taire également, elle ne savait pas trop où donner de la tête.

- Oui, je pense être heureuse de me souvenir enfin, même si mon passé n'est pas entièrement fait de lumière… Mais, c'est étrange. J'ai l'impression de ressentir la même chose que lorsqu'on exauce le caprice d'un enfant. J'ai souhaité ardemment connaître mon identité et mon passé, et maintenant que je les connais, leur saveur est moins agréable… tu vois ?

- Hmm. Oui. Ne pas tout avoir est parfois mieux, puisqu'on se crée des rêves.

- Exactement.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je vais rester avec vous bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi partirais-je ? Ma place est avec vous. Et puis, mes parents faisaient parti des Vardens, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de prendre leur succession.

« _Nous t'en sommes reconnaissants_, dit Saphira.

- Oui, ajouta Eragon. Nous avons besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas encore très bien ce qu'il se passera une fois que nous serons chez les Vardens, savoir que tu es à nos côtés jouera peut-être en notre faveur. Ils te feront certainement plus confiance.

- Peut-être. De plus, je ne les laisserais pas vous faire du mal. Comptez sur moi, assura la jeune fille.

- Dis-nous, est-ce que tu étais proche de Murtagh ?

Enfin cette question. Cette question à laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas répondre. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- … un peu, pourquoi ?

- Saphira et moi avions remarqué qu'il semblait préoccupé en ta présence, maintenant tout s'explique puisqu'il te connaissait et te croyait morte… mais… il n'aurait jamais réagi de cette façon si vous n'étiez que de simples connaissances.

- Nous étions bons amis. C'est tout, conclut-elle.

Elle ne voulait rien dire de plus, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée, elle ne pouvait éluder une question si facilement… Eragon n'ajouta rien, même s'il n'était pas satisfait.

« Que nous cache-t-elle ? Dit-il à Saphira.

« _Que nous cachent-ils plutôt, tu ne crois pas _?

« Si elle faisait partie de l'entourage du roi, elle devait être très riche, et Murtagh aussi de ce fait… d'où les affaires qu'il porte. Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

« _Je ne sais pas, mais pour le moment il a prouvé sa loyauté, et peut-être qu'en réalité il n'est pas noble, qu'il a volé ces armes et vêtements._

« Peut-etre…

« …

.

Les heures s'écoulèrent.

A mesure que le soleil déclinait, Eragon, Jéanna et Saphira étaient de moins en moins confiants, de plus en plus nerveux. Ils se préparaient psychologiquement à fuir au moindre signe de danger.

Enfin, ils aperçurent un cavalier foncer droit vers eux, c'était Murtagh qui pensait avoir été suivi. Il leur raconta qu'il avait rencontré Dormnad et qu'ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain sur une colline aux abords de Gil'ead. Cependant Murtagh aurait été reconnu par un homme et il craignait que ce dernier ne parle de lui à tort et à travers.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils enverront des soldats à ta recherche après la tombée de la nuit, observa Eragon. Nous serons en sécurité au moins jusqu'à demain matin. Et alors, si tout va bien, nous serons partis avec Dormnad.

- Vous partirez avec lui, corrigea Murtagh. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'irai pas chez les Vardens.

Eragon parut déçu mais ne rétorqua rien Jéanna lança un coup d'œil à Murtagh qui l'intercepta, ils se comprenaient, mais dans le cœur de la jeune fille un doute s'insinua, un choix qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire.

...

Jéanna fut réveillée par Eragon :

- Lève-toi, souffla-t-il, je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

La jeune fille prit son épée et se plaça près de Murtagh qui se tenait sur ses gardes. Eragon et lui s'étaient positionnés de chaque côté de Saphira. Soudain, un cri sauvage retentit derrière eux, ils se retournèrent, un Urgal s'élançait sur Eragon qui l'accueillit en utilisant la magie. La créature s'effondra, mais au même moment, d'autres apparurent devant eux, ils étaient tombés dans un piège !

Jéanna se jeta sur le premier Urgal qui l'atteignait, elle sentit son épée fendre la gorge du monstre, suivit d'un immonde bruit de succion et d'une giclée de sang. Un profond dégoût remonta de l'estomac de la jeune fille, mais elle le refoula du mieux qu'elle put. Tuer la répugnait.

Tout à coup, Saphira rugit, Jéanna entendit clairement sa détresse dans son esprit « Eragon ! » Criait-elle. La jeune fille se retourna, deux Urgals emportaient le dragonnier, inconscient, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui porter secours, une des immenses créatures lui barra la route, abattant avec force une masse d'arme aussi grande qu'elle elle l'évita, mais trébucha, exposant son dos à une nouvelle attaque. L'Urgal leva le bras, mais avant d'avoir pu l'abaisser, s'effondra, une lame venait de lui pénétrer dans le corps et de se retirer vivement. Murtagh l'aida à se relever.

« _Vite, montez sur mon dos_, leur invectiva Saphira.

- Viens, dit Jéna, emmenant Murtagh par la main, nous pouvons les rattraper par les airs.

Ils grimpèrent sur le dos de la dragonne qui se propulsa de ses puissantes pattes arrières. Elle s'éleva haut dans le ciel encore sombre afin de repérer les monstres. Ils fuyaient vers la cité, montés sur des chevaux robustes et rapides. Jéanna sentait l'envie de la dragonne de plonger pour arracher Eragon de leurs griffes :

- Tu ne dois pas te montrer Saphira, si tu atterris si près de la ville, les soldats nous repéraient tout de suite. C'est une chance qu'ils ne nous aient pas déjà vus, nous ne sommes pas très loin…

- N'y a-t-il pas une autre solution ? Cria Murtagh à travers les bourrasques de vent.

« _Regardez_ »

Jéanna observa les fuyards. Ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu à l'écart de Gil'ead. Elle pointa le doigt vers eux pour que Murtagh remarquât aussi ce qui se passait. Des soldats escortant un homme vêtu d'une cape couleur sable et aux cheveux flamboyants, allèrent à la rencontre des Urgals qui leur donnèrent Eragon contre ce qu'il semblait être de l'argent. Les gardes emportèrent le dragonnier tandis que les autres s'éloignaient vers le Sud.

« _Les Urgals travaillent pour l'Empire _? S'étonna Saphira.

- Oui, ce n'est pas normal. Redescendons maintenant. Nous allons trouver un moyen de libérer Eragon.

Une fois à terre, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et levèrent le camp le plus rapidement possible avant que les Urgals survivants ne reviennent s'occuper de leurs morts, si tant est qu'ils le fassent… mais il ne leur était pas permis de se poser des questions au risque d'avoir à les affronter de nouveau.

Ils retrouvèrent Saphira qui les avait devancés pour se cacher dans un fourrée au bord des rives du lac, ses yeux reflétaient l'immense tristesse qu'elle ressentait à cause de la disparition de son dragonnier. Dès que Jéanna mit pied à terre, elle s'approcha d'elle :

- Saphira, nous le libérerons coûte que coûte ! Sois en certaine !

- Ils l'ont emmené dans la ville, ce ne sera pas difficile de trouver les prisons où il doit être retenu prisonnier. Par contre pour le faire sortir… il nous faut un plan !

- Et plus d'informations, nous ne connaissons pas Gil'ead, ni les habitudes des gardes. Si nous y allons sans plus amples renseignements cela revient à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Jéanna déballait quelques affaires tout en parlant tandis que Murtagh allumait un feu. La tension se sentait dans leur voix et leurs gestes, mais ils semblaient décidé à agir au plus vite.

- Les soldats seront certainement bientôt tous au courant qu'un prisonnier important est enfermé dans une de leurs cellules.

- Mais ils ne le révèleront pas à moins que je ne pénètre dans leur esprit, ajouta Jéanna.

- C'est bien trop dangereux, le plus simple serait de saisir une de leur conversation, mais cela risque de prendre des heures avant de tomber sur la bonne. Si on pouvait parler directement à l'un d'eux sans qu'il ne se doute de quoique ce soit…

La voix de Murtagh se perdit, il dévisagea Jéanna, hésitant. Elle l'observa un instant, sans comprendre, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle rougit.

- Non, non, non non non ! Ça ne va pas ? Cria-t-elle. Je n'aime _vraiment_ pas ton idée. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'y penser !

«_ Qu'y a-t-il _? Demanda Saphira, ses yeux passant alternativement de l'un à l'autre.

Jéanna ouvrit la bouche, mais sa réponse se confondit dans un rire quelque peu nerveux. Arrachant des touffes d'herbe elle dit articulant lentement :

- Murtagh suggère que je soutire des informations aux gardes.

- Ce soir.

- Ce soir. … Non, tu es fou ? Se précipita-t-elle de reprendre.

- Plus tôt on saura, plus on aura du temps pour réfléchir à un plan.

- Mais je ne sais pas faire _ça _!

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions. C'est la plus efficace. Tu es jolie, personne ne se méfiera !

La discussion tournait à la dispute, Murtagh et Jéanna se criaient presque dessus, la jeune fille était bouillante, autant de mécontentement que de honte. Soudain, Saphira grogna, suffisamment fortement pour interrompre les deux jeunes gens.

« _Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si perturbant_.

Jéanna soupira :

- Les hommes parlent facilement, entre eux ou pas, en présence de filles de joie…

« _Oh, je vois…_

- Tu comprends donc que je ne veuille pas y aller.

« _Oui. Je ne souhaite pas que tu fasses quelque chose contre ta volonté Jéna. Y a-t-il d'autres moyens ?_

- Sûrement, mais celui-ci est le plus, simple. Et le moins risqué, enfin en théorie. Personne ne me soupçonnera.

- Alors tu y vas ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ironisa-t-elle. Je déteste ton idée, elle me répugne, mais pour sauver Eragon, je dois le faire.

- Je viendrai avec toi et resterai à proximité si tu veux, proposa Murtagh.

- Non, ça ira, je ferai attention.

.

L'après-midi, Murtagh se rendit en ville acheter des provisions et se renseigner, au cas où, sur la présence d'un prisonnier important. Il apprit uniquement que la prison se trouvait dans les sous-sols de la citadelle, et que c'était là qu'on enfermait les ennemis de l'Empire.

Quand il revint au campement, Jéanna s'était changée, elle avait troqué sa robe contre une chemise d'homme et un pantalon rentré dans ses bottes.

- Tu veux faire fuir les gardes ? Ironisa Murtagh.

- Je serai plus à l'aise comme ça.

- Mais ce n'est pas très…

- Qu'importe, le coupa-t-elle, un sourire mi-amusé mi-énervé sur les lèvres.

Il leva les bras, résigné.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, demanda-t-elle une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- Il y a une prison dans la citadelle, Eragon doit être là-bas, mais je ne sais pas le chemin pour y aller, et on ne peut pas se permettre de fouiller chaque couloir, cela prendrait trop de temps. Par contre j'ai appris que les soldats aimaient passer leurs soirées dans une auberge en centre ville…

- D'accord. Ça me donne une idée…

- Laquelle ?

- Je te le dirais si elle fonctionne, dit-elle, énigmatique.

* * *

><p>Coucou les gens ! =D<br>merci pr vos commentaires qui me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire (mm si j'ai le bac blanc a réviser x)

Bon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

J'essaie d'innover par rapport au roman, mm si ce n'est pas facile ^^

a très bientôt sans doute ;)


	17. Pauvre Capitaine

Chapitre 17 : « Pauvre Capitaine »

Jéanna attendit la nuit pour partir avant de monter à cheval, Murtagh posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu sais que ce que je t'ai demandé ne me plait pas. Je le regrette maintenant. Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Je peux venir avec toi…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, et puis, je sais me faire respecter. Je me débrouillerai.

Elle sauta en selle et après un dernier salut partit en trottant en direction de Gil'ead. Elle laissa Puceron dans un bosquet aux abords de la ville et continua son chemin à pied. Il y avait encore du monde qui passait les grandes portes ne fermant pas la nuit, aussi put-elle se fondre facilement dans la foule. Les maisons étaient toutes identiques, et ce n'était pas une ville que Jéanna aurait qualifiée de _charmante_.

Elle trouva aisément l'auberge du Lys d'Or, encore un nom en « or », se dit-elle l'enseigne était propre et l'établissement semblait vivant et chaleureux. Plusieurs soldats y pénétrèrent, ils portaient tous une tunique rouge vif ornée de l'emblème de l'Empire, elle entra à leur suite.

La salle principale était spacieuse et assez bien éclairée par des lustres en fer forgé et des bougies posées sur la soixantaine de table éparpillée en un apparent désordre. Chacune d'entre elle comptait environ cinq chaises, ce qui faisait de l'établissement une grande auberge. Il y avait des hommes de tout âge, voyageurs pour ceux portant une capuche et mangeant leur bol de soupe, habitués pour les buveurs de bière, mais les plus bruyants étaient sans nul doute les soldats facilement reconnaissables par leur tenue, qui étaient rassemblés en petits groupes dispersés de ci de là. Jéanna s'arrêta au comptoir et contempla l'endroit, cherchant la personne qui en saurait le plus. Malheureusement, tous les gardes présents ne semblaient être que des fantassins braillards et sans éducation. Ils pouvaient certainement lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle préférait parler à quelqu'un de plus courtois et amical, même s'il faisait partie de l'Empire.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de voir une si jeune et jolie personne ici, Mamselle ? L'interpella-t-on.

Jéanna se retourna, l'aubergiste se tenait derrière elle, un torchon propre dans les mains.

- Vous ne devriez pas traîner ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille, dit-il aimablement.

C'était un homme assez corpulent, vraisemblablement amateur de bons vins et de repas copieux, ses cheveux étaient quasi inexistants et ses yeux pétillaient, l'exemple même d'un aubergiste tel qu'on se le conçoit.

- Donnez-moi ce que vous avez de meilleur s'il vous plait, dit Jéanna sans se soucier de l'avertissement.

Le patron haussa les épaules en souriant et lui servit une bière mousseuse qui était délicieuse. Elle s'accouda au comptoir et attendit, écoutant les conversations à porté d'oreilles.

- Ah ! Capitaine ! Sergent ! S'exclama soudain l'aubergiste. Heureux de vous voir ce soir, que prendrez-vous ?

Jéanna tourna la tête. Deux officiers venaient de paraître à l'entrée. Ils portaient tous deux une tenue plus élégante que les simples soldats, et l'un d'eux avait plus d'insignes, ce devait être le capitaine. C'était un bel homme, très jeune pour avoir un tel poste, il ne devait pas avoir vingt ans, il faisait bien une tête de plus que Jéanna, mais, se dit-elle, ce n'était pas difficile d'être grand à ses côtés. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient retenus par un ruban noir brodé de fils dorés et rouges.

- Comme d'habitude Gerel ! Répondit-il.

- Bien Messires.

Les deux hommes s'accoudèrent également au comptoir et se mirent à discuter en attendant d'être servis.

- N'empêche, dit le sergent, qui crois-tu que ce soit pour que le roi lui-même désir sa capture ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'un gamin en plus. Même s'il a l'air costaud, il ne doit pas être bien dangereux.

- Il paraît qu'il est magicien, c'est pour ça que Durza a exigé qu'on le drogue.

- En parlant de Durza, ce personnage ne m'inspire vraiment rien de bon. Il transporte avec lui une aura malsaine, vivement qu'il s'en aille.

- Ils doivent la transporter dans quelques jours à Urû'Baen. Il partira certainement avec elle.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Merci Gerel.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler pour boire, Jéanna avait suivit leur court échange avec intérêt, le « gamin » était Eragon, elle n'en doutait pas, mais qui était ce Durza, et cette « elle » ?

- Je n'aime pas ce que tu m'as dit à propos des Urgals, c'était le capitaine cette fois. Pourquoi doit-on collaborer avec _eux_ ? Ce ne sont que des monstres barbares et infectes. Ils mériteraient plutôt d'être exterminés.

- Le roi doit leur donner la basse besogne à faire, réjouissons-en-nous.

- Hmm... Tiens, regarde.

Du coin de l'œil, Jéanna vit que le capitaine la pointait du doigt. Puis, il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son second qui souffla un rire amusé et complice avec, Jéanna n'en doutait pas, un sous-entendu licencieux. Le capitaine s'approcha d'elle tandis que le sergent rejoignait un groupe de soldats plus loin.

- Que fait donc une si jolie créature dans un endroit tel que celui-ci ?

Encore cette question. Elle releva la tête, une soudaine bouffée d'angoisse fit accélérer son cœur, elle devait tenter sa chance dès maintenant.

- Capitaine je crois ? Dit-elle en en souriant.

- C'est exacte Mademoiselle, Capitaine Kagan, pour vous servir.

Il s'inclina courtoisement devant elle. Il semblait intelligent, et il en savait beaucoup, ce ne serait pas facile de lui faire dire ce qu'elle désirait.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi une si belle jeune femme fréquente un lieu si sordide ? Répéta-t-il.

- Je suis en voyage, et ai décidé de faire une halte pour me reposer avant de reprendre la route.

Ce qu'elle disait, extérieurement ne semblait pas faux, en effet Jéanna portait une veste usée, adaptée pour les longs voyages, et un sac était posé à ses pieds. Elle n'avait cependant pas jugé utile de prendre son épée, elle était trop exotique et risquait d'attirer l'attention, elle avait alors opté pour les dagues, une, visible à la ceinture, et d'autres, mieux dissimulées. Elle s'était également coiffée de sorte qu'on comprenne qu'elle voyageait, ses cheveux étaient retenus en une longue tresse haute et légèrement ébouriffée.

- Et vous ? Continua-t-elle avant que le capitaine ne pose d'autres questions.

- Je viens me détendre ici après le service, la boisson n'est pas mauvaise et les serveuses très jolies, quoique vous n'ayez absolument rien à leur envier, conclut-il avec franchise.

Jéanna rougit, involontairement. Elle trouvait qu'il en faisait trop, mais la façon sincère dont il lui avait parlée la troublait. Au moins, se disait-elle, si elle paraissait conquise il ne la soupçonnerait pas.

- Ces soldats sont sous vos ordres ? Elle désigna les différents groupes de tuniques rouges.

- Une majorité. Je suis en charge de la garde de la citadelle.

- Mais comment ce fait-il qu'un homme aussi jeune ait de telles responsabilités ? Vous devez être très doué, dit-elle une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

Le capitaine tiqua, elle en avait fait beaucoup elle aussi, et le regrettait déjà, s'il suspectait quelque chose, elle pouvait dire adieux à sa meilleure tactique. Néanmoins, il lui répondit poliment.

- Je tiens ce poste en partie de ma famille, depuis longtemps elle sert notre roi dans cette cité.

- Vous aviez l'air tendu tout à l'heure, dit-elle en regardant dans le vide. Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu entendu votre conversation.

Son aveu était risqué, mais mieux valait qu'elle soit sincère et qu'il éprouve de la compassion pour elle. De plus, en changeant de sujet, le jeune homme oublierait rapidement son excès d'admiration.

- … Nous avons un peu plus de travail depuis ce matin, mais tout ira mieux d'ici quelques jours. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter, vous n'étiez pas obligée, généralement les citoyens ne s'intéressent pas aux problèmes des militaires.

- Mes parents étaient dans l'armée…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, elle baissa la voix, ils ont été tués il y a quelques années.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je vous gâche votre soirée à vous parler de malheur.

- Mais pas du tout, je passe un bon moment en votre compagnie, euh…

- Jaenn.

- Jaenn. C'est un ravissant prénom.

- Merci ! Puis-je vous appeler Kagan alors ? Capitaine ?

- Bien entendu. Gerel ! Héla-t-il à l'intention de l'aubergiste. Offrez à boire à Mademoiselle, et mettez sa note sur la mienne je vous pris.

- Oui, Capitaine.

Jéanna aperçut le regard noir que le patron darda sur Kagan, il ne devait pas souvent payer ses dettes.

- Dites-moi, comment est-ce dans la citadelle, il y a-t-il des magiciens ici ? Même si mes parents étaient militaires, j'ai été élevée loin des villes, à la campagne et là-bas on voit rarement des murs de cette taille et encore moins des soldats ainsi armés ou de personnes sachant utiliser la magie.

Elle avait pris une posture décontractée, la plus naturelle possible.

- Et bien, réfléchit-il, oui il y a quelques magiciens, mais très peu, et ils se montrent rarement. Je n'en suis pas un moi-même, et je ne crois pas qu'ils fassent quoique ce soit pour protéger les soldats de la ville, comme ils devraient le faire si nous étions assiégés.

Au moins, il n'était pas protégé par de la magie. Jéanna décida donc de tenter de pénétrer dans son esprit, même si elle n'aimait pas entrer dans l'intimité des gens, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient si prévenant à son égard. Elle ne rencontra aucune barrière et se retrouva dans les pensées du capitaine. D'après ce qu'elle put en voir, c'était un homme honnête, fils d'une grande famille aristocratique.

- … et en ce qui concerne la citadelle, elle n'est pas facilement prenable, les murs font près de dix coudées d'épaisseur, et deux herses peuvent être descendues pour la fermer. J'ai cependant longtemps essayé de faire réagir le gouverneur de la ville quant aux conduits de canalisations et d'aérations, ils sont suffisamment grands pour laisser passer un homme, même s'il doit ramper c'est toujours une brèche dans nos défenses…

- Y a-t-il une prison dans la citadelle ?

- Bien sûr. Cette question le fit sourire. Elle se situe au sous-sol, les fenêtres donnent sur la rue je crois, mais les -simples passants pensent que ce ne sont que les égouts.

Dans son esprit, Jéanna visualisa le couloir des cellules, et la manière d'y accéder.

- Avez-vous un bureau là-bas ?

- Oui, tout en haut, à côté de la salle de garde, ce n'est pas toujours agréable d'y travailler lorsque les hommes mangent, mais bon, on s'y fait.

La salle en question était spacieuse, remplie de lourdes tables alignées en son milieu. Le toit était juste au-dessus.

- C'est très intéressant, j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir dans quel environnement travaillait mon père. Au début il n'était que simple soldat, il a du avoir lui aussi des tours de gardes à assurer…

Tandis qu'elle parlait pour ne rien dire, Jéanna scrutait les pensées du capitaine. Apprenant tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. C'était vraiment trop bête et facile, il devait se douter de quelque chose quand même ! Mais non. Elle sentait sa naïveté, sa naïveté due au fait qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir. Elle rougit. Il pensait à elle. Au départ il avait simplement voulu s'amuser en la séduisant, mais à présent qu'ils conversaient comme deux vieux amis, il souhaitait qu'elle l'estime et répondait sans réfléchir aux questions peu communes qu'elle lui posait. Cela en était presque cruel pour le pauvre Capitaine.

- Mais vous, dit-il subitement, ce n'est pas la place d'une jeune fille, ni de voyager seule ni de s'arrêter dans une auberge remplie d'hommes qui ne pensent qu'à boire et s'amuser !

Elle sentait dans sa voix un soupçon de moquerie, et elle l'appréciait, le capitaine désirait changer de sujet car il commençait à en avoir assez de parler de son travail qui le ramenait au prisonnier… Eragon ! Jéanna vit clairement l'image du jeune homme qu'on amenait inconscient dans une cellule.

- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre Kagan ? Rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

- On peut voir les choses de cette façon. Bien que vous soyez fille de militaire, rien dans votre attitude ne laisse présagée que vous êtes dangereuse.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit, une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

- Tenez-vous l'alcool Capitaine Kagan ?

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle avait tous les renseignements qui lui fallaient, elle pouvait partir maintenant. Mais il l'avait froissée dans son ego, et puis, elle ne s'était pas préparée pour rien, autant profité de la situation pour mettre un peu de piquant à cette soirée.

- Si c'est le cas, je vous propose de voir qui de nous deux est le plus un _homme_.

Il approcha son visage du sien.

- Vous êtes bien téméraire pour une jeune _fille_, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser le plaisir de me rabaisser. Que pariez-vous ?

- Cent couronnes.

- Cent couronnes, et une petite _discussion en tête-à-tête_.

Jéanna leva un sourcil. Elle ne s'attendait pas à _ça_ de sa part, mais pourquoi pas, de toute façon, il ne gagnerait pas.

- Entendu !

- Elle tendit la main et il donna une tape dedans.

- Messieurs, dit-il en haussant le ton vers le groupe de soldats amassés sur leur droite, cette jeune demoiselle m'a lancé un petit défit, libérez une table et deux chaises :

Des exclamations enthousiasmées suivirent ses paroles ainsi qu'une certaine agitation pour déplacer une table au centre de leurs réjouissances.

- Aubergiste, deux verres et votre alcool le plus fort !

Jéanna s'assit en face de Kagan, des encouragements les entouraient, certains prenaient même des paris sur le vainqueur. Elle déposa les cents couronnes sur la table, le capitaine fit de même.

On remplit les verres une première fois. Jéanna et Kagan trinquèrent et avalèrent d'une traite le liquide transparent. La jeune fille sentit l'alcool lui brûler la gorge et lui apporter une chaleur relativement agréable. Elle sourit intérieurement.

- Alors, pas trop fort ? Dit le capitaine d'un ton légèrement narquois.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Kagan, un large sourire illuminant son visage, vous verrez qui de nous deux tiendra le plus longtemps.

Les verres se succédèrent alors.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, les effluves d'alcool et les cris des clients rendaient l'atmosphère étouffante, à la limite du supportable.

Jéanna descendit un énième verre et le reposa violemment sur la table, ses pensées n'étaient plus aussi nettes qu'au premier, mais elle y voyait encore assez clair pour ne pas tomber trop bas. Ce n'était pas le cas du capitaine qui était devenu rouge et dont les mains tremblaient à chaque fois qu'il devait porter son verre à sa bouche. Il continuait néanmoins de la regarder, ses yeux verts ne voulaient pas défaillir, mais ils avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à rester brillants, sa lucidité était en train de disparaître à mesure qu'il buvait.

Il posa lui aussi son verre vide sur la table, ce qui provoqua un nouveau tollé dans l'assemblée.

- Encore un, cria Jéanna.

Les gobelets furent remplis, elle prit le sien et le leva bien haut :

- Santé Capitaine ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de le vider.

Elle ne sentait même plus le goût de la boisson. Kagan attrapa son verre d'une main peu assurée, le porta à sa bouche en faisant renverser la moitié de l'eau de vie. Il dérapa d'une façon ridicule de sa chaise et tomba par terre dans un bruit de verre brisé. Il y eut un silence, suivit d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements à l'encontre de Jéanna. Elle se leva et brandit un dernier verre en signe de victoire ce qui ne fit qu'attiser les exclamations, les cris et les rires. Les gens vinrent lui donner une tape dans le dos ou l'acclamer à grand renfort de paroles paillardes. Elle fit le tour de la table et releva le pauvre capitaine qui essayait pitoyablement de se redresser, mais il manquait trop d'équilibre et de discernement pour arriver à tenir seul sur ses jambes.

- Venez Capitaine.

Elle le soutint et fendit la foule surexcitée.

- Aubergiste, cria-t-elle, vous avez une chambre de libre ?

Ce dernier lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et lui tendit une clé.

- Premier étage, dernière porte à gauche, grommela-t-il.

- Merci !

Elle déposa sur le comptoir les cent couronnes de Kagan.

- Le capitaine vous rembourse ses dettes ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Elle entendit au loin un « y'en a qui ont de la chance » et « j'me d'mande c'qui vont bien pouvoir faire, surtout lui, t'as vu son état, ah ah ! » Mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce que pensaient des ivrognes ne l'intéressait vraiment pas.

Le capitaine pesait lourd, et ne l'aidait pas à avancer, elle devait s'appuyer d'avantage sur sa jambe droite et cela ne plaisait pas à cette dernière qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter afin de stopper la douleur. Jéanna peina donc lors de l'_ascension_ au premier étage et fut heureuse de pouvoir enfin lâcher son fardeau sur le lit. Le capitaine roula sur le côté en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il était vraiment mal en point. Peut-être n'aurait-elle dut pas le pousser à tant boire… au moins, il ne se souviendrait pas de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle, mais seulement de leur rencontre. Néanmoins, la jeune fille préféra le vérifier.

Elle s'assit près de lui et le secoua gentiment.

- Allons, allons, mon pauvre Capitaine, je vous avais dit que je tenais bien l'alcool.

- Un peu trop bien à mon avis, gémit-il, ce n'est pas humain.

Ses propres paroles le firent rire.

Jéanna sonda sa conscience qui était bien embrumée. Elle trouva leur conversation et se concentra un instant afin de trouver les mots qui lui permettraient d'effacer le sujet de leur conversation. Ce ne fut pas chose facile car elle n'avait pas toute sa tête comme on dit. Mais elle finit par trouver. Elle murmura donc quelques phrases en Ancien langage et la mémoire du capitaine s'en trouva altérée. Il prendrait ce défaut comme une conséquence de sa beuverie.

La jeune fille retourna dans son corps et constata que le jeune homme dormait. Elle sourit, attendrie, puis, elle le plaça correctement sur le lit et rabattit une couverture sur ses épaules. Enfin elle sortit de son sac son carnet et un crayon et griffonna un mot pour que le capitaine ne soit pas trop désorienté à son réveil.

_._

_Kagan, merci pour cette soirée, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. Ne jugez pas les gens sur leurs apparences, cela peut vous perdre un jour, et pas uniquement face à un verre. _

_Je suis navrée, mais je dois continuer mon chemin, peut-être que nous nous retrouverons, si le destin en décide ainsi._

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Jaenn_

_PS : j'ai payé la chambre, avec votre argent. _

.

Satisfaite de sa missive, Jéanna l'arracha de son carnet et la coinça entre la porte et le mur quand elle partit.

* * *

><p>Voilàà<p>

Jéna part en cacahuète, et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'elle fera des choses un peu (beaucoup) stupides. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ce chapitre trop étrange ^^, ni que je me suis facilité la tâche en éliminant les potentielles barrières mentales du Pauvre Capitaine Kagan. D'ailleurs, il est fort probable que nous le retrouvions dans les tomes suivants (à voir ^^).

Sinn, je ne sais pas si vous avez regardé les autres reviews, mais y'en a une franchement bizarre de Hermesisawesome : "vous êtes malade malade! Comment osez-vous faire une fiction Eragon / Murtagh appariement fan!"

je n'ai pas trop compris, mais bon tant pis ^^

La suite bientôt ;)

bisouu


	18. Sauvetage

Bonjour Bonjour !

Voici donc le 18e chapitre; pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu énormément de difficultés à l'écrire, ainsi que les trois prochains, vous comprendrez pourquoi en relisant le bouquin ^^ car résumer tout en ne résumant pas trop et en ajoutant des éléments sans pour autant déformer l'histoire originale, n'est pas facile -"... A l'origine ces quatre chapitres devaient en faire plus.. mais je n'ai pas réussi, ce n'est pas amusant de relire quasi mot pour mot le livre quoi ! (déjà qu'on peut aisément me reprocher de ne rien inventer ou presque...) Enfin bon, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s !

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18 : Sauvetage<span>

Il était bientôt minuit, Jéanna était partie depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Murtagh ne tenait pas en place, il tournait en rond autour du feu, s'asseyait et se relevait aussitôt, sa nervosité se propageant à Saphira qui était inquiète pour la jeune fille mais également pour son dragonnier qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contacter. Soudain un mouvement dans les fourrées l'alerta, elle releva la tête, avertissant Murtagh qui se tint près, une main sur la garde de son épée. Des bruits de sabots étouffés par le tapis de feuilles et de mousse émergèrent de la nuit, suivis par une silhouette parcourue de soubresauts dus au rythme du cheval. Enfin, le visage de Jéanna fut éclairé par la faible lueur des flammes, elle était assez pâle, sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules, elle paraissait mal en point. Murtagh se précipita vers elle et l'aida à descendre. Ses jambes chancelèrent lorsqu'elle voulut avancer, aussi dut-il la soutenir pour qu'elle ne tombât pas. De forts relents d'alcool s'échappèrent soudain de ses cheveux. Surpris, il s'écria :

- Tu es ivre ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Jéanna tituba et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à me protéger des effets de l'alcool en lançant un sort, articula-t-elle, mais je crois qu'il s'estompe… je vois un peu flou…

- Tu n'as vraiment pas trouvé mieux ? S'énerva Murtagh, je suis certain que tu n'avais jamais fait aucune beuverie, tu te rends compte ?

- Deuxième, hoqueta-t-elle. Deuxième, la précision est très importante.

- Ça ne change rien à ton état, regarde-toi ! … Jéanna ? Ça va ?

Elle s'était pliée en deux subitement, les yeux arrondis, le teint blême, avant de repousser Murtagh et de courir vomir derrière un arbre.

Elle vida ses entrailles qui ne supportaient visiblement pas les grandes doses d'alcool fort, sa gorge la brûlait, mais cette fois, c'était douloureux. Acide. Elle voulait que cela cesse, mais il semblait y en avoir toujours plus. De violentes secousses animaient son corps et lui faisaient recracher ce mélange immonde de bile jaune et d'eau de vie. Elle sentait à peine les mains de Murtagh lui frotter le dos, et lui retenir les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, contrairement au mal de tête qui enserrait son crâne et rendait insupportable son état.

Enfin, les vomissements disparurent, mais un affreux goût persistait dans sa bouche, Murtagh lui tendit alors une outre d'eau et elle put la rincer, ainsi que sa gorge endolorie. Une fois remise, elle s'assit devant le foyer, et inspira deux ou trois fois de grandes goulées d'air frais. Ses pensées étaient embrumées, mais elle parvint à se souvenir d'une litanie qu'Ils lui avaient apprise pour retrouver toute sa raison. Elle la murmura, se concentrant le plus possible, et aussitôt après, son mal de tête disparut en même temps que la clarté dans sa conscience revenait.

« _Alors_ ? Demanda Saphira.

- Je sais où est enfermé Eragon. Il est dans une cellule au sous-sol de la citadelle.

Elle prit un morceau de bois et commença le tracé du plan de la forteresse. Murtagh et Saphira écoutèrent attentivement le récit de la jeune fille, sur sa rencontre avec le Capitaine Kagan, les différentes informations qu'elle avait recueillies sur le nombre de soldats en faction, leur roulement, les heures d'affluences, et celles plus creuses…

- Pauvre Capitaine, je lui ai donné des espoirs perdus d'avance je crois… soupira Jéanna. Il ne les méritait pas.

- Il te plaisait ? Demanda Murtagh un peu abruptement.

Jéanna sourit, mais ne répliqua pas ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle-même.

- Il a été très coopératif, contre sa volonté je le crains. Il n'aurait pas du me juger sur ce que je parais être, même si je ne pense pas être vicieuse non plus, ajouta-t-elle.

« _Tu as couru beaucoup de risques ce soir, je te remercie, grâce aux informations que tu as récoltées, nous allons pouvoir élaborer un plan._

- Nous trouverons un plan, oui, assura Jéanna, mais demain si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aurai les idées plus claires et créatives demain matin.

- Bien sûr, repose-toi. Saphira, tu prends le premier quart ? Tu me réveilles après.

La dragonne poussa un petit grognement d'assentiment et regarda les deux jeunes gens préparer leur couche pour dormir, mais avant de se rouler dans ses couvertures, Jéanna vint l'enlacer elle sentit tout l'amour que la jeune fille lui portait se transmettre par ce simple geste.

- Demain Eragon sera de nouveau à tes côtés, promit-elle.

« _Merci, dors bien Jéna._

- Bonne nuit…

.

Le sommeil lui piquait les yeux, mais les évènements de la journée empêchaient Jéanna de s'endormir. Elle gardait alors les yeux ouverts, le regard perdu dans les braises rougeoyantes. Le pauvre capitaine lui faisait un peu pitié, il avait été naïf, prévenant, poli, insouciant, peut-être même plein d'un espoir simple qu'il avait voulu masquer sous une _discussion en tête-à-tête_. Ses yeux verts et sérieux restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. N'avait-elle pas été imprudente de se lancer dans ce défit inutile ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle-même ne trouvait pas la réponse.

Elle avait senti la désapprobation de Murtagh lors de son récit. Mais un mince sourire avait également percé sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs avait-elle remarqué ce détail ?

Du coin de l'œil elle le vit se relever, et s'approcher d'elle. Il se coucha, dos au feu, sa tête près de la sienne.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Chuchota-t-il pour engager la conversation.

- Je repensais à aujourd'hui, à Eragon…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

- Pas toi ?

- … si, évidemment. Jéanna, je suis content que tu sois rentrée saine et sauve.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose ?

- Si quelqu'un t'avait nuie, je l'aurais tué, lâcha sèchement Murtagh.

Cette réponde surpris la jeune fille plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée ; une sensation passée qu'elle commençait vraiment à comprendre s'enflamma dans son âme, mais elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, surtout maintenant.

- Ne laisse pas la colère se changer en haine, je ne souhaite pas que tu souffres davantage Murtagh… Bonne nuit.

Il ne répondit pas, Jéanna ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration sereine du jeune homme.

_Elle percevait le vent soulever ses cheveux, la vitesse de l'étalon qu'elle montait. A ses côtés, un cavalier riait, une joie immense se dégageait de lui, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son propre bonheur. Elle était heureuse, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter son idylle, la vie leur souriait, seul le présent comptait à leurs yeux, ils ne se souciaient pas de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. _

_Mais soudain, un nuage noir les enveloppa, le cavalier fut englouti dans le silence, malgré ses efforts pour le retenir, elle eut beau tendre le bras, il était trop tard. Elle hurla son nom, horrifiée, l'angoisse l'étreignait, l'étouffait. Une voix lointaine lui invectivait de fuir, de ne pas se retourner, elle paraissait terrifiée et cela l'angoissa encore plus. Puis brusquement, deux yeux glacials apparurent, dardant sur elle un regard sans amour, ni pitié. Où qu'elle tournât la tête, ces yeux la suivaient, la harcelaient, l'empêchaient de respirer. Ils lui annonçaient une mort, la Mort. _

_Jéna, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Gémit une voix._

_Elle se retourna, Brom était là, debout, son flanc était tâché de rouge, son visage était sévère et accusateur. Le regret la submergea, elle en goûta les larmes amères._

- Jéanna, Jéanna ! Réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, Murtagh était penché sur elle, et secouait son épaule.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu faisais un cauchemar… je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de te réveiller.

Elle se redressa, ses joues étaient humides de larmes et elle avait un affreux mal de tête, conséquence de sa soirée arrosée de la veille.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas de quoi je rêvais, mais c'était la même impression de… qu'importe. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Le soleil se lève. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Volontiers.

Murtagh lui prépara un petit déjeuner copieux et ils discutèrent amicalement de tout et de rien. Enfin, Saphira se réveilla.

- Bonjour Saphira !

« _Bonjour, bien dormi ?_

- Ça peut aller, dit Jéanna en haussant les épaules.

- Bien, si tout le monde est debout, nous pouvons commencer à réfléchir à un plan ! S'exclama Murtagh.

- Je pense que le meilleur moyen d'entrer est de passer par les égouts, ils ne sont presque pas surveillés, et des conduits d'aération mènent aux canaux principaux qui coulent sous la forteresse. Ce ne sera pas très agréable, mais c'est le moyen le plus sûr.

- Tu sauras nous conduire aux cachots ?

- Sans problème.

- D'accord donc pour l'entrée. Mais pour sortir ce ne sera pas aussi facile, Eragon ne sera certainement pas très en forme…

« _Je pourrais venir vous chercher_, proposa Saphira. _Ce sera plus rapide par les airs. Il doit y avoir de la place sur le toit pour que je me pose._

- C'est vrai, Saphira peut nous aider, remarqua Jéanna. La salle de banquet est juste en dessous du toit, ça devrait le faire.

- Mais peut-elle transporter trois personnes, s'interrogea Murtagh.

« _S'il le faut_, assura Saphira.

Jéanna répéta la réponse au jeune homme qui refusait d'ouvrir son esprit.

- Cela reste quand même bien trop risqué, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul avec Saphira, déclara Murtagh.

Jéanna le fixa, impassible, néanmoins ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Je viens, et ce n'est pas négociable, affirma-t-elle.

Elle refusait d'être mise à l'écart encore une fois, en effet, elle se rappelait l'escapade de Brom au camp des Ra'zacs et s'en voulait toujours de ne pas l'avoir suivi.

- D'accord, mais nous devons d'abord peaufiner ce plan afin qu'il n'arrive rien.

Ainsi, toute la journée, Murtagh, Jéanna et Saphira s'activèrent à l'élaboration de leur plan de sauvetage. Murtagh retourna à Gil'ead s'assurer de l'existence du conduit d'aération et trouver de quoi se déguiser afin de passer inaperçu.

Le soir, ils approchèrent les chevaux à moins d'une lieue de la ville et partirent à pied exécuter leur mission.

Le jeune homme s'était vêtu d'un long manteau en lambeau et portait une fausse barbe. Il s'appuyait sur une béquille et exagérait sa démarche pour qu'on le croie sérieusement boiteux. Jéanna s'était demandé où il avait déniché de tels objets, mais il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de lui donner une cape tout aussi miteuse. Elle avait rabattu la capuche sur son visage et, sans avoir à faire semblant, avait repris sa marche claudicante. Ils faisaient vraiment une drôle de paire, mais au moins personne ne les remarquerait lorsqu'ils traîneraient dans les ruelles sombres de la cité.

Ils arrivèrent devant la bouche d'aération creusée dans le sol, à quelques mètres du rempart de la citadelle, une grille en obstruait l'entrée. La ruelle était déserte et obscure.

- Tu es certaine de pouvoir l'ouvrir n'est-ce pas ? S'assura Murtagh.

Pour toute réponse Jéanna souffla un mot en Ancien langage. Il y eut un léger « clang », et elle se pencha pour soulever les barreaux. Délicatement elle les posa sur le rebord et s'assit, les jambes introduites dans le trou.

- Bon, on se retrouve en bas.

Elle inspira à fond et plongea dans l'obscurité.

Elle glissa le long de la paroi raide durant quelques secondes, avant que la pente ne s'adoucisse et qu'elle n'aperçoive la sortie. Une fois qu'elle se fut redressée, elle s'écarta pour laisser passer Murtagh qui apparut peu après elle. Il se releva prestement et rajustant sa tenue la suivit à travers le dédale des égouts. Ils ne pataugeaient pas dans l'eau car deux minces rebords de pierre encadraient les canaux où flottaient des choses dont la nature ne leur échappait pas. Jéanna détourna le regard et entreprit de trouver la bonne issue.

Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une échelle incrustée dans le mur et qui montait jusqu'à une trappe de bois.

- C'est celle-la, déclara-t-elle.

- Certaine ?

- Oui, c'est celle-là que Kagan a empruntée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ton capitaine ? Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour une balade, dit Murtagh, moqueur.

- Mm. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Il cherchait un moyen de sécuriser cet endroit, mais personne ne l'a jamais écouté. _Qui_ passerait par les égouts pour infiltrer la citadelle ? Aller, allons-y.

Jéanna grimpa les barreaux de fer, poussa la trappe et s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté se hissa hors des égouts suivie de son compagnon.

Ils continuèrent leur escapade dans des couloirs à peine éclairés, montèrent un escalier étroit, et atterrirent dans un mince corridor au bout duquel brillait une vive lumière. Longeant le mur ils atteignirent l'angle formé par un nouveau couloir. A quelques mètres de là, des bruits de pas cadencés résonnèrent contre la pierre froide, synonyme de l'approche de gardes. Murtagh jeta un coup d'œil : six soldats passèrent devant l'entrée du couloir sans s'arrêter, leur marche s'éloignant petit à petit vers les cachots.

- On les laisse partir et on y va, murmura-t-il.

Mais avant que Jéanna n'ait pu acquiescer, ils s'aperçurent que les soldats s'étaient arrêtés.

- Sus ! Sus ! Cria-t-on.

Le rutilement des armures se répercuta dans la forteresse. Sans attendre d'en savoir plus, Murtagh et Jéanna se précipitèrent vers le vacarme : Eragon était sorti de sa cellule et faisait face aux six gardes armés. Murtagh sortit un arc de sous son ample vêtement et tira une flèche avec rapidité et habilité. Un des soldats s'écroula sous le trait, bientôt suivi de deux autres. Le dragonnier profita de l'incertitude et de la surprise de ses ennemis pour en tuer un d'un mot tandis qu'un cinquième tombait une flèche lui ayant transpercé le corps. Murtagh visa le dernier survivant, mais Eragon cria :

- Ne le tue pas !

Jéanna et Murtagh ne comprirent pas, et s'avancèrent alors qu'Eragon parlait au rescapé, le menaçant d'une mort lente et atroce en lui montrant une poignée de poussière qu'il faisait rougeoyer par magie. Enfin, il murmura quelque chose et le soldat tomba mollement par terre.

- Tu l'as tué ? Demanda Murtagh.

Eragon ne sembla pas tout de suite reconnaître ses deux amis, il plissa les yeux puis s'exclama :

- Murtagh ! C'est toi ?

- Eh oui ! Je ne tenais pas à ce que l'on me reconnaisse, dit-il en soulevant sa fausse barbe. Et Jéanna est là aussi.

Cette dernière remonta sa capuche.

- Tu l'as tué ? Répéta Murtagh.

- Non. Il est seulement endormi. Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

- On n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer. On file à l'étage avant qu'on nous découvre. Une issue s'ouvrira dans quelques minutes. Il ne faudra pas la manquer.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna Eragon en désignant le soldat endormi. Il y a une elfe dans cette prison. Je l'ai vue. Nous devons la délivrer. Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

- Une elfe ! S'exclamèrent Jéanna et Murtagh.

La jeune fille retint son souffle à l'annonce d'Eragon. Elle n'avait pas remarqué cette information dans l'esprit du capitaine. Elle n'avait cherché que ce qui était le plus important, laissant de côté « Durza » et « Elle ».

Pendant qu'elle restait immobile, sous le choc de cette révélation, les deux garçons avaient pénétré dans une cellule, celle ou Elle était emprisonnée.

Ils en sortirent, Murtagh transportant sur son dos la femme à la chevelure ébène.

- Jéanna, passe devant, lui lança Murtagh.

Elle opina du chef sans révéler ce qu'elle savait de l'elfe et monta les escaliers situés au bout du vestibule.

- Comment va-t-on sortir de là sans se faire remarquer ? Leur demanda Eragon.

- On va sortir, mais pas sans se faire remarquer, répliqua Jéanna.

Elle était inquiète, comment allaient-ils pouvoir s'envoler à quatre ?

Ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle remplie de tables massives. Murtagh demanda à Eragon de prévenir Saphira d'« attendre encore un peu », et, accompagné de la jeune fille, partit chercher les armes du dragonnier.

- Comment va-t-on sortir ? S'inquiéta Murtagh.

- On verra. C'est là, fit-elle en désignant une salle sans portes.

A l'intérieur ils découvrirent un nombre conséquent d'armes de tout genre, ainsi que Zar'roc, l'épée d'Eragon, et un arc et une épée très étranges.

- C'est elfique ? Demanda-t-il à Jéanna.

- Oui, aucun doute possible. Viens, dépêchons-nous, l'alerte a dû être donnée.

Ils regagnèrent la salle des gardes le plus rapidement possible.

- Et maintenant, s'enquit Eragon en mâchant un quignon de pain. On ne va pas rester ici éternellement. Tôt ou tard, les soldats nous trouveront.

- Maintenant, on patiente, répondit Murtagh. Je te l'ai dit, notre fuite est arrangée.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il y a un Ombre ici ! S'écria le dragonnier. S'il nous tombe dessus, on est morts !

- Un ombre, en ce cas dis à Saphira de venir immédiatement. Nous devions attendre la relève de la garde, mais s'attarder plus longtemps devient trop dangereux.

- Ce doit être Durza. C'est lui dont les officiers se méfiaient hier, commenta Jéanna.

- En t'échappant de ta cellule, tu as bouleversé nos plans, ronchonna Murtagh. Nous aurions pu avoir l'effet de surprise. C'est raté maintenant.

- Si j'avais su, je vous aurais peut-être attendus. Mais vous êtes arrivés au bon moment. Si j'avais dû combattre ces six soldats par magie, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti tout seul.

- Ravi d'avoir pu t'être utile ! Dit Murtagh sans véritable enthousiasme. Espérons seulement que l'Ombre ne nous trouvera pas…

Soudain, un rire dénué de joie retentit dans la pièce, faisant se hérisser les poils des trois compagnons.

- Je crains devoir vous ôter cet espoir…

Jéanna tira son épée, en même temps que Murtagh et Eragon se retournaient face à l'Ombre, Durza, qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté de la salle.

Il était grand, et mince, ses cheveux rouges sang contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Son regard était dur, un sourire pervers fendait son visage il railla Eragon et le provoqua en duel. Il sortit son épée, et s'avança au centre de la pièce, là où il y avait le plus d'espace.

- Eragon, non, laisse-moi y aller, murmura Jéanna.

Mais le dragonnier ne l'écouta pas, ni elle ni Murtagh qui se proposait également à sa place. Il se positionna devant l'Ombre, en garde.

Mais soudain, une secousse violente ébranla le plafond, faisant s'écrouler une partie des poutres dans une avalanche de poussière. L'attention d'Eragon vacilla, et Durza en profita pour attaquer, le dragonnier réussit à parer de justesse et leur affrontement débuta. L'Ombre était malheureusement plus fort, et gagna rapidement du terrain Jéanna allait se lancer dans la bataille, lorsqu'une partie toit s'effondra brutalement autour d'eux dans un immense fracas, elle esquiva adroitement les débris et se réfugia contre le mur du fond. A ce moment, Murtagh tira sur l'Ombre, sa flèche se plantant dans l'épaule de la créature, mais elle ne la sentit qu'à peine, se moquant plutôt de l'archer. Mais, le deuxième trait fut le bon, il transperça le front de l'Ombre, entre les deux yeux, arrachant un hurlement de douleur et d'effroi au Possédé. Un brouillard étrange se forma autour de la silhouette, et il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un tas de vêtements.

- Tu l'as tué ! S'exclama Eragon.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura le jeune homme.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se réjouir, des soldats venus des deux côtés s'engouffrèrent dans la large pièce, forçant les jeunes gens à se réfugier contre le mur prêt de Jéanna, traînant l'elfe avec eux.

Ils étaient encerclés.

L'espoir surgit alors venant du toit Saphira, fermement accrochée au plafond, arracha brutalement un morceau de toiture, et la poutre principale céda, provoquant la confusion dans les rangs ennemis. Les soldats ne se souciaient plus des fugitifs, ils couraient, affolés, essayant d'éviter les gravas tombant sur eux. La dragonne rugit alors, un rugissement effrayant et puissant, révélant la démesure des dragons par rapport aux petits hommes qui l'entouraient. Tous les gardes fuirent, paniqués.

Saphira détruisit ce qui restait du toit et sauta dans la salle, écrasant une ou deux tables sous son poids.

- Elle ne pourra jamais s'envoler avec quatre passagers, déclara Murtagh.

- Elle affirme que si. Montez ! S'exclama Eragon en prenant place derrière l'elfe inconsciente.

Murtagh grimpa à sa suite, et tendit la main à Jéanna. Une idée venait de surgir dans la tête de la jeune fille, une idée folle.

La dragonne bondit sur le toit, à l'air libre. Un peu plus loin, une ligne d'archer les avait dans leur ligne de mire, ils allaient tirer.

- Filez, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, souffla Jéanna à l'oreille du jeune homme devant elle. Reste avec Eragon !

Et avant qu'il ne pût répondre, elle sauta sur une poutre survivante, dérapant sur les tuiles détachées. Saphira s'envola.

« Jéna qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Eragon dans son esprit.

« Je vous sauve la mise ! Ne m'attendez pas. Je vous retrouverai !

Elle ferma ensuite son esprit, regardant ces trois, non, quatre amis disparaître dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>alors ? votre avis ?<p>

Désolée pr les fans d'Arya, Jéna ne révèle rien, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps, et ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais promis on en saura un peu plus la prochaine fois !

Sinon et bien... Comment va faire Jéna pr s'en sortir? c'est bien beau de se sacrifier, mais c'est un peu stupide xD

...

ah lala !

+++ =3 (certainement demain, avec un peu de chance ;)


	19. S'échapper

Bonjouur !

Tout d'abord, désolée de la longue attente, je devais modifier mon chapitre 19, et je n'ai eu le temps (et le courage) que depuis quelques jours.. donc voilà

A vrai dire, il n'a pas été très évident à écrire, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19 : S'échapper<span>

- Eh ! Il y en a encore un !

Jéanna se retourna. Les soldats revenaient dans la salle, des arcs à la main. Soudain, une flèche se planta à ses pieds et elle dut esquiver la douzaine d'autres qui suivait. Elle se précipita à l'autre bout du toit, franchissant les débris et les brèches tout en faisant attention à la manière dont elle posait le pied droit pour ne pas risquer de glisser. Elle s'arrêta au rebord sans parapet et se pencha légèrement au-dessus du vide. L'obscurité et le vertige l'attirèrent dangereusement vers le bas, lui donnant l'étrange envie de sauter et de s'éloigner en même temps. Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac. Que faire ? La panique était sur le point de la submerger, au fond d'elle-même elle regrettait presque sa décision, mais avait-elle eu vraiment le choix ?

Tout à coup, elle entendit une nouvelle volée de traits fendre l'air. Elle ne vit alors d'autre solution. Refoulant sa peur, murmurant, affolée, une dernière prière et un triste pardon, elle sauta.

Une flèche se ficha son bras droit.

Elle perçut sa chute, son corps s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres à une vitesse trop rapide, son cœur douloureux trépider dans sa poitrine. Le temps sembla ralentir, elle avait les idées étrangement claires. Soudain, une rafale de vent la frappa de plein fouet, soufflant violemment dans ses oreilles, semblant lui murmurer quelque chose. Des mots, les mots. Sans réfléchir, elle les invoqua. La magie opéra immédiatement, et elle se sentit devenir plus légère, léviter. Ses forces décrurent à une rapidité vertigineuse, bien trop grande même. Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait instinctivement fermés et vit le sol se rapprocher lentement, il n'était qu'à quelques pieds d'elle. Elle interrompit donc le flux avant qu'il ne la consume totalement, et tomba lourdement sur le pavé essayant malgré tout d'amortir le choc en pliant les genoux.

Elle resta immobile un instant, tachant en vain de calmer sa respiration et les tremblements incontrôlables qui agitaient ses mains. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle était encore en vie. Lentement, elle se redressa. Soudain, une violente décharge transperça son bras lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Son membre était engourdi, elle ne ressentait plus que la pulsion cuisante qui enflammait son muscle. Une flèche était profondément incrustée dans sa chaire et du sang s'écoulait tâchant sa peau et ses habits. Elle effleura nerveusement l'objet qui sortait d'elle, qui semblait faire parti d'elle, partagée entre le dégoût et l'affolement qui la rongeait depuis son saut suicidaire. Elle inspira profondément, rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui restait, et empoigna fermement la tige de bois elle trouvait très curieux de sentir sous ses doigts quelque chose qu'intérieurement elle ne percevait pas, qui n'était pas elle et était pourtant un prolongement de son corps… Elle ravala ses larmes et se prépara à extraire l'intruse enfoncée dans sa chaire. Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang et fermant les yeux afin de ne pas vomir, elle l'arracha d'un coup ni trop lent ni trop sec pour que la pointe de fer de reste pas coincée dans la plaie. Elle gémit le temps que le projectile glisse hors de son corps puis exhala un soupir de soulagement lorsque le bout pointu, après un léger sursaut de résistance, sortit à l'air libre. Ses tempes pulsaient à un rythme effréné qui lui donnait mal à la tête, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller car elle n'était pas encore sortie de la ville.

Elle ôta la miteuse cape qu'elle portait et y déchira une lanière grossière afin de bander sa blessure elle préférait préserver les quelques forces qui lui restaient pour s'échapper le plus rapidement possible et si nécessaire, pouvoir se défendre, plutôt que de soigner son bras dont elle pouvait, pour le moment, se passer.

Elle abandonna le vêtement que Murtagh lui avait trouvé, car désormais elle n'en aurait plus l'utilité, puis, elle fit un rapide tour de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle était dans une mauvaise posture : blessée, épuisée, coincée entre les murs épais de la citadelle, à une demi-lieue de sa monture, et seule. Elle espérait qu'Eragon, Saphira et Murtagh avaient réussi à sortir indemnes de la cité et qu'ils fuiraient le plus loin possible, le plus rapidement possible.

.

Jéanna avisa la distance qui la séparait du mur d'enceinte. Il n'était pas très éloigné, mais le chemin serait dangereux. En effet, les soldats ne tarderaient pas à s'apercevoir qu'elle ne s'était pas écrasée par terre, et elle risquait alors de se faire prendre en tenaille par deux patrouilles. Dans son état elle ne pouvait faire face à plusieurs hommes armés. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Elle s'engagea dans une série de ruelles, se dissimulant dans leur ombre à chaque fois qu'un groupe de gardes passait à proximité, et finit par atteindre la haute muraille de Gil'ead. L'allée qui séparait les premiers bâtiments et le mur était déserte et seulement éclairée tous les cent pieds environ par des flambeaux plantés dans le sol. Un peu plus loin, se dressait une tour de garde qui menait à un chemin de ronde où deux soldats scrutaient l'horizon. Ils échangèrent quelques mots inaudibles de là où se tenait Jéanna, puis s'éloignèrent, continuant leur surveillance. Aussitôt, la jeune fille traversa la route et se faufila dans la tour. Elle monta les escaliers, prenant bien soin de vérifier s'il n'y avait personne pour la surprendre, mais toutes les pièces qu'elle rencontra étaient vides. Une fois sur le dernier palier, elle sortit sur le chemin de ronde exposé au vent qui soufflait désormais fort sur la ville. Du haut de la muraille, elle avait une vue exceptionnelle de Gil'ead et des alentours, du moins des zones éclairées dans la nuit. Au centre des habitations régnait une effervescence visible : il y avait un attroupement de militaires à l'armure rutilante, et d'habitants qui devaient discuter de l'apparition de la dragonne et de l'évasion de deux prisonniers, des deux plus importants prisonniers de l'Empire qui plus est. Mais elle n'en était pas certaine et redoutait que les soldats ne projettent de se lancer immédiatement à la recherche des fugitifs, ils se doutaient sans doute qu'un jeune dragon ne pouvait porter trois personnes longtemps… Elle observa ensuite la grande porte de la citadelle située un peu plus loin à sa gauche. La garnison y avait été renforcée et elle entendait clairement l'agitation qui planait. Mais le problème restait le même, elle était prise au piège. D'un rapide coup d'œil elle calcula la hauteur du mur : il était presque aussi haut que le bâtiment duquel elle avait sauté et elle ne tenterait pas une deuxième fois le même exercice ou elle mourrait d'épuisement avant d'avoir parcouru la moitié de la distance qui la séparait du sol.

- Je fais comment maintenant, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, ce sentiment d'angoisse encore ancré en elle.

Le vent caressa son visage, mais il restait vague et incompréhensible, comme toujours. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, voulait se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve et se retrouver dans une clairière baignée par le soleil du matin, Eragon endormi contre le ventre de Saphira, et Murtagh la regardant d'un air mélancolique. Une larme s'échappa de sa paupière et coula un instant sur sa joue avant d'être emportée par le vent. Ils lui manquaient. _Il _lui manquait. Mais son passé récemment retrouvé avait jeté la confusion dans son esprit. Elle prit son pendentif entre ses doigts et le pressa contre sa bouche, s'efforçant de trouver une issue et de ne pas se laisser envahir par des pensées qui ne faisaient que l'égarer et la déstabiliser alors qu'elle avait besoin de tous ses moyens pour s'en sortir. Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

Soudain une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter :

- Je me doutais bien que c'était vous.

Jéanna se retourna vivement. A quelques mètres d'elle se tenait un homme, vêtu d'un bel uniforme noir et sang. Il portait une épée au côté et sa main gauche était appuyée sur la garde. Il la regardait, le visage impassible, ses cheveux élégamment retenu par un cordon de cuir.

Elle esquissa un sourire… ravissant.

- Capitaine, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. Bien dormi j'espère ?

Le Capitaine Kagan s'approcha de trois pas, ses yeux rivés sur la jeune fille il avait tiqué lorsqu'elle lui avait souri.

- Vous m'avez trompé, répliqua-t-il, sa voix exprimant incrédulité et mépris.

Jéanna fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'étiez pas forcé de répondre à toutes mes questions.

- Je voulais vous faire plaisir.. D'ailleurs, en parlant de notre conversation, comment cela se fait-il que ce matin je n'en avait plus _aucun_ souvenir ? Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- C'est l'alcool. Vous n'êtes pas très résistant.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, vous avez utilisez la magie j'ai du aller voir un magicien pour savoir ce que j'avais, pourquoi je ne me rappelais aucun détail. Et puis, je sais que vous avez survécu à une chute de plusieurs dizaines de pieds. Et cela est _impossible_.

- Pourtant me voici… ironisa Jéanna.

- Savez-vous comment les soldats qui vous ont vue vous surnomment ?

- Non.

- Celle qui souffle le vent… Il y a eu en effet une violente bourrasque lorsque vous avez sauté. Et tous les soldats ont clairement sentit qu'elle se dirigeait vers vous.

- Ils racontent n'importe quoi, je n'ai rien fait de tel.

- Personne ne réchappe à un tel saut.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai utilisé la magie. Mais pas le vent…

Jéanna était un peu perturbée, et flattée. Posséder un surnom était souvent un signe de reconnaissance, qu'elle soit admirée ou crainte… mais elle ne croyait pas à cette histoire de mainmise sur le vent. Elle n'avait pas fait appel à la magie pour l'invoquer.

- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi qui avais sauté ? Continua-t-elle.

Comment allait-elle réussir à s'échapper maintenant ? La situation empirait, mais elle ne pensait pas que le Capitaine appellerait des renforts, ils seraient donc tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'une patrouille arrive.

- Je me promenais en ville lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'un des conduits d'aération était mal mis. Je savais de quoi nous avions parlé la veille, et cela m'a semblé plus qu'évident que vous en étiez la cause. Je me suis ensuite rendu à la citadelle, vérifier que les prisonniers étaient bien dans leur cellule, mais à ce moment il y a eut un énorme fracas. Un dragon c'était posé sur le toit ! Vous le connaissez j'en suis certain. Je me suis rendu au dernier étage, et quand je suis arrivé vous veniez de sauter. Je suis redescendu en vitesse, les autres pensaient que vous étiez morte, mais en ce moment ils doivent avoir retrouvé les affaires que vous avez laissés derrière vous. Bientôt ils seront là.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Vous serez capturée, et je pense qu'on vous enverra directement auprès du roi.

Jéanna déglutit, il ne plaisantait pas.

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire, avertit-elle néanmoins avec assurance.

- Je crains de devoir démentir vos propos, répondit courtoisement le Capitaine Kagan, employant un langage que la jeune fille n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude d'entendre après ces années passées à Carvahall.

Il dégaina son épée et la pointa vers elle.

- Ne jouons pas à ce petit jeu voulez-vous, déclara-t-elle, lasse et amusée. C'est inutile.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je vous battrai.

- Vous êtes blessée.

Elle sortit à son tour sa fine épée de son fourreau, et la brandit de la main gauche, son bras droit encore trop engourdi pour tenir fermement une arme.

- Vous ne m'aiderez pas à sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Tant pis pour vous alors, Capitaine.

Subitement, Jéanna s'élança en avant, visant la hanche gauche de Kagan. Il para aisément l'assaut et contre-attaqua.

Une salve d'attaques et de ripostes s'ensuivit.

Les coups du Capitaine étaient moins violents que ceux de Murtagh il ne travaillait pas non plus avec la finesse du dragonnier, mais il était endurant et s'essoufflait lentement. Le combat était relativement équilibré cependant Jéanna faiblissait à vue d'œil et ne tiendrait pas très longtemps la cadence.

Soudain, elle se retrouva coincée contre le mur, et le Capitaine profita de sa surprise pour lui mettre sa lame sous la gorge.

La poitrine de la jeune fille se soulevait rapidement effleurant au passage la pointe acérée de l'épée ses traits étaient sombres, elle était épuisée et paraissait souffrir. Ses cheveux tressés étaient ébouriffés et lui donnaient un air presque sauvage et très attirant.

Lentement, il descendit son arme, l'arrêtant au niveau du nombril, puis, s'avança tout près d'elle, plaqua une main contre les créneaux à côté de sa tête et sourit, victorieux. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

- Vous disiez ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle ne voyait pas la couleur de ses yeux dans la semi-obscurité qui les entourait, mais ses prunelles brillaient intensément. Il pencha davantage son visage, appuyant également un peu plus son épée contre elle. Une gênante ou agréable chaleur se forma entre eux. Il n'était plus qu'à un pouce de ses lèvres lorsqu'il perçut des paroles s'en échapper brusquement, il fut repoussé par une brutale rafale de vent, et la vit se propulser dans les airs comme si elle prenait son envol, puis atterrir avec souplesse sur le parapet.

- N'est-ce pas vous qui avez affirmé que j'étais une _fille du Vent _? S'exclama Jéanna avant de disparaître en direction de la tour de garde.

Frustré et énervé, il se releva et s'élança à sa poursuite.

Elle dévala les escaliers et sortit dehors, entendant derrière elle les pas, plus lourds, du Capitaine. Son cœur battait toujours à vive allure, et ses joues étaient empourprées. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il dans cette voie ?

- Attendez ! Cria-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir de toute façon !

Elle ralentit et se retourna.

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué !

- Alors pourquoi courrez-vous ?

- Pourquoi vous me poursuivez ?

Le Capitaine Kagan s'était arrêté à distance raisonnable de Jéanna. Il l'observait de son visage froid qui n'avait demandé qu'à se réchauffer. La jeune fille dardait sur lui un regard furieux et désespéré qui était insupportable, presque insoutenable.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Vous êtes une ennemie de l'Empire et moi un de ses serviteurs. Je fais ce qu'il faut pour vaincre ces ennemis.

- Nous avons tous le choix. Vous n'êtes sous le joug d'aucun serment, vous êtes encore _libre_.

- Pourquoi trahirais-je ainsi mon roi ?

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas tout le mal qu'il fait ? S'exclama Jéanna, incrédule.

- C'est la faute des Vardens et des traîtres comme vous si le monde se porte mal, pas à cause du roi.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux aux étoiles.

- Que faites-vous des meurtres que commet votre _roi _? Est-ce justifié lorsqu'il décime des villages sous prétexte que quelques habitants auraient hébergé des Vardens ?

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils, sa détermination et sa loyauté étaient mises à rude épreuve face à cette jeune femme si étrange qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

- Il donne l'exemple, argumenta-t-il.

- Un bon souverain ne donne pas l'exemple. Ne sème pas la terreur parmi son peuple, il le protège et l'aime.

- Que savez-vous sur lui. Comment pouvez-vous le juger ?

- Il a tué mes parents sans hésitation ni remords. C'est au moins une des raisons pour laquelle je le hais, lâcha sèchement Jéanna.

Il la fixa avec intensité sans rétorquer quoique ce soit. Puis, il soupira et secoua la tête de dépit.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Je ne peux pas vous aider, non. Nos destins semblent ne pas être les mêmes.

- Pourtant, ajouta-t-elle, ils sont liés.

- Certes.

- Excusez-moi alors, Capitaine, mais je n'ai plus d'autres solutions…

Et avant que le Capitaine n'ait pu comprendre le sens de ces paroles, Jéanna s'immisça dans son esprit, toujours ouvert et vulnérable, et le força à s'agenouiller. Surpris, il hurla et tenta de résister, mais la jeune fille avait déjà pris possession de lui et il lui était impossible de la faire lâcher prise.

En Ancien langage, elle lui ordonna de laisser tomber son épée, ce qu'il fit sans saisir le sens direct de l'ordre, laissant son corps réagir à sa place.

- Croyez bien que je sois désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour sortir car je ne me laisserais _jamais_ capturée. Plutôt mourir.

Elle s'était penchée à sa hauteur et il sut qu'elle était sincère. Sa voix était douce et triste, belle.

- Maintenant levez-vous et marchez devant. Il ne vous arrivera rien si vous m'obéissez sans résistance.

Il se leva alors et Jéanna se plaça derrière lui, sa fine épée pointée dans son dos. Il se mit à marcher en direction des grandes portes de la forteresse.

- Les autres ne vous laisseront pas passer si facilement, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Si.

- Vous ne pourrez faire face à des dizaines de soldats et quelques magiciens. Je vous ai battue aisément…

- Combien y a-t-il de magiciens ?

Elle enfonça un peu plus son épée dans les reins du Capitaine pour appuyer sa question.

- Quatre.

- C'est tout ?

- Ils obéissaient à Durza, l'Ombre. Le roi n'a pas jugé nécessaire d'en envoyer plus ici, les Vardens sont au Sud…

Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée. Une trentaine d'hommes armés la surveillait, ils se mirent tous en garde en apercevant une ombre bouger dans l'obscurité, puis, lorsqu'ils reconnurent leur Capitaine, ils se détendirent. L'un d'eux s'avança, c'était le sergent qui accompagnait Kagan la veille.

- Capitaine… commença-t-il.

Il remarqua alors la présence de Jéanna, menaçant le jeune officier. Il dégaina aussitôt son épée, immédiatement suivi des gardes derrière lui.

- Ne bougez pas ou je transperce votre bien aimé Capitaine ! Déclara avec force Jéanna.

« Ne dites rien, ordonna-t-elle au Capitaine dans son esprit.

Le sergent s'immobilisa, attendant visiblement un signe quelconque de son supérieur, et ami. Mais le signe ne vint pas le Capitaine fixait le sol obstinément.

Il s'adressa alors à la jeune fille qu'il fut surpris de reconnaître.

- Celle qui souffle le vent… Nous te cherchons depuis un moment déjà. Relâche le Capitaine, tu n'as aucune chance, seule face à nous.

- Vous tenez si peu à la vie de votre supérieur alors ? Le nargua-t-elle.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises. Que vas-tu faire après l'avoir tué ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être passerais-je à vous ? Vous voulez essayer ?

Elle chuchota alors « Thrysta », et Kagan se courba subitement les mains autour du cou, essayant de respirer, luttant, impuissant, pour enlever cette force qui enserrait sa gorge.

Une vague de murmures parcourut l'assemblée, le sergent regarda, horrifié et hésitant, le Capitaine suffoquer, devenir rouge, tomber à genoux.

- C'est bon arrête !

Jéanna coupa le flux de magie, un peu plus affaiblie qu'auparavant. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Quelle folie l'avait embarquée jusqu'ici ?

Le Capitaine, libéré, toussa violemment, respirant par à coups bruyants et douloureux.

- C'était le bon choix, affirma-t-elle. Maintenant…

Soudain, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une corde vibrer.

Plus vive et souple qu'un chat, elle se plaqua sur le sol, sentant passer juste au-dessus de sa tête deux traits fendre l'air. Elle se releva aussitôt pour ne pas être déroutée par une offensive, mais ce qu'elle vit alors la fit bien plus frissonner. Devant elle, le Capitaine avait basculé sur ses mains poussant un faible râle, les deux flèches plantées dans son dos.

Jéanna entendit les jurons chuchotés de ci de là par les soldats. Réprimant ses véritables sentiments, elle sourit et lança clairement :

- Voyez ! Vous ne pouvez même pas m'avoir par la ruse !

Elle se pencha et empoigna l'épaule du blessé, lui ordonnant de se lever. Ce dernier s'exécuta avec difficulté.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus pour impressionner la garnison, car si une autre patrouille venait en renfort, elle ne donnait pas cher de ses tours de passe-passe. Cependant, elle n'avait plus peur, la confiance avait étrangement ressurgit en elle, et elle éprouvait une certaine délectation à se montrer arrogante et sûre d'elle.

Elle scruta les hommes réunis autour d'elle. Aucun ne bougeait, trop abasourdi par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, blesser leur propre Capitaine. Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, ceux qu'elle cherchait.

Trois hommes et une femme se tenaient à l'écart, visiblement ils hésitaient à agir. Ils n'étaient pas vêtus d'armure, mais de tuniques ou de robes. Jéanna ferma son esprit, libérant momentanément Kagan qui peinait à se maintenir debout. Et tout à coup la puissance des quatre magiciens s'abattit sur elle. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas attaqués plus tôt ?

.

Ceux qui assistaient à la scène virent le visage de Celle qui souffle le Vent se crisper tout à coup, ses yeux auparavant si brillant s'assombrir, sa peau devenir extrêmement pâle.

Ils auraient pu l'attaquer tandis qu'elle résistait à l'assaut des magiciens, car ils ne doutaient pas que c'était leur œuvre, mais aucun n'avait envie d'affronter celle qui avait survécu à une chute de plusieurs dizaines de pieds. Elle méritait le respect, et tenait entre ses mains la vie d'un supérieur qu'ils appréciaient tous.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Une brise rafraîchissante passa entre les immenses portes de bois et de fer. Jéanna résistait tant bien que mal, elle savait qu'à quatre ils étaient plus forts qu'elle, mais refusait de lâcher prise, _jamais_ elle n'abandonnerait. Pas si près du but.

Elle se concentra sur ce qui lui donnait le plus le courage de résister. Elle pensa à _lui_. Malgré tous les doutes qui assaillaient son cœur, elle pressentait que désormais, le passé rejoignait le présent. Que leurs destins étaient vraiment liés entre eux. Pourquoi se seraient-ils rencontrés sinon ?

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la bouffée de vent qui s'était engouffrée dans l'allée, ouvrant son cœur qui pulsait intensément dans sa poitrine, son esprit focalisé sur _ses_ yeux bleus, percevant néanmoins au fond de son âme ce doute si regrettable qui l'empêcherait de vivre s'il se réalisait. Elle murmura une profonde prière, oubliant la tension qui se faisait plus forte dans sa tête.

Soudain, le vent se mit à souffler aussi fort qu'en pleine tempête.

Les flambeaux s'éteignirent sous la puissance colossale du souffle.

L'énergie fluide et insaisissable la percuta sans la déstabiliser. Elle semblait la caresser, s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de son corps, lui procurant courage et vigueur, volonté de liberté et de victoire.

Liberté et victoire.

Ces deux notions s'intensifièrent, s'incrustant dans sa chaire et ses os. Elle ne pouvait être que libre, et pour se faire, vaincre.

Ils étaient tous pliés en deux, luttant contre les bourrasques venues de nulle part. Au centre, toujours droite et fière, Celle qui souffle le Vent avait rouvert les yeux. Elle fixa un instant les quatre magiciens qui avaient tardé à agir, et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, inconscients.

Ensuite, elle releva le Capitaine Kagan et le menaçant toujours de son épée, traversa les Grandes Portes sans paraître sentir les incroyables courants d'air qui parcouraient la ville, les soldats se dégageaient sur son passage.

Ils disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Alors ? vos avis et critiques ?

Au départ ce chapitre était beaucoup plus court et il ne se passait Absolument pas les mêmes choses, mais je voulais qu'on retrouve Kagan =), et puis, je voulais le faire plus long, mais ce soir, là, je commençais à en avoir assez, et il était déjà pas court (du tt) donc je le coupe à cet endroit ;)

Petit spoile: je ne crois pas qu'il se passera des choses hyper passionnantes ds le prochain chapitre, pardon... enfin une peut etre (pour moi héhé)

Aussi, pr la derniere fois je voulais dire (et j'ai oublié évidemment) que tout le monde s'en fout que le Capitaine s'en prenne pleins la gueule (pr rester impolie x). Il se fait ridiculiser, berner, etc etc.. et les gens sont contents ! c'est pas bien gentil ça XD

Sinon sinon que voulais-je dire... ah oui, j'ai remarqué que je faisais souvent des mélanges de mesures : pieds et mètres, en fait je mets l'un ou l'autre quand ça m'arrange ^^ donc désolée par avance ou retard =)

La suite arrivera dans une semaine et demie, deux semaines parce que je pars en vacances samedi et y'a pas internet où je vais ^^

bisouuuuus =3


	20. Peurs

Bonjour amis lecteurs et lectrices !

Ou plutôt amies Lectrices amis Lecteurs (honneur aux Dames)

Me voilà de retour après une longue absence, veuillez m'en excuser. Néanmoins vous avez de la chance car je n'étais pas sensée écrire et poster avant début juillet, donc vous avez attendu 2 mois de moins ! (voyons le côté positif des choses x)

Seulement, je me vois contrainte de vous avertir, vous risquez de ne pas aimer ce chapitre, car moi-même je le déteste ! è_é Je le trouve extrêmement mauvais, mais ai préféré faire un (ou deux, voire trois) chapitres de piètres qualités plutôt que de tout abandonner. En gros : c'est ça ou adieu ma fiction car il faut quand même que j'avance...

(è-é)

Voilà vous êtes prévenu(e)s =) ^^

Bonne lecture tout de même (oui je suis très pessimiste et méchante envers moi-même et je vous gâche votre prochaine lecture, veuillez m'excuser... T-T)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20 : Peurs<span>

Elle respirait avec difficulté, son cœur frappait si violement sa poitrine qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser et cela lui donnait une nausée terrifiante. Son corps ne se résumait plus qu'à douleur et engourdissements et son esprit était en proie à une peur vicieuse qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à contenir sans pour autant être capable de l'éradiquer. Elle tenait bon, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Elle frissonna. Durant un court instant, elle avait perdue toute conscience d'elle-même pour ne plus être qu'énergie, mais cette force la dépassait tellement qu'elle s'était presque perdue en son sein, seul un sursaut de mémoire et d'effroi lui avait fait réintégrer la réalité et ouvrir les yeux. Liberté et victoire s'étaient alors incrustées en elle et grâce au mince espoir qu'elles lui avaient insufflé, elle avait brisé la barrière mentale de ses assaillants. Mais devenir Vent avait laissé des séquelles profondes et un gouffre de doutes et de craintes s'étaient creusés dans son cœur. D'où était arrivée cette puissance ? Comment avait-elle fait pour s'en servir ? La magie ne pouvait s'utiliser qu'en puisant dans son propre corps non ?

Elle fut soudainement interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque le Capitaine, qui peinait à marcher devant elle, s'appuya contre le mur d'une maison et toussa douloureusement. Il avait toujours deux flèches plantées sur lui, une sur l'épaule droite, l'autre apparemment entre deux côtes il était vraiment courageux et vigoureux pour résister à ces deux traits qui devaient le faire souffrir bien que la cotte de mailles qu'il portait avait diminué l'impact des traits…

Il voulu faire un pas de plus, mais chancela et s'affala à terre.

Jéanna rengaina son épée et s'agenouilla près de lui, alarmée. Du sans imbibait les mains et les lèvres du jeune homme : ses poumons étaient percés.

- Il faut vous soigner, fit-elle d'une voix soucieuse, une nouvelle panique étreignit subitement son corps.

- Vous n'aurez jamais assez de force pour vous enfuir après, murmura le Capitaine entre deux souffles rauques. Allez-vous-en.

- Je ne vais pas vous laissez mourir, déclara-t-elle vivement en prenant entre ses mains le visage brûlant de Kagan. D'accord ? Tenez-vous tranquille un instant, je vais extraire la première flèche et refermer la blessure.

- Pourquoi faire cela pour moi ?

Jéanna ne répondit pas elle força le blessé à s'appuyer contre le mur, dos en travers de la ruelle, puis empoigna la tige de bois en évitant de la bouger dans la plaie et tira. Kagan étouffa un gémissement, et eut un brusque soubresaut qui lui fit cracher une trop longue giclée de sang. De plus, le filet de liquide vital qui s'écoulait de la blessure s'amplifia, il paraissait noir sous la nuit étoilée. Jéanna déglutit, autant de dégoût que de peur elle plaqua avec précipitation et néanmoins douceur, ses mains sur le trou ensanglanté et articula :

- Waise heill. (1)

Elle sentit son énergie couler dans ses veines et être projetée par ses paumes, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. La magie sembla lui arracher trop de forces, son cœur se serra, des larmes de panique se mirent subitement à inonder ses yeux, sa gorge se noua, la peur agita sa chaire, vague de frustration et de picotements qui la paralysa. Ainsi bloquée, elle coupa nette le flux vorace et aspira l'air brusquement, réveillant les courbatures dont son corps était perclus.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle lancer un sort si simple en apparence ?

Elle pinça les lèvres.

Elle semblait avoir peur d'utiliser la magie après l'étrange phénomène qui lui avait permise de passer le portail de la citadelle. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Kagan ou elle s'en voudrait le restant de sa vie. Elle devait surmonter cette épreuve ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait en sautant du toit, ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait en survivant il y a quatre ans…

Elle inspira profondément, tâchant de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle se remémora le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti au contact du Vent. Quelle étrange douceur il avait dégagée, puissante, incontrôlable… dangereuse. Ne l'avait-il pas secourue ? Pourquoi être effrayée dans ce cas ?

Se concentrant sur l'idée qu'elle ne risquait rien, que la magie n'était pas une ennemie, qu'elle n'allait pas mourir, Jéanna reformula distinctement les mots panseurs :

- Waise heill.

De nouveau, ses forces décrurent et elle sentit la chaire et les vaisseaux sanguins se refermer sous ses doigts secoués de tremblements. Elle pressa les paupières, essaya de ne pas bloquer sa respiration, elle était épuisée, avait envie de s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller…

Enfin, la blessure fut entièrement guérie, mais il fallait désormais expulser d'urgence le sang qui allait obstruer les poumons du Capitaine. Elle se concentra alors de nouveau et contrôlant sa panique, souffla « Eyddr »(2). Elle sentit alors un violent haut le cœur parcourir le corps du jeune homme, et il vomit brutalement un flot âpre qui s'écrasa sur le sol terreux, éclaboussant sur son passage les murs de l'étroite ruelle.

Pendant qu'il toussait et se rétablissait, Jéanna ôta le second trait et referma la blessure avant que l'effroi ne l'envahisse encore. Enfin, elle s'adossa contre la paroi de l'habitation et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle ne pouvait maîtriser les spasmes qui agitaient ses mains. Près d'elle, le Capitaine, quelque peu remis, mais toujours épuisé, se laissa également aller contre le mur. Il essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et dit d'une voix enrouée :

- Pourquoi avez-vous tenu à me sauver ?

Jéanna ravala les sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge puis murmura, une étrange douceur mêlée à la panique faisait vibrer sa voix :

- Je ne souhaite la mort que d'une seule personne. Et surtout pas la votre…

Un profond silence s'abattit. Néanmoins on percevait au loin un bruissement agité, les gardes n'allaient pas tarder à se mettre à sa recherche et à celle de ses compagnons… _où étaient-ils à présents ?_

Elle avait l'impression de flotter, hors du temps, hors de l'espace, ses pensées étaient de plus en plus brumeuses. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se reposer, ainsi elle n'aurait plus à réfléchir ni à essayer de se cacher ou de survivre mais elle n'en avait pas le loisir, elle devait partir et au plus vite.

Elle se redressa alors avec lenteur, puisant dans les ultimes ressources qui lui restaient, cependant le Capitaine lui attrapa le bras avant et l'attira vers lui. Elle fut contrainte de se pencher, son visage à quelques pouces du sien.

- Pourquoi, surtout pas moi ? souffla-t-il, son visage était tristement émacié, de lourdes ombres assombrissaient ses yeux et ses joues.

Jéanna soupira, lasse.

- En d'autres circonstances nous aurions pu être de bons amis, Kagan. Et je ne veux pas la mort de mes amis.

- Ne comprenez-vous pas ce que je ressens envers vous ? murmura-t-il sans joie.

Des larmes embuèrent soudainement les yeux de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas envie de répondre à la question.

- …On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un en quelques heures, Capitaine, répondit-elle calmement.

- Il faut croire que si.

- Non, vous pensez m'aimer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous souhaitez simplement capturer ce que vous n'arrivez même pas à effleurer. Vous n'êtes pas habitués à ce que l'on vous refuse quelque chose. C'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir, autant de fatigue que de dépit.

- Je ne vous aime pas de cette façon. Vous êtes appréciable par bien des aspects, mais un véritable amour ne se repose pas uniquement sur cela. Il outrepasse les qualités et les défauts et s'ancre au plus profond de l'âme, laissant une marque indélébile qui ne peut que croître.

- Vous aimez déjà quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

Jéanna le regarda un instant sans répondre puis déposa un baiser sur son front et souffla tristement :

- Dormez maintenant… Slytha.(3)

La magie opéra une fois encore accélérant le cœur de la jeune fille et plongeant le Capitaine dans un sommeil mi-réel mi-artificiel dans lequel il ne ferait aucun rêve.

Jéanna se releva, perturbée par l'aveu du jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper, elle devait encore rejoindre son cheval situé à une demi-lieue de là et le plus difficile resterait à faire : retrouver Eragon, Saphira et Murtagh.

Elle leva la tête vers le plafond d'obscurité, se repérant grâce aux étoiles. Puis, après un dernier regard vers le corps endormi, continua son chemin désespéré.

.

Elle courait désormais, certaine que des patrouilles armées avaient commencé à fouiller la ville et ses alentours. Chaque pas était une souffrance supplémentaire, chaque respiration plus douloureuse que la précédente. Sa jambe droite ne la tenait presque plus mais Jéanna n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter. Ne _devait_ pas s'arrêter. Une peur accrue lui donnait des ailes et l'empêchait de renoncer. Des images de détresse se déversaient dans son esprit, des souvenirs plus douloureux qu'une flèche dans l'épaule lui poignardaient l'âme. Elle pressa son bien si cher dans sa paume, regrettant de ne pouvoir _l_'entendre. Le vent soufflait toujours mais elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même pour ne plus sombrer dans cet inconnu, afin qu'il n'ait aucune prise sur elle.

Enfin, elle aperçut la colline au sommet de laquelle l'attendait Puceron. Elle élança son esprit vers le bosquet d'arbres et toucha bientôt celui de l'étalon qui semblait se demander pourquoi ses amis étaient partis et pas lui. Lorsque sa cavalière le rejoignit, il renâcla d'impatience et gratta le sol comme pour lui signifier sa joie de la revoir. Jéanna remarqua alors qu'il avait été scellé et qu'un étrange chantier régnait dans la petite clairière : un arbre avait été arraché et gisait à quelques pas du trou où il avait poussé, puis en se penchant un peu plus, elle trouva une flèche ensanglantée laissée par terre et des traces de sabots se dirigeant vers le Sud Sud-Est. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se mettre en selle et suivre cette direction.

C'est ainsi, que ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Jéanna se hissa, tant bien que mal, sur le dos de sa monture et partit au galop, lançant derrière elle un dernier regard à la citadelle d'où s'échappaient des dizaines de points lumineux en quête des fugitifs.

Elle ne savait pas où étaient ses compagnons mais le désir de les retrouver était trop fort pour la décourager aussi décida-t-elle de chevaucher toujours tout droit, le plus longtemps possible. Elle aviserait de la marche à suivre une fois suffisamment éloignée de Gil'ead.

.

La lune était réapparue, éclairant d'une lueur blafarde la nature le vent était tombé, mais la course folle de l'étalon brassait l'air autour des fuyards, faisait siffler les oreilles de Jéanna et valser sa longue natte dans son dos. Elle ressassait la folle initiative qui l'avait mise dans une telle situation : sans cette décision impulsive ils ne s'en seraient pas sortis leurs quatre vies contre la sienne… Un juste prix à payer selon elle, mais si elle s'était faite capturée, le penserait-elle ainsi ? Ne subissait-elle pas maintenant les effets de son sacrifice ? Son corps était encore bouleversé à cause de ses actes et ses frayeurs et sa conscience apeurée face à la magie et aux puissances du monde qu'elle avait rencontrées… De plus, elle était désormais seule et se sentait désarmée sans ces compagnons qu'elle avait côtoyés tant de temps. Si elle devait faire un choix pour le long terme sans doute tenterait-elle sa chance chez Eux, mais à court terme son destin était d'être avec eux…

Des pensées tumultueuses se bousculaient dans son esprit :

« Arya.. » pensa-t-elle intérieurement. « Que faisais-tu là-bas ? Comment a-t-on pu t'emprisonner, et les autres, que sont-ils devenus ? Pourquoi ? »

Le visage sombre de Kagan ressurgit brusquement. Ses mots l'avaient touchée mais elle ne pouvait les partager. Un vide immense envahit ensuite son cœur mais néanmoins renforça sa détermination.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être si loin tout de même !

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, difficilement. Jéanna peinait à se maintenir éveillée et ralentissait petit à petit. Elle apercevait toujours loin derrière - mais cependant trop près - les lumières vacillantes des flambeaux que tenaient les soldats à sa recherche.

Le soleil finalement apparut à l'Est, rouge, illuminant les collines verdoyantes.

Jéanna s'arrêta scrutant le ciel avec l'espoir d'entrevoir les écailles brillantes de Saphira, mais seuls quelques nuages décoraient l'infini plafond bleu.

Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit, calma les craintes qui fourmillaient sous sa peau et ouvrit son esprit au monde faisant fi de la plainte de la fine brise chatouillant ses joues. Une idée germa alors en elle. Une observation simple qu'Ils lui avaient enseignée il y a si longtemps semblait-il… Elle espérait que cela fonctionnerait.

Elle expira une fois paisiblement et étendit sa vision spirituelle par delà les différentes collines et vallées qui l'entouraient, touchant les consciences sauvages de centaines d'animaux, effleurant les essences ralenties de milliers de plantes et d'arbres jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait intensément. La réponse lui vint par bribes de sensations confuses et difficilement déchiffrables pour qui ne s'était jamais penché sur le sujet : crainte, admiration, joie, pétillement de lumière, bourrasques subites de vent, saveurs puissantes, parfum de pin, traces de magie si ancienne et si pure, foisonnement de vie et d'énergie… !

Jéanna rouvrit subitement les yeux, piquée au vif par une espérance joyeuse et un soulagement indescriptible. Elle talonna Puceron sans attendre et ils s'élancèrent vers une falaise au pied de laquelle bifurquait un petit cours d'eau. Elle se concentra d'avantage sur cet endroit tentant de contourner la roche épaisse afin de savoir s'ils étaient bien là. Mais elle ne pouvait douter de ce qu'elle avait ressenti : la nature entière le lui avait dit par son étrange fébrilité et son extraordinaire félicité.

Elle se rapprochait rapidement, la fatigue disparue et le sourire aux lèvres. Son cœur pulsait avec une ardeur renouvelée et même Puceron semblait comprendre ce qui se passait car il accéléra et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent au pied du haut promontoire rocheux. C'est alors qu'une présence familière percuta son esprit aussitôt suivie d'une bouffée de bonheur et d'une voix que la jeune fille doutait d'entendre jamais plus :

« _Jéna !_ S'exclama Saphira.

« Oui, c'est bien moi !

Un flot de souvenirs l'inonda : _survol de Gil'ead, douleurs provoquées par l'assaut de piques-de-bois-au-bout-de-fer, une charge trop lourde, sentiment d'abandonner une amie, peur, une elfe mystérieuse, atterrissage, départ précipité, que faire pour Jéna-au-regard-brillant-tel-le-soleil, au pied d'une falaise près d'une petite rivière-à-l'onde-claire, Eragon soignant l'elfe-qui-ne-se-réveille-pas…_

« _Nous sommes heureux que tu nous aies retrouvés, Murtagh arrive à ta rencontre, il était très nerveux… Eragon t'attends aussi avec impatience._

Jéanna retint son souffle, les pulsions énergiques de son cœur se répercutèrent jusque dans ses tempes, elle refoula les larmes de joie qui embuaient ses yeux. Saphira disait vrai, quelques instants plus tard, Murtagh arriva sur Tornac monté à cru. Elle s'arrêta, soudainement frissonnante et attendit que le jeune homme la rejoigne. Il mit pied à terre et s'approcha d'elle, une ride soucieuse barrait son front, ses yeux habituellement si pures étaient assombris par l'inquiétude. Jéanna lui fit face et s'apprêtait à descendre lorsque le jeune homme la prit par la taille et la souleva jusqu'à terre. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien, sa main fraîche caressant sa joue brûlante, l'autre enserrant sa taille avec douceur comme s'il s'était agi d'un objet fragile. Elle rougit de cette proximité sachant qu'il le sentirait, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter encore son malaise des souvenirs brumeux et ensoleillés à la fois refirent surface en elle. Il approcha son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa respiration sur sa peau, mais elle baissa le regard, lui signifiant clairement ce qui ne fallait pas faire. Après un infime temps d'arrêt, Murtagh déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, un baiser tendre et agréable, puis il enlaça ses épaules et l'étreignit avec rage et force sans se soucier d'appuyer ou non sur son épaule blessée. Jéanna étouffa un gémissement qu'il n'entendit pas et passa à son tour ses bras autour de son dos, savourant ce contact, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur si réconfortant battre à vive allure…

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre en silence, durant plusieurs minutes, puis Murtagh s'écarta gentiment de Jéanna et murmura d'une voix émue :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Elle le considéra et sourit faiblement.

- Excuse-moi.

Il lui sourit également puis jugea son apparence.

- Tu es blessée ! S'écria-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à descendre du toit, dit-elle en souriant.

- Viens, je vais laver la plaie avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. Il te reste des bandages ? Les nôtres ne sont plus en très bon état et nous ne pouvons faire de feu sinon tout l'Empire saura où nous nous trouvons…

- Oui. Et Arya, comment va-t-elle ?

- Arya ?

- L'elfe !

- Tu la connais ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire cette nuit…

- Je vois… Elle ne se réveille pas, on ne sait pas pourquoi Eragon est en train de la soigner car elle est couverte de blessures, je n'imagine même pas les horreurs qu'ils ont pues lui faire là-bas…

- Allons-y alors.

Murtagh acquiesça et aida Jéanna à remonter en selle avant de lui montrer le chemin du campement. Ils chevauchèrent au pas, côte à côte. Un bien être immense émanait du jeune homme qui lui raconta ce qui s'était passé en son absence ainsi que l'inquiétude qu'elle leur avait fait ressentir à tous. Enfin il finit par avouer :

Sans ton geste je ne sais pas comment on s'en serait sorti, Saphira a déjà eu des difficultés à transporter trois personnes…

Il se tourna vers elle :

- Merci, Jéanna.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suis contente que nous nous en soyons tous sortis.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer et de partager ce qu'elle avait vécu car ils arrivaient au bivouac de fortune près du mince cours d'eau. A leur approche, Saphira leva la tête et poussa un fort ronronnement pour signifier sa joie. Eragon était agenouillé auprès du corps inerte de l'elfe, il se retourna et son regard fatigué croisa celui de Jéanna. Il étendit alors son esprit vers la jeune fille ce qui lui prendrait moins de temps que d'aller la voir et de lui parler. Il toucha sa conscience et fut surpris de ce qu'il y découvrit. Le paysage autrefois plongé dans l'obscurité qui était l'univers protecteur de Jéanna était désormais baigné de lumière. L'eau du lac scintillait de milles paillettes changeantes reflétant les délicats pétales blancs et roses du cerisier, l'endroit était enchanteur, reposant, il aurait voulu le contempler des lunes…

« Eragon ? Comment vas-tu ? L'interpella soudain la voix de Jéanna, le rappelant de la sorte à la réalité.

« Bien. Tu es folle de nous avoir quittés de cette façon ! Tu te rends compte si tu t'étais faite capturée, ou tuée ?

Jéanna mit pied à terre avec l'aide de Murtagh. Ils échangèrent un mot puis ce dernier prit une des sacoches attachées à la selle de Puceron et l'accompagna près d'Eragon.

- Je suis soulagée de te retrouver aussi, répondit-elle à voix haute.

- Excuse-moi… Tu nous as fait extrêmement peur, à tous les trois.

- Je sais. Je vous raconterai tout plus tard, je pense qu'il est plus urgent de la soigner avant, déclara-t-elle en désignant Arya du menton. Je l'ai déjà annoncé à Murtagh : elle s'appelle Arya. C'est elle qui m'a retrouvée et sauvée il y a quatre ans, mais à cette époque elle était accompagnée de deux autres elfes.

La révélation surpris Eragon qui jeta un profond regard à l'elfe qui gisait près de lui.

- Arya… souffla-t-il, une intense lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Tu sais pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?

- Non, désolée. Elle est peut-être trop affaiblie… Je ne sais pas.

- Et que faisait-elle prisonnière à Gil'ead ?

- Aucune idée, fit Jéanna d'une voix hésitante. Mais il faut qu'elle survive, on ne peut pas laisser mourir une elfe, surtout pas elle.

Eragon opina et se remit à ses soins alors que Jéanna se faisait sommairement soignée par Murtagh elle refusait d'user de la magie pour refermer sa blessure, préférant préserver ses forces pour aider Arya. Ensuite, elle s'agenouilla près de l'elfe à la chevelure d'ébène et remplaça Eragon le temps qu'il récupère et mange quelque chose.

L'état de la jeune femme était déplorable : son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses, de croûtes épaisses aux étranges couleurs, de plaies encore ouvertes et suintantes, pas le moindre pouce de peau n'était sain. Jéanna effleura la joue anormalement froide de l'endormie, lui promettant de faire tout son possible pour améliorer sa condition et malgré la fatigue et la crainte persistante de ne pas contrôler totalement la magie, commença à soigner Arya.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent ainsi leur place à tour de rôle durant plusieurs heures. Enfin, estimant qu'ils avaient fait de leur mieux, ils rhabillèrent l'elfe et soufflèrent un peu. Il était déjà presque midi.

Jéanna bu une gorgée de vin tiède elle était éreintée mais tentait de ne pas s'assoupir au risque de ne jamais pouvoir se relever.

- Maintenant dis-nous, reprit Eragon, blême, un quignon de pain dans la main. Comment as-tu fait pour sortir et nous retrouver ?

Elle se frotta le visage pour chasser les traces de fatigue et narra ses aventures avec une certaine ironie qui inquiéta plus ses amis qu'elle ne les amusa. Comment elle avait inconsciemment sauté du toit et s'en était sortie, puis sa rencontre avec le Capitaine Kagan, leur petit duel, sa tentative de fuite, le chantage qu'elle avait effectué… Elle omit de mentionner les magiciens pour ne pas à avoir leur raconter son expérience sous la puissance du Vent, de peur de susciter trop de questions embarrassantes auxquelles elle n'avait que peu de réponses.

« _Tu as pris trop de risques Jéna, mais nous t'en sommes reconnaissants_, déclara Saphira.

- Le principal est que nous réussissions à échapper aux soldats du roi maintenant, dit Jéanna.

- Oui, et nous ferions mieux de partir, conclut Eragon. Nous n'avons que trop traîné.

- Non ! Protesta Murtagh, vous avez besoin de repos.

- On, on dormira en selle tour à tour alors. On ne peut se permettre de rester ici, pas avec tous ces gardes à nos trousses.

- Très bien, concéda Murtagh, je vous guiderai au début alors, vous êtes trop épuisés pour vous permettre de rester éveillés plus longtemps.

Après avoir sellé leurs chevaux et installer Arya sur Saphira, ils levèrent le camp et partirent au galop. Toute la journée ils firent des détours pour donner le plus de fausses pistes aux patrouilles accompagnées de chiens, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au coucher du soleil, exténués et plus tendus que jamais. Ils discutèrent longuement sur la suite des évènements : qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant qu'il étaient traqués et transportaient une elfe qui était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose… La seule véritable solution était de quitter l'Empire mais impossible d'essayer d'aller chez les Elfes, même avec Jéanna ils craignaient de ce qu'ils y découvriraient et s'ils seraient bien reçus par ces êtres fabuleux et si mystérieux. Il ne leur restait donc plus que deux choix : se réfugier au Surda ou chez les Vardens pour ce faire il leur faudrait soit traverser l'Alagaësia et éviter toutes les villes soit passer par le désert du Hadarac situé à l'Est.

- Mais l'eau ? Comment la transporter ? Remarqua Murtagh. Les tribus de nomades qui errent dans le Hadarac ont l'habitude de dissimuler leurs puits et leurs oasis pour qu'on ne leur vole pas leurs réserves. Pensez à ce que Saphira doit avaler ! Elle consomme plus d'eau en une journée que nous n'en buvons en une semaine. Sans compter les chevaux…

Effectivement, l'eau était un problème. Pour tenter de le résoudre, Eragon partit s'isoler avec Saphira. Murtagh resta un moment pensif, ses yeux perdus dans les braises qu'ils avaient allumés au risque de se faire remarquer. Il souffla un rire sans joie.

- Tu sais Jéanna, commença-t-il. Tu as retrouvé quelque chose en pus de ta mémoire.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire sur son visage fatiguée.

- Ta spontanéité ou, comment dire… Avant, reprit-il sérieusement, il t'arrivait parfois d'agir sans réfléchir, simplement par impulsion. Comme ça. Regarde, tu nous as tous sauvés en sautant sur le toit, tu t'es jetée dans le vide et as affronté pas moins d'une trentaine de gardes armés toute seule ! Tu avais perdu cela en plus de la mémoire je crois…

Jéanna rit, amusée, elle ne se rappelait pas de ce trait de caractère, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait jamais remarqué. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'Eragon revint vers eux, déterminé.

- Alors, nous as-tu ouvert les portes du désert ? Lança Murtagh.

- Oui, affirma le dragonnier. Je pense pouvoir remonter l'eau des nappes phréatiques en suffisamment grande quantité pour nous tous. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Jéanna, si tu pouvais m'aider nous aurions plus d'eau.

- Je le ferais, affirma-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, à nous le Hadarac ! S'écria Murtagh d'un ton faussement réjoui.

* * *

><p>alors je pique l'idée de Rose Eliade (on ne prend que les bonnes idées ;) :<p>

(1): Sois guéri

(2): vider

(3): sommeil

* * *

><p>Voilàà fin du chapitre 20 !<p>

alors votre avis ? il est nul n'est-ce pas ? ...

Oui, Jéna se plaint beaucoup, ça m'agace un peu, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est blessée de partout qu'elle est toute seule.. en fait, je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose, trop compliqué..

les prochains chapitres ne vont pas s'arranger (en qualité) car nous arrivons au passage où E, S, M, A et J s'enfuient chez les Vardens avec toutes les péripéties qui leur arrivent et qui sont infernales à retranscrire T-T ...

enfin bon, je peux vous dire qu'après ces passages calamiteux (pour moi) il y a aura des chapitres intéressants (que j'ai Adorés écrire !)

Espérant que cela vous fasse patienter et être indulgents à mon égard ... =D =3


	21. Poursuites et fuites

Bonjour amies lectrices,

amis lecteurs

et amis "invisibles",

car sachez que je vous vois, bien que vous ne souhaitiez pas vous manifester ;)

Et oui, Little Sister is watching you !

21ème chapitre, que je n'aime pas non plus car en effet, le précédent, celui-ci et l'après prochain, résument le livre de très près ce qui est particulièrement insupportable ! (è_é) J'espère néanmoins que vous passerez un bon moment ^^...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21 : Poursuites et fuites<span>

Ils levèrent le camp aux aurores après avoir trouvé un système plus confortable pour transporter l'elfe : ils l'attachèrent sous le ventre de Saphira à l'aide de couvertures ce qui faciliterait les atterrissages de la dragonne et garderait au chaud et en sécurité Arya.

Toute la journée ils chevauchèrent à vive allure, vérifiant sans cesse leurs arrières, et leurs avant Saphira dut plus d'une fois les avertir de l'arrivée de patrouilles armées dans leur direction, visiblement l'alerte générale avait été sonnée… Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas non plus à la nuit tombée et durent faire des détours dangereux près de la ville de Bullridge où des dizaines de flambeaux éclairaient l'obscurité, annonciateurs des soldats à leur recherche. Enfin, lorsque l'aube se leva, ils s'accordèrent quelques heures de répit bien méritées.

- Je prends le premier quart, proposa Murtagh.

Il s'assit en tailleur, l'épée sur les genoux, et regarda Eragon se lover contre le flanc de Saphira puis s'endormir sans attendre. Jéanna ne l'imita pas mais se pencha plutôt au-dessus de l'elfe endormie et effleura, l'air pensif, une mèche de cheveux noirs qui cachait son visage effilé.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle était prisonnière ? Demanda Murtagh pour engager la conversation.

- … J'ai mon idée, avoua-t-elle sans en dire plus.

Elle se releva, et d'un pas traînant s'assit au côté du jeune homme.

- Tu devrais dormir, murmura-t-il.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Aller chez les Vardens ? Dit-elle sans se préoccuper du conseil.

Il ne répondit pas la question avait déjà été abordée avec Eragon. Murtagh lui avait dit qu'il trouverait un autre chemin dans les montagnes pour fuir ailleurs mais Jéanna ne souhaitait pas le voir partir, seulement elle ne l'avait pas dit, ne savait pas si elle pouvait le faire, si elle en aurait le courage, l'audace. Elle glissa un bras autour de celui du jeune homme et s'appuya contre son épaule. Sa tête était vide, son corps lourd, la tension qui les poursuivait devenait insupportable, néanmoins elle chassa le passé quelques instants et se détendit, savourant la chaleur à ses côtés sans dire un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle inspira profondément et chuchota :

- Je ne veux pas te quitter de nouveau.

- …Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Murtagh après un moment de silence.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Il rit et se retournant vers elle, prit brusquement son visage entre ses doigts. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il ne laissa pas faire, passant un bras dans son dos, comme un filet entourant sa proie. Jéanna lui lança un regard noir mais cessa de bouger.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? Se moqua-t-il d'un ton dur.

Il faisait bien sûr référence aux allusions évoquées lors de leur petite discussion d'il y maintenant une semaine et au refus de la jeune fille la veille.

Elle l'observa : il affichait un air sérieux, ses cheveux parcourus par une brise légère lui donnaient un côté sauvage presque effrayant. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, son esprit vagabonder dans un passé fait d'une liesse qu'elle craignait et désirait retrouver à la fois…

Il approcha son visage du sien avec lenteur, la prise de sa main se faisant plus douce sur ses joues, ses doigts frôlant son échine telle une caresse, ses yeux limpides et fascinants hésitant entre ses prunelles dorées et ses lèvres entrouvertes… Jéanna détourna subitement la tête, s'arrachant de l'étreinte de ses mains.

- Je ne t'ai pas retrouvé pour te laisser partir si vite, déclara-t-elle en se relevant avec précipitation. C'est tout, n'attends pas plus de moi Murtagh. Je t'en prie !

Elle lui tourna le dos, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur affolé et s'éloigna pour se coucher. Elle se recroquevilla sous sa couverture, une migraine percutait désormais sa tête et son âme la martelait de reproches avec lesquels elle n'était qu'à moitié en désaccord. Elle refusait de céder aux avances du jeune homme ainsi qu'à celles de son cœur car ce serait avouer sa faiblesse. Elle avait appris à être forte durant ses années d'obscurité et de mépris, et ne voulait pas renoncer… Mais tout cela était stupide, que perdait-elle à rouvrir les portes de son âme ? Qui sait s'ils seraient encore tous en vie, ou libres le lendemain, l'heure suivante ? Pourquoi résister ? Elle ne savait pas. N'avait pas de réponses. Pourtant elle s'était élancée dans cette voie-là et cela lui semblait impossible de rebrousser chemin.

Ils repartirent au crépuscule, aussi courbatus et éreintés que s'ils ne s'étaient pas reposés. Ni Murtagh ni Jéanna ne firent mention de ce qui avait failli ce produire le matin même, mais leurs pensées respectives s'y attardaient souvent.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin où ils atteignirent le Ramr, le fleuve qui les séparait du désert. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas de gué proche et des soldats se rapprochaient d'eux à grande vitesse. Ils mirent alors à profit Saphira qui les transporta un à un, ainsi que les chevaux qui étaient paniqués à l'idée d'être emporté par la créature qui pouvait les croquer à tout instant depuis le début de leur voyage. Ils réussirent néanmoins à sortir tous sains et saufs de cette entreprise et après quelques heures de plus de chevauchée enflammée, ils se retrouvèrent face à l'immensité aride que formait le vaste désert du Hadarac. Tout jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon n'était que sable orangé tourbillonnant ici et là en lentes valses indomptables, dévalant les dunes aux pentes douces pour au final se désagréger et disparaître dans l'océan sans eau. On apercevait néanmoins fort loin des pics rocheux qui se fondaient avec le ciel bleu d'un côté et le sol chaud de l'autre.

Ils décidèrent de se reposer à l'ombre d'une dune, quasi-certains de ne plus avoir à craindre les soldats de l'Empire qu'ils avaient semés en traversant le fleuve. Si tant est que ces derniers retrouvent leurs traces de l'autre côté du Ramr, ils seraient déjà loin de là, en sécurité.

Jéanna soupira, exténuée. Des courbatures parcouraient son corps et ne serait-ce que s'asseoir lui était difficile et douloureux. Elle espérait que leur course effrénée s'arrêterait bientôt et qu'ils pourraient enfin profiter d'un lit moelleux et d'un vrai et copieux repas.

Elle défit le bandage qui lui serrait l'épaule pour examiner la blessure. Il était temps de la soigner correctement puisqu'elle avait l'occasion de se rétablir au moins durant quelques heures. Ainsi elle usa de la magie, puisant prudemment dans les quelques forces qui lui restaient, et la plaie cicatrisa ne laissant plus qu'une tâche blanche de peau neuve. Puis, après avoir vérifié que les garçons dormaient profondément, Jéanna se changea, dégoûtée de porter les mêmes vêtements poisseux depuis tant de jours, vêtements qui avaient endurés des journées particulièrement _suantes_.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans la fournaise du désert, gravissant la dune qui les avait abrités. Toute la journée ils forcèrent leurs montures à un trot régulier, courant parfois devant eux pour les laisser souffler.

- On ne pouvait pas faire ce chemin de nuit ? Maugréa Jéanna entre deux halètements. Quand il fait moins chaud.

- J'aurais préféré aussi, mais si les soldats nous avaient rattrapés… argumenta Eragon, le visage rouge.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, regardez ! S'exclama Murtagh pour leur redonner courage.

En effet, les montagnes qu'ils avaient aperçues le matin se rapprochaient d'eux, et l'idée de ne plus avoir à supporter le sable qui s'infiltrait sous leurs vêtements et dans leurs yeux leur fit accélérer l'allure. Le soir enfin, ils se retrouvèrent sur un sol rocailleux où poussaient quelques buissons jaunis. L'ombre des falaises leur fit immédiatement du bien.

Tandis que Murtagh allumais un feu, Saphira creusa un trou dans la terre dur avec ses serres puissantes, dans lequel Eragon et Jéna, faisant appel à la magie, remontèrent de l'eau à la surface afin de remplir les gourdes et abreuver les bêtes. Ceci fait, ils mangèrent en silence, trop fatigués pour parler et s'endormirent immédiatement laissant à Saphira le soin de monter la garde.

Le lendemain ils continuèrent leur périple à travers l'immensité sableuse et vers midi, les majestueuses montagnes des Beors s'offrirent à eux dans toute leur splendeur ce qu'ils avaient d'abord prit pour le ciel étaient en fait les cimes recouvertes de neiges éternelles et qui disparaissaient par delà les nuages.

Alors que la lumière commençait à décliner à l'horizon, ils atteignirent les vastes prairies verdoyantes qui couvraient les pieds des monts avant de laisser place aux forêts de pins. Ils avaient quitté la chaleur écrasante du désert.

.

Jéanna se laissa tomber sur le sol couvert d'herbe, le visage arborant un sourire soulagé tandis que Murtagh et Eragon installaient le campement. Ils mangèrent ensuite, détendus et joyeux se félicitant de l'exploit qu'ils avaient accompli : parcourir plus de soixante lieus en cinq jours ! La pression accumulée et oppressante s'envolait petit à petit, les rendant plus agréables et ouverts qu'ils ne l'avaient été ces derniers temps.

Soudain, Eragon se leva sans dire mot et alla s'agenouiller près de l'elfe il plaça sa paume sur son front et ferma les yeux.

- Que fait-il ? Murmura Murtagh.

- Il doit vouloir lui parler pour savoir ce qui la plonge dans cet état…

Brusquement Eragon fut pris d'un soubresaut et son visage se contracta en une grimace de douleur. Jéanna se redressa aussitôt, par réflexe, mais se rassit immédiatement, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Durant une heure entière, Eragon resta dans cette position.

Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes gens et la dragonne l'observaient, inquiets et curieux.

« Saphira, ne peux-tu savoir ce qui le retient tant ? Demanda Jéanna.

« _Non, je n'ai plus de contact avec son esprit, je sais seulement qu'il n'est plus en danger…_

« Plus ?

« _Oui… C'est étrange, mais dès qu'il est entré en contact avec Arya, j'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, c'est pour ça qu'il a sursauté._

« Espérons qu'il apprendra comment trouver les Vardens.

« _Brom ne t'en a jamais parlé ?_

« Je sais qu'ils se trouvent quelques part dans les montagnes, mais c'est insuffisant. Et nous ne pouvons tenter notre chance chez les Elfes, ils se trouvent trop loin et je doute qu'Arya survive encore longtemps dans cet état léthargique…

Les battements d'ailes d'une chauve souris fendirent le silence qui s'était installé autour du campement.

Eragon était toujours figé près de l'elfe.

Jéanna défit son regard du dragonnier et le tourna vers Murtagh, encore troublée par la réaction du jeune homme. Ses désirs étaient clairs et palpables, mais elle n'y répondait pas. Elle comprit soudainement ce qui la tenaillait. Elle avait peur, peur du choix qu'elle devrait faire… Il croisa brusquement son regard mais elle détourna la tête sans faire de commentaire. Que devait-elle faire ? Qui suivre ? Quelle promesse tenir ? Elle avait juré de les protéger tous les deux mais s'ils venaient à se séparer, lequel choisirait-elle ? La raison de son incertitude enfin révélée, elle se sentit plus légère car elle saisissait ce qui n'allait pas en elle. Mais désormais un doute plus crucial l'emprisonnait…

Enfin, Eragon rouvrit les yeux et retourna s'asseoir, l'expression grave d'une personne ayant appris quelque chose d'important et sérieux.

- Alors ? Demanda Jéanna.

- Tu as raison, elle s'appelle Arya. Elle m'a dit où trouver les Vardens mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit encore plus loin que Gil'ead ! Il y a aussi un autre problème : l'Ombre l'a empoisonnée et il ne lui reste que quelques jours à vivre.

- Et on est sensés faire tout ce chemin en moins de temps que depuis Gil'ead ? S'exclama Murtagh. C'est impossible, si on pousse encore plus les chevaux, ils vont mourir d'épuisement !

- Si nous ne faisons rien, Arya mourra ! Je pourrais m'envoler avec elle et Saphira et vous nous rejoindrez en quelques jours…

Murtagh croisa les bras, furieux et s'emporta soudainement :

- Bien sûr ! Murtagh la bête de somme ! Murtagh le garçon d'écurie ! Je ne suis bon qu'à ça, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Et je te rappelle que tous les soldats de l'Empire me recherchent, puisque tu n'as pas été capable de te défendre tout seul, et qu'il m'a fallu risquer ma peau pour sauver la tienne. D'accord, je suppose que je n'ai qu'à suivre tes instructions, et rester en arrière pour mener les chevaux, comme un bon serviteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Répliqua Eragon en se levant. Je sais ce que je te dois et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie demandé quoi que ce soit, tu as agi de ton propre gré, à moins que tu n'aies décidé de rester uniquement pour rattraper ton passé perdu avec Jéna ?

- Ne mêle pas Jéanna à tout ça ! Que pouvais-je faire face à un incapable qui n'arrive pas à se défendre seul ! Pouvais-je passer mon chemin la conscience tranquille lorsque vous étiez aux mains des Ra'zacs ? Le problème avec toi Eragon, c'est qu'on se sent _obligé_ de te venir en aide, conclut-il en enfonçant son index dans la poitrine du dragonnier après s'être levé.

Ils se jugèrent du regard en se lançant quelques piques, puis ils commencèrent à se battre.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?_ S'alarma Saphira.

Jéanna se leva à son tour, elle n'était pas intervenue dans leur dispute car le malaise en jeu n'était pas le sien, du moins pas entièrement. Mais désormais Eragon et Murtagh roulait par terre en se frappant rageusement, cela désola la jeune fille et fit monter une colère chagrinée en son cœur.

Elle s'avança alors vers eux et prononça avec force :

- Letta !

Aussitôt les deux jeunes garçons furent éloignés l'un de l'autre et immobilisés.

- Arrêtez ces enfantillages, dit-elle sévèrement.

- Laisse-nous tranquilles, rétorqua Eragon d'un ton cinglant.

- Non, hors de question. Ce que vous faites est complètement inutile et puéril. Ce n'est pas le moment des discencions, il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, et peu de temps pour sauver Arya…

« Saphira aide-moi, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps encore, supplia Jéanna tandis qu'elle sentait ses forces décroitre rapidement.

A ces mots, la puissante dragonne s'approcha et plaqua ses pattes énormes sur Murtagh et Eragon, Jéanna cessa le flux de magie qui la dévorait.

« _Elle a raison Eragon. Demande-lui ce qui le préoccupe tant ou vous resterez sous mes pieds toute la nuit_, menaça Saphira.

- Bon, elle va nous lâcher ? Marmonna Murtagh en bougeant pour se dégager.

- Non, à moins que nous discutions… elle veut que je te demande quel est ton vrai problème, dit le dragonnier embarrassé.

Murtagh haussa les épaules sous l'œil réprobateur de la dragonne.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas aller chez les Vardens.

- Tu ne veux pas, ou tu ne peux pas …

Leur discussion se perdit lorsque Jéanna s'éloigna pour qu'ils s'expliquent seuls. Elle savait, elle. Savait ce qui le préoccupait mais les voir se battre de façon si immature l'énervait, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se diviser, elle souhaitait ne pas avoir à choisir si tôt…

Elle dardait un regard perdu dans l'horizon, de plus en plus perturbée par l'avenir, lorsque soudain elle aperçut une ligne de combattants, portant des étendards et des armes rutilantes à la lumière crépusculaire.

- Regardez ! Cria-t-elle.

Saphira avait relâché les deux garçons qui se tenaient néanmoins à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

Ils suivirent tous les trois son doigt pointé vers la longue file entourée de nuages de poussières. C'étaient des Urgals.

Les jeunes gens se dépêchèrent de rassembler leurs affaires, d'éteindre le feu et de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, Murtagh ayant céder aux conseils d'Eragon de venir avec eux pour ne pas avoir à affronter une armée d'Urgals tout seul.

Ils galopèrent toute la nuit, se reposant à tour de rôle sur leur selle afin de ne pas se laisser rattraper par leurs poursuivants.

...

Ils s'étaient arrêtés auprès d'une rivière pour se désaltérer et Saphira leur avait laissé Arya pour chasser, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de sabots. En effet, une vingtaine d'hommes bien armés et montés sur des chevaux de courses les avait repérés et les encerclait, leur coupant ainsi toute échappatoire.

L'un des hommes s'avança alors vers eux et les examina, un sourire torve sur les lèvres. Il était de carrure imposante et portait une massue avec laquelle il menaçait les jeunes gens.

- Eh bien, c'est toujours mieux que les rebuts que nous récupérons d'ordinaire, ceux-là au moins sont en bonne santé et on n'a même pas eu besoin de leur tirer dessus. Tiens, y'a même une fille et plutôt jolie en plus ! Alors, ma mignonne, qu'est-ce que tu fais là accompagnée de ces deux larbins ?

Il fit mine de s'approcher de Jéanna, une lueur qui ne trompait personne dans les yeux, mais Eragon et Murtagh qui l'entouraient se rapprochèrent encore.

- Vous pouvez toujours vous interposer les gars, vous êtes trois, nous sommes vingt ! Elle sera bientôt à moi ! Dit-il en retroussant les lèvres sur des dents jaunes et tordues. Grieg sera content ! A présent les enfants, jetez vox armes à terre pour ne pas ressembler à des pelotes d'épingles quand mes archers videront leur carquois sur vous.

Ces derniers gloussèrent, amusés.

- Qui es-tu et que nous veux-tu, lança Murtagh en faisant des moulinets avec son épée, Jéanna l'avait senti se crisper lorsque le bandit l'avait menacée. Tu n'as nul droit de nous arrêter !

- J'ai tous les droits, gamin, et les esclaves ne s'adressent pas sur ce ton à leur maître !

Des esclavagistes ! Un frisson parcourut la peau des trois jeunes gens, ils n'étaient pas en très bonne posture, à trois contre un… Mais ils avaient Saphira…

- Eh Torkenbrand ! Celle-ci est une elfe !

Ils se retournèrent, surpris un des esclavagistes s'était approché discrètement de Feu de Neige et avait soulevé la couverture qui protégeait Arya des regards indiscrets. Torkenbrand, le chef, éclata d'un rire sonore et gras avant de se félicité de la fortune qu'ils recevraient pour la capture d'une elfe.

« Jéna, lui souffla Eragon, Tiens-toi prête, Saphira arrive.

La jeune fille opina et raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

Soudain, la dragonne surgit en piqué, effrayant les hommes qui tentèrent de fuir Jéanna, Murtagh et Eragon n'avaient pas attendu, ils s'étaient jetés sur eux, les désarçonnant de leur monture ou les frappant de leurs épées. Les brigands s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, d'autant plus paniqués lorsqu'Eragon brandit Zar'roc au côté de Saphira qui s'était posée dans un rugissement effroyable. Seulement, Torkenbrand n'eut pas la chance de pouvoir partir, il fut percuté par un javelot et tomba au sol, abandonné par ses subordonnés. Alors, Murtagh mit pied à terre et leva son épée sur l'homme agenouillé devant lui.

- Non ! Couina Eragon.

Mais il était trop tard.

Jéanna détourna la tête, écœurée, néanmoins elle ne put échapper au bruit que fit la lame en traversant la gorge du condamné ni à celui des deux parties tombant sur les graviers. Elle n'osa ouvrir les yeux, de peur de croiser le dernier regard de Torkenbrand.

- Tu es malade ! S'écria Eragon. Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? Tu aurais pu le laisser partir, il était sans défense !

- Sans monture il ne serait pas allé bien loin, répondit Murtagh, impassible. Les Urgals l'auraient rattrapés et il aurait pu leur révéler l'existence d'Arya, c'est ce que tu souhaitais peut-être ?

- Mais de là à le tuer ! Tu n'as donc aucune compassion ?

- De la _compassion _? Quelle compassion puis-je me permettre envers mes ennemis ? Aurais-je dû renoncer à me défendre pour les épargner ? En ce cas je serais mort depuis longtemps ! Il faut avoir la volonté de se protéger soi-même, et ceux qu'on aime, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Quelqu'en soit le prix à payer.

- En raisonnant ainsi tu peux justifier n'importe qu'elle atrocit.

- Crois-tu que je le fasse par plaisir ? Cria Murtagh. Je n'ai jamais été en sécurité, alors j'ai appris à me préserver. Il était un danger, fit-il en désignant le cadavre sans tête, je l'ai éliminé. Je n'éprouve aucun regret. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Calmez-vous, intervint durement Jéanna. On ne peut revenir en arrière… Partons d'ici avant que les Urgals nous rattrapent.

Elle les foudroya tous les deux du regard et s'élança en avant.

Ils parcoururent une distance colossale cette journée-là, mais le soir, aucun des deux garçons ne dit mots, encore plongés dans leur obstination.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Faites-moi part de vos avis, plus ils seront critiques plus ils se rapprocheront de ce que je pense selon moi ^^ !<p>

bref...

Prochain chapitre intitulé : "Je t'en prie"

à suivre...


	22. Je t'en prie

Bonjour !

Un chapitre très court et un peu différent des précédents. Un élément primordiale (ré)apparait !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22 : « Je t'en prie »<span>

Jéanna se réveilla, tout aussi épuisée que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Il ne faisait pas encore jour mais l'anxiété l'avait tirée de son sommeil déjà agité. Désormais ses nuits n'étaient plus hantées par de sombres pensées, mais uniquement par des fragments fugaces et insaisissables de souvenirs entrecoupés, mêlant sentiments de peur et de joie, de tension et de volupté… Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer leurs significations ni même à saisir avec précision les images qui défilaient la nuit dans sa tête elle comprenait la teneur de ces songes sans pouvoir mettre dessus les mots qui lui auraient révélés leur véritable sens.

Elle se redressa et avisa Murtagh qui veillait assis sur un rocher en retrait du campement. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle en avait envie mais seul le courage lui manquait. Jadis, elle n'aurait jamais hésité de cette façon, elle y serait allée et lui aurait avoué sans honte ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur cependant les temps avaient changé, elle n'était plus vraiment la même. Mais les évènements s'enchaînant avec frénésie, des préoccupations inévitables émergeaient, des abcès qui devaient être crevés…

Finalement elle se leva et s'approcha de lui en silence son pas boitillant n'en était pas moins discret et aucune brindille ne craqua sous ses pieds. Murtagh ne la remarqua pas. Elle resta un long moment à écouter sa respiration apaisante légèrement honteuse de ne pas se manifester, l'impression désagréable de l'épier à son insu. Puis avec douceur, elle effleura son dos de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche. Murtagh se raidit brusquement sous le contact et se retourna vivement, l'épée au clair. Surprise et inquiétude se lisait sur son visage éclairé par la lueur des dernières étoiles. Son regard s'attarda sur Jéanna, mais il ne dit rien et finit par reprendre sa position initiale sans perdre de sa raideur. La jeune fille soupira et déclara :

- Tôt ou tard tu devras le leur dire. Et je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Sinon quoi, maugréa-t-il. Tu le feras à ma place ?

- Non, c'est à toi de le faire Murtagh. Ils doivent savoir…

Elle leva la main et osa prendre une mèche de ses cheveux dans ses doigts, la triturant distraitement comme elle le faisait autrefois.

- Ils ne me feront plus confiance ensuite. Saphira n'hésiterait pas à me déchiqueter si elle craignait pour Eragon et je ne souhaite pas mourir aujourd'hui, crois-moi !

- Tu ne seras pas seul. Jamais je ne les laisserais te faire du mal. Si tu leur expliques ils comprendront et t'aideront à trouver une solution à…

- Mon _petit_ problème ? Lâcha Murtagh ironiquement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle…

- A qui l'dis-tu. Cela me concerne, moi uniquement.

- Justement non.

- Tu ne peux pas quitter Eragon.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Dit Jéanna en haussant légèrement le ton.

- Parce qu'il a besoin de toi pour veiller sur lui, même avec un dragon à ses côtés il ne parvient pas à se défendre, je l'ai déjà dit l'autre fois.

Elle caressa ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'obscurité, une sourde tristesse ravageant son cœur. La nuit leur rendit l'écho de leur mutisme.

- Tu penses que j'ai eu tord n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Murtagh, le ton dur et cassant.

- De ?

Il passa son doigt sous sa gorge d'un coup sec.

- Pour Torkenbrand… dit Jéanna.

- Je n'ai pas supporté la façon dont il t'a traitée. Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter trop rapidement.

- C'était sans doute nécessaire, même si je n'ai pas apprécié la manière dont tu l'as fait…

Le corps de sa mère tombant sous la lame du roi ressurgit devant elle en un éclair glacé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas mais je ne t'approuve pas non plus seulement, de nous trois c'est toi qui as toujours eu le plus à te méfier de ton entourage, tu savais à quoi nous étions exposés.

- Je suis soulagé que tu ne me haïsses pas, souffla-t-il amèrement.

- Comment pourrais-je te détester, tu es mon unique et dernier lien avec qui j'étais, suis…

Elle s'interrompit, incertaine. Que dire à présent ? Elle avait tant de fois sonder son âme, son cœur, ses souvenirs, sa vie, ses doutes…

- Suis-je seulement cela à tes yeux ? Ton _unique lien_…

Elle ôta sa main de ses cheveux d'ébène et le contempla, déconcertée par sa voix grave et triste. Son cœur se mit à palpiter une fois de plus mais plus intensément, plus douloureusement que précédemment il semblait vouloir sortir d'elle, lui donnant ainsi l'envie féroce de l'arracher pour qu'il cesse de battre et de la faire souffrir. Des pulsations éprouvantes assaillirent ensuite son crâne, martelant ses parois avec force, l'étouffant sans l'empêcher de respirer.

- Tu ne réalises encore pas que…

Murtagh se retourna alors et emprisonna ses mains entre ses doigts frais, son visage en face du sien.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours et n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même lorsque tu n'étais… _plus _?

Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux sans qu'elle put les contrôler ou les refluer. Entendre ces mots, ses sentiments dont elle n'avait jamais été dupe, les entendre effectivement, enfin, était bien plus difficile que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

- Pourquoi ? Continua Murtagh visiblement libéré d'un poids insoutenable. Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre que je ne te suis pas indifférent ? Même quand tu ne te souvenais pas de moi, tu sentais bien au fond de ton âme que j'étais quelqu'un d'important pour toi ? Tu ne peux nier que tu ne ressens rien à mon égard !

- Tu, tu ne peux pas comprendre, articula Jéanna, perdue.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Souffla-t-il exaspéré. J'en ai assez d'attendre !

- Mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à t'aimer ! S'offusqua-t-elle, les joues de plus en plus brûlantes, les idées de moins en moins claires.

- Je ne te force pas, c'est toi qui ne veux pas te rendre à l'évidence.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu sembles le croire Murtagh !

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas aussi simple ? Je vous ai observé avec Eragon, je sais que j'ai plus que toutes mes chances !

- Tu nous… quoi ? Pensais-tu réellement qu'Eragon ou moi éprouvions quelques sentiments de ce genre l'un envers l'autre ? S'écria Jéanna toujours à voix basse, éberluée par les propos que lui tenait le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il. Peut-être. Mais maintenant je ne doute plus. Et toi non plus, tu ne douteras plus…

Et sans attendre qu'elle ne réplique, Murtagh descendit souplement le long de son piédestal et l'attira à lui, l'enserrant de ses bras musclés d'où elle n'avait aucun espoir d'échapper. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et violence, ses lèvres rencontrant les siennes humides de larmes. Jéanna tenta de le repousser mais il était bien trop fort et resserra son étau comme un serpent enroule son corps sinueux autour de sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle étouffe elle était _sa_ victime, _sa_ prisonnière.

Le baiser furieux qu'il lui imposa cessa cependant rapidement, la laissant hors d'haleine et le cœur chamboulé

Murtagh appuya son front contre le sien brûlant, sa respiration accélérée refroidissait les larmes versées sur ses joues.

- Arrête de résister, implora-t-il. Je t'en prie.

Jéanna fermait les yeux, les poings pressés contre le torse du jeune homme l'organe de vie coincé à l'intérieur pulsait avec fièvre, l'appelait à lui. Le chagrin et le vide l'envahirent soudain, elle se rappelait le froid de son _cœur d'argent_, le toucher glacial et éteint de ce _bien si cher_ auparavant si vivant et chaud. Des larmes ardentes embrasèrent ses yeux avant de s'écouler en un flot amer et désolé le long de son visage blanc et doux. Un fort désir se raviva alors en elle, une envie puissante à laquelle elle ne pouvait plus résister.

C'est alors que lentement, avec hésitation et crainte, Jéanna fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine puis les tempes de Murtagh et approchant sa tête de la sienne chuchota :

- Pardonne-moi.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche du jeune homme, de son plein gré, de tout son cœur.

La flamme qui s'était allumée en elle s'attisa alors explosant en une gerbe de vie qui inonda son corps elle parcourut ses veines avec exaltation, s'infiltrant au plus profond de son véritable être, réveillant ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du oublier. Ce déchaînement de bonheur qui la submergea atteint enfin son apogée et tout s'arrêta !

Son cœur rata un battement indispensable et une douleur fulgurante la frappa soudain de plein fouet comme un poignard à la lame glacée transperçant sa chaire ardente. Elle voulut hurler, mais seul un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, un gémissement ténu qu'_il_ aspira violemment, essayant d'étancher la soif qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps.

_Boum boum._

Elle sursauta, un frisson de frayeur remonta le long de son échine.

_Boum boum._

Une ancienne sensation plus vivace que jamais captura son corps, une félicité impétueuse, exponentielle dont elle ne pouvait se passer.

Les battements continuèrent communiquant leur passion et leur joie extraordinaire ils semblaient provenir d'elle et pourtant ce n'était pas les siens.

Elle se détendit définitivement dans l'étreinte de Murtagh, prenant le dessus sur leur baiser langoureux afin de rattraper tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu, tout ce qu'elle avait refusé. Elle pressa les doigts sur ses cheveux soyeux, désirant ce qu'il désirait, saisissant sa respiration haletante à travers sa gorge avide, se délectant du goût salé de ses propres larmes et de la saveur de _ses_ lèvres sucrées. Une intense volupté les irradiait, irradiait de leurs êtres réunis.

La pression qu'il exerçait dans son dos se raffermit comme s'il avait encore peur qu'elle s'enfuie, il l'écrasait contre lui mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, appréciant plutôt leur proximité et la fureur passionnelle et passionnée qui les animait.

Au bout d'un temps interminable mais qui leur parut trop court, Murtagh desserra sa prise et ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Jéanna leva ensuite les yeux et se plongea dans ceux pétillant du jeune homme. Son rythme cardiaque était encore enflammé et elle était essoufflée mais une allégresse sans nom la possédait.

_Boum boum._

_Son _cœur battait contre le sien, ils étaient enfin réunis.

Elle lui sourit. Il la trouva belle, aussi rayonnante que le soleil en plein été.

* * *

><p>Quand avez vous pensé ?<p>

ENFIN vous dites-vous (?) !

Et oui, enfin... J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage ^-^ j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié également (?), la "Romance" commence réellement ici =3

Bon, évidemment le "_boum boum_" est un peu ridicule (à mon avis), mais pr signifier les battements d'un coeur, il n'y a pas 36 000 manières de le faire (^-^). Si vous n'avez pas tout saisi, ce n'est pas grave, les explications arriveront bientôt =) Le plus important étant que Jéna ait enfin craqué (?) réalisé (?) comme vous voulez ^^.

Merci de votre passage, silencieux ou non, je suis contente que vous sembliez apprécier mon histoire =) (très incertaine comme phrase dis donc x)

Bisou à la prochaine !


	23. Derrière la cascade

Dernier chapitre que je n'aime pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23 : Derrière la cascade<span>

- Je vais voler un peu ce matin, déclara Eragon après avoir avalé en vitesse son petit déjeuner. Je veux m'assurer que les Urgals ne se sont pas trop rapprochés…

- Très bien… On se retrouvera plus loin alors, répondit Jéna.

Elle aida le dragonnier à installer Arya sous le ventre de Saphira, puis il enfourcha la créature ailée avec une perceptible impatience et ils disparurent tous les trois dans les airs.

La jeune fille resta pensive un moment, le regard tourné vers le ciel puis termina de seller Puceron et de sangler ses affaires. Un peu plus loin, Murtagh faisait de même mais avec plus de hargne.

- Tss… Il n'a même pas le cran de rester avec moi dans les parages, siffla-t-il.

- Laisse-lui le temps de digérer. C'est mieux pour vous deux. Toi aussi tu es en colère et as besoin de te calmer.

Jéanna éteignit le maigre foyer du campement avec de la terre et grimpa en selle. Le jeune homme lui tendit les rênes de l'étalon d'Eragon avant de l'imiter et d'ouvrir la voie à travers les montagnes.

Ils avancèrent aussi rapidement que possible sur les sentiers dangereux bordant des pentes abruptes et des ravines sans fond. Jéanna sentait contre elle le pendentif d'argent pulser tel un vrai cœur fait de chair et de sang. Les battements forts et accélérés par la crainte la réchauffaient intensément et elle se réjouissait d'avoir _enfin_ compris, de _l_'avoir enfin retrouvé.

Jusqu'au réveil d'Eragon et de Saphira, elle était restée dans ses bras, savourant l'odeur et la chaleur du jeune homme qui pressait son visage contre ses cheveux, sa respiration régulière venant se perdre sur sa nuque et la faisant frissonner. Une question cependant les avait taraudés : devaient-ils montrer, dire à Eragon et Saphira leur brutal attachement ? Leurs compagnons ne seraient sans doute pas extrêmement surpris, mais cela ne jetterait-il pas une gêne dans leurs relations ? Au final ils avaient décidé de ne rien dévoiler et de se concentrer plutôt sur leur objectif : trouver les Vardens avant de se faire rattraper par les Urgals.

Une demi-heure environ après leur départ, Saphira atterrit devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Les apostropha sèchement Murtagh.

- Les Urgals nous rattrapent, répondit Eragon en désignant un point en amont de leur position.

- Quelle distance avons-nous à parcourir jusqu'aux Vardens ? s'enquit Jéanna.

- Normalement ? On en a encore pour cinq jours au moins. A la vitesse à laquelle nous avançons, peut-être trois. Mais les Urgals se rapprochent trop rapidement, si demain nous ne sommes pas arrivés je ne donne pas cher de nos peaux ainsi que celle d'Arya.

- Elle tiendra bien un jour de plus ! Dit Murtagh.

- On ne peut pas compter là-dessus. Le seul moyen de parvenir chez les Vardens à temps est de ne plus nous arrêter pour dormir.

Murtagh eut un rire amer, mais c'est Jéanna qui prit la parole.

- Eragon ! C'est impossible, cela fait des jours qu'aucun d'entre nous ne dort suffisamment. Sans compter les chevaux ! Ils ne tiendront pas la route !

- On verra bien. On n'a pas d'autre choix de toute façon, lâcha Eragon avec dépit.

- Nous pourrions vous laisser, Jéanna et moi, lança soudain Murtagh. En volant vous iriez plus rapidement et les Urgals seraient forcés de diviser leurs forces en deux… Ainsi vous auriez plus de chance de rejoindre les Vardens rapidement.

- Ce serait du suicide ! S'exclama Eragon. Ils vous traqueraient comme du gibier, et pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils sont bien plus rapides que nous qui sommes à cheval ! Non, notre seule échappatoire et de nous rendre chez les Vardens, ensemble.

Jéanna s'approcha de Murtagh et lui souffla calmement :

- Il a raison, nous devons rester ensemble, il y aura certainement une gorge par laquelle tu… nous pourrons nous enfuir. Pour le moment mieux vaut poursuivre notre chemin avec eux.

Le jeune homme la fixa, une étincelle au fond des yeux.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? Murmura-t-il doucement pour que seule Jéanna l'entende.

- Plus jamais, affirma-t-elle, toute hésitation disparue de sa voix.

- …D'accord. Je m'en irai plus tard, déclara-t-il à Eragon. Quand nous serons près des Vardens, je m'éclipserai par le fond d'une vallée et me rendrai au Surda. Je saurai m'y cacher là-bas sans attirer l'attention.

- J'irai avec lui Eragon, ajouta la jeune fille.

- Donc vous restez encore un peu ?

- Qu'on dorme ou pas, nous te mènerons aux Vardens, promit Murtagh.

Visiblement soulagé, Eragon reprit les rênes de Feu de Neige et s'élança au galop immédiatement suivi de Jéanna et Murtagh.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait la chamade. Elle revoyait sans cesse le regard ému de Murtagh quand elle avait affirmé qu'elle resterait avec lui. Elle avait enfin fait son choix. Comment avait-elle pu douter ainsi ? Le compromis l'avait cependant aidée : rester et mener Eragon en sûreté et partir ensuite avec Murtagh. Elle respectait de cette façon les deux promesses qu'elle avait faites.

.

Toute la journée, ils avancèrent à vive allure, ne ménageant pas leurs montures qui renâclaient d'épuisement. Lorsque la nuit arriva, les Urgals s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et la menace leur nouait le ventre. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas un instant, somnolant plutôt à tour de rôle sur leurs selles. Le matin les découvrit l'esprit et le corps vidés et les yeux rougis par la fatigue.

.

Enfin, ils s'enfoncèrent dans une vallée recouverte d'arbres qui, ils l'espéraient, ralentiraient la progression des créatures belliqueuses derrière eux mais c'était peine perdue, les Urgals ne semblaient rencontrer aucun obstacle infranchissable, ni les jours de marches ni l'environnement boisé ne les freinaient. D'où tiraient-ils toute cette énergie ?

Un peu plus loin, à travers les troncs et les branches des pins, ils entendaient l'écoulement d'une rivière : la Dent-d'Ours. Le repère des Vardens devait se trouver au fond de la vallée, à quelques heures à peine de leur position actuelle.

- Comment ferons-nous pour partir ? S'écria Murtagh. Je ne vois aucune vallée transversale et les Urgals sont juste derrière !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! S'impatienta Eragon. Il y a sûrement une issue au bout.

Il mit pied à terre et rejoignit Saphira qui s'était posée dans une clairière pour les attendre.

- Je vais monter Saphira un moment, déclara-t-il en détachant l'elfe de la dragonne. Veillez sur Arya.

Il l'attacha sur Feu de Neige et grimpa sur la dragonne.

- A tout à l'heure !

- Sois prudent ! lancèrent Murtagh et Jéanna.

Eragon leur fit un rapide signe de la main puis Saphira arqua son long corps musclé et s'envola dans les airs.

- Ils trouveront une issue, assura Jéanna.

- J'espère…fit-il avant de talonner Tornac.

Ils arpentèrent le bois durant une heure, Jéanna tenait les rênes de Feu de neige. De temps en temps elle s'assurait que l'elfe, agitée de spasmes irréguliers, ne glissait pas et portait une main à son front : il était brûlant. S'ils n'atteignaient pas les Vardens d'ici peu, elle mourrait.

Soudain, Murtagh s'arrêta.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le jeune homme descendit de selle et s'agenouilla, effleurant de ses doigts le tapis d'épines et de lichen. A ce moment, Saphira apparut et atterrit sur le sol non sans le faire trembler. Eragon était étrangement pâle et affaibli. Jéanna s'approcha d'eux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai commis une erreur, avoua Eragon. Les Urgals sont entrés dans la vallée, j'ai voulu les désorienté mais j'ai oublié une règle primordiale de la magie et l'ai payé cher.

- Tu es encore là et c'est le plus important. Tu as vu si nous étions bientôt arrivés ?

- Non, je n'ai pas regardé…

- J'ai repéré des empreintes de loup, les interpella Murtagh en s'approchant. Sauf que celles-ci sont énormes, les bêtes auxquelles elles appartiennent doivent être dangereuses, même pour toi Saphira. Il faudrait que tu voles en cercle au dessus de nous pour éloigner les prédateurs sinon vous ne retrouverez de nous à peine de quoi remplir un dé à coudre…

- C'est de l'humour ? demanda Eragon en souriant faiblement.

- Oui, de l'humour noir, répondit-il en se frottant les yeux ils étaient tous les trois épuisés.

- Comment font les Urgals pour ne pas fléchir ? S'indigna Jéanna.

- Saphira dit qu'ils sont beaucoup plus grands que ceux que nous avons déjà croisés, les informa Eragon.

- Ça explique tout alors ! s'exclama Murtagh. Si elle a raison, ce sont des Kulls, l'élite des Urgals. Ils sont increvables, même après plusieurs jours de course forcée sans manger ni dormir, ils sont aptes à se battre et il ne faut pas moins de cinq hommes pour en abattre un !

- Nous avons une chance de les distancer ?

- Je ne sais pas… Si tu veux sauver Arya tu ferais mieux de l'emporter avec toi et Saphira et nous laisser ici. Nous trouverons une voie pour nous échapper et vous, vous serez en sécurité à destination.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Aidez-moi à la sauver, on peut y arriver. Disons : une vie pour une vie, en expiation pour la mort de Torkenbrand…

- Je n'ai rien à expier ! S'insurgea Murtagh. Tu…

Une corne de chasse résonna soudainement dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

- Je t'en dirai plus tout à l'heure, dit Murtagh en courant se mettre en selle.

Jéanna et lui partirent au galop tandis que Saphira s'envolait de nouveau.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'emporter ! S'exclama Jéanna tout en guidant les montures.

- Ne commence pas à jouer les malignes toi non plus, tu n'es pas ma mère ! vociféra-il.

La jeune fille expira fortement, partagée entre l'énervement et la tristesse. Elle doubla son compagnon et s'élança en avant sans le regarder.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent des chutes de pierres fendre le calme du crépuscule. Les énormes rochers tombaient du ciel et se fracassaient contre les falaises, écrasant les Kulls en dessous les cris poussés par les monstres se répercutaient contre les parois rocailleuses.

Les chevaux étaient vraiment épuisés, Murtagh et Jéanna décidèrent alors de mettre pied à terre et de courir pour leur laisser un moment de faux répit. Ils étaient eux aussi fatigués mais ne pouvaient ralentir trop au risque de se faire rattraper par leurs poursuivants qui réduisaient déjà l'écart à vue d'œil.

La nuit déposait son voile d'obscurité au-dessus des montagnes lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur les rives du fleuve Dent-d'Ours où Eragon et Saphira les attendaient. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent leur chemin, Eragon les rejoignant en trottinant. Saphira quant à elle les suivait un peu plus loin sur la rive, là où les arbres ne la gênaient pas.

- As-tu vu une gorge par où nous pourrions nous esquiver ? S'enquit Murtagh brusquement.

Eragon hésita un moment, puis, entre deux respirations, finit par lâcher le « non » qu'ils craignaient tous plus ou moins. Murtagh jura entre ses dents et s'immobilisa.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il faut que j'aille chez les Vardens ?

- Oui, mais cours, les Urgals sont juste derrière nous !

- Non ! rugit Murtagh. Je n'irai pas chez les Vardens, c'est de ta faute, tu as certainement vu dans l'esprit de l'elfe qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties ! Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt j'aurai trouvé une autre solution !

- Je savais simplement où aller, c'est tout ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher quelque chose que je ne savais pas ?

De rage, Murtagh frappa son poing dans un tronc d'arbre. Sa fureur était palpable, aussi bouillante qu'un charbon incandescent.

- Qu'y a-t-il entres les Vardens et toi ? demanda Eragon, pressé de vouloir repartir avant que les Urgals ne leur tombent dessus. Jéna ! Tu sais quelque chose ?

La jeune fille soupira et s'approcha de Murtagh. Elle posa une main sur son bras :

- Murtagh, fit-elle d'une voix douce et sérieuse.

Il se retourna, désemparé et plongea son regard clair dans le sien. Sans un mot elle acquiesça à sa demande muette, pressant légèrement son bras comme si ce geste pouvait lui confier le courage et l'assurance qu'elle avait. Il devait le faire maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix.

- D'accord, tu as le droit de savoir Eragon, commença Murtagh d'une voix basse et torturée. Je… je suis le fils de Morzan, le premier et dernier des Parjures.

Voilà. C'était fait. Il l'avait dit, enfin ! Un poids immense disparut de sa poitrine, il se sentait plus léger même si une nouvelle angoisse apparaissait dans son cœur. Il sentit la main rassurante de Jéanna se faufiler sans sa paume et lui apporter ce réconfort qui lui avait tant manqué.

Soudain, Saphira surgit de la nuit, écrasant sur son passage les arbres et les buissons. Elle se plaça près d'Eragon, les babines retroussées, les crocs saillants. Son dragonnier s'empara de Zar'roc et demanda, méfiant :

- Tu es son héritier ?

- On ne choisit pas son père ! Lança Murtagh.

Jéanna s'interposa une fois de plus entre eux.

- Eragon, baisse ton arme, elle ne sert à rien.

- Tu le savais alors ?

- Bien sûr que oui, et je peux te jurer qu'il ne vous fera pas de mal, s'il l'avait voulu tu crois qu'il t'aurait tant de fois sauver la mise ?

- Et si ce n'était que parce que tu étais là ?

- Non, ça ne change rien…

- Regarde ! Ordonna soudain Murtagh.

Il leur tourna le dos et déchira sa chemise avec violence, révélant une mince cicatrice irrégulière qui parcourait son échine de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche.

- Tu vois ça ? Dit-il amèrement. Je n'avais que trois ans quand il m'a fait ça. C'est bien la seule chose qu'il m'ait jamais donné. Il a meurtri mon corps avec cette épée que tu portes à la ceinture, le seul héritage que je comptais recevoir, mais Brom l'a prise quand il l'a tué. Comprends bien que je n'aime ni l'Empire, ni le roi et que je ne te veux aucun mal ! conclut-il presque suppliant.

Tout à coup, une corne résonna dans l'obscurité, elle était proche, trop proche.

- Ils arrivent, souffla Jéanna, il faut filer !

Ils partirent en trottant à côté des chevaux, Saphira fracassait les arbres sur son passage.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas ? demanda Eragon.

- Je serais un idiot pour inventer un tel mensonge tu ne crois pas ? Rétorqua Murtagh.

- Tu pourrais travailler pour l'Empire et ainsi conduire les Urgals jusqu'aux Vardens…

- Dans ce cas je ne serais pas là à fuir comme un vulgaire lapin.

« _Parle pour toi_, grogna Saphira mais Murtagh ne l'entendit pas, son esprit toujours replié sur lui-même.

Ils sortirent de la forêt et se retrouvèrent sur une plage de galets entourant le lac. Ils se mirent alors à le contourner, avançant lentement pour ne pas glisser. Les premiers Urgals apparurent derrière eux et les forcèrent à accélérer et à sortir leurs épées pour se défendre bien que Saphira se chargeait de créer la discorde dans les rangs ennemis.

Ils atteignirent une chute d'eau qui couvrait les cris de guerre des Kulls, il leur était d'autant plus difficile de percevoir leurs positions que la nuit devenait de plus en plus sombre et le fleuve ne reflétait pas assez la faible lueur des étoiles pour les aider.

- C'est là ? Cria Jéanna pour couvrir le torrent d'eau.

- On va le savoir tout de suite !

Eragon lança alors une pierre contre la paroi et prononça fortement :

- Ai varden abr du Shur'tugal gata vanta ! La gardienne des Dragonniers à besoin d'entrer !

Ils attendirent quelques secondes mais rien ne se passa…

- Et maintenant ? Hurla Jéanna dont les cheveux flottaient derrière elle telle une immense crinière brune.

- Je ne sais pas, ça devrait être là pourtant. Je suis perdu.

- Si tu demandais à l'elfe, proposa Murtagh.

- Impossible, elle n'aura pas l'énergie de parler.

Alors trouve quelque chose ! On ne résistera pas très longtemps à une armée entière.

En effet, les Urgals débarquaient par centaines et ils seraient bientôt à porter d'épée pour l'instant Saphira les protégeait de son flanc mais elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

- Venez, c'est par-là, l'entrée est de l'autre côté de la cascade ! déclara soudainement Eragon.

- Et les chevaux ?

- Je les convaincrai de passer.

Le dragonnier détacha Arya de l'étalon blanc et la harnacha sur le dos de Saphira qui s'éleva au-dessus du lac puis il pénétra dans l'esprit des chevaux, leur faisant comprendre que s'ils ne les suivaient pas, ils subiraient une mort atroce et seraient mangés pas les Urgals. Les bêtes saisirent le sens principal du message et s'engagèrent à travers le mur glacial. Murtagh les rejoignit, disparaissant dans l'écume. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux Kulls, Jéanna s'enfonça dans l'eau froide jusqu'à la taille puis prit une grande goulée d'air et plongea sous la cascade. Elle fut momentanément emportée par la puissance de la chute d'eau, mais parvint à se propulser à l'air libre en donnant un coup de pied sur un rocher. Elle nagea ensuite un moment jusqu'à la rive, expulsant d'une quinte de toux l'eau qu'elle avait aspirée. Elle entendit vaguement Saphira fendre la muraille liquide et sentit des gouttes tomber autour d'elle bruyamment. Murtagh était juste devant elle. Ils se hissèrent hors de l'eau, épuisés, alourdis par leurs vêtement et épées.

Jéanna s'appuyait sur les genoux pour récupérer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Murtagh l'appelée :

- Jén… commençait-il.

Alertée elle se redressa brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec une épée braquée sur elle par un homme en armure. Il y en avait une dizaine rassemblé à quelques mètres, ainsi que d'autres, plus petits et trapus… des Nains. Derrière elle, deux hommes ramenaient les chevaux vers la rive en suivant un passage près de la paroi où ils avaient pied. Saphira s'était posée un peu plus loin, devant l'entrée d'un profond tunnel qui semblait sorti de nulle part. Murtagh, lui avait été poussé au centre du groupe armé, une dague appuyée contre la gorge que tenait un homme chauve vêtu d'une longue tunique pourpre et or : un magicien.

Une vive colère mêlée à la peur s'empara alors de Jéanna. Elle fit un pas en avant, faisant fi des menaces qui planaient sur elle et son compagnon, poussée uniquement par le désir de lui venir en aide.

- Ne bouge pas gamine ! Ou je n'hésite pas ! lança le Chauve en pressant sa lame.

- Il est avec nous ! riposta-t-elle fermement. Nous accompagnons un dragonnier !

- Vraiment ? C'est une information intéressante, mais dis-moi _chérie_, où est-il ton dragonnier ? ricana-t-il ?

Jéanna frémit, par peur et dégoût après avoir entendu la façon dont le Chauve l'avait appelée. Elle se retourna et fixa l'eau à la recherche du garçon. Soudain, un nain plongea du rebord et nagea jusqu'à la cascade d'où il ressortit Eragon, le tirant par la chemise et grommelant dans sa barbe des mots dans une langue étrange et gutturale. La jeune fille se précipita à leur rencontre sans se soucier du garde et aida le dragonnier à se relever, le soutenant jusqu'à la terre ferme. De l'autre côté du rideau d'eau, les Urgals étaient attaqués par des ennemis invisibles. Des flèches venues des hauteurs les transperçaient sans ménagement, les tuant par dizaines.

Quand Eragon prit la mesure de la situation et vit Murtagh ainsi menacé, il inspira, concentré, prêt à lancer un sort, mais le Chauve l'interrompit avant.

- Arrête ! Si tu uses de la magie, je tuerai ton délicieux ami. Elle a eu la bonté de m'apprendre que tu étais un dragonnier, continua-t-il en désignant Jéanna du menton. Mais si tu tentes la moindre folie, je le saurai. Tu ne peux rien me cacher.

Eragon voulut dire un mot mais le mage le coupa de nouveau :

- Tais-toi, si tu dis un mot, si tu fais un geste sans y être autorisé, il mourra. Maintenant tout le monde à l'abri.

Il se tourna alors et poussant Murtagh devant lui s'enfonça dans le tunnel creusé dans la montagne. Eragon et Jéna échangèrent un regard indécis et inquiet avant de suivre le groupe. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous pénétrer dans le grand couloir rocheux, une paroi se referma derrière eux, obstruant l'entrée de la caverne. On ne voyait plus la moindre trace d'ouverture. Désormais ils étaient enfermés dans la montagne.

Ils marchèrent un certain temps, seuls les multiples pas se répercutaient en écho dans l'immense corridor parfaitement taillé : les murs étaient droits et aucune aspérité n'était visible. Au bout d'un moment, Eragon toucha l'esprit de Jéna, se retrouvant une fois de plus devant l'îlot mystique qui protégeait les pensées de la jeune fille. Il y faisait étrangement froid, l'atmosphère était pesante, angoissante, angoissée.

« Jéna, souffla-t-il.

« Eragon ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il acquiesça.

« Nous les avons trouvés, continua-t-il en désignant les Vardens de la tête.

« Mais à quel prix ? Une effrayante détresse marqua le sens de ses paroles, le dragonnier l'avait rarement sentie si anxieuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Murtagh, je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal, Saphira non plus. Même… après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

« Je ne permettrai pas qu'on lui fasse de mal non plus, surtout pas _lui_, déclara-t-elle, Eragon aperçut l'image du Chauve dans l'esprit de Jéna, ainsi que les sentiments de haine qui auréolait ce souvenir. Je vous protégerais vous aussi, je le promets.

« Merci. Ensemble nous sommes plus forts, tu as raison.

Le dragonnier ressentit alors la vague d'amour et d'espoir dont son amie était gorgée et lui en fut reconnaissant.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une pièce éclairée par d'étranges lumières magiques accrochées à chaque coin. On leur confisqua leurs armes puis le Chauve ordonna à Eragon d'abaisser ses barrières mentales pour le _sonder_.

- Attendez ! Le coupa Jéna.

- Tais-toi !

- Mais elle va mourir ! S'emporta-t-elle en désignant Arya.

- Cela peut attendre, personne ne quittera cette pièce avant d'avoir été testé.

- Ne vois-tu pas que c'est une elfe Egraz Carn ? S'exclama le nain qui avait sauvé Eragon. Nous ne pouvons pas la garder ici si elle est en danger, Ajihad et le roi réclameront nos têtes si nous la laissons mourir.

Le Chauve se crispa mais reprit aussitôt son calme et répondit avec une douceâtre douceur :

- Bien sûr Orik, ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons

Il ordonna ensuite qu'on descende l'elfe et l'emmène voir des guérisseurs. Avant cela, Eragon leur révéla le nom de l'antidote qui la sauverait. C'était Arya qui le lui avait révélé. Le Chauve s'approcha ensuite de lui et dit :

- Prépare-toi à être sondé.

- Je suis prêt, répondit Eragon, une lueur de défit dans le regard.

- Parfait, dans ce cas…

- Ne lui fais aucun mal, menaça Orik. Le roi t'en tiendrait rigueur.

- Tant qu'il ne résiste pas, fit le Chauve en souriant.

Il murmura quelques mots et soudain le visage d'Eragon se crispa de douleur. L'effroi saisit Jéna qui sentit monter en elle un fort mépris envers cet homme, il prenait vraisemblablement un plaisir fou à faire souffrir le jeune garçon. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, si elle tentait d'unir son esprit au sien, elle risquait de le déstabiliser et s'il cachait certains secrets… De plus, intervenir n'aurait fait qu'envenimer leur situation déjà incertaine.

Enfin, l'examen se termina, mais trop affaibli, Eragon vacilla et serait tombé lourdement sur le sol si Orik ne l'avait pas retenu de ses bras puissants.

- Tu as été trop loin ! Il n'est pas assez fort pour le supporter ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Il vivra, répondit le Chauve avec sécheresse et indifférence. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- …

- Eh bien ? Est-il digne de confiance ou pas ?

- Il… n'est pas votre ennemi, admit le Chauve à contrecœur.

Une vague de soulagement agita les soldats présents.

Le mage se détourna, les mains croisées dans le dos, puis ses petits yeux se posèrent sur Jéanna.

- Maintenant, à toi, _chérie_, dit-il d'une vois mielleuse et désagréable.

Elle ne déglutit pas pour qu'il n'ait pas le plaisir de l'impressionner et au contraire se redressa, un œil noir et déterminé fixé sur lui. Elle expira paisiblement, prête à l'affrontement elle avait en effet eu le temps de se préparer et de protéger les souvenirs précieux qui ne devaient pas tomber entre les mauvaises mains ainsi que ceux, trop personnels pour être révélés... Le Chauve évita son regard et posa sa paume contre son front, murmurant les mêmes sons inaudibles que précédemment.

Jéanna sentit une pointe glaciale transpercer son crâne. Instinctivement elle résista avant de se laisser faire passivement. Néanmoins la douleur ne s'atténua pas, elle brûlait son esprit comme un fer chauffé à blanc et la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas défaillir. Elle crispa les paupières pour ne pas lâcher ce monstre une seule seconde bientôt ses yeux devinrent si sec et en même temps si gorgé de larmes de douleur que même la faible lueur des lampes était insupportable.

La Chauve scruta son passé avec attention il sembla surpris en apprenant son identité ainsi que celle de ses parents et s'attarda longuement sur leur exécution. Elle eut la sensation qu'il se délectait de leur mort et cela la répugna. Ensuite, il porta une attention particulière à sa rencontre avec les Elfes, mais ses serments en Ancien Langage lui défendaient de révéler ce qu'elle avait vécu chez eux et il parut déçu et frustré. Il avait bientôt terminé, mais pas Jéanna. Comme juste retour sur ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle expira calmement et fit fondre la tempête.

.

Eragon se remettait tant bien que mal de l'inspection du Chauve. Il regardait Jéna subir la même épreuve : elle fixait intensément son bourreau sans ciller, ses yeux étaient brillant, rougis, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Son visage était sévère et fier, mais elle souffrait.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Soudain, le regard du Chauve s'agrandit, comme effrayé il fronça les sourcils qu'il n'avait pas et ôta vivement sa main du front de la jeune fille avant de l'abaisser sur elle avec brutalité.

Jéanna reçut la gifle de plein fouet et tituba sans tomber. Elle se redressa et lança un regard assassin au Chauve. Murtagh, lui, tenta de réagir, mais le garde qui le tenait à la place du mage, l'attrapa par sa chemise déchirée et appuya un peu plus son épée contre son cou.

- Tu me le paieras insolente ! Cracha le Chauve avec fureur.

- Vous me le paierez, répliqua-t-elle en se frottant la joue.

- Je te laisse passer, mais parlerai de ton insoumission à Ajihad, il décidera de ton sort.

Il se tourna ensuite et s'avança près de Murtagh. Le jeune homme s'agita de nouveau, mais trop brusquement, la lame entailla sa gorge laissant une belle trace de sang sur son passage.

- C'est ton tour.

- Non.

- Nous ne te protégerons pas ici si tu refuses.

- Vous avez déclaré Eragon digne de confiance, et Jéanna aussi. Donc vous ne pouvez pas me menacer de les tuer pour m'influencer. Dès lors, rien de ce que vous direz ou ferez ne me forcera à vous ouvrir mon esprit.

- Et ta vie ? Je peux toujours te la prendre.

- Ça ne servira à rien, dit Murtagh avec conviction.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! tonitrua le Chauve.

Il plaqua alors ses mains sur les tempes de Murtagh et tenta de forcer le passage vers sa conscience. Jéanna réagit aussitôt. Chassant sa peur, elle se concentra et étendit son esprit vers celui du jeune homme et malgré ses défenses de fer s'y infiltra et lui offrit ses forces pour soutenir l'assaut cruel. Elle devait l'aider et elle seule pouvait le faire.

Elle assistait à la scène de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur pouvant ainsi remarquer narquoisement la frustration de l'homme face à cette résistance infaillible. Il enfonçait ses doigts minces dans les tempes de Murtagh comme s'il tentait de lui broyer le crâne, la douleur était grande, mais pas autant que celle qu'infligeait son attaque mentale. Cependant Jéanna se sentait étrangement bien ainsi liée à Murtagh. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne pensaient à rien. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon, les sons lui paraissaient ténus, étouffés. S'il n'avait pas fallût se concentrer un bonheur ardent l'aurait envahit. Néanmoins, la réalité n'était pas si belle. Malgré le fort lien qui les unissait et qu'elle appréciait, elle avait des difficultés à garder son calme pour que personne ne la soupçonnât. Elle était obligée de serrer les poings dans le dos, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes et de se forcer à respirer normalement et ne pas retenir son souffle sous l'effort.

Enfin, l'incroyable pression disparut lorsqu'Orik intervint une nouvelle fois en écartant le Chauve de Murtagh qui chancela, la respiration saccadée. Il leva la tête vers elle, ses yeux bleus assombris elle soutint son regard le plus longtemps possible après s'être retirée de son esprit par respect.

Le nain et l'homme se disputèrent, le premier défendait les jeunes gens, l'autre, cruel et soupçonneux ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

- Peut-il utiliser la magie ? Demanda brutalement le nain.

- Ce n'est…

- Peut-il utiliser la magie ? Rugit-il.

- Non.

- Alors que crains-tu ? Il ne peut pas s'échapper. Il ne peut accomplir nulle diablerie, du moins si tes pouvoirs sont aussi grands que tu le prétends. Mais ne m'écoute pas : interroge Ajihad pour savoir ce qu'il souhaite, conclut Orik.

- C'est bon, grommela-t-il. Maintenant tout le monde dehors ! Puisque je n'ai pas pu terminer mes vérifications, toi et tes… amis, resterez ici pour la nuit, dit-il à Eragon. Il sera tué s'il tente de fuir, et vous aussi si vous l'aider.

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Le nain promit de leur apporter à manger et sortit en dernier, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

Eragon s'affala contre le flanc de Saphira, la tension accumulée disparaissant tout à coup et ne lassant que fatigue et vide.

Murtagh se laissa aller contre la paroi de l'immense pièce et plaqua sa manche contre la fine coupure à son cou.

- Ça va ? demande Eragon.

Il acquieça.

- Il a obtenu quelque chose de toi ?

- Non.

- Comment as-tu pu lui résister ? Il est si fort !

- J'ai… j'ai été à bonne école… répondit Murtagh avec amertume.

- Je ne leur ai pas révélé qui tu étais, déclara Eragon.

Murtagh soupira, soulagé.

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir trahi.

- Ils ne t'ont pas reconnu ?

- Non…

Il tourna la tête vers Jéanna dont le regard était perdu dans le vide. Elle s'était assise entre eux, au milieu de la pièce. De temps à autre elle reniflait, ses mains tremblaient légèrement comme après une trop rude épreuve. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'attention qu'on lui portait, mais finit par s'en apercevoir. Elle releva brusquement la tête.

- Je ne lui ai rien montré sur toi non plus, affirma-t-elle.

- Merci Jéanna. Merci de m'avoir aidé, sans toi j'aurais eu plus de difficultés à lui résister.

- Saphira voulait t'aider aussi, mais tes défenses étaient trop épaisses, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissée te porter secours également ?

- Je… ne souhaite pas que quiconque pénètre mon esprit, c'est le seul endroit où personne n'a le droit de s'introduire.

- Mais Jéna ?

- Elle, c'est différent, déclara le jeune homme à voix basse

- Excuse-moi Murtagh, je sais que je n'avais pas à faire ça. Je voulais t'aider, je ne supporte pas cet homme, il ne cherche que la souffrance des autres.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Je te remercie de l'avoir fait.

- Attendez ! Les interrompit Eragon. Je ne comprends pas. Comment as-tu pu aider Murtagh s'il n'a laissé passer personne ? Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait sélectionner qui on voulait dans son esprit.

- C'est une manœuvre difficile mais possible, expliqua Jéanna. Mais je crois que seuls les magiciens peuvent le faire… Non. Je me suis infiltrée dans son esprit à son insu.

- De quelle façon ? Et qu'as-tu fait au Chauve pour qu'il te gifle ainsi ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit et se fit dur.

- Mon père m'a enseigné plusieurs choses lorsque j'étais enfant. Notamment un moyen de se défendre contre un esprit adverse. Mais je ne sais le faire que contre un seul ennemi… Je lui ai tout simplement fait payer sa cruauté. En ce qui concerne Murtagh…

Elle chercha le regard du dénommé, hésitante. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas…

- Alors ?

- Nous sommes très liés l'un à l'autre. Plus que je ne vous l'ai dit. C'est grâce à cela si j'ai pu lui venir en aide…

Elle sortit de sous sa veste un pendentif en argent. Eragon et Saphira la regardèrent, dubitatifs. Alors Murtagh découvrit la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, il y avait le même pendentif d'argent représentant un dragon.

- Mettez-vous à l'aise, dit Murtagh. Ça va durer un moment.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon c'est un peu barbant puisque ce n'est qu'un maladroit résumé du livre, mais bon, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix alors... ^-^

Prochains chapitres vous en apprendrez plus sur le passé de Jéna, et celui de Murtagh bien sûr ! (^-^) J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bon vous connaissez déjà les grandes lignes, mais ce sera pour moi l'occasion d'approfondir la relation JxM ;)

bisouu

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques XD ) (ou pas... )

rebisouus


	24. Accrochée au flanc de la montagne

Bonjour / Bonsoir amies lectrices et amis lecteurs !

Me revoilà après une absence de je ne sais combien de temps. Excusez-moi d'être si irrégulière, je suis sûre cependant que vous appréciez quand trois chapitres sont publiés en trois jours (^-^)/ Je suis donc de retour pour un 24e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24 : Accrochée au flanc de la montagne<span>

Le petit garçon pleurait silencieusement, il n'osait pas bouger de peur que le monstre tapi dans son dos ne se réveille et déchaîne une nouvelle fois son abominable colère contre lui.

Il était paralysé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers la grande et unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les carreaux, révélant la poussière qui flottait dans la pièce les fines particules dansaient avec nonchalance devant ses yeux. Il apercevait au loin le miroitement bleu et argenté du lac qui depuis toujours baignait ses rêves cette étendue d'eau si proche et pourtant inaccessible le narguait chaque jour, l'invitait à se jeter dans ses bras, mais il n'avait jamais été autorisé à s'y rendre. Ordre du _Maître._

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, affolant l'air et la tranquillité qui l'entouraient. Son cœur se resserra subitement dans sa petite poitrine mais les pas qui approchaient étaient doux et légers, cela le rassura immédiatement ce n'était pas Lui, c'était déjà ça…

- Murtagh, dit une femme une note de joie dans sa voix douce, la plus belle de toute.

Un bonheur sans limite le submergea, s'empara de son âme, il ne s'attendait pas à ce moment qu'il espérait néanmoins depuis une éternité.

- Maman, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde tant cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé.

- Je suis là mon chéri.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant lui, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Elle passa une main fraîche dans ses cheveux et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sur la joue. Sur le front. Sur les yeux. Sur la bouche… Il retint ses larmes, il ne voulait pas pleurer quand elle était là, il préférait rire et jouer sur ses genoux.

Et dire qu'avant ce petit garçon ne reconnaissait même pas sa mère à qui on l'avait arraché dès sa naissance. Et dire qu'avant elle n'était qu'une simple femme qui venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, qui lui apportait des jouets et des baisers avant de repartir en hâte. Mais il avait fini par comprendre, dans ce monde cruel et effrayant, que seule cette femme méritait d'avoir de l'importance à son cœur. Elle seule était honnête, elle n'affichait pas le regard cupide des serviteurs qui s'occupaient vaguement de lui dans le seul but de gagner leur pécule, qui craignaient d'être présents lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise et que le Maître le punissait, de peur d'être châtiés à leur tour. Quand elle venait tous ses soucis disparaissaient, sa main douce, sa voix réconfortante et son parfum printanier le réchauffaient. Généralement Il n'était pas avec elle, auquel cas Ils la surveillaient, lui et l'immense créature cramoisie qui L'accompagnait sans arrêt. En réalité, Lui non plus ne cachait pas ses pensées en sa présence il ne voilait pas son mépris ni son plaisir pervers à le tourmenter, qu'il fût saoul ou pas en quelque sorte Il était honnête aussi. Mais le petit garçon ne L'aimait pas, ne pouvait pas L'aimer, comment aimer un homme qui ne fait que vous tourmenter ? Même si c'était son père… La seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de ne jamais Le revoir et la seule façon pour que son rêve se réalisât était qu'Il meure. Mourir. Un bien grand mot pour un si petit être présent dans le monde depuis si peu de temps. Pourtant il n'était pas sans ignorer la signification de ce mot. Tu es là, tu meures, tu n'es plus là. Une définition sommaire mais qui semblait résumer à ses yeux le sens de la mort il ne percevait pas encore le lourd héritage que laissent ceux qui disparaissent et ne répondent plus.

- Maman, articula-t-il.

Des sanglots incontrôlables naquirent au fond de sa gorge, il voulut les refouler mais n'y parvint pas. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer, pas en sa présence ! Il voulait profiter de ces rares moments de joie mais depuis Ce jour-là, la joie n'était plus qu'un souvenir flou et insaisissable…

- Maman, pourquoi, pourquoi … ? hoqueta-t-il à travers les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux et inondaient son visage sans qu'il put rien y faire.

Il ne parvint pas à continuer, à exprimer toutes les questions qui bouleversaient son esprit, qui brûlaient sa chaire comme la lame flamboyante avait brûlé son corps. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Lui ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rester avec Elle et goûter aux joies que la vie était censée lui offrir ?

Il sentit ses douces mains le caresser, la chaleur de son corps, la saveur du parfum qui embaumait ses cheveux, fragrance de fleurs fraîches et de rosée, d'air, de liberté. Son visage contre le sien lui chanta une berceuse, douce mélodie qu'il connaissait par cœur mais dont le sens lui échappait…

_._

_Accrochée au flanc de la montagne _

_elle surplombe la vallée_

_Mais quelle est cette étincelle _

_que je vois dans ses yeux briller ?_

_Elle s'avance tout près du vide _

_et écarte les bras, _

_appelant à elle le doux chant du soleil._

_Ses cheveux mordorés valsent au gré du vent _

_encerclant son visage comme l'auréole d'un Dieu _

_venu voir les Vivants._

_._

_Accrochée au flanc de la montagne _

_elle surplombe la vallée._

_Mais quelle est cette étincelle _

_que je vois dans ses yeux briller ?_

_Elle fait un pas en avant, _

_le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds _

_la montagne par sa force _

_ne la laisse pas tomber _

_elle la retient, sauve mais attachée._

_._

_Accrochée au flanc de la montagne _

_elle surplombe la vallée._

_Mais quelle est cette étincelle _

_que je vois dans ses yeux brisés ?_

_Son regard se voile _

_mais les chaînes de rocs ne sauraient lui résister. _

_Au fond de son cœur elle perçoit l'Appel._

_._

_La voix de la Liberté._

_Accrochée au flanc de la montagne _

_elle surplombe la vallée._

_Mais quelle est cette étincelle _

_que je vois dans ses yeux briller ?_

_Un rayon de lumière frappe ses joues amaigries, _

_lui soufflant à l'oreille trois mots qu'elle redit._

_N'oublie pas, murmure son écho._

_._

_Accrochée au flanc de la montagne _

_elle surplombe la vallée. _

_Mais quelle est cette étincelle _

_que je vois dans ses yeux briller ?_

_Un sourire nouveau nait sur ses lèvres sèches _

_des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux agrandis._

_._

_Accrochée au flanc de la montagne _

_elle surplombe la vallée._

_Mais quelle est cette étincelle _

_que je vois dans ses yeux briller ? _

_Elle se met à chanter_

_une douce mélodie que je ne peux conter._

_Et soudain au-dessus d'elle une ombre passe_

_obscurcissant la montagne sous sa cape titanesque._

_Sa respiration s'arrête, _

_elle sent contre sa peau l'haleine sauvage et moite_

_de la liberté qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter._

_Le souffle puissant balaye les liens qui l'entravaient._

_Elle se redresse fièrement, _

_s'approche de son sauveur._

_Debout sur le flanc de la montagne _

_elle surplombe la vallée. _

_Mais quelle est cette étincelle _

_que je vois dans ses yeux briller ?_

_Sans un regard pour son geôlier, elle saute._

_Liberée._

.

Leur étreinte dura longtemps, elle lui fit du bien : ses pleurs cessèrent de le tourmenter, le calme s'empara de nouveau de son âme sans toutefois lui apporter la paix.

- Je t'ai amené de la compagnie, murmura sa mère en s'écartant de lui.

Il la regarda, perplexe et curieux. Elle tendit la main derrière lui, faisant signe de s'approcher. Une petite fille s'avança et vint se blottir timidement entre ses bras. L'envie envahit soudain le garçonnet, mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie.

- Murtagh, je te présente Jéanna. Elle va rester ici le temps de mon séjour j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais d'avoir une amie.

Il considéra la nouvelle venue : c'était une petite chose vêtue d'une robe et de petites bottines cirées, son visage était rond et rose elle le regardait, à moitié caché dans la chevelure de sa mère, ses yeux bruns étaient mouchetés de paillettes dorées qui scintillaient étrangement. Le soleil se trouvait derrière elle.

Sa mère se leva ensuite, l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front, lui caressa la tête tendrement et passant derrière la fillette lui prit les épaules et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il ne comprit pas. Après cela elle partit. Il entendit la porte se refermer, puis le silence.

…

La petite fille aux yeux d'or le regardait, gênée, lui non plus n'osait pas parler il vit ses jolies joues rougirent violement d'embarras. Il n'avait jamais vu d'autres enfants sa nourrice était partie depuis quelques temps déjà et il n'avait jamais su s'il avait un frère ou une sœur de lait. A elle, il lui trouvait quelque chose de spécial, un intrigant sentiment fourmillait dans son esprit et son corps.

Soudain, sans prévenir, une fulgurante douleur zébra son échine. Il gémit, crispant le visage, serrant les draps de ses petits poings il savait que ces crises pouvaient durer longtemps et désespérait que celle-ci tombât à cet instant.

Les larmes enflammèrent ses yeux, la peur refroidit ses veines, il revoyait l'éclair rouge et entendait de nouveau le rire cruel et mauvais de Celui qui lui avait infligé ça. Il ne percevait plus sa chambre, ni son lit ni les pierres couvertes de tapisseries : son monde ne se résumait plus qu'à sa souffrance. A ce mal qui parcourait son dos, semblait enfler, vouloir exploser, sortir de son corps tel une vermine prise au piège sous sa peau.

Mais quelque chose d'inhabituel se glissa dans son supplice. Il sentit une présence près de lui, une main maladroite et moite s'insinuer dans la sienne, la presser gentiment. Il rendit cette étreinte avec plus de force comme s'il pouvait de cette manière atténuer sa douleur. La main ne s'offusqua pas, elle raffermit sa prise comme décidée à ne pas le lâcher. Il reprit peu à peu conscience, le feu vif et strident le dévorait toujours mais la chaleur à ses côtés l'apaisait. Une éternité s'écoula ou bien peut-être une minute il se savait pas. Le monstre se rendormit mais il percevait encore sa présence en lui. Sa respiration s'apaisa néanmoins il tremblait, le corps couvert d'une sueur qui refroidissait et le faisait frissonner. Sa tête était lourde, il entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre à l'intérieur.

- Tu veux être mon ami ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris d'entendre la fillette, sa voix était douce et sincère, emplie d'une gentillesse qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre.

Elle était allongée près de lui, un magnifique sourire où l'innocence perçait, sur les lèvres. Il rougit, réalisant ce à quoi elle avait assisté, _c_'était son fardeau, son secret ! Personne n'avait à savoir, et si elle apprenait que c'était son propre père qui l'avait presque tué ?

Il détacha brusquement sa main de la sienne et tourna la tête de l'autre côté au risque de réveiller une seconde fois le monstre. Il avait honte, honte de son état, de qui il était, même si à ce moment-là il ne connaissait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle ne répondit pas, il ne l'entendit pas non plus se lever ou même bouger. Il ne savait plus quoi penser : il n'avait pas d'amis, n'en avait jamais eu, ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il était seul dans ce grand château caché à la vue de tous.

« Tu veux être mon ami ? »

Ces paroles l'avaient touché. Dans sa jeune âme d'enfant il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit, devait s'excuser auprès d'elle ! Il se retourna alors… mais elle s'était endormie. Son visage reposait tranquillement sur le lit de plumes, des mèches de cheveux voilaient son front et ses joues lisses. Il tendit la main pour la toucher, comprendre qu'elle était aussi constituée de chaire et de sang : son visage était doux et tiède, ses cheveux soyeux, sa respiration sereine. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son souffle régulier le percute souplement, déposant une fine pellicule humide qui refroidissait quand elle inspirait. Il contempla ses paupières parcourues de légers mouvements comme si ses yeux cachés derrière vivaient dans son sommeil…

...

Une main la retenait par la taille. Une cape sur le dos, elle regardait les paysages défiler autour d'elle.

« Ça te dirait de faire un petit voyage ? Lui avait-on demandé.

Evidemment que cela lui plaisait.

« Je te présenterai mon fils, il est un peu malade tu sais, il sera content d'avoir de la compagnie.

Murtagh. Il s'appelait Murtagh et avait le même âge qu'elle.

« Pourquoi il n'habite pas avec toi ? Avait-elle demandé.

« Son père préfère qu'il reste à l'écart du monde.

« Parce qu'il est malade ?

« Entre autre…

Devant elles de hautes et étriquées montagnes surplombaient la vaste étendue d'eau qui scintillait sous le soleil, c'était magnifique, bien plus beau que la cité qu'elles avaient quittée la veille au soir. Cette ville jaunâtre et sale, dominée par ces pics noirs à l'aura malfaisante… Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ses parents et elle s'y rendent ?

- Regarde ! lui souffla soudain Selena à l'oreille en pointant du doigt le flanc de la montagne.

Jéanna fixa un instant l'endroit indiqué puis son visage s'illumina. Un peu plus loin, accrochée au roc gris, se dressait une demeure, haute et majestueuse, un grillage en fer forgé en barrait l'entrée et se perdait dans les tréfonds de la forêt de pins et de cèdres qui allaient lécher les rives du lac. On apercevait à travers les branches touffues et les épines sombres, les couleurs chatoyantes de jardins fleuris qui embellissaient le vaste parc de la propriété. Quel étrange habitation, cachée de la vue de tous alors qu'elle était si belle… Pourquoi l'avoir isolée dans un tel lieu ?

Un serviteur vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon couleur ocre vint leur ouvrir le portail. Selena mit pied à terre et souleva la fillette dans ses bras. Le laquais emporta la monture à l'écurie, les laissant seules sur le chemin de graviers clairs qui menait au perron de marbre.

Selena se mit en marche, Jéanna sentait le cœur de la femme battre rapidement, elle semblait excitée et une joie agréable émanait d'elle. La fillette n'était pas habituée à la voir dans cet état : les quelques fois où elle l'avait rencontrée, la jeune femme avait les traits tirés, la mine anxieuse, ce qui lui donnait un air mélancolique et mystérieux. Elle paraissait craindre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Si cette fois-ci elle n'était pas plus détendue, avait-elle l'air au moins plus heureuse.

Jéanna regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Selena. D'immenses jardins s'étendaient à perte de vue entre les fins arbres et les pentes abruptes des montagnes. Des jardiniers travaillaient ici et là, taillant les ifs ou arrosant les roses. L'un d'eux se redressa en les voyant passer. Il salua la Dame avec son chapeau de paille mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer quoique sa respiration s'accélérât soudainement. Jéanna dévisagea l'homme : il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, peut-être plus, elle ne savait pas très bien, à son âge les adultes se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court, il avait un nez en forme de bec d'aigle et des yeux perçants. Il sourit gentiment et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. La petite fille ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle considéra cet inconnu, curieuse, puis lui rendit son sourire et agita la main gaiment. C'est alors que le jardinier, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les observait, déposa une graine dans sa main et souffla dessus : à la grande stupéfaction de la fillette la graine germa subitement et se transforma en une magnifique fleur blanche. Elle ressemblait à une rose sans en être vraiment une : ses pétales formaient une corole pure qui s'épanouissait tendrement depuis un bouton fragile et s'évasait sur les bords en légères pousses vierges de tout pigment coloré. De loin la texture de cette sublime fleur était celle de la soie, aussi vaporeuse que la bise de vent qui soufflait à ses oreilles. Elle aurait voulu humer le parfum de cette création, mais n'osa pas demander à Selena si elle pouvait la déposer par terre.

Elles atteignirent les grandes portes d'entrée en bois sculpté. L'un des battants était ouvert pour laisser l'air circuler dans la demeure à l'intérieur il faisait agréablement frais, les pierres et les dalles de marbre froids n'emmagasinaient pas la chaleur de l'été, au contraire, elles rendaient la fraîcheur des nuits sous le couvert des montagnes.

Il n'y avait personne. Aucun serviteur ne s'était pressé pour les accueillir, mais Selena ne s'en formalisa pas, elle raffermit sa prise sous les jambes et les bras de la fillette et s'engagea dans un grand escalier. Un tapis rouge sang dévalait les marches, accroché à la pierre par des baguettes dorées. Sur les murs, des chandeliers éclairaient les parties sombres du vaste hall qui ne recevaient pas la lumière passant à travers les deux larges fenêtres aux carreaux immaculés qui encadraient l'entrée de la maison. Arrivée sur le palier, la jeune femme déposa doucement Jéanna et lui prit la main avant de la guider vers une porte au fond d'un couloir. Elle s'arrêta, les doigts sur la poignée, une excitation contenue la parcourait et un doux sourire ornait son visage. Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte et elles entrèrent.

La pièce était vaste, à gauche il y avait une grande fenêtre descendant jusqu'au sol, qui donnait sur le parc et offrait à l'occupant du lit situé en face une vue imprenable sur l'eau scintillante du lac à droite siégeait une immense armoire en chêne richement sculptée et au fond dans une alcôve séparée du reste de la chambre par un auvent, Jéanna entrevit une baignoire de cuivre.

Selena alla s'agenouillée de l'autre côté du lit illuminé par les chauds rayons du soleil. Un petit garçon était allongé sur le ventre, un fin drap blanc le recouvrait. Il murmura quelques mots à sa mère, sa voix était sourde et déchirée comme s'il avait du mal à parler. La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement, caressa ses cheveux, lui procurant tout l'amour dont elle était capable elle se mit à chanter, une mélodie lente et harmonieuse, révélant les espoirs ténus qu'elle regrettait.

Leurs retrouvailles durèrent un certain temps puis la jeune femme s'écarta de son fils et tendit la main vers la fillette lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Jéanna s'avança, intimidée et se blottit contre la douce maman.

- Murtagh, je te présente Jéanna. Elle va rester ici le temps de mon séjour j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais d'avoir une amie.

Jéanna regarda le petit garçon, Murtagh. Son teint était pâle et fatigué, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues et mouillaient son oreiller de plumes ses cheveux, presque noirs étaient en bataille et lui donnaient un air sauvage et attirant. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus furent ses yeux ses deux beaux yeux bleus, si clairs et profonds, rougis par la douleur et le chagrin. Qu'avait-il enduré pour ne pas posséder la belle étincelle vivace qui anime d'ordinaire l'enfance d'un garçon ? Elle éprouva soudainement beaucoup de tristesse pour ce petit être à l'apparence si fragile cet étrange sentiment la poussait vers lui sans qu'elle en comprenne vraiment la raison…

Selena se leva, embrassa Murtagh sur le front et caressa sa tignasse sombre, puis passant derrière elle la prit par les épaules et murmura à son oreille.

- Je reviens bientôt, ne sois pas timide d'accord ?

Elle partit, refermant la porte sur son passage.

Un silence suivit.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle le regarda et rougit, gênée. Ses yeux aux couleurs plus pures que les eaux cristallines l'hypnotisaient. L'attirait intensément.

Soudain, les pupilles du garçon se dilatèrent, il fut saisi d'une brusque et violente convulsion qui le fit se crisper. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, mordant dedans ses mains serraient les draps fermement. Tout son corps tremblait et elle entendait les gémissements douloureux qu'il poussait. Que faire ? Comment réagir ? La panique lui faisait battre le cœur trop rapidement. C'était donc _ça_ sa maladie.

Ne trouvant pas d'autres solutions, elle se glissa lentement dans le lit et passa une main dans celle de Murtagh. Elle la serra gentiment pour lui signifier qu'elle était avec lui, il la serra en retour mais bien plus fortement jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle ne dit rien, endurant cette peine, bien moindre en comparaison de celle du garçon. Elle resta immobile, longtemps, patiemment.

Puis, petit à petit la pression de ses doigts diminua pour finir par disparaître complètement. La respiration de Murtagh ralentit et devint moins bruyante.

Le temps s'écoula.

- Tu veux être mon ami ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

L'envie avait été trop forte, elle avait craqué. Et pourtant, elle parlait rarement aux autres, sa réserve l'en empêchait habituellement.

Il rouvrit les paupières, découvrant son regard céleste. Elle lui sourit. Son visage s'empourpra et il tourna la tête. Jéanna fut assez surprise de sa réaction mais ne pipa mot.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami, rétorqua-t-il.

Cette phrase résonna durement dans son cœur, elle était vexée et aurait pleuré si elle n'avait pas assisté à sa souffrance, mais à présent qu'elle savait qu'il avait bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait certainement jamais, elle éprouvait de la honte à pleurer pour des raisons si futiles. Elle devait se montrer forte et douce. Lui pardonner. Il souffrait, pas elle. Elle lui apporterait la joie et l'amour qu'il semblait ne pas ressentir, elle devait donc rester auprès de lui elle sentait au fond de son âme que son bonheur dépendrait du sien et que pour se faire elle devait l'aider.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Elle aimait bien Murtagh.

Elle avait très peu dormi depuis la veille, ses yeux picotèrent légèrement puis se fermèrent tous seuls…

.

Selena ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du lit. Elle sourit, attendrit : Jéanna s'était glissée sous le drap fin et dormait paisiblement. Pelotonné contre elle Murtagh s'était aussi assoupi, sa respiration était calme, son visage serein. Une étrange fleur aussi claire que la neige avait été déposée sur l'oreiller, berçant les deux enfants de son parfum sucré. La jeune femme l'effleura délicatement. Elle s'assit sur le matelas et déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette et sur celui de son fils, couvrant leurs corps frêles de ses bras. Elle resta un moment dans cette position à écouter leur respiration et leur cœur battre ensemble, comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un…

* * *

><p>Eh bien ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu(e)s et que le poème au milieu ne vous a pas gêné, qu'il n'était pas trop mal fait, je 'suis pas douée en poème, ce doit être un des premiers que j'ai fait ^-^. J'aimais bien le début, puis j'ai eu une super idée ... que j'ai oublié, alors j'ai séché et le reste est moins bien... dommage, parfois la mémoire est rageuse ! è_é

Avez-vous reconnu Brom ? :D J'ai bien aimé le mettre.

Voici donc ma vision de la demeure de Morzan accrochée au flanc de la montagne. Au départ je la voyais plutôt lugubre, mais en y réfléchissant bien et en relisant les livres, je ne pense pas qu'elle le fut...

A la prochaine !

PS: normalement je n'aurais Absolument pas du publier de chapitres avant fin juin car je suis sensée être en révisions pour le bac... honte à moi qui écris à la place ! ;D

bisouu


	25. La Promesse de l'Aube

Bonjour / Bonsoir amies Lectrices et amis Lecteurs !

2e chapitre de "retour dans le passé"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 25 : La Promesse de l'Aube<span>

ou

Abandons

Il se tenait debout, dos à elle, le regard perdu par-delà le bois sombre. Il pleuvait.

Désormais il pouvait se lever sans craindre que le monstre ne surgisse à chaque mouvement et détruise son corps et sa conscience, même s'il restait imprévisible. C'est pourquoi il restait prudent et cette méfiance constante qu'il subissait entretenait la haine qu'il vouait à _celui_ qui lui avait infligé _ça_. Cependant, Il n'était plus, Il était mort. Sa mère, un jour, avait disparu, personne ne savait où elle était allée Il était parti à sa recherche et s'était fait tué par un homme nommé Brom.

Brom.

Un étrange nom qui hantait ses pensées. Cet homme lui avait ôté l'énorme poids qui pesait depuis toujours sur son cœur mais en contrepartie il lui avait volé _l'épée_ : la lame flamboyante qu'il craignait et désirait tant ce joyau source de sa souffrance mais qui l'attirait comme le soleil brûle les yeux qui veulent le regarder.

Sa mère était revenue il y a quelques jours, elle était faible, malade. Elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot ni adressé un regard.

Jéanna lui prit la main.

- On joue ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle le tira légèrement.

- Allez viens, Maman a dit qu'on devait jouer.

- Non.

Il dégagea brutalement son bras et colla son front contre la vitre humide. De sa petite main il suivit la traînée que laissait une goutte d'eau sur le carreau il renifla, tâchant en vain de cacher ses larmes.

Soudain, il l'entendit partir en courant, il se retourna aussitôt pour lui dire de rester mais elle avait déjà disparu… Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir refusé de s'amuser. Il était inquiet, triste, on ne l'autorisait pas à voir sa mère.

Il se laissa glisser contre la fenêtre froide et replia ses genoux vers lui un craquement déchira sa peau dans son dos mais miraculeusement il ne ressentit rien hormis une agréable sensation de fraîcheur comme lorsque l'on arrache une vieille croûte de sang.

Il se mit à sangloter, seul dans sa grande chambre. Il n'entendait que les battements frénétiques de son cœur et ne voyait que le visage de celle qu'il aimait tellement dans son esprit…

- Tiens !

Il releva soudain la tête, surpris. Des fleurs pendaient mollement devant son visage, expulsant des gouttes d'eau fraîches sur lui.

Jéanna le regardait, un sourire éclairant son joli visage poupin ; elle dégoulinait littéralement, ses cheveux étaient trempés et collaient sur ses joues, ses vêtements laissaient des flaques par terre, quant à ses chaussures de cuir, elles avaient disparues sous une épaisse couche de vase… La fillette était essoufflée mais visiblement ravie.

- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant un peu plus son maigre bouquet qui vint heurter le nez de Murtagh.

Il le prit et la considéra, perplexe, ses yeux bleus grand-ouverts la fixaient sans ciller. Elle s'assit devant lui.

- Tu veux qu'on partage un secret ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Ses prunelles dorées étincelaient il acquiesça.

- Le roi m'a chargé d'aller chercher sa confiture préférée aux cuisines, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sache où elles sont. Tu m'aides ?

- C'est mal de voler, déclara doucement Murtagh. Et le roi ne te demanderait jamais une telle chose, tu mens.

- Mais non ! Se défendit Jéanna, c'est pas du vol, c'est une _mission._ On a même des noms secrets pour que personne ne nous reconnaisse..

- Alors le mien c'est Cœur Cassé, marmonna Murtagh en la coupant.

Elle le dévisagea, déconcerté par cette dure réplique.

- Non, ça ne va pas… Tant pis on abandonne les noms.

Le garçon baissa les yeux. Jéanna réfléchit un moment et tout à coup son visage s'éclaira en un magnifique sourire.

- J'ai une idée. Pour se reconnaître, on aurait des talismans magiques qui s'allumeraient dans notre main quand on les montre ! D'accord ?

- Mais on n'a pas de talismans, objecta Murtagh.

- Si ! Regarde.

Elle sortit alors de sa poche deux galets, somme toute d'apparence banale et lui en donna un. Elle plaça l'autre au centre de sa paume et fronçant les sourcils sous l'effort, lança d'une voix claire :

- Garjzla ! (_lumière_)

Soudain, sous les yeux ébahis de Murtagh, la pierre se mit à scintiller d'une lumière vive et chaude !

- Comment… comment tu as fait ça ? s'exclama-t-il, impressionné, abandonnant immédiatement son air bougon.

Il tâta la pierre comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Je ne sais pas, je fais comme mon père, c'est tout. C'est lui qui m'a appris à faire apparaître de la lumière pour que je n'aie plus peur la nuit. Mais il m'a dit de faire attention, si je le fais trop longtemps je risque de me fatiguer et ça peut être dangereux, affirma la fillette avec un air de bon pédagogue.

- Tu m'apprends ? S'exclama Murtagh fasciné.

- Si tu veux. Mets la pierre dans ta main, comme ça. Et après pense très fort « Garjzla » et dis-le !

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux et répéta à voix basse _garjzla garjzla garjzla garjzla._ Puis il fixa la pierre intensément et prononça :

- Garjzla !

Il ne se passa rien.

- Garjzla ! Répéta-t-il.

Toujours rien.

Au bout de la sixième tentative il abandonna, découragé.

- Pourquoi tu y arrives et pas moi ? Grogna-t-il, envieux.

- C'est pas grave…

Elle le contempla, il faisait la moue visiblement très déçu, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, à moins de …

- Réessaie, peut-être que ça va marcher cette fois, suggéra-t-elle en souriant.

Il hésita mais referma une nouvelle fois les yeux et fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer. Elle-même focalisa son attention sur le mot…

- Garjzla ! Lâcha-t-il soudain.

Alors, à sa plus grande surprise, avec un court décalage, le galet se mit à briller dans sa paume, réchauffant ses doigts.

- Whaa ! Regarde ! Regarde Jéanna ! J'y arrive ! J'y arrive !

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom.

- Oui bravo ! Viens ! On va le montrer à Maman !

Ils se levèrent, surexcités et sortirent en trombe de la chambre, Murtagh brandissant devant lui le _talisman magique_. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse riant et criant à la fois et faillirent percuter Tôcen, le père de Jéanna. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et l'assaillirent de remarques :

- Regarde Père ! Tu as vu ! S'exclama la fillette, resplendissante.

- J'y arrive, j'y arrive moi aussi ! Renchérit le garçon.

Tôcen se pencha et admira le caillou qui émettait une lumière dorée aux reflets rouges orangés. Il regarda ensuite Murtagh dont les yeux pétillaient de joie et esquissa un sourire, amusé et attendri.

- C'est très bien, assura-t-il. C'est Jéna qui t'a appris ce tour ?

- Oui, il faut dire « Garjzla », récita le garçonnet.

- Je te félicite, ce que tu as fait est _vraiment_ difficile, le complimenta Tôcen.

- Merci !

Il se leva et croisa le regard de sa fille.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il dans son esprit.

« Et bien ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste, c'est mal ?

« Non, c'était très gentil et généreux de ta part, je suis fier de toi Jéna.

Elle lui sourit, découvrant toutes ses petites dents blanches.

- Mais dis-moi Jéna, poursuivit son père en prenant soudain et air dur et sérieux, qu'est-ce donc que toute cette boue sur tes vêtements ? Tu es allée dehors par cette pluie !

Ses joues s'enflammèrent, elle baissa la tête honteuse. Les grands pieds de son père qui dépassaient de son ample tunique firent un pas vers elle, mais Murtagh s'interposa.

- C'était pour aller chercher nos talismans magiques ! La défendit-il. Et pour me cueillir des fleurs !

Tôcen éclata de rire devant l'innocence de cet enfant, qui malgré les difficultés ne se départait pas de son âme inconsciente.

- Allez jouer, finit-il par dire.

Et ils repartirent dans l'autre sens en hurlant gaiement.

- Ils s'amusent bien…

L'homme se retourna, Meryë était apparue dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit délicatement par la taille.

- Que peut-on faire pour Murtagh, demanda-t-il, le regard tourné vers l'escalier où avaient disparu les enfants.

- Rien, tu le sais bien.

Ils chuchotaient pour éviter toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

- Jéna semble adorer ce petit.

- Oui… je sais. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de lui. Ils ne se sont vus qu'une fois… deux en comptant aujourd'hui.

- Ils sont adorables tous les deux. Jéna s'occupe de lui tendrement, c'est étrange… je ne l'ai jamais vue se comporter de manière si prévenante…

- Hmmm… Selena aimerait lui parler, si tu la revois dis-lui de descendre, c'est important.

- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus… Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, peut-être que…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Meryë prit le visage de son époux entre ses doigts fins.

- Selena a pris beaucoup de risque et elle savait ce qu'elle encourrait, c'était _son_ choix.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas emmené son fils avec elle, je ne comprends pas…

- Dans son état, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le prendre et je suis certaine qu'elle le regrette, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme voyant que son Tôcen allait s'emporter.

Il soupira.

- C'est dommage. Même si Morzan est mort, son fils ne sera jamais tranquille. Et maintenant… Que va-t-il devenir ?

- Galbatorix le voudra à ses côtés.

- Ne peut-on vraiment pas le recueillir ?

- Nous ne sommes même pas sensés être ici. Le roi sait que je suis proche de Selena, mais pas au point de vouloir adopter son fils.

- Et où se trouve Brom ? Il n'est pas revenu, il risque de ne jamais la revoir.

- Personne ne sait où il se trouve…

...

Jéanna s'avança près du lit, ses petits pas claquaient étrangement sur le carrelage sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et seules quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce, l'enveloppant d'un manteau obscur et mystique. L'atmosphère était pesante, oppressante, il faisait étrangement froid un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de l'échine de la fillette, vrillant sa peau, hérissant les poils de sa nuque et de ses bras.

- Assieds-toi, murmura une faible voix.

Elle grimpa sur le matelas à côté de la jeune femme étendue sous une couverture épaisse. Elle était pâle, la lumière des chandelles jetait des ombres morbides sur son visage émacié. Ses cheveux, autrefois souples et soyeux, s'étendaient en fins filaments rachitiques autour d'elle comme une auréole terne et sans consistance.

- Je vous ai entendu jouer tout à l'heure, commença Selena.

- Il ne fallait pas ? On t'a dérangée ?

- Non… non… C'est bien.

- Tu es malade ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Personne ne sait…

La fillette posa sa main frêle sur le front de la jeune femme. Il était brûlant et couvert de sueur. Elle se pencha au-dessus de Selena et embrassa sa joue avec un petit bruit lorsque ses lèvres s'éloignèrent de la peau blême de la malade.

- Père peut te soigner, fit-elle d'un air convaincu et sincère.

- Malheureusement, il a déjà essayé… Il n'y a rien à faire, articula Selena, les yeux rougis.

- …Tu vas mourir ? Hésita Jéanna.

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement, semblant confirmer son interrogation. La fillette sentit alors une affreuse boule se bloquer dans sa gorge, ses narines se dilatèrent et de lourdes et chaudes larmes de chagrin émergèrent de ses yeux sans prévenir, brûlant ses joues, inondant son visage. Un profond tremblement enserra sa poitrine.

- Allons, allons, cesse ces pleurs Jéanna, la consola Selena.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Murtagh t'aime trop ! Tu vas l'abandonner, tu ne peux pas ! Hurla-t-elle, perdant soudainement son calme.

Une main glaciale lui effleura la joue, essuyant au passage les traces salées qui s'écoulaient lentement.

- Chut… ne t'inquiète pas Jéna, ma petite Jéna. Tu es gentille de te faire du souci pour lui, peu de gens agiraient ainsi tu sais.

Les prunelles noisette de la jeune femme la fixaient tendrement elle lui rendit son regard sans répliquer, son corps d'enfant parcouru de soubresauts dus aux sanglots qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

Selena passa une main dans son dos et l'attira à elle. Jéanna s'allongea contre sa poitrine, sentant un bras osseux la retenir avec amour.

Elle pleura contre son sein, un étrange sentiment bouleversait son âme. Elle était triste et avait peur. Les caresse de Selena ne parvenaient pas à chasser ce trouble, mais la réconfortaient néanmoins.

- Il ne sera pas seul, Jéna, déclara la mourante. Jamais… car tu seras là, tu veilleras sur lui. T'amener ici est l'une des seules bonnes choses que j'ai réalisées, aujourd'hui j'en mesure l'ampleur.

Jéanna écoutait les paroles que murmurait Selena plus pour elle-même elle écoutait mais ne comprenait pas tous ces mots alignés les uns après les autres étaient dénués de sens pour elle, cependant elle ressentait la profondeur et l'importance qu'ils avaient pour la mère de Murtagh.

- Je ne regrette plus d'avoir écouté cette étrange femme. Elle m'annonçait ma mort prochaine… Elle savait la perte qui était mienne, la souffrance qui entourait mon existence, mais voyait également la joie, l'espoir… la vie qui se profilaient à l'avenir. Elle t'avait vue aussi. _Le regard qui a saisi le soleil veillera sur le corbeau enchaîné au flanc de la montagne_…

Selena poussa un rire, mi amusé mi dépité.

- Quelle drôle de phrase… Je ne pourrais jamais les remercier. Il y a quelques mois encore je les aurais maudits pour m'avoir révéler tant de malheur, mais aujourd'hui… L'heure est arrivée et je n'ai qu'un regret… Jéna.

La fillette se releva et la regarda, quelque peu gênée d'avoir assisté aux confidences de la jeune femme.

- Oui ? souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix

- Je vais te demander quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. Alors écoute-moi bien.

Jéanna acquiesça, ne saisissant pas l'importance du moment.

- Me promettras-tu de veiller sur mon fils à ma place ? Non, même, pas à ma place. Car, Jéna, je sais que du ne le laisseras pas souffrir, tu as immédiatement su quoi faire pour le protéger, pour l'aider.. pas comme moi… pas comme moi.

La respiration de Selena s'accéléra soudain devenant saccadée et bruyante, ses yeux se révulsèrent et papillonnèrent à toute vitesse.

- Tu.. tu as quoi ? Paniqua Jéanna.

Elle observait sans pouvoir agir, tâchant de stopper l'accès de fièvre de Selena en caressant avec maladresse son visage amaigri. Les larmes recommençaient à couler et s'écrasaient sur les joues creuses de la malade.

Elle allait appeler à l'aide lorsque la jeune femme se calma, aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé à s'agiter. Elle tint ses paupières mi-closes et chuchota d'une voix où perçait la douleur :

- Promets-moi Jéna. Promets-moi de ne pas défaillir et de veiller sur lui mieux que je n'ai pu le faire. Je t'en pris promets-moi…

La fillette ne comprenait pas, elle renifla et hocha la tête.

- Oui, je promets.

- C'est bien… Tu es courage, bien plus forte que je ne l'ai jamais été… Tu as un grand cœur Jéna, je te fais confiance…

- Reste quand même. Maman dit que mourir c'est partir loin de nous, quelque part où on ne peut pas te suivre. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles et Murtagh non plus, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner ! S'écria Jéanna voyant l'attention de Selena vaciller.

- Je ne veux pas partir, mais je ne suis plus capable de rester…

- Mais pourquoi ? Cria-t-elle à travers ses pleurs.

- Excuse-moi…

...

- Non ! Non ! Nooon ! Hurla-t-il.

Il voulait la suivre, rester avec elle, embrasser son visage, tenir sa main dans les siennes… mais les serviteurs le retenaient. L'empêchaient de courir la rejoindre. Il sentait les rayons de soleil caresser son visage envahit de larmes amères, un incroyable sentiment de vide pressait douloureusement son âme. Le cercueil laqué, porté par quatre hommes en noir disparut de sa vue au-delà des allées de buis et d'ifs centenaires. Le temps s'arrêta, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, le vent avait cessé de souffler sur le flanc des montagnes il arrêta de se débattre, une rage contenue étouffait son cœur, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais, des sanglots agitaient sa gorge. Quelqu'un lui prit la main et le tira vers une calèche tirée par deux chevaux.

On l'emmenait.

Loin.

Jamais plus il ne la reverrait.

Des sentiments contraires tournoyaient dans son esprit : d'un côté il était soulagé de partir de l'endroit de toutes ses souffrance, mais d'un autre…

il abandonnait sa mère,

pour toujours…

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord peut-être avez-vous remarqué le petit hommage au roman de Romain Gary, <span>La promesse de l'Aube<span>, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait pas mal ^^.

Désolée, c'est un peu puéril la première partie, mais il fallait que je la mette ^^ et à chaque fois, c'est plus fort que moi mais je rigole quand Murtagh dit : "et elle m'a cueilli des fleurs" c'est tellement c*n et mignon je trouve XD Je ris toute seule donc, surtout que je suis une bouse pour écrire les choses tristes ou drôles, il me reste encore beaucoup de travail avant d'arriver à un niveau correct !

Ensuite, oui, je précise, les parents de Jéna ne savent pas où est partie Selena, ils savent juste qu'elle voulait mettre en sécurité bébé-Eragon. Mais par contre ils sont au courant que Brom s'est infiltré dans la demeure de Morzan, c'est entre autre une des raisons pour laquelle ils ont laissé Jéanna y aller, ils étaient certains d'avoir un deuxième allié là-bas qui pourrait la sauver si Morzan revenait car il 'fallais mieux pas qu'elle se trouve avec lui, il n'aurait pas été ravi de voir que son fils avait de la visite. D'ailleurs, c'est tout juste si ses serviteurs ne lui ont pas dit... mais ils ne l'ont pas fait ^^ et Morzan n'avait pas vraiment idée à demander une pareille question.. 'fin bref vous comprenez ;)

Enfin, il faut que je vous explique que vous n'aurez plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres avant un arrêt ( je l'espère) temporaire ! En fait, il me faut pour mener à bien ma tâche avec précision et cohérence, que j'avance (énormément) dans la suite de mon histoire, veuillez donc m'excuser à l'avance pour ce semi-abandon en cours de route !

Tout ça pour vous dire merci de votre lecture, je suis contente que ma fiction vous plaise, mm si je n'en suis pas sûre ^^ bref.. à la prochaine ! (un chapitre que j'aime bien x)

bisouuu


	26. Passage

Après une interminable absence, me revoici avec le 26e chapitre ! Je l'aime bien, même s'il n'est pas parfait...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 26 : Passage<span>

Je n'y peux rien si je te bats à chaque fois ! Cria-t-elle en rangeant son épée dans le fourreau de cuir.

Ce n'est pas amusant pour moi, je n'ai même pas le temps de te porter un coup que je suis déjà par terre ! On est sensé s'entraîner, ce qui implique qu'on _échange _! Tu es plus adroite que moi, alors donne-moi des conseils au lieu de me rabaisser !

Elle plia violemment ses affaires et passa à côté de lui à toute vitesse, furieuse. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle se mettait en rogne si facilement et sans aucune raison mais de toute façon, c'était _sa_ faute, il n'arrêtait pas de râler depuis une heure et elle ne pouvait plus le souffrir.

La salle d'entraînement était vide ce matin-là, les jeunes officiers devaient encore dormir et ils avaient bien de la chance, Jéanna et Murtagh avaient du se lever tôt et Tornac les avait laissés seuls car il ne supportait plus leurs incessantes chamailleries.

Elle allait atteindre la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle l'entendit tomber lourdement sur le parquet en poussant un gémissement. Alertée, elle se retourna et le vit, prostré, son poing droit fermement appuyé contre le mur où s'étalaient des dizaines d'armes et d'armures en tout genre. Sa colère disparut aussitôt et abandonnant ses sacoches par terre, elle courut jusqu'à lui, le cœur en proie à l'inquiétude. Elle s'agenouilla derrière le garçon et passa ses bras sous les siens, son dos contre sa poitrine. Murtagh se détendit légèrement à ce contact et se laissa tomber sur ses cuisses, la respiration haletante, le front en sueur. Il tentait de ne pas gémir car son orgueil ne supportait pas ce signe de faiblesse, mais il était déjà soulagé de ne pas avoir eu cette crise en présence d'autres qu'_elle._

Jéanna le tint solidement contre elle, sa main droite percevant son cœur qui battait frénétiquement, l'autre lui caressant la joue avec douceur et tendresse. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son visage tourmenté, ses lèvres touchant son front elle attendit, lui prodiguant toute l'affection qu'elle portait à l'encontre de son ami leur dispute s'était envolée et n'existait plus.

Murtagh souffrait, des spasmes douloureux et fulgurants lacéraient son échine sans qu'il put agir. Il revoyait toujours la lame froide meurtrir sa chaire et cela plus de dix années plus tard. Il ne parvint pas à retenir une plainte lorsqu'un éclair remonta à la surface, déflagrant son corps : cette fois-ci était encore pire que la précédente qui remontait à plusieurs mois déjà… Il percevait encore le souffle chaud et apaisant de Jéanna sur son visage. Le feu dans son corps explosa de plus belle, déchirant ses forces et sa conscience, il cria, agrippant subitement le bras de la jeune fille et le serrant avec violence il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose et de le maintenir fermement dans l'espoir de mieux supporter ce supplice. Un effleurement léger parcourut son bras gauche et se glissa entre ses doigts qu'il referma violemment, comprimant le dos de cette main qu'il sentait au creux de sa paume. Il serra les dents en une grimace torturée, de fines larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Quand il reprit connaissance, Murtagh était toujours dans les bras de Jéanna, le corps courbatu et couvert de sueur, il respirait par à-coups épuisants et tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Jéanna sourit, ses prunelles avaient perdu leurs étincelles dorées mais son visage chaleureux lui fit du bien.

Ça va ? souffla-t-elle.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ça n'allait pas, mais elle n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à lui dire. Il acquiesça et soupira, vidé de toutes ses forces après s'être battu contre son insaisissable ennemi. Il voulut se relever mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, raffermissant sa prise sur son torse elle le cloua contre elle.

Murtagh, dit-elle. Excuse-moi de m'être montrée si égoïste et méchante. Je t'aiderai à t'améliorer, promis.

Aurais-tu dit ça s'il ne m'était rien arrivé en ta présence ?

Jéanna le regarda et ne répondit pas, le visage impassible où il lisait néanmoins la peine comme souvent il regretta aussitôt ce qu'il avait dit.

Elle desserra son étreinte et le laissa se redresser. Murtagh essuya d'un revers de manche son visage et son cou trempés tâchant de retrouver son calme. La jeune fille s'était relevée, ses jambes étaient engourdies à force d'être restée agenouillée elle avait l'étrange impression de ne plus les sentir, comme si elles ne lui appartenaient plus. Soudain, une vive douleur les réveilla. Ces picotements affreux semblaient s'enfoncer dans sa chaire à chaque mouvement qu'elle osait faire. Elle se frotta vivement les mollets et refoulant la douleur à venir, commença à sautiller sur place. Murtagh l'observait, dubitatif. Saisissant son regard, Jéanna sentit ses joues brûler soudainement.

Quoi ? ça fonctionne ! Regarde, maintenant ça va mieux.

Le jeune homme sourit, de lourds cernes assombrissaient son visage. Il tenta à son tour de se lever, mais ses jambes lui firent défaut et il vacilla. Jéanna le rattrapa de justesse et le maintint un moment entre ses mains. Puis elle demanda, d'un air soucieux :

Tu peux tenir debout ?

Oui, merci…

Bien, rentrons alors.

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers la sortie, rangea en hâte ses affaires tombées au sol et la rattrapa tandis qu'elle ramassait les siennes laissées près de la porte du gymnase.

Ils traversèrent ensuite la cour où deux jeunes nobles discutaient allègrement, emmitouflés dans de riches manteaux de fourrure pour ne pas avoir froid, car même si Urû-Baen n'était pas au Nord de l'Empire, les hivers n'étaient pas cléments.

Quand Jéanna passa à côté d'eux ils tournèrent la tête et ricanèrent sans gêne. Murtagh les foudroya du regard, ses yeux soudain devenus sombres et menaçants ils cessèrent leurs moqueries, reconnaissant le fils de Morzan, feu le redoutable bras droit du roi.

Pourquoi m'ont-ils dévisagée de cette façon ? maugréa Jéanna lorsqu'ils furent loin des salles d'entraînement et des garnisons.

Peut-être parce que tu porte le pantalon ? la taquina Murtagh. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une tenue convenable pour une _fille_.

Elle se retourna vers lui et fit la moue.

C'est plus pratique pour l'escrime, regarde ma mère, dit-elle en continuant d'avancer, la tête bien droite et les hanches se balançant avec grâce.

Murtagh n'avait jamais remarqué sa démarche élégante, si attirante… Il passa devant elle pour ne plus avoir à l'observer.

Et puis, je mets des robes souvent, continua Jéanna en accélérant le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Ouais, entre la paysanne et la servante, rétorqua-t-il.

Tu ne te plains pas quand la servante et sa simple robe viennent te vider ton pot de chambre.

Elle lui donna une tape dans le bras et partit en courant comme une enfant. Il soupira devant tant de puérilité mais s'élança à son tour à sa poursuite.

Il la rattrapa aisément mais avant d'avoir pu la saisir, elle accéléra l'allure et s'enfonça dans des ruelles étroites qui les mèneraient jusqu'aux quartiers nobles. Ils atterrirent ensuite devant la grande place pavée qui faisait face à l'entrée Nord des bâtiments royaux c'était dans cette aile juxtaposée au palais impérial que vivait Jéanna et ses parents, Murtagh habitait dans l'aile Ouest. Ils gravirent les marches de marbres et traversèrent sans s'arrêter le hall majestueux, bousculant sur leur passage les serviteurs et commerçant venus démarcher chez la noblesse et l'entourage du roi, riant du trouble qu'ils occasionnaient. Ils débouchèrent de nouveau à l'extérieur sur des jardins remplis de fontaines et de sentiers cachés par des allées de buis et d'ifs et sautèrent par-dessus les parterres recouverts de givre et les murets de pierres polies. Soudain, voulant enjamber un petit bassin qui lui barrait la route, Jéanna glissa sur le rebord de marbre verglacé et tomba de tout son long dans l'eau froide, faisant éclater le plancher de glace. Murtagh arriva juste après et fut pris d'un violent fou rire devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille.

Ne ris pas, protesta-t-elle avec malgré tout un mince sourire sur le visage, je suis trempée et c'est glacé.

De l'aide peut-être alors ? proposa-t-il galamment en lui tendant la main.

Elle la prit fermement et se releva, de l'eau dégoulinait de ses habits, puis Murtagh l'aida à sortir du bassin. Elle essora ses cheveux, son manteau et le volant de sa robe et soupira.

Désolée, je n'ai plus envie de courir maintenant.

Ça ne fait rien, dépêchons-nous de rentrer, que tu puisses te changer.

Il défit son propre manteau et le lui passa autour des épaules avant de ramasser ses affaires tombées dans l'eau et de l'escorter jusque chez elle.

N'empêche, tu t'es bien étalée, remarqua Murtagh en réfrénant son envie de rire.

Ce n'est pas amusant, fit-elle en bougonnant.

Elle détestait tomber, c'était trop ridicule, et glisser ainsi dans l'eau était encore pire !

Une bourrasque de vent s'introduisit dans l'immense parc et les frappa de plein fouet, plaquant les vêtements mouillés de la jeune fille sur elle et la refroidissant un peu plus elle frissonna. Murtagh le vit et passa un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules, se calant contre elle pour lui tenir chaud. Jéanna sentit son cœur se contracter étrangement et une agréable chaleur inonda son corps.

Les quelques courtisans qui les virent dardèrent sur eux des regards curieux et des sourires narquois, se félicitant à l'avance de ce qu'ils auraient l'occasion de dire sur le fils de Morzan et la fille de deux serviteurs du roi. Leurs bavardages étouffés n'échappèrent pas aux deux jeunes gens qui pressèrent le pas.

Ne fais pas attention à eux, murmura Jéanna, tâchant d'atténuer la colère qu'elle sentait monter chez le jeune garçon.

Si je pouvais leur dire le fond de ma pensée…

Mais tu ne peux pas, tu dois te plier aux exigences de ton rang, et de ton âge. Tu n'as que treize ans, pas seize !

Ils me craignent tous en plus, lâcha-t-il une pointe de dégoût et de suffisance dans le ton de sa voix.

Elle ne répliqua rien, se contentant de monter le petit perron et d'entrer dans la demeure. Des laquais les saluèrent en les croisant - ils sortaient - mais les jeunes gens ne leur prêtèrent qu'une attention mineure et commencèrent à monter les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Jéanna lorsque sa mère apparut dans le vestibule et s'exclama :

Tiens, Jéna, c'est toi ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une marche et se retournèrent.

Ah ! Murtagh, dit en souriant Meryë. Contente de te voir, comment se porte Tornac ?

Le jeune garçon redescendit et salua respectueusement la maîtresse de maison vêtue d'une robe bleu clair qui s'assortissait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds, si purs qu'ils en étaient presque blancs ses yeux brillaient des mêmes étincelles que sa fille, c'était une femme ravissante.

Très bien ma Dame. Il est rentré avant que nous ne terminions notre entraînement pour… euh régler des affaires, répondit-il, trouvant une excuse facile pour justifier le départ du maître d'arme qui s'occupait également de l'éducation de Murtagh.

Arrête de m'appeler « ma Dame », tu es le seul à le faire, déclara Meryë en souriant.

En effet, étant une guerrière plus qu'une « vraie » dame, personne à la Cour n'employait ces termes, le plus souvent on la désignait par « Capitaine » puisque c'est ce qu'elle était.

Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrais… ma Dame, dit poliment Murtagh. Mais, excusez-nous… Jéanna devrait aller se changer, elle… a pris un bain rafraîchissant !

Meryë leva la tête vers sa fille et se mit à rire, un rire cristallin, merveilleux. Elle s'écria :

Mais tu es trempée, effectivement. File te sécher ou ton père va encore me réprimander de ne pas m'occuper de sa fille correctement !

Il ne fait jamais ça, objecta Jéanna en souriant.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison, aller va !

Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, c'est exaspérant !

La jeune fille disparut à l'étage.

Va la rejoindre, enjoignit Meryë à Murtagh.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa les marches en vitesse. Une fois en haut il se dirigea vers la porte la plus éloignée des escaliers. Il frappa deux coups et haussa la voix :

Je peux entrer ?

Vas-y, c'est ouvert, répondit Jéanna, sa voix étouffée par le mur.

Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre. C'était une belle pièce, éclairée par deux larges fenêtres à gauche qui donnaient sur les jardins, un petit bureau était placé face à l'une d'entre elle au fond se trouvait le vaste lit recouvert de satin et au pied duquel trônait une noble armoire de bois clair enfin, des coussins étaient éparpillés devant la cheminée située entre les deux portes de la pièce, l'autre menant à la salle d'eau. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs entrebâillée et Murtagh percevait l'écoulement de l'eau chaude.

Il s'assit devant l'âtre crépitant et attendit, se rappelant soudain les discussions qu'il avait eues avec Tornac concernant ses subites sautes d'humeur qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

_C'est normal, c'est normal, lui avait assuré le maître d'armes. Tous les enfants passent par ça à un certain âge. Tu seras bientôt un homme et pour se faire il te faut endurer des étapes parfois douloureuses mais surtout nouvelles. Alors tu comprendras mieux les attentes de ton esprit, et de ton corps…_

La pensée des épaules frêles de Jéanna qu'il avait attirées à lui, son visage penché au-dessus du sien, son souffle effleurant sa peau… Elle était son amie, une des seules personnes en qui il avait entièrement confiance_. _Certes, il ne la voyait pas souvent, mais n'en était-il pas plus proche que quiconque d'autre ? Quelle était cette douce impression qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui ? Cet étrange malaise qui chatouillait sa peau…

Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre.

Il sortit de ses songes et releva la tête vers Jéanna qui portait à présent une robe rouge brodée d'or, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche et ses yeux étincelants. Ses cheveux gouttaient dans son dos.

C'est rien, dit-il alors qu'elle s'installait devant lui. Je vois que tu as mis une _robe._

Elle lui tira la langue très élégamment.

Ne te moque pas, je n'avais que ça à me mettre. C'est plus encombrant qu'autre chose.

Ça te va bien…

Vraiment ? C'est gentil.

…

Tu devrais prendre un bon bain toi aussi, après ce qui s'est passé… ça te ferait du bien.

Je n'ai pas emporté d'autres affaires, argumenta-t-il. Et puis, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser ta salle d'eau.

Personne ne te le reprochera, assura-t-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, les quelques serviteurs que nous avons ne rapporteront pas ce qui s'est passé. Vas-y, je vais te trouver des vêtements propres.

Jéanna lui attrapa alors le coude et le força à se lever, puis le poussa dans la petite pièce éclairée par une lampe à huile incrustée dans le mur. Elle referma la porte, sortit de la chambre et dévala l'escalier en hurlant :

Mère !

Elle trouva Meryë assise à un bureau dans la bibliothèque griffonnant des notes sur des parchemins étalés en piles nettes devant elle.

Tu as des affaires qui iraient à Murtagh ? Il s'est senti mal tout à l'heure, je l'ai forcé à prendre un bain pour se détendre, mais il lui faudrait de quoi se changer.

Bien sûr, répondit Meryë. Sa cicatrice s'est réveillée ?

Oui. Cela faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois…

Jéanna avait baissé la voix. Elle s'approcha du bureau et s'assis sur une chaise en face de sa mère.

Et je l'avais rarement vu aussi mal.

Meryë regarda sa fille dont les yeux étaient étrangement voilés, et afficha un sourire réconfortant.

Ces crises finiront par disparaître.

J'espère, il en souffre beaucoup.

Jéna, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça pour Murtagh. Tu ne pourras pas toujours être à ses côtés lorsqu'il va mal, dit-elle d'un air soucieux. Je sais que tu l'apprécies énormément mais si sa souffrance déborde trop sur toi, ton père et moi devrons prendre une décision…

Sa souffrance ne déborde pas trop sur moi, déclara vivement la jeune fille. J'ai promis de prendre soin de lui et je le ferai, toujours. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Elles se fixèrent un instant, Meryë était fascinée par la volonté et la générosité de sa fille ainsi que par la loyauté qu'elle avait envers la parole qu'elle avait donnée à Selena des années auparavant. Ce petit bout de femme, si vive et souriante semblait vouloir vivre pour deux, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Mais elle était encore jeune et apprendrait tôt ou tard la dur réalité de la vie.

Enfin elle hocha la tête et lui sourit, son cœur remplit d'une immense fierté et malgré tout d'une mince tristesse.

C'est bien. Suis ton destin comme tu le désires et s'il te lie à tout jamais avec Murtagh, soit. Cependant rappelle-toi que _ton_ bonheur ne se décide pas qu'avec une personne. C'est un ensemble d'événements et d'éléments qui forgera le meilleur sens à donner à ta vie.

Oui, mère, je m'en souviendrai.

Meryë darda encore un œil sur Jéanna puis se leva.

Bien, ton père doit posséder ce que nous recherchons.

Tu crois ? Je l'ai rarement vu porter autre chose qu'une grande tunique…

Meryë pouffa et se dirigea vers l'escalier suivie de près par sa fille. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se mit à farfouiller dans les tiroirs et placards en quête d'une chemise et d'un pantalon qu'elle trouva, contre toute attente assez rapidement.

Voilà.

Merci, à plus tard !

Jéanna repartit aussitôt, les paroles de sa mère toujours ancrée dans son esprit. Sacrifiait-elle son bonheur pour tenter de perpétuer celui de son ami ?

Elle entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain, hésitante. Elle finit néanmoins par pousser le battant de bois et avança d'un pas.

Murtagh était déjà sorti de l'eau, il se tenait dos à elle, les mains appuyées sur la vasque du lavabo, le dos courbé. Il avait passé une serviette autour de ses reins et de petites perles tombaient de ses cheveux pour venir s'écraser sur son échine que parcourait une fine et irrégulière cicatrice. Sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée.

Il leva soudain la tête et aperçut Jéanna à travers le miroir accroché au mur. Il se retourna, surpris, et redressa le dos pour se donner une contenance. Ses yeux bleus étaient assombris par ses pupilles dilatées et son regard était fuyant. Jéanna déposa les vêtements sur le rebord de la baignoire de cuivre et s'approcha de lui ne sachant subitement pas exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

… Tu veux parler ? hasarda-t-elle.

Elle n'essaya pas de croiser son attention et n'osait pas toucher son visage pour le réconforter alors qu'elle n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient le matin même…

Soudain Murtagh la prit dans ses bras, son corps était brûlant et parcouru de tremblements.

Murtagh… souffla Jéanna.

Ne dis rien, je t'en pris, murmura-t-il d'une voix torturée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je n'arrête pas de penser à Lui, c'est insupportable !

Il resserra son étreinte, elle entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre près de son oreille, ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle se savait contre son torse. Elle était désemparée, que faire ? Pourquoi tout à coup ne savait-elle pas quoi faire ? Quelle différence y avait-il entre ce matin et maintenant ?

La différence, la différence était qu'il était conscient, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Une intense brûlure vrilla sa chaire, une nouvelle pensée s'incrusta dans son esprit, encore floue et incompréhensible.

Ses bras puissants la serrèrent un peu plus encore, l'étouffant presque, lui broyant les os.

Tu me fais mal, gémit-elle.

L'étau se desserra subitement, Murtagh s'éloignant d'elle comme s'il avait été piqué.

Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il en évitant de la regarder.

Il se détourna et fixa un point invisible sur le mur, ses épaules toujours parcourues de légers tremblements incontrôlables. Tout à coup, il défaillit et se retint contre la pierre, une main plaquée contre son visage assailli par les sanglots.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Le cœur gonflé, Jéanna mit de côté sa gêne et se faufila entre la pierre et le jeune homme, passant ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprochant d'elle.

Pardon, souffla-t-elle, je ne voulais pas te repousser.

Pour toute réponse, Murtagh s'effondra sur elle, la coinçant contre la paroi tiède, ses mains enserrant sa taille elle sentit des gouttes couler dans sa nuque, étaient-ce ses larmes ou ses cheveux mouillés ?

Qui suis-je Jéna ?

Une profonde tristesse poignarda la jeune fille, il ne l'appelait jamais « Jéna ».

Qui suis-je hormis le fils d'un monstre ?!

Son souffle humide chauffait étrangement son cou, la faisant frissonner.

Ta mère était quelqu'un de bien.. non ?

Je ne sais pas. On parle souvent d'elle sous le nom de Main Noire.

Oui, la Main Noire, le plus fidèle serviteur de Morzan, aussi cruelle que lui…

Mais elle était tendre avec toi, elle t'aimait plus que tout au monde.

… Si elle m'avait vraiment aimé, elle ne m'aurait pas abandonné aux colères de mon père. Si elle m'avait vraiment aimé, elle ne serait pas partie…

Jéanna passa une main dans ses cheveux, les caressa lentement, cherchant les mots qui ne venaient pas. Enfin elle dit :

Tu sais qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps à tes côtés… quant à sa disparition, personne n'a jamais su…

…

Alors ne nourrit pas de rancœur à son égard ou tu le regretteras.

Ils ne bougeaient plus, perdus l'un contre l'autre, seuls leur respiration rompait le silence de la pièce.

Pour moi tu es Murtagh, chuchota enfin Jéanna. Je n'ai que faire de savoir qui étaient tes parents. La seule chose qui m'importe est que tu sois heureux.

Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent à l'esprit une nouvelle fois mais elle les chassa immédiatement, le sujet principal n'était pas sa petite personne.

Alors sois heureux.

Elle le serra encore plus fort, savourant réellement leur lien si étroit. Puis elle se détacha de lui, à regret, contemplant son visage tendu.

Elle était inquiète.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Et elle ?

Qui était-elle ? Qui étaient ses parents ? Meryë avait été capitaine dans les troupes du roi, mais elle faisait à présent partie du conseil des armées, quant à Tôcen, il était chargé des protections de la cité ainsi que celles de la garnison, comme un bon nombre de magiciens dans la ville. Ils étaient tous deux de vaillants et fidèles serviteurs du roi et bien qu'ils aient tué beaucoup d'ennemis, leurs noms n'étaient pas entachés d'une si prestigieuse et effroyable réputation que les parents du garçon…

Depuis un moment déjà, Murtagh n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les souvenirs qu'il avait de son père. Il portait son héritage comme une honte, certainement parce qu'il le haïssait, lui, ce monstre qui l'avait maltraité de la pire façon qui soit. Mais il éprouvait également énormément de rancœur envers la Cour qui tentait de l'influencer et d'obtenir ses bonnes grâces, car tous savaient que plus tard, il serait amené à succéder à son père auprès du roi. On disait qu'il lui ressemblait énormément et cela l'horripilait plus que tout, il n'était _pas_ Morzan.

Soudain, la serviette qu'il portait tomba par terre en un froissement de tissu caractéristique.

Ils rougirent en même temps et détournèrent leur regard l'un de l'autre. Jéanna s'éloigna en vitesse, refermant vivement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Eh bien ? Vos avis ?<p>

Oui, Jéna ne frappe pas avant d'entrer (surtout ds les salles de bain x).

A la prochaine !


	27. Comprendre

Après un moi d'absence, me revoici porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle : un nouveau chapitre ! Probablement suivi d'un autre très prochainement !

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire ^^. En réalité les prochains le sont déjà même s'il faut que je modifie quelques éléments et détails, mais celui ci je ne l'avais jamais terminé ! *fière d'elle* x)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ma part ça va. Je suis contente de l'avoir terminé c'est déjà pas mal.

Je ne m'attendais pas par contre au résultat... c'est étrange parce que c'est moi qui a écrit tout ça ...

étrange...

Bonne lecture Fricaya !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 27 : Comprendre.<span>

La jeune fille face à elle était méconnaissable : les cheveux retenus en un chignon élaboré un peu de maquillage pour unifier son teint pâle une robe blanche et rouge sans manches qui traînait légèrement sur le sol et mettait en valeur les courbes encore discrètes de son corps un collier en argent qui scintillait à la lueur des chandelles.

Elle n'était pas laide.

Mais c'était le seul compliment qu'elle se ferait.

Elle soupira. Le corset serré l'empêcha d'exhaler trop fort, elle se tortilla pour obtenir un peu plus de liberté mais en vain. Des sentiments contraires partageaient son âme : crainte et envie, espoir et résignation, excitation et frustration. Une boule d'angoisse s'était néanmoins formée au fur et à mesure que la journée s'était avancée, penchant la balance du côté le moins palpitant, le plus angoissant.

- Jéna ! Cria une voix au loin.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et déglutit : c'était l'heure.

Relevant sa robe et ses jupons encombrants elle se dirigea d'un pas contenu vers l'escalier, puis en descendit les marches une à une, prenant bien soin de ne pas déranger sa tenue. Arrivée au palier du milieu, elle fit une halte et regarda devant elle. Ses parents l'attendaient en bas, un sourire fier et ému sur le visage. Elle sourit à son tour.

Comme toujours lorsqu'ils assistaient à une réception, ils étaient vêtus de façon _inversée_ : Meryë portait son plus bel uniforme aux armoiries de l'Empire et Tôcen une longue tunique pourpre qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux sombres coupés courts. Ils se feraient aisément remarquer et cela embêtait Jéanna qui néanmoins ne dit rien.

- Tu es magnifique mon amour, commença Meryë.

- Mère, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas mourir de honte, s'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Bien, _Ma Dame_, se corrigea Meryë en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect feint, ses yeux pétillaient malicieusement.

- Maman !

Le rire clair de la femme à la chevelure d'or se mêla à celui, plus profond de Tôcen.

- Allons-y, déclara ce dernier. Tu ne voudrais certainement pas arriver en retard Jéanna ou bien tous les regards se tourneront inexorablement vers toi…

La jeune fille fit la moue et rejoignit ses parents, un mince sourire éclairait cependant son visage.

.

Les réceptions que donnait le roi se tenaient toujours dans la même salle du palais, une immense pièce exposée plein sud. Elle devait être entourée de protection magique car l'été et le reste de l'année l'atmosphère n'y était pas irrespirable ou glaciale mais constamment douce et agréable tant qu'il n'y avait personne…

Quand elle pénétra sous l'arche des doubles portes, Jéanna resta subjuguée par tant de splendeur. Les murs de marbre blanc étaient recouverts de tapisseries grandioses représentant dragons, scènes de combats glorieux et paysages enchanteurs des lustres de cristal illuminaient les robes de mousseline et de soie, faisaient étinceler les armes d'ornement et briller les bijoux et le carrelage poli. Des flambeaux dans leurs vasques rutilantes éclairaient les angles de la majestueuse assemblée.

La foule était nombreuse, composée des membres de la Cour et des quelques invités de marques du roi. Tous étaient rassemblés en petits groupes épars, discutant entre eux et lançant des regards insistants et indiscrets sur untel ou untel on voyait ici et là les plus jeunes ou les plus estimés se faire aborder sans ménagement par les Courtisans dans le but d'enrichir leur cercle d'_amis_ ou de se rapprocher du souverain.

Au fond de ce remue-ménage exhalant les effluves de complot et d'hypocrisie se tenait le trône du roi, placé sur un piédestal dominant les loups affamés qui se cachaient sous un masque de brebis égarée. Chaque invité gravissait les marches de l'estrade royale afin de présenter ses hommages au monarque.

- Nous devons y aller aussi, murmura Tôcen à l'oreille de sa fille.

- Quoi ? Mais je .. je n'ai jamais fait ça, s'écria-t-elle à voix basse, la panique enfla soudainement en elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, ce ne sont que des hommages, pas un discours que tu dois faire, la rassura sa mère.

Ils s'approchèrent sans que la jeune fille put ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle était intimidée mais aussi affreusement anxieuse : jamais encore elle n'avait été présentée au roi en personne, même si elle l'avait déjà vu de loin. Elle en voulait aussi à ses parents qui ne l'avaient pas avertie, mais à toutes les questions qu'elle tenta de leur poser, ils lui lançaient des regards lui intimant de se taire et d'obéir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied du trône magistral.

Galbatorix les observa, un masque d'autorité suprême sur son long visage sans âge. Une délicate barbiche noire et une petite moustache élégamment taillée encadraient ses lèvres fines, étirées en un mince sourire de satisfaction et de puissance.

Ses yeux sombres finirent de troubler Jéanna elle frémit il était impressionnant, il semblait _tout_ savoir, _tout_ comprendre, aucune surprise ne paraissait planer au-dessus de sa stature. L'image même de l'impassibilité et du pouvoir.

Ils s'inclinèrent puis Meryë s'avança et tendit la main vers sa fille.

- Sire, dit-elle respectueusement, voici ma fille, Jéanna. Elle va avoir quatorze ans prochainement, aussi avons-nous pensé qu'il était judicieux de la présenter à la Cour ce soir.

« Avance-toi mon amour, souffla-t-elle ensuite à Jéanna.

La jeune fille monta une marche et fit une seconde révérence, le cœur battant la chamade tant elle était angoissée à l'idée de faire un faux pas face à l'homme le plus puissant de l'Empire.

Contre toute attente, Galbatorix se leva et descendit à sa hauteur, elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Il la regarda de ses yeux intimidants, elle n'osait plus bouger, même pour détourner la tête. Et soudain, il lui prit la main qui tremblait légèrement afin de déposer un baiser froid et sec.

- Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, Jéanna, fille de Meryë et Tôcen, Seigneurs et Serviteurs des Armes et de la Magie, déclara-t-il lentement.

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Sa voix était surhumaine. A la fois effrayante et captivante ses mots coulaient d'une façon incroyable, ils semblaient glisser sur elle, s'infiltrer dans son esprit et parcourir son corps, laissant des frissons après leur passage.

- Je suis certain que tu deviendras toi aussi un de mes fidèles et puissants serviteurs car à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu possèdes un potentiel exceptionnel. D'ici quelques années j'espère, tu me rejoindras dans mes projets pour l'Empire.

Il s'arrêta de parler pour qu'elle réponde, ses yeux pénétrants toujours fixés sur elle.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de continuer sur les traces de mes parents, affirma-t-elle le plus sereinement qu'elle put et contre toute attente sa voix n'avais pas tremblée. J'attends avec impatience le jour où je pourrais me rendre utile et travaillerai dur pour ne pas vous décevoir.

Cette réponse parut lui plaire car il esquissa un sourire étrangement triomphant.

- Très bien, susurra-t-il. Sois certaine que je ne t'oublierai pas…

Il se rassit.

Ils s'inclinèrent de nouveau et s'éloignèrent pour laisser place aux suivants qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de cet échange, comme le reste de la salle qui, bien qu'elle continuât à bavarder fortement, avait tendu l'oreille avec intéressement.

Meryë frôla le bras de sa fille et dit, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Tu t'en es très bien sortie.

- Oui, tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, renchérit Tôcen.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit !? S'indigna Jéanna dont l'esprit et le corps étaient encore chamboulés par sa courte conversation avec le roi.

- Tu te serais inquiétée toute la journée et ne serais jamais venue, répondit sa mère.

Elle avait raison.

Jéanna soupira un bon coup, fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient encore et elle avait mal au ventre à cause de l'angoisse qu'elle avait subitement éprouvée et qui persistait toujours. Mais c'était fait, sa présentation faisait désormais parti du passé et peut-être serait-elle plus confiante les prochaines fois qui étaient inévitables.

Ils s'étaient fondus dans la foule près des hautes portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur de magnifiques jardins. Jéanna était loin en retrait de ses parents qui avaient rejoints un groupe de nobles vêtus avec autant de faste que les dizaines d'autres qui bouillonnaient autour d'elle.

Scrutant le grand rassemblement de courtisans en quête d'une silhouette espérée, elle remarqua que bon nombre d'entre eux la regardait, la dévisageait même, longuement et sans gêne, puis échangeait des paroles précipitées avec les personnes qui les accompagnaient, cachant presque leur bouche. Comme si elle ne les remarquait pas ! Qu'avaient-il tous à l'observer ainsi ? Elle n'aimait pas cela.

Puis vint ceux qui voulaient l'approcher de plus près. Des dizaines de personnes l'entourèrent tout à coup sans qu'elle put s'esquiver, l'assommant de questions et de remarques abrutissantes :

- Que vous a dit notre bon roi ?

- Quel est votre nom ma Demoiselle ? A moins que vous ne préfériez ma Dame ?

- Quelle belle jeune fille vous êtes, voulez-vous que je vous présente mon fils, là-bas vous l'apercevez ?

- Quelle offre vous à faite le roi ?

- Un potentiel exceptionnel ? Dites-nous en plus !

- Êtes-vous déjà fiancée ?

- Vos parents vous ont laissée ici seule, pauvre enfant, venez rejoindre notre petit groupe.

- Parlez-nous un peu de vous ! Vous êtes si jeune et déjà remarqué par notre grand souverain !

- Nous ferez-vous une petite démonstration de vos talents ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots tant le brouhaha qui régnait autour d'elle était pressé et oppressant. Après moult excuses et phrases bafouillées, elle parvint enfin à s'extraire maladroitement du cercle formé mais on la bouscula soudain. Elle se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec un homme corpulent, habillé de riches vêtements de velours brodés de fils d'or et d'argent. Il était grand et large d'épaules, un cou épais tenait sa tête sans beauté d'où brillaient deux yeux vifs et malsains. Jéanna déglutit discrètement et baissa les yeux, confuse et dégoûtée de tomber sur pareil personnage.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, articula-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, ma Demoiselle, souffla l'haleine avinée de l'homme.

Elle aperçut alors une main calleuse s'approcher d'elle pour lui relever le menton. Elle l'avait à peine effleurée que la jeune fille recula d'un pas, une moue écœurée tordant ses lèvres. L'homme rit, l'œil mauvais et entreprit de l'observer, des pieds à la tête.

Jéanna souhaitait fuir mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Elle se sentit profondément seule. Ses parents s'étaient évaporés et les curieux pouvaient admirer la scène avec délectation. Elle avait chaud, commençait à se sentir mal.

- Pourquoi notre grand roi s'intéresse-t-il à toi, petite ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix suave et grasse. Qu'as-tu ? Qu'a-t-il prévu pour toi ?

Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, frôlant ses bras à chaque fois elle avait l'impression de sentir son souffle moite sur sa peau mais tâchait de garder la tête droite, comme si elle se moquait bien de cet examen.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, mais je donnerais tout ce que je peux pour le servir loyalement, dit-elle, espérant éloigner le loup trop intéressé.

Il sourit, découvrant une série de petites dents jaunâtres derrière ses lèvres aux contours enfantins.

- Le servir loyalement… Je n'en doute pas… Mais de quelle manière comptes-tu t'y prendre mon enfant ?

Jéanna se retint de lui répliquer qu'elle n'était pas son enfant, mais mieux valait ne pas le provoquer. Et puis elle se sentait trop mal pour oser pareille répartie.

Avant qu'elle ne rouvre la bouche il continua :

- Les femmes sont bonnes à rester chez leur mari élever leurs marmailles et entretenir leurs tenues affriolantes. Pas à l'érection de la grande puissance de notre bien aimé roi… Qu'as-tu de si spécial… hein ? Je vois dans tes yeux une flammes de guerrière.. Peut-être t'a-t-on appris à tenir une arme, mais il en faut plus pour devenir quelqu'un…

- Ma mère est devenue quelqu'un, rétorqua soudain Jéanna.

Il tiqua et son sourire torve s'agrandit.

- Certes… mais j'ai toujours pensé que sa nomination tenait de bien plus que son sens du devoir et …

- Jaenn, te voici enfin ! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! L'interrompit une voix.

Jéanna et l'homme se retournèrent, surpris. Un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle s'approchait à grands pas. Il la salua à peine, profitant de l'étonnement du seigneur pour passer un bras sous le sien et l'emmener à l'écart comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il voulait simplement partager quelques paroles avec son apparente amie. Elle se laissa entraîner, prise au dépourvue mais heureuse de cette intervention.

Ils fendirent laborieusement les corps entassés, se faufilant à travers les robes encombrantes et les serviteurs en livrées grises qui servaient ici et là coupes de vins et biscuits fourrés.

Ils arrivèrent au fond de la vaste pièce, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre la plus éloignée du trône. Là, la vitre était grande ouverte et donnait sur une terrasse surplombant les jardins. Peu de gens s'y attardaient, même si l'air était plus respirable, car ils voulaient voir et être vus, en particulier Galbatorix.

Jéanna se plaça dans le courant d'air frais, les joues en feu. Elle inspira profondément et expira lentement, tâchant de diminuer son malaise. Puis, une fois en parti remise, elle se focalisa sur son sauveur.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle la regardait avec inquiétude. Il était aussi grand que Murtagh mais ses cheveux étaient bien plus clairs et ses yeux vert pâle.

- Merci de m'avoir sortie d'affaire, dit-elle avec un réelle gratitude. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

Un sourire réconfortant étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Je sais. Tout le monde qui vous voyait le savait aussi, mais ils n'auraient agi pour rien au monde. Je suis navré pour vous..

- Ce n'est pas important.. affirma Jéanna en souriant à son tour.

Mais elle était blessée et énervée. Les réceptions ressemblaient-elles toujours à _ça_ ? Des bêtes sauvages en effervescence qui n'attendaient que l'heure du repas pour se réjouir et déguster le spectacle de mise en pièce d'un pauvre hère qui n'avait rien fait ?!

- Vous avez été trop remarquée devant le roi.

- Pardon ?

- Rares sont les compliments qu'il adresse à une inconnue, si jeune de surcroît.

- Il ne m'a pas adressé de compliments, s'étonna Jéanna.

- L'assurance de sa confiance en vous, un compliment, un éloge, appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais ce qui est certain c'est que peu d'enfants reçoivent une telle attention de la part du roi.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, s'offusqua soudain la jeune fille.

Il rit.

- Et je ne m'appelle pas Jaenn non plus.

Ses yeux verts pétillèrent d'amusement.

- Je le sais, mais Lord Barst n'avait pas besoin de connaître votre vrai nom ou il vous aurait abordé de nouveau…

- Lord Barst ? C'est ainsi qu'il se nomme ?

Elle grimaça.

- Quel homme ignoble…

Le jeune homme la contempla gentiment. Elle allait continuer la conversation, mais un groupe de jeunes gens s'avança vers eux ils interpellèrent le garçon et l'entraînèrent sans un regard à Jéanna au centre de la salle de bal.

Les danses allaient commencer.

Elle n'avait pu le remercier de nouveau ni le saluer, ni même connaître son nom…

Elle regarda autour d'elle encore une fois mais ne _le_ vit pas. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il avait ces réceptions en horreur. Elle se maudit d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pensé qu'elle s'y amuserait.

Après un long soupir de déception, Jéanna quitta la grande salle, sortant dehors, là où personne ne viendrait la chercher ou l'épier ouvertement.

.

Le soleil propulsait ses derniers rayons orangés sur les parterres fleuris et les pelouses soigneusement taillées. Elle entendit les premières notes jouer un air entraînant et solennel à la fois, une musique de menuet. Les pas qu'elle avait appris dans les bras de ses parents lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se mit à les réciter, seule, dans la lumière déclinante du jour. Cachée derrière de hauts bosquets d'arbres centenaires, elle était sûre qu'on ne la verrait pas et n'éprouvait donc aucune gêne à danser de manière très informelle, les yeux fermés, les bras écartés, les pieds nus caressant l'herbe soyeuse.

Elle se prit à rêver qu'il fut là. La soirée eut été moins pénible. Mais il souffrait trop d'assister à ces réjouissances d'avides chiens sans cœur.

Elle soupira.

Pourquoi souhaitait-elle tant sa présence ? Depuis ce jour il y a quelques mois… Depuis ce jour-là, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait mal dans la poitrine, sans que cela fut douloureux. C'était plutôt comme un poing enfoncé en elle qui la réchauffait intensément…

Soudain, prise par le tournis, elle tituba vers l'arrière. Elle tenta de se rétablir en brassant l'air devant elle mais il n'y avait aucune prise à porter de mains. Elle tomba à la renverse.

Des doigts se refermèrent sur ses bras, pinçant sa peau un « ouf » d'effort percuta son oreille et elle s'écroula sur le sol, sa chute amortie par un corps sous elle.

- Aah, tu es lourde relève-toi ! Gémit une voix.

Jéanna roula sur le côté, arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur au jeune homme quand elle lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes, mais elle ne pouvait pas se relever directement, entravée par les multiples couches de sa tenue et par le corset serré qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, de se sentir libre comme lorsqu'elle portait chemise et pantalon et maniait l'épée à la manière des garçons de son âge.

A plat ventre dans l'herbe fraîche, elle avisa enfin celui qu'elle espérait voir.

Murtagh s'était redressé sur les fesses et massait son flanc endolori. Il portait une simple tunique blanche aux manches bouffies, un pantalon noir rentré dans des bottes de cuir banales. Rien d'un ensemble exceptionnel et pourtant… pourtant la jeune fille ne put empêcher son visage de s'empourprer brutalement. Elle bénit le soir et les ombres de la nuit qui masquaient sa gêne et la vive couleur qu'elle sentait enfler sur ses joues.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en touchant machinalement son chignon. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

- C'est rien.

Le jeune homme sourit. Contemplant en silence la danseuse qu'il avait aperçue sous les feuilles épanouies du printemps.

Entourée d'un halo de lumière chaude comme les braises rougeoyantes, elle avait commencé par suivre les pas tracés par les générations au rythme des flûtes et autres instruments à cordes. Puis, emportée dans son élan, elle avait jeté ses souliers délicats, ouvert les bras et s'était laissée portée par la brise légère qui faisait bruire les branches. Quelques mèches folles s'étaient évadées de sa coiffure et formaient des formes évanescentes autour de son visage. Il s'était approché lentement, sans faire de bruit, son cœur battant fort en lui il voulait tenir cette fleur et la serrer contre lui, sentir son parfum apaisant, ses doigts fins comme des pétales réconforter son âme torturée. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pensé à elle de cette façon de cette manière si douce, si désireuse, si étrange et incompréhensible.

_« Pour moi tu es Murtagh. Je n'ai que faire de savoir qui étaient tes parents. La seule chose qui m'importe est que tu sois heureux. »_

_Son corps frêle contre le sien il ne pouvait que le serrer fort. Une chaude lueur semblait vouloir émerger de son être. Qu'était-ce ?_

Qu'était-ce ? Quel était ce sentiment nouveau ?

- Tiens, tu l'as gardé finalement, déclara soudain Jéanna, le tirant de ses pensées.

Elle tendit la main vers le jeune homme et dégagea la chaîne d'argent cachée sous sa chemise, sentant contre la peau légèrement moite de ses doigts le pouls de son ami. Elle découvrit le même pendentif en argent que le sien, représentant un dragon lisse et sans détails.

J- e croyais que c'était un achat inconsidéré ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Murtagh haussa les épaules.

...

- Quand pourrais-je le monter ? Demanda le garçon.

- Monter quoi ?

Tornac chevauchait tranquillement à leurs côtés sur la grand route qui menait à Urû'baen. Ils revenaient tous les trois d'une visite dans la demeure d'un ami de longue date du maître d'armes. Un certain Seigneur Fayden qui possédait de vastes écuries réputées pour élever les meilleurs poulains de l'Empire. Ils étaient partis tôt le matin et à présent, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

- Tornac. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parlais.

- Tornac qui ? Quelle idée de donner mon nom à un cheval Murtagh ! Tu souhaites tant que ça de me remplacer, le charia-t-il. Il est vrai que je ne suis plus tout jeune, mais tout de même ! Qu'un cheval prenne ma place, c'est un peu exagéré !

Il prit une mine vexée, mais ses yeux noirs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sais très bien que non, répliqua Murtagh qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué l'air complice de l'homme.

- Oui mon petit, je sais. C'est un honneur pour moi évidemment, répondit Tornac plus sérieusement. J'en suis extrêmement touché.

Murtagh fut tenté de rétorquer qu'il n'était plus un petit, mais rien ne devait venir gâcher sa bonne humeur ce jour-là.

Pour ses quatorze ans à venir, Tornac, son maître d'armes qui était presque un père pour lui, avait offert au jeune homme un magnifique poulain à la robe grise mouchetée de blanc. Le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit était celui de son ami. Quel autre pouvait aller à la magnifique monture à l'allure altière ?

Ce matin-là, ils étaient partis pour la demeure du Seigneur Fayden afin de le remercier et de faire le tour de ses écuries dans lesquelles, Murtagh fut heureux de le constater, aucun autre cheval n'avait la prestance du sien.

- Alors ? Quand pourrais-je le monter ?

- Pas avant plusieurs mois, il est encore jeune. Mais vu le soin que tu portes à t'occuper de lui, il ne fait aucun doute que tu pourras te fier à lui aussi sûrement que tu le fais à toi-même. Enfin, à la mesure d'un étalon évidemment.

Le reste du chemin ils discutèrent des qualités de la bête devenue l'intérêt principal de Murtagh. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent aux écuries du palais afin de confier leurs montures aux palefreniers, le jeune homme se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'enclos de Tornac, suivi par Jéanna qui, bien qu'elle se sentît légèrement exclus du nouveau couple, éprouvait un doux contentement à voir son ami réellement heureux et si fier de posséder quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas.

- C'est amusant qu'il aime que tu lui grattes la joue.. constata Murtagh alors que Tornac plissait les yeux de plaisir sous les doigts de Jéanna.

- Oui… dis Murtagh, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Tu sais qu'il y a un bal demain ?… Mes parents m'ont autorisée à y aller, le premier vrai bal en public auquel je peux assister tu sais…

- Content pour toi, dit-il avec froideur. Quant à moi je crois que je vais rester ici, m'occuper de Tornac… Je préfère ça plutôt que d'être inondé par la foule, surtout _ce_ genre de foule.

Elle se tut ne sachant pas où continuer. Tout l'après-midi elle avait travaillé la façon dont elle devait présenter les choses à son ami, mais sans grand succès.

- Mais, en fait… J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle rapidement.

Il la regarda. Ses prunelles brillaient d'espoir, mais lui ne souhaitait pas revenir sur sa position.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. L'ambiance est malsaine dans ce genre de réception, la Cour n'est là que pour se divertir et fomenter le plus de conspirations possibles. Servir de… non et puis laisse tomber.

- Aller, je t'en prie, insista-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune raison de venir si tu n'es pas là !

- Non, conclut-il, catégorique.

Jéanna soupira, extrêmement déçue même si elle se doutait depuis longtemps de la réponse de Murtagh elle avait espéré jusqu'au bout.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, marmonna-t-elle. Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ? Il se fait tard…

Sur le chemin, Murtagh repensait à la proposition de Jéanna. En réalité il aurait désiré plus que tout autre chose se retrouver avec elle, l'invitant à danser les menuets qu'il avait été forcé d'apprendre il y a quelques années. Mais l'idée de se retrouver sous les regards insupportables de toute l'assemblée des courtisans courtisant lui déplaisait fortement, trop fortement.

- Tiens, regarde ça, lança tout à coup Jéanna.

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle devant la vitrine d'une joaillerie. Derrière le clair carreau étaient alignés des dizaines de bijoux en or, argent, perles et autres pierres précieuses mais ce sont deux chaînes étincelantes qui attirèrent son attention les mêmes qui avaient interpellées Jéanna.

Deux pendentifs similaires en tout point se faisaient face. Ils étaient en argent et représentaient chacun un dragon de profil, fin et lisse, dépourvu de gravures ou autres détails.

Ils sont jolis tu ne trouves pas ? Et ils sont parfaitement identiques.

La jeune fille resta songeuse un instant, tâtant du bout du doigt la petite bourse dans sa poche.

- Je me demande s'ils sont chers.

- Ce n'est pas très utile, remarqua Murtagh. Ce ne sont que deux colliers…

- Cesse d'être si rabat-joie, le rabroua-t-elle. Attends-moi là, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Elle entra dans la boutique et il la vit discuter avec le bijoutier, puis ce dernier défit les pendentifs de leur support et les lui tendit contre… toute la monnaie de Jéanna. Il aperçut les couronnes qu'elle économisait depuis des années s'envoler dans un petit coffre poli sous le comptoir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, un beau sourire sur le visage, Murtagh s'écria :

- Ils t'ont coûtée si cher ! Tu es folle ? Que vas-tu en faire ?!

- Je t'en donne un, fit-elle en lui tendant un des deux bijoux en argent. Ça ne te plait pas ? Comme ça nous portons le même, c'est un peu comme un _talisman magique_.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réplique et repartit, passant autour de son cou le pendentif-dragon. Murtagh râla mais fit de même et courut la rattraper.

- Que t'a dit l'escr… le commerçant ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il a gardé ces deux bijoux pendant très longtemps, en fait ils n'ont jamais été vendus. C'est un étranger un jour qui les lui a offert, disant qu'ils renfermaient un _pouvoir ancien et très puissant_, Jéanna dit ces mots une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Dans tous les cas, je trouve qu'ils nous vont bien, pas toi ?

- C'est quand même un achat inconsidéré…

- C'était _mon_ argent, j'en fais ce que _je_ veux. Maintenant si mon cadeau ne te plait pas tu n'as que le jeter c'est tout, s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien mais n'enleva pas non plus le collier qui se réchauffait contre son cœur.

Ils marchaient désormais en silence, presque l'un derrière l'autre. Murtagh avait le regard perdu sur la nuque de Jéanna, à moitié cachée par ses cheveux tressés. Une fois encore une boule se forma dans son ventre, il avait envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois mais restait impassible.

Elle avait l'impression de sentir son regard brûler son cou, son cœur s'emballa sans raison apparente, comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le grand portail de l'aile Nord. Ils auraient pu passer par l'intérieur des jardins et des bâtiments, mais s'ils l'avaient fait, jamais Jéanna n'aurait trouvé les colliers.

Elle monta quelques marches et le fixa de ses beaux yeux dorés.

- J'espérais que tu viendrais demain. Je voulais danser au moins ma première danse avec toi car tu es mon meilleur ami, presque le seul même. Cependant je ne peux pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit contre ta volonté. Je l'offrirait donc à quelqu'un d'autre… Au revoir !

Elle le salua de la main en disparaissant dans le vaste hall menant aux appartements de certains nobles, d'autres habitaient dans de petites propriétés alignées en longues rues à travers les jardins impériaux, comme Jéanna et ses parents.

Murtagh répondit à peine à son geste, une colère froide fourmillait dans ses veines, il réalisa qu'il était jaloux : _personne _ne devait la lui prendre.

...

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda Jéanna.

Murtagh ne répondit pas tout de suite, il s'appuya sur ses bras et pencha la tête vers l'arrière l'Etoile du soir apparaissait dans le plafond obscur. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les battements de son cœur.

- Je ne sais pas.

La pire réponse possible. Et il réussissait à la sortir.

Il darda un coup d'œil en direction de Jéanna. Elle l'observait en silence, semblait hésiter à parler.

Au loin, une douce musique embauma l'espace, son étouffé par l'épaisseur des haies mais dont les fugaces bouffées voletaient en harmonie avec la nature aménagée. Murtagh se leva et tendit la main droite vers la jeune fille.

- As-tu déjà dansé ?

Elle plongea son regard brillant tel le soleil dans ses prunelles claires comme l'onde pure. Elle hocha la tête négativement.

- Dans ce cas, Jéanna, m'accordes-tu l'instant d'une danse, le privilège de t'avoir pour moi ?

Ses dents apparurent derrière l'étincelant sourire qu'elle afficha. Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, touchant les pans soyeux de sa longue robe. Puis il posa ses doigts délicatement sur sa hanche, elle fit de même sur son bras, et enlaçant toujours leur autre main, ils se mirent à tourner, lentement, déambulant sur le sol moelleux sans dire un mot, sans prononcer une parole, savourant le silence qui les rapprochait.

Jéanna se sentait légère, ses pieds effleuraient les doux brins d'herbe, elle goûtait avec plaisir le contact de ses doigts enserrant sa taille, pressant le dos de sa main. Malgré l'obscurité croissante, ses yeux azuréens pétillaient de mille feux, sa bouche bien dessinée n'était pas refermée dans son habituelle dureté, elle paraissait affranchie d'un lourd poids et dévoilait même les dents blanches et droites du jeune homme.

Il se pencha soudain vers elle, arrêtant leur ballet merveilleux, et déposa sur son front un baiser tendre comme elle le faisait parfois quand il était souffrant.

- Je suis venu parce que je voulais être avec toi, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

L'écho de ces mots dans l'esprit de Jéanna dura longtemps. De sa conscience émergea brusquement des éclairs successifs, visions de gestes, souvenirs de paroles, de voix, de regards…

Un mot, un seul se présenta clairement à elle.

Une vague de chaleur comme elle n'en avait encore jamais ressentie afflua dans ses membres.

Elle leva la tête vers Murtagh, lui sourit.

- Je sais, répondit-elle.

Elle avait enfin compris.

* * *

><p>à suivre...<p>

Bon, désolée pour la dernière fois, je n'avais pas remis les tirets des dialogues, j'avais vraiment posté très rapidement, même précipitamment le chapitre... J'ai donc essayé de faire un effort pour cette fois !

J'ai une petite annonce à faire passer : si vous voulez, j'ai posté des illustrations sur un blog dédié à ma fiction : .com

Il y a aussi un lexique complet de l'ancien langage élaboré par mes soins ainsi que des points de grammaire pour apprendre à l'utiliser.

Si vous y aller mais que vous ne pouvez pas accéder au blog secret faute de pseudo skyblog, et que vous désirez y aller, envoyez moi un mail à l'adresse indiquée en bas de la première page.

C'est un peu près tout ce que je voulais dire je crois...

A bientôt !


	28. Coeurs de chair et coeurs d'argent

Je profite d'un accès à internet (sans bug) pour poster le chapitre 28 ici !

Bonne lecture Fricaya !

Ah et c'est un chapitre très important !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 28 : Cœurs de chaire et cœurs d'argent<span>

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda une fois de plus Jéanna.

- Tu verras, on est bientôt arrivés, dit-il patiemment.

- Ça fait au moins une heure que tu me répètes la même chose, commenta-t-elle.

- Je sais, fit-il joyeusement il se moquait d'elle.

- Ne t'impatiente pas tant, Jéanna, dit Tornac. Nous sommes proches.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, j'aperçois notre but…

- Non, se lamenta bruyamment Murtagh. Il ne fallait pas lui dire, c'était bien plus amusant quand elle rouspétait.

- Imbécile, siffla Jéanna.

Elle se tourna vers le maître d'armes.

- Merci Tornac, dit-elle en souriant.

- De rien.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, nous allons aller un peu plus vite, _la Dame_ sera plus satisfaite non ?

- Non, non, ne pars pas au galop, Murtagh !

Elle s'étrangla à moitié lorsque le jeune homme talonna sa monture qui accéléra subitement. Elle s'accrocha à la selle avec force, sentant les cahots de la course dans tout son corps, bien plus précisément que lorsqu'elle voyait la route. L'air frappait son visage faisant voler des mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez.

Elle soupira, mais non de dépit en réalité la jeune fille était impatiente, curieuse et excitée à l'idée de connaître cette _surprise_ qu'était venu lui annoncer Murtagh le matin même.

Il était arrivé peu de temps après le levé du soleil afin de lui souhaiter un joyeux quatorzième anniversaire et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à son présent. Il lui avait donc bandé les yeux, montée sur un cheval puis avait sauté derrière elle avant de partir au petit trot. Un peu plus loin Tornac les avait rejoints ainsi surveillés ils ne risquaient pas de s'attirer des ennuis.

Elle ne voyait strictement rien, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, le bandeau voilait ses yeux du front au milieu du nez et était fermement maintenu par un nœud à l'arrière du crâne. Mais Jéanna percevait encore et avec plus de force le monde qui l'entourait : la douce et chaude caresse des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, le bruissement des feuilles et les chants des oiseaux, la pression de la main de Murtagh contre sa taille et le contact de son corps avec son propre dos. Son souffle régulier se diffusait sur sa nuque prise à chaque fois de frissons dont elle ne comprenait que trop bien la raison car son âme, son être, son esprit et son corps comprenaient enfin. Cependant elle n'avait encore rien dit, ne voulait pas espérer ou plutôt être déçue, attristée. Si elle lui demandait, lui avouait et que ce qu'elle craignait tant se produisait.. elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Le garçon tira soudain sur les rênes et l'étalon ralentit puis s'arrêta.

- On est arrivés ? S'enquit Jéanna.

Pour toute réponse Murtagh mit pied à terre et l'aida à descendre, la soulevant délicatement et avec aisance. Ils entendirent un deuxième cavalier s'approcher d'eux.

- Allez-y, je vais garder les chevaux, annonça Tornac.

- Vous ne venez pas ? S'étonna-t-elle ?

- Non, sa voix était enjouée. C'est le cadeau que Murtagh a préparé pour toi, je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans ses affaires, ni les tiennes. Je vais faire un tour et viendrai vous attendre dans deux heures, soyez à l'heure.

- Viens, c'est par là, déclara Murtagh.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'indiquer le chemin car c'était lui qui dirigeait l'excursion. Placé derrière elle, il la guidait en tenant sa main droite dans ses doigts et son bras gauche des autres. Lentement, ils avancèrent à travers ce qui semblait être des bois : Jéanna sentait le craquement de feuilles et brindilles sous ses chausses, étouffé par la mousse humide et moelleuse l'arôme acidulé de la sève s'insinuait dans ses narines les insectes bourdonnaient tranquillement, l'un d'eux lui percuta la joue et s'en fut aussitôt sans se préoccuper de l'incident une multitude d'oiseaux s'égosillaient au-dessus des jeunes gens, véritable poumon de cette nature inviolée.

Après plusieurs minutes, Murtagh la retint, lui signifiant de la sorte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il ôta le tissu qui l'isolait du paysage et murmura à son oreille :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Jéanna.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières car la soudaine luminosité l'aveuglait à travers deux battements de cils, elle aperçut une étendue bleue, ainsi que le frémissement de petites tâches blanches et roses. Puis, elle s'habitua à la lumière vive de ce magnifique matin de printemps, de ce jour qui, quatorze années auparavant, l'avait vue naître.

Jéanna cessa de respirer, émerveillée pas ce qui s'offrait à elle.

Ils se tenaient face à un petit lac, caché du monde par la forêt de bois verts qui le protégeait de ses ramures touffues. L'eau limpide étincelait de mille éclats fugaces et colorés et venait s'échouer sur les rives couvertes d'herbe tendre d'un îlot. Sur ce dernier un seul arbre avait poussé parmi les courtes graminées, un cerisier. Des fleurs aussi pures que la neige fraîche, tachetées de ci de là par des pointes de rose et de parme, ondulaient sous une brise légère dont les paroles vaporeuses caressait le visage de la jeune fille, lui gonflant le cœur. La petite île perdue était accessible par six pierres émergées de l'onde calme, certainement placées par quelqu'un, il y a des années, peut être même des siècles de cela. Un peu plus loin, un paisible ruisseau alimentait de part et d'autre le bassin enclavé dans cette clairière merveilleuse.

- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

- Ça te plait ?

- Oui, énormément, merci beaucoup Murtagh, fit-elle en se retournant vers son ami.

Il sourit puis passa devant elle, lui tendant une main pour l'inviter à le suivre. Elle se laissa donc emporter sur le chemin de roches lisses et glissantes et posa le pied sur la terre meuble. La senteur des fleurs de cerisier embaumait l'air, formant un cocon autour de l'arbre au tronc noueux et vénérable. Les premiers papillons aux reflets bleu-vif voletaient allègrement, exécutant en couple des danses aériennes scintillantes.

Jéanna ferma les yeux et respira la paix et la beauté de ce lieu magnifique, sa peau frissonnait et son cœur s'emballait comme s'ils ressentaient l'essence de la nature et essayaient de faire parti de cet ordre indomptable dont la perfection avait toujours fait rêver les Hommes.

.

Un doux sourire flottait sur ses fines lèvres roses entrouvertes. Le miroitement de l'eau illuminait son visage, embellissait son aura qui lui avait dès les premiers instants, parue faite de lumière et de chaleur. Une force poignante emprisonna une fois de plus son âme, il la contrôla, hésitant, étrangement assoiffé, et si ? Et s'il pouvait espérer ?

.

Jéanna rouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle s'approcha de l'eau qui clapotait sans violence le rebord terreux et se pencha pour la toucher. Puis, sans prévenir, changeant de comportement sans transition, elle s'écria :

- Rïsa !

Soudain, une vague se souleva, se séparant du lac subitement tourmenté,

- Thrauta !

et se déchaîna avec force sur Murtagh qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Ils sentit la frappe froide le traverser avant de retourner dans son milieu d'origine et alors qu'il se décrispait, surpris et trempé jusqu'aux os, Jéanna éclata de rire, de son sublime rire cristallin dénué de méchanceté et de moquerie, conséquence de la joie simple et innocente qu'elle ressentait.

Le garçon secoua ses affaires dégoulinantes et serra les lèvres, dépité et amusé à la fois.

- Tu vas voir, lança-t-il entre ses dents avant de se précipiter en quête de vengeance vers la jeune fille.

Elle cessa de plaisanter et s'enfonça dans l'eau peu profonde, fuyant son ami qui, plus grand et plus puissant qu'elle, n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper : il saisit le pan de sa robe mais elle s'exclama :

- Losna !

Le tissu glissa entre ses doigts et il dérapa sur les galet, coulant sur le coup avant de se redresser tant bien que mal et de s'écrier avec enthousiasme :

- Eh ! Arrête de tricher !

- Aller, tu viens ? Je croyais que _Monsieur Murtagh_ était plus malin que ça, le taquina Jéanna qui s'était réfugiée un peu plus loin.

Piqué dans sa fierté, il s'élança à sa poursuite, progressant contre la pression de l'eau elle l'attendit un moment avant de repartir en riant.

Ils jouèrent au chat et à la souris longtemps, se poussant et tombant à grand renfort de cris, de rires, d'éclaboussures et de fracas de tonnerre sur l'eau, suivis du clapotis des pluies de gouttelettes qui retombaient. Ils ne se souciaient pas de leurs vêtements ni du peu de tenue dont ils faisaient preuve, l'étiquette suivie à la Cour et leur âge ne leur permettaient plus de se lâcher avec spontanéité.

L'eau avait ce pouvoir d'amuser tous les âges et eux qui ne voulaient plus être considérés comme des enfants, s'y voyaient retourner instinctivement.

.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils regagnèrent haletants et épuisés, l'îlot exposé au soleil, et s'effondrèrent sur l'herbe tiède.

Jéanna se calmait, un rire nerveux persistait néanmoins dans sa gorge. Elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de provoquer ainsi Murtagh, mais au moins s'étaient-ils bien amusés.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il s'était relevé et ôtait sa chemise qui lui collait au corps. Il l'essora ensuite et la mit à sécher sur le cerisier. Ses muscles naissants se contractaient sous sa peau humide, sa longue cicatrice se tordant sous ses mouvements. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle détourna le regard, subitement fascinées par un pétale blanc tombé sur ses cheveux. Il s'assit près d'elle en silence, un genou relevé sur lequel reposait son bras et se mit à jouer distraitement avec son collier d'argent : il avait ramené la chaîne contre son menton et faisait glisser le pendentif dessus, de droite à gauche.

.

Jéanna s'était redressée sur les coudes, les yeux levés vers les nuages de beau temps qui parcouraient indolemment le ciel bleu. Le soleil n'était pas encore à son zénith, mais ses rayons pénétraient ses prunelles qui flamboyaient alors étrangement. La beauté de ses paillettes lumineuses et profondes l'ensorcelait il éprouva un intense désir de se perdre dans cet or scintillant et impalpable mais n'en fit rien…

- Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? Lui demanda la jeune fille, le rappelant à la réalité.

- Je chevauchais avec Tornac lorsque je me suis énervé et l'ai distancé… Il n'était pas très content mais je ne suis pas resté longtemps ici. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie cet endroit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il était fait pour toi…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Jéanna la perçut, son cœur s'emballa.

_Il était fait pour toi et moi. Rien que nous deux._

- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir sortir de la ville pour visiter les alentours avec Tornac, commenta-t-elle. Je n'en ai pas aussi souvent le droit que je l'aimerais…

- Mais toi tu as la chance d'avoir des parents, répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Elle baissa les yeux, mesurant ces paroles dures et pourtant si vraies. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer une vie sans sa mère ou son père à ses côtés…

Quel idiot il était, il allait plomber l'ambiance, elle voudrait sûrement rentrer à présent, après ce qu'il venait de dire…

Soudain, Jéanna pivota vers Murtagh, s'appuyant sur son bras tendu. Leurs visages étaient à la même hauteur, à moins d'une coudée l'un de l'autre. Elle effleura la joue du garçon.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Ils m'ont quand même autorisée à t'accompagner !

Elle sourit, puis, attarda son regard sur une mèche rebelle qui barrait le front de Murtagh. Elle la replaça correctement, essuyant au passage la goutte d'eau qui s'en était échappée.

Il observait l'artère qui palpitait sous sa peau, elle s'était accélérée lui aussi avait sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer, son sang se précipiter dans sa tête jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Elle effleura sa mâchoire, descendit le long de sa gorge, percevant sous ses doigts les battements violents de son cœur.

Il frémit lorsqu'elle atteignit le haut de son torse, sa main était froide, sa peau à lui gorgée de chaleur.

Il passa lentement une main sur sa hanche, remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale elle cambra le dos, peu habituée à ce qu'on la touche de cette façon, et ce mouvement brusque la rapprocha encore plus de lui, mêlant leurs souffles. Leurs lèvres n'étaient à présent séparées que d'un demi-pouce et leurs respirations étrangement coordonnées, quand elle expirait il inspirait, quand il expirait elle inspirait. Son souffle. Moite, chaud, sucré.

Hésitante, Jéanna leva les yeux vers Murtagh : ses prunelles n'avaient jamais été si limpides et hypnotisantes, elle souhaita soudain s'y fondre et ne jamais s'en départir. Elle ferma les paupières…

Son âme brûlait dans son corps. Il ne tint plus et céda, déposant sa bouche sur ses lèvres à elle, pressant son envie sur la sienne qu'il sentait à travers ses bras passés autour de lui, à travers ses doigts effleurant maladroitement son dos déchiré, à travers son baiser répondant au sien. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au sol, la coinçant sous lui.

Son cœur bouillonnait avec ardeur dans sa poitrine. Elle respirait les courants brûlants qui le faisaient vivre, savourant intensément son poids peser sur elle, sa prise ferme l'étouffer contre l'herbe, s'abandonnant à cette volupté qui n'avait fait que croître dans le silence et attendre que ce jour advînt enfin.

Les sables du temps s'écoulèrent en une lente frénésie.

Soudain, après un long instant, il écarta la porte de son âme de ses lèvres humides et chuchota d'une voix tendre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

- Je t'aime.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, découvrant ce regard céleste posé sur elle.

- Moi aussi, Murtagh. Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle sentait son sourire sucré embraser la pulpe de sa bouche.

A travers la fumée qui voilait sa conscience emportée loin, dans un monde où liesse et extase sont seules maîtresses, une étincelle d'un autre genre émergea sournoisement de la fournaise.

Grandit.

Devint la flamme qui agitait son corps, qui s'éleva brusquement plus haut et plus fort encore, devenant incendie, fléau infernal dont les effluves brûlants caressèrent ses fibres d'une effroyable énergie. Le feu qui ravageait son sang s'accentua, encore et encore, toujours plus puissant, toujours plus ardent.

Jusqu'à supplanter le reste, le plaisir et la joie.

La force inconnue et incontrôlable semblait crépiter en elle, fourmiller dans le circuit complexe de ses veines, s'accroître, se développer, devenir une armée marchant vers le combat, les armes au clair que les faisceaux du jour faisaient étinceler, ces mêmes traits de lumière qui aveuglaient et perçaient les défenses ennemies.

Et soudain, l'ébullition qui enflait dans sa chair devint douleur et puissance.

Elle explosa.

.

Cela sortit d'elle comme le torrent déterminé brise un barrage invincible.

Jéanna et Murtagh furent violemment séparés par la force invisible. La jeune fille inspira brutalement comme si elle sortait de plusieurs minutes d'apnée, des larmes douloureuses sortirent de ses yeux, sa tête était percluse d'affreux coups retentissants, son cœur extrêmement lourd et pénible à supporter, une souffrance diffuse qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée s'acharnait dessus sans pitié, poignardant son corps d'éclairs piquants et fulgurants.

_Boum._

_Boum._

Elle paniqua, ses tempes refermant leur étau sur son crâne.

_Boum._

_Boum._

Qu'était donc ce chamboulement qui la percutait ?

- Jéna, dit Murtagh au-dessus d'elle.

Sa voix était bouleversée. Il était étendu sur son corps, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle pénétra son regard bleu rempli de la même peur qui l'étreignait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé.

- Mais.. rien. Je n'ai rien fait, articula-t-elle. Toi, toi aussi tu sens ?

Il hocha la tête et posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle fit de même et sentit une bosse sous ses doigts. Elle sortit le pendentif en forme de dragon: il était chaud et des pulsations qui lui étaient à la fois familières et étrangères battaient en rythme sous ses doigts.

Murtagh bougea les épaules, c'est alors que son propre collier percuta celui de la jeune fille. Une impulsion vibra entre les deux bijoux, les jeunes gens gémirent en même temps.

Le garçon se redressa et toucha pour la première fois son pendentif, puis il effleura celui de Jéanna. Il fronça les sourcils. Son propre cœur semblait provenir de ce petit dragon d'argent, il avait l'impression de s'être dédoublé. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la déposa sur son dragon, pour qu'elle sente elle aussi.

Leurs deux cœurs pulsaient dans deux corps. L'un de chair, l'autre d'argent.

- Est-ce de la magie ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Je… ça m'en a tout l'air, oui, confirma Jéanna. Mais comment.. Je ne comprends pas. Il est vrai que …

Il regarda Jéanna. Ses joues étaient cramoisies, belles.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça, conclut-il, éludant de ce fait les explications qui semblaient la gêner.

- …oui. Je crois que c'est moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je, j'ai senti comme une intense boule incandescente en moi et… elle est sortie.

Elle avisa Murtagh, il paraissait perturbé, presque embêté.

- Excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Je ne voulais rien faire, ça m'a échappée, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je pense que si on laisse de côté les colliers cela s'atténuera, du moins, on ne le sentira plus…

- Ça ne me gêne pas, la coupa Murtagh.

- Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, ses yeux pétillant souriaient.

- Ne sommes-nous pas ainsi liés d'une façon unique au monde ? Jamais nous ne serons vraiment séparés et jamais je ne souhaite plus te quitter, souffla-t-il.

Elle se perdit dans les cristaux azurés de son regard. La félicité et la plénitude l'envahirent. Pourvu que cela dure toujours…

Elle souleva la tête un peu plus et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et fait d'amour, encore insouciants de la profonde signification de _passion_.

* * *

><p>TAdaaa !<p>

Alors what do you think ?

Bon, désolée pour la guimauve, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop à l'eau de rose pour vous simplement :3

J'essaierai de poster le plus souvent ici, mais sinon, je vous donne RDV sur les-liens-du-destin . skyblog. com

si vous n'avez pas d'adresse sky envoyez moi un message sur tokyofrance "arobase" hotmail . fr

Bisouu


	29. Profondeur et esprit

**Bonjour Fricaya ! **

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents je crois, mais assez important. J'espère que la guimauve ne vous écoeure pas trop, parce qu'elle va durer encore quelques chapitres... Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, vous aurez de la lecture pendant deux mois toutes les semaines ! (au moins 2 mois ^^).**

**Bon voyage...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 29 : Profondeur et esprit<span>

Tornac les attendait, adossé au tronc d'un arbre, un long parchemin élimé entre les mains. Quand il les aperçut, un mince voile obscurcit ses traits, mais ses yeux étaient étrangement embués. Jéanna et Murtagh s'écartèrent subitement l'un de l'autre et rejoignirent le maître d'armes, une légère rougeur aux joues. Comment était cette surprise alors ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille. … C'est la plus belle qu'on m'ait jamais faite, s'enthousiasma-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation. Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers Murtagh qui s'était dirigé vers les chevaux.

- Souhaiteriez-vous la voir Tornac ?

- Dans quelques années peut-être. Je préfère que tu en profites.. que vous en profitiez les premiers.

Il adressa un clin d'œil complice à Jéanna. Elle sourit, le visage en feu. Etait-ce si évident ?

- Je promets de vous y emmener un jour, assura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête puis se releva d'un mouvement souple, étonnant pour son âge.

- Bien, il est temps de rentrer.

**...**

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait le droit de venir ici sans Tornac.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le roi sait où nous sommes, il ne me laisserait pas sortir seul de la ville s'il ne savait pas exactement où j'allais.

Et ce qu'il allait faire, pensa Murtagh intérieurement. Il était bien conscient que l'ombre de Galbatorix planait constamment au-dessus de lui, _veillant_ sur son petit protégé, sur le fils de son _ami_. Il avait certes une grande liberté de mouvements en ville, mais pour franchir les portes des remparts, il lui fallait presque un laisser-passer avec le sceau du souverain. Enfin, c'était exagérer de penser ça, cependant il se doutait que de quelque manière que ce fût, le roi eût eu vent de son soudain attrait pour la campagne et lui permettait, tacitement, de sortir à sa guise sans toutefois dépasser les bornes invisibles de quelques lieues à la ronde d'Urû'baen.

- Que fait-on ? Demande Jéanna.

- Je sais pas, répondit-il placidement.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Il rit.

- Je sais.

- Idiot, lança-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Murtagh attrapa son poignet et la bouscula soudain sur le dos sans qu'elle put réagir. Il l'enjamba ensuite, coinçant ses bras entre ses genoux et se mit brusquement à la couvrir de chatouilles. Elle hurla, étranglée de rire, se tortilla comme un ver en essayant de repousser ses attaques.

- Arrête, arrête ! Cria-t-elle entre deux gloussements torturés.

Il se pencha près de son oreille.

- Seulement si tu m'embrasses.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mais arrête ça, tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on me chatouille.

- Oui, je sais, se moqua-t-il en accélérant le fourmillement de ses doigts sur ses côtes.

Elle se cambra, les larmes aux yeux et réussit à se retourner, mais le supplice infernal et hilarant était bien pire de ce côté. Sa gorge émettait des drôles de sons, entre le rire et le jappement.

- Allez, c'est bon, arrête maintenant, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux respirations.

Les chatouillis cessèrent brusquement et avec, les cris de Jéanna, remplacés par les souffles accélérés des deux jeunes gens. Elle se retourna de nouveau sur le dos, Murtagh la dominait toujours.

Il arqua la nuque et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, un air triomphal sur le visage.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient sèches, il entreprit de les humecter délicatement de sa langue, sans aller plus loin que nécessaire. Son corps s'embrasa comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux et respira son haleine fraîche.

La main de Jéanna se posa sur son torse, elle exerça une légère pression, puis, comme il ne réagissait pas, le repoussa plus fortement. Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne à contrecœur et la fixa, perplexe.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ca suffit, sourit-elle malicieusement. N'abusons pas des bonnes choses.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Nous n'en avons pas tout le temps l'occasion, autant en profiter non ?

- On se voit quand même souvent et l'habitude appelle la lassitude.

- Comment pourrais-je me lasser de t'embrasser, chuchota-t-il entre ses lèvres en s'approchant.

Elle le repoussa de nouveau, il fronça les sourcils.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Et si je ne veux pas attendre ?

- Je ne te retiens pas, tu peux partir, lâcha Jéanna, un petit air cruel et satisfait qui fit étinceler ses prunelles d'or.

Murtagh se redressa. Il n'était pas déçu ou vexé, son cœur battait juste un peu plus fort qu'avant, il était heureux et ne doutait pas qu'il se tenait devant la seule personne qu'il pourrait jamais aimer.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans dire un mot et commença à triturer son pendentif, s'imprégnant des doux battements qui le faisaient vivre.

- Ton père a remarqué le pendentif ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas. Mais mes parents me regardaient bizarrement quand je suis rentrée. Je crois qu'ils ont compris, conclut-elle en souriant.

- Et ? Ça les dérange ? S'inquiéta doucement Murtagh.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit, ce qui est plutôt un signe positif, tu n'es pas de mon avis ? Se réjouit la jeune fille.

- Si. Mais peut-être faudrait-il trouver une solution pour que personne ne s'aperçoive du lien que.. tu as créé…

Il hésita, cherchant ses mots. Jéanna se redressa, les jambes repliées vers l'arrière.

- Que _nous_ avons créé. Sans toi, il n'y aurait rien eu.

Elle sentit son cœur d'argent passer à un rythme plus soutenu. Murtagh lui rendit son sourire, gonflant son âme de joie.

- On pourrait protéger les pendentifs avec des sorts. Ça devrait fonctionner.

- Mais je ne suis pas magicien, nota le garçon.

- L'Ancien Langage ne permet pas le mensonge, en lui-même il recèle une part de magie. Si je lance le sort et que tu répètes mes paroles, je pense qu'il se formera une sorte de pacte autour des pendentifs, dont tu feras partie même sans en être la source d'énergie.

- Je vois. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à savoir quoi faire exactement alors ?

- Exact.

- Tu serais capable de construire les sortilèges, quels qu'ils soient ?

- Je pense oui. J'arriverais certainement à faire en sorte que le lien soit indétectable pour que personne ne pose de question ou même ne tente de se servir de nous l'un contre l'autre, même si je doute que cela arrive un jour, plaisanta-t-elle. Attends.

Jéanna se leva soudain et attrapa la sacoche de cuir qu'ils avaient emporté jusqu'à l'îlot de leur _clairière secrète_. Elle fouilla un instant la besace puis revint, un carnet rempli de feuilles de parchemin et un crayon dans la main. Elle se rassit, prête à l'élaboration du pacte qui les unirait de façon encore plus sûre

plus intime

plus exceptionnelle.

En quelques minutes ils parvinrent à aligner quelques points, les plus essentiels.

__ Personne ne peut percevoir, de quelque manière que ce soit, la magie du lien qui nous unis._

__ Seuls les porteurs légitimes, Murtagh et Jéanna, peuvent révéler la nature de leur union, et seulement s'ils sont en pleine détention de leur esprit et de leur volonté._

__ Les pendentifs utilisent l'énergie de leur porteur, à une dose infime. _

__ Les porteurs ne peuvent parler de l'autre si cela risque de lui faire du mal._

__ Personne ne peut se servir des porteurs l'un contre._

- C'est bon là ? Demanda Murtagh, penché au-dessus de l'écriture élégante de Jéanna.

La jeune fille relut rapidement les quelques lignes. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire « compliqué », rester discret et posséder un beau secret leur suffisait.

Elle acquiesça.

- Il faudra que je précise certains éléments pour ne prendre aucun risque, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

- Combien de temps te faut-il pour traduire ?

- Une journée devrait suffire. Même moins, mais il vaut mieux que je sois à la maison pour me concentrer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de composer des serments sans réfléchir.

- Demain ce sera bon ?

Elle souffla un petit rire devant la perceptible impatience de Murtagh.

- Oui, si on rentre maintenant.

- Dans ce cas..

Le garçon se leva et tendit la main à Jéanna pour la relever.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et traversèrent le bois pour retrouver leurs montures et prendre la direction de l'immense cité d'Urû'baen.

**...**

- Concentre-toi un peu Jéna, la gronda Tôcen.

Elle soupira bruyamment, provoquant le regard sévère que son père lui adressa.

- Pourquoi devons-nous étudier ces parchemins miteux ? S'énerva-t-elle. J'en ai lu des dizaines comme ceux-là !

- C'est pour te familiariser avec les différents styles d'écriture et de langage suivant les époques. Tu dois être capable de tous les comprendre et reconnaître la période à laquelle ils ont été écrits, expliqua patiemment Tôcen.

- Quelle utilité y'a-t-il à savoir que celui-là, elle désigna d'un geste de dédain un rouleau face à elle, est un traité de commerce entre les Hommes et les Nains datant d'il y a 300 ans et l'autre là, les élucubrations fantasques d'un vieux magicien gâteux à propos d'une quête de la Réponse à une question qu'il ne pose jamais !

- Tu vois, tu es capable de saisir les thèmes de ce que tu lis, la charria Tôcen. Les textes de Tenga fils d'Ingvar sont très étranges, je suis d'accord avec toi, continua-t-il plus sérieusement, mais les sujets qu'il aborde sont extrêmement intéressants, et il utilise beaucoup de vocabulaire souvent peu connu des magiciens. Toutes les traces qu'il a laissées sont très précieuses. C'est un privilège que tu as de pouvoir poser les yeux dessus.

- Vraiment ? Railla-t-elle. Et pourquoi ?

- Ils proviennent de la bibliothèque personnelle du roi. C'est lui qui m'a proposé de t'en montrer quelques uns, admit son père.

- …Je ne savais pas.

Tôcen darda sur elle un regard intense et indéchiffrable. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise et ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roi en personne s'intéressait à son éducation.

- Reprenons maintenant. Et ne râle plus.

- On ne peut pas arrêter la lecture aujourd'hui, osa quand même Jéanna. Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus pratique à m'enseigner ?

Il s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise rembourrée, fixant le plafond de la petite salle d'étude située près de la Grande Bibliothèque de la capitale. Personne n'y venait jamais, sauf Jéanna et son père, tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. La jeune fille appuya son menton sur sa main et grommela intérieurement. Elle n'avait pu revoir Murtagh depuis la fois où ils avaient évoqué le _pacte_ qui les scellerait dans une union officieuse. Ses parents ne la lâchaient plus son père l'obligeait implacablement à travailler l'Ancien langage, autant en lecture, qu'écriture et grammaire lui faisait réciter des listes interminables de vocabulaire et la laissait épuisée et énervée chaque soir, bien trop tard pour qu'elle songe à se rendre chez son ami. Sa mère quant à elle l'instruisait sur l'Art de la guerre : les différentes stratégies militaires et les tactiques à adopter sur le champ de bataille une matière dont elle comprenait parfaitement et avec subtilité chaque rouage. Elle présentait à sa fille des situations de sièges ou d'affrontement et lui demandait de les analyser puis d'y trouver une ou plusieurs solutions. La jeune fille ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout et aurait trouvé les défis passionnants si elle ne voyait pas dans ces cours intensifs une bonne excuse pour l'éloigner de Murtagh.

Elle avait bien entendu reçu l'apprentissage d'un précepteur jusqu'à ses douze ans et celui de son père en matière de magie, mais n'avait jamais été à ce point submergée par le travail, ni tant accaparée par ses parents qui ne la ménageaient pas et allaient jusqu'à lui reprocher de ne pas s'investir suffisamment dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient _uniquement_ pour elle, pour qu'elle ait un bel avenir et une place de choix à la tête de l'Empire. Ils ne cachaient pas en effet l'ambition qu'ils portaient pour leur fille, âgée de quatorze ans et qui devait apprendre dès à présent la nature de la vie qui l'attendait. Elle devrait être la meilleure pour atteindre l'élite du pouvoir et siéger à la table du roi, et blablabla blablabla…

Elle soupira. Devenir une proche de Galbatorix n'était pas sa priorité et il lui avait déjà manifesté quelques encouragements, cela servait-il réellement à quelque chose de suer sang et eau à faire des progrès en magie et_ art de la guerre _maintenant, alors que le roi attendrait certainement qu'elle ait dix-huit ans au moins pour la juger suffisamment adulte et lui offrir hypothétiquement une place dans le cercle fermé de ses hommes de confiance ? Elle avait bien le temps d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle emmagasinait depuis deux mois en quatre années non ?!

Elle n'aimait pas cette situation, mais ne paraissait pas la seule : ses parents se montraient souvent trop sévères voire brusques avec elle, ce qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes et ils semblaient soucieux, comme s'ils craignaient qu'un événement terrible survienne soudainement, perturbant leur vie quotidienne. Cette inquiétude affectait Jéanna, mais elle n'en parlait pas car elle ne souhaitait pas les angoisser encore plus…

- Très bien, abdiqua Tôcen, sortant par la même la jeune fille de ses pensées amères. Nous allons faire de la pratique, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Il sourit.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites apprendre ou peaufiner ?

Elle réfléchit un instant puis dit :

- Quand nous parlons par l'esprit, le tien est… différent. Pour me protéger, je pense naturellement à un objet, comme tu me l'as enseigné quand j'étais petite. Mais toi… je ne comprends pas explique-moi ce que tu fais.

Tôcen croisa les jambes et frotta son menton.

- C'est une excellente question. Comment t'expliquer.. C'est une barrière que j'ai découverte il y a longtemps, alors que j'étais encore sous la coupe de mon maître. Lui-même ne la connaissait pas. Je ne sais pas, elle m'est venue instinctivement, comme ça. Un jour je me suis réveillé et cette idée a germé dans mon esprit : j'ai pensé à un lieu qui me tenait à cœur.

- Une vaste lande pliant sous les rafales de vent, c'est ça ? L'interrompit Jéanna.

- Tout à fait. J'ai traversé cet endroit une fois dans ma jeunesse et j'en garde un excellent souvenir. Cette immense plaine hostile et sèche..

Il rit.

- Tu me trouves bizarre c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Disons que c'est une drôle d'idée d'apprécier un endroit pareil.

- Peut-être. Toujours est-il que je me suis aperçu que les magiciens avec qui je m'exerçais dans le contrôle des esprits avaient plus de mal à me posséder. Ils semblaient se perdre dans la lande et plus d'une fois il m'a fallu agir en les réveillant ou leur faisant reprendre conscience d'eux-mêmes.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non. Je me suis longtemps posé la question sans jamais trouver de réponse.

- C'est peut-être ce que Tenga essayait de découvrir, plaisanta Jéanna.

- Qui sait ? Renchérit Tôcen. Veux-tu apprendre alors ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Ferme les yeux dans ce cas et fait le vide dans ta tête.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle ferma les paupières, se retrouvant plongée dans le noir, et chassa toutes pensées.

- Visualise un lieu que tu aimes particulièrement. N'importe lequel. Et imprègne-toi des impressions qu'il t'évoque, ressens l'air qui circule dans l'espace tu peux aussi imaginer les sons, les odeurs.. Crée un univers qui t'appartient, dans lequel les autres ne pourront te faire du mal.

Jéanna suivit la voix de son père et chercha au fond d'elle le lieu qu'elle préférait. L'évidence la frappa, et soudain émergèrent du vide les contours délicats de l'îlot éclatant au milieu du bassin d'onde clair. Le parfum des fleurs de cerisier flottait dans ce havre de paix et de bonheur, un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta de matérialiser la texture de la nature : les pierres glissantes, l'eau insaisissable et fraîche, l'herbe ondoyante et tendre, le tronc rugueux, les pétales doux… Le bruissement des branches autour de la clairière, la chaleur du soleil illuminant la vie qui dansait allègrement et sans inquiétudes devant elle vinrent compléter ce tableau merveilleux.

- Quand c'est fait, rouvre les yeux et tâche de ne pas dévier ta concentration, exactement de la même manière que lorsque tu protèges ton esprit avec un objet ou un souvenir. Mais dans ce cas précis, l'effort est plus difficile à gérer car c'est un espace entier que tu dois maintenir constant.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. La salle lumineuse la surpris et fit vaciller sa concentration, elle parvint tout juste à retenir la scène fragile à la lisière de sa conscience.

Tôcen remarqua sa distraction et s'empressa de la rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Avec de l'exercice tu parviendras à ériger parfaitement ta barrière.

- Si tu le dis..

- Je le dis, affirma-t-il en souriant. A présent, si tu le veux bien, je vais m'introduire dans ton esprit, vérifier ta création, ensuite tu devras résister d'accord ?

- Oui.

- A mon signal tu ne te focaliseras plus que sur ton espace.

Elle opina.

Sans attendre une seconde plus, son père pénétra dans son esprit, la déstabilisant légèrement elle tenta de ne pas perdre de vue la clairière ensoleillée. Elle sentit l'esprit profond de Tôcen déambuler lentement dans la clairière. Il s'avança sur les rochers humides puis sur la petite île, scrutant les branches et les fleurs de cerisier. Elle sourit car elle percevait son approbation à travers le fourmillement de ses pensées brumeuses et ses yeux noirs braqués sur les siens.

« Prépare-toi, murmura-t-il soudain.

Elle se crispa, prête à résister. Une pression brûlante chauffa brutalement sa conscience, si forte qu'elle dut froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings pour avoir l'impression d'atténuer l'impact.

Tôcen appuya encore un peu plus son esprit aiguisé sur l'image irréelle qui hantait Jéanna. Il attaqua sous tous les angles, visa chaque parcelle de la formation végétale et minérale. C'était un bel endroit, il se demandait si c'était ça, la surprise que lui avait offerte Murtagh car lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, la jeune fille lui avait répondu « une surprise, c'est tout », les yeux pétillants de joie. Elle n'avait voulu en dire plus. Meryë avait raison, l'affection l'affectait. Un peu trop peut-être même, d'après ce qu'il observait. Il avait l'impression de sentir le vent souffler sur sa peau, un parfum entêtant inondait l'air, il décerna la fragrance sucrée du cerisier, mais autre chose également. Quel lieu enchanteur…

Son père cherchait en vain une faille, creusant avec insistance ici et là sans parvenir à la faire flancher, et pourtant il était fort, bien plus qu'elle. Mais de temps à autre ses pensées évoluaient ailleurs, il semblait perdre le fil de son objectif et flânait dans son jardin intime. Intime. Elle frissonna. Que pensait-il de ce lieu ? Quelles conclusions tirait-il ? Etait-ce une bonne chose de dévoiler ainsi ce secret ? Ne trahissait-elle pas son amour ?

Brusquement, la barrière impalpable se brisa, éclatant en milliers de fragments qui se dispersèrent en nuées de poussières transparentes. Tôcen sursauta en même temps que sa fille. Il entra en contact avec son esprit dénudé, n'apercevant qu'un brouillard confus et paniqué avant de se retirer subitement et de retourner pleinement dans son corps.

Jéanna était décontenancée, elle avait minablement échoué alors qu'elle tenait si bien tête à son père.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, légèrement inquiète. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais…

- Désolée, je me suis déconcentrée. Je me suis mise à douter…

- De quoi ?

- .. du lieu que j'ai choisi. Est-il bien ? S'enquit-elle vivement.

- Je dirais même parfait. Pourquoi t'inquiéter ?

Il afficha un franc sourire pour redonner confiance à sa fille. Il savait pourquoi elle hésitait : elle pensait trop se dévoiler en exposant ainsi ce lieu à quiconque pourrait pénétrer dans son esprit. Mais personne ne chercherait à comprendre…

- Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement troublée.

- Je me fiche de savoir quel est cet endroit Jéna. Si tu l'as inventé ou non. Personne ne se posera ce genre de question dans un duel. Les enjeux sont trop importants et trop de distractions peut être fatale. Mais sache que tu t'en es très bien sortie je crois pouvoir dire que tu te débrouilles aussi bien que moi même ! N'as-tu pas remarqué ma défaillance ?

- Si, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu vois.

Il tendit la main et la déposa sur l'épaule de Jéanna, exerçant une légère pression qui se voulait réconfortante.

- Recommençons et ne te pose plus de questions, bats-toi c'est tout.

- Oui, Père, assura la jeune fille en reprenant confiance.

- Encore une chose, rien ne t'empêche toi aussi d'attaquer. L'attaque est…

- La meilleure défense, termina-t-elle.

- Exact. Prête ?

Elle acquiesça.

Durant plusieurs heures, Jéanna et son père testèrent leurs barrières mentales, attaquant et se défendant à tour de rôle ou en même temps afin d'exercer la jeune fille à contrôler parfaitement le nouvel univers qui possédait son esprit. Son père lui appris d'autres techniques, plus offensives et se félicita de la maîtrise dont elle faisait preuve.

La jeune fille ne douta plus du choix qu'elle avait fait, peaufinant au contraire chaque détail de la clairière, la rendant aussi réaliste que l'originale elle se donna corps et esprit dans ces exercices qui, même si elle en doutait à ce moment-là, lui servirait plus d'une fois.

A la fin de cet entraînement, père et fille étaient épuisés, mais une étincelle satisfaite voire même heureuse s'était allumée en Jéanna. La première depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Et ainsi Jéanna créa son univers "spirituel"... celui dans lequel Eragon s'est paumé deux fois au moins d'ailleurs... Bref ! <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je me suis amusée à parler de Tengvar, c'est un vrai personnage qu'a inventé Paolini, devinerez-vous lequel ?**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai acheté l'almanach de l'héritage, il répertorie tous les noms ou évènements des 3 premiers tomes. Il y a quelques photos ou dessin de l'auteur ainsi que des petites anecdotes, c'est sympa !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Et, voici l'adresse sur laquelle vous pouvez vous connecter si vous voulez accéder aux bonus sur mon compte skyblog : e-lecteurs (mot de passe : eragon). Je le mets en ligne, ça ne craint rien, y'a aucune info personnelle dessus... Par contre, dites-moi votre nom si vous me mettez un msg, ce serait sympa ^^ Merci !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	30. Le Pacte

**30e chapitre tadaaa ! En commençant ma fiction je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin O.O, je suis contente (sans vouloir me vanter ), j'espère que vous aussi, vous appréciez ma fiction :) J'en suis un peu près à la moitié, je ne sais pas encore très bien, j'ai un vague plan pour la suite mais tout n'est pas au point. Donc voilà, ne vous découragez pas maintenant ! J'espère vraiment arriver à terminer cette histoire un jour, ce serait pas mal...**

**Donc voici un chapitre important aussi, enfin, c'est la suite du 29 (c'est stupide ce que je dis mais bon), disons qu'il est en lien direct avec le chapitre 29 ! ^^ Puisque... lisez le titre !**

**Bonne lecture Fricaya !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 30 : Le Pacte<span>

Le soleil était dissimulé derrière de sombres nuages. Ce n'était pas un temps à mettre le nez dehors, pourtant c'était bien l'intention de Jéanna. Ses parents l'avaient laissée dormir jusque tard ce jour-là et n'avaient pas paru préoccupés de lui donner ses leçons quotidiennes. Elle était restée sagement à les attendre toute la matinée, puis plus de deux heures après midi, mais personne n'était venu lui dire de se préparer pour tel ou tel exercice. L'espoir qu'elle avait eu de pouvoir en profiter pour sortir avait grandi au fil du temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin.

Elle enfila ses bottes avec frénésie, attrapa une cape légère et sortit avec hâte et discrétion de sa chambre, refermant la porte doucement. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers, priant pour que personne ne la croise mais les serviteurs étaient occupés ailleurs et ses parents dans le salon à en croire le murmure étouffé de leurs voix qui lui parvenait aux oreilles.

Elle allait sortir lorsque des mots un peu plus vifs piquèrent sa curiosité.

- Il faut lui dire Tôcen !

- Pas si fort chérie, la réprimanda durement son père.

- Ne t'obstines pas dans cette voie, continua Meryë sans tenir compte du conseil de son mari, que dirait-elle si c'était _lui_ qui lui annonçait ? Que penserait-elle ? Si tu veux qu'_il_ l'enrôle facilement, tu es sur le bon chemin, crois-moi !

La jeune fille s'approcha du chambranle entrebaîllé d'où provenait la dispute. Pourquoi espionner ses parents ? Elle se sentait mal de faire cela, mais sa curiosité était plus forte de plus ils ne se querellaient jamais…

- …sais très bien que je ne souhaite pas ça, disait Tôcen. Mais elle n'est pas suffisamment grande pour l'apprendre.

Elle risque de ne jamais atteindre cet âge non plus, rétorqua Meryë. Imagine qu'_il_ nous punit et Jéanna aussi ! Tu pourras être fier de lui avoir évité de devenir une femme !

La voix de sa mère se fêla, troublant Jéanna un peu plus. Elle ne comprenait pas qui était ce « il », ni ce que ses parents semblaient lui cacher, mais une étrange peur enflait dans son ventre.

- Comment veux-tu lui annoncer ? _Chérie, ta mère et moi avons des choses importantes à te dire…_ Non. Je suis d'avis que nous l'emmenions sans lui expliquer avec exactitude où. Une fois sur place elle aura tout le temps de comprendre.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais de venir, souffla Meryë, lasse.

- Pourquoi.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tornac le sait parfaitement aussi.

- Nous la forcerons, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, puis Meryë reprit.

- J'aurais tant aimé ne pas avoir à la séparer de Murtagh… Elle ne s'en remettra pas.

- Il le faudra pourtant…

La suite, Jéanna ne l'entendit pas. Elle se recula, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pourquoi ? Comment ? COMMENT osaient-ils vouloir la séparer de Murtagh ? Ne lui faisaient-ils pas déjà assez de mal en la cloîtrant entre quatre murs, lui bourrant la tête d'informations toujours plus nombreuses et difficiles à déchiffrer ?!

Elle se retourna, frustrée et énervée mais au moment de poser la main sur la poignée ouvragée, une voix de femme l'interpella.

- Où vas-tu ?

Jéanna inspira profondément, chassant du mieux qu'elle put les émotions qui menaçaient de la submerger, puis se retourna.

- Voir Murtagh.

- Je préfèrerais que tu restes mon amour, dit Meryë d'une voix douce mêlée de chagrin elle ne se doutait apparemment pas que sa fille avait entendu une partie de sa conversation avec Tôcen.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jéanna brusquement.

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne fréquentes plus autant Murtagh qu'avant. Vous avez grandi et je ne veux pas que la Cour ait matière à jaser sur toi. Ni sur lui. Toi non plus tu ne souhaites pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

Jéanna lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Elle reprochait encore à ses parents de l'avoir abandonnée pour son premier bal. Seule au milieu des loups elle avait été acculée de parts et d'autres, reçu les haleines enivrées sur la face et sentit les mains grasses et couvertes d'or sur sa peau. Elle entendait encore parfois les rires de la _Haute Cour_ piaillant autour d'elle.

- Non, répondit-elle froidement.

- Bien. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais ne sors pas.

- Comme vous voudrez, _Mère_, fit Jéanna, mécontente.

Elle redressa la tête et croisa le regard de sa mère, aussi doré que le sien. Elle passa près d'elle vivement et monta les escaliers avec dignité, tentant de contrôler la colère et la peine qu'elle ressentait. Pourquoi l'empêcher de le revoir, même quelques minutes, alors qu'elle désirait plus que tout autre chose être avec lui ?! _Il vaut mieux que tu ne fréquentes plus autant Murtagh qu'avant. _Comme s'ils s'étaient vus toutes les heures de tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient nés ! Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis trois mois !

Elle se jeta sur son lit, dépitée, et prit entre ses doigts son bien si cher. Le cœur d'argent pulsait avec force. Ses battements étaient rapides mais réguliers : Murtagh devait certainement être en plein effort physique, peut-être s'entraînait-il avec Tornac ?

Jéanna soupira. Le seul contact qu'elle avait eu avec Murtagh, hormis celui, constant de leurs cœurs, avait été une lettre qu'elle avait écrite en accompagnement d'un présent pour les quatorze ans du jeune homme une dizaine de jours seulement après son propre anniversaire.

Elle lui avait offert une belle dague à la lame effilée, qu'elle avait imprégné de quelques sorts appris avec son père pour la protéger et la rendre plus performante. Elle avait reçu une courte réponse en guise de remerciements puis plus rien.

On frappa soudain à sa porte.

- Entrez, lança-t-elle, décidée à affronter les réprimandes qu'on lui adresserait.

C'était sa mère.

Elle s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de Jéanna, adossée au mur, les coudes sur les genoux.

- Jéna, commença-t-elle tendrement, crois-moi, ce n'est pas par méchanceté que je refuse que tu ailles rendre visite à Murtagh…

- De toute façon il doit être au gymnase ou en promenade avec Tornac, lâcha-t-elle.

- Nous nous inquiétons pour toi mon amour, poursuivit Meryë sans apporter d'importance à l'impertinence de Jéanna.

- Pour moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal et je me porte très bien, s'offusqua la jeune fille, incrédule que sa mère lui dise ça. Que peut-il m'arriver si vous me surveillez jour et nuit et me surchargez de leçons sans relâche ?!

- Tu te rappelles le conseil que je t'avais donné il y a quelques mois ?

- A propos du fait que, selon toi, je me préoccupe trop de Murtagh ? Et bien ?

Meryë se tut, son beau visage tourné vers la cheminée éteinte. Elle se tourna vers sa fille qu'elle chérissait tant.

- Que ressens-tu pour lui ? Tu es encore jeune, Jéanna, mais tu n'es plus une enfant.

Jéanna rougit, gênée de devoir confier ses sentiments profonds à sa mère avec qui pourtant elle partageait tout.

- Je l'aime beaucoup, murmura-t-elle. Et je sais que lui aussi.

Elle releva les yeux, certaine de ses paroles.

- Pourquoi me demander cela ?

- Serais-tu triste si vous deviez être séparés ?

La jeune fille se retint d'interroger sa mère sur sa dispute avec Tôcen. Elle ravala aussi sa peine et feint de ne pas saisir l'enjeu de la question tout en répondant le plus honnêtement possible.

- Oui. Je serais triste, bouleversée même. Je ne veux pas le quitter. Même si je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, je sais qu'il n'est pas très loin de moi. Même si en ce moment, il me manque, je sais qu'un jour je le reverrai. Mais si tu m'annonces que jamais plus je n'aurais la possibilité d'être de nouveau à ses côtés, je crois que je t'en voudrais beaucoup. Je détesterais ceux qui me sépareraient de Murtagh car je l'aime. Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela pour personne d'autre, ni été autant liée avec quelqu'un. Certes je n'ai pas beaucoup vécu, mais je n'imagine pas ressentir une telle force, un tel bonheur en moi autrement qu'avec lui.

Meryë sourit doucement, touchée par les mots de sa fille ces mots venus du cœur, si purs et puissants. Elle la dévisagea longuement, puis dit :

- C'est bien mon amour. Je suis fière de toi. Si tu as choisi le destin qui te convient, je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments étaient si forts, c'est rare chez les jeunes gens de ton âge. Tu as raison de nous en vouloir, excuse-nous. Je vais en parler à ton père et à Tornac, il est cruel de vous tenir éloignés de cette manière. Mais promets-moi de rester prudente et de ne pas t'aventurer trop loin sur ce chemin, une déception est trop vite arrivée et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de cela…

- Ça n'arrivera pas, assura Jéanna.

Elle était surprise et heureuse à l'idée d'être autorisée à retrouver Murtagh, ses inquiétudes étaient effacées mais elle se demandait pourquoi il avait été si facile de faire céder sa mère…

Meryë embrassa sa fille sur le front et sortit de la chambre. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait pris la bonne décision, néanmoins elle avait une certitude : ils s'aimaient et on ne brise pas de force un amour qui transcende tout le reste.

...

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur l'îlot le matin afin de passer une journée ensemble, après tant de semaines de séparation. Murtagh avait envoyé une missive à Jéanna la veille, après que Tornac lui avait parlé du changement de situation.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas vraiment compris la raison pour laquelle les adultes avaient voulu les séparer et ainsi atténuer leur attachement ils avaient pris cette décision plus comme une injustice que comme un moyen de les protéger d'un mal dont ils ne percevaient même pas la présence.

Mais le passé n'existait pas pour eux, seul le présent comptait, et rien ne pouvait désormais les empêcher de se voir et d'en profiter.

Jéanna arriva à l'orée du bois, un cheval était attaché à un arbre : Murtagh était donc déjà arrivé.

Elle tenta de calmer les ardeurs de son cœur pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de son approche et s'enfonça rapidement et avec souplesse à travers les arbres. Elle atteignit le petit lac et s'engagea discrètement sur les pierres polies.

Murtagh était adossé au cerisier qui avait perdu depuis longtemps toutes ses fleurs. Les feuilles vertes le rendaient tout de même beau à contempler et donnaient un cachet différent à la clairière enchanteresse. Le jeune homme somnolait, refoulant de son mieux son impatience, Jéanna le sentait par son cœur d'argent.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux, approcha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Murtagh qui se changèrent aussitôt en sourire. Il se redressa sans rompre leurs retrouvailles, enserra sa taille et l'attira à lui contre le tronc vénérable. Des palpitations agitaient leurs âmes, leurs cœurs si proches battaient de concert à un rythme exalté et ils semblaient ne jamais vouloir briser cet instant d'intense joie.

Mais enfin, le baiser se termina, Jéanna passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et le serra fort contre elle, respirant l'odeur agréable de ses cheveux d'ébène.

- Tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il l'écarta doucement Jéanna assise entre ses genoux plongea son regard dans les prunelles azuréennes du jeune homme qui miroitaient comme l'eau claire d'une rivière d'argent.

- Toi aussi, fit-il.

Elle sourit.

- Tu sais ce qui les a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Murtagh.

- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec ma mère… Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de toi, dit Jéanna en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux baissé sur le pendentif étincelant du jeune homme. Mais… je ne comprends pas bien ce qui les avait motivés pour nous séparer et mes parents sont tendus ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, ne révélant pas non plus la dispute qu'elle avait entendue.

- Enfin, continua-t-elle, le principal est que nous soyons ensemble de nouveau.

- Oui ! eh, regarde !

Murtagh tendit le doigt vers une branche au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une paire de cerises pourpres flottait indolemment sous la brise rafraîchissante.

- Il est un peu tard pour les cerises, remarqua Jéanna tandis que le jeune homme se levait pour les cueillir.

On dirait que ce sont les seules qui ont poussées en plus.

Il détacha les deux queues et tendit un fruit à la jeune fille. Elle fit rouler entre ses doigts la perle écarlate, gorgée de soleil puis croqua dans la chaire molle et juteuse. Un exquis goût sucré envahit son palais, elle enfourna aussitôt le reste.

Ils dégustèrent les cerises en silence, suçotant le noyau durant un moment. Enfin Murtagh le retira et s'apprêta à le lancer mais Jéanna l'interrompit :

- Non, arrête.

Le jeune homme laissa retomber son bras, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne le gardes pas ?

- Non.

- Alors donne-le moi.

Il s'exécuta. Jéanna se releva et, après avoir délicatement cracher son noyau dans sa main alla les rincer dans l'eau du lac.

- Que vas-tu en faire ? Demanda Murtagh.

- Les garder.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Décidément tu as de drôles d'idées parfois…

- Je sais, sourit-elle en revenant.

Elle les essuya élégamment avec le pan de sa robe et les glissa dans la petite bourse pendue à sa ceinture puis revint s'asseoir près de Murtagh.

- Tu sais, je me suis pas mal entraîné à l'escrime ces derniers temps, commença ce dernier, c'était un peu près la seule chose que j'avais le droit de faire d'ailleurs… ça te dirait un petit combat ? Proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Je ne suis pas contre, mais je n'ai pas emporté d'épée.

- J'ai tout prévu, regarde.

Le jeune homme se releva souplement et désigna deux épées posées en travers des racines apparentes près d'eux. Il en tendit une à la jeune fille qui s'était aussi levée.

- Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas habillée de cette façon, remarqua-t-elle en désignant la longue robe brodée qu'elle portait.

Il la considéra un instant, la mine perplexe.

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas pratique… attends, j'ai une idée.

Il posa le genou devant elle et sortit de sa botte la dague qu'elle lui avait offerte. Grâce à elle, il entailla le tissu, puis en déchira une large bande, découvrant par-là les jambes de Jéanna jusqu'aux genoux.

- Eh ! S'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à la personne qui lave mon linge maintenant ! Elle va piquer une crise !

- Tant pis, s'exclama joyeusement Murtagh. Voilà, tu peux bouger ?

Jéanna observa sa nouvelle tenue d'une drôle de tête. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde énervée du sort de son vêtement, mais se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle car elle ne portait pas de bas et ses chaussures de toiles couvraient à peine ses chevilles.

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus trop le choix, commenta-t-elle tout haut. Il faudra que tu me rendes le morceau pour rentrer ou je risque d'attirer tous les regards…

Murtagh éclata de rire, aucune pensée déplacée à l'esprit.

.

Ils se mirent en garde, se jaugeant sérieusement comme ils le faisaient autrefois.

L'îlot était suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puissent échanger des coups à l'aise, et s'enfoncer légèrement dans l'eau ne les dérangeaient pas.

- A quand remonte notre dernier affrontement déjà ? Observa Jéanna en tournant lentement face à son adversaire.

- A trop longtemps je crois, répondit Murtagh en s'élançant subitement sur elle.

Il visa son épaule droite d'un large geste circulaire, la jeune fille para aisément, chancelant néanmoins à cause de la force de frappe. Elle contre-attaqua avec rapidité, tentant de déstabiliser son rival qui avait bien progressé depuis l'hiver dernier. Il renvoya brutalement son arme qu'elle faillit lâcher, et ne put réchapper à la contre-offensive que grâce à ses bons réflexes et son agilité : elle se baissa rapidement et se propulsa de ses talons aussitôt après, souhaitant profiter d'une faille dans la défense de Murtagh. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas avoir et stoppa sa lame de la garde de son épée, leurs visages se croisèrent. Ils étaient concentrés et ne voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre perdre ou se laisser surpasser. La pression du jeune homme était bien trop dure pour elle, alors Jéanna bondit en arrière et intercepta une feinte habile, faisant glisser son arme contre l'autre. Elle serra les dents tout en souriant : faire un beau duel était toujours amusant. Elle décida de ne plus laisser aucun répit à Murtagh, et usa dès lors des meilleures techniques qu'elle connaissait. Néanmoins le jeune homme la surpris. Il se défendait bien mieux qu'avant, ses coups étaient plus précis, plus rapides et surtout, beaucoup plus puissants. En quelques mois à peine il avait grandi et prit du muscle. Ses attaques obligeaient Jéanna à se déplacer et esquiver sans relâche car elle ne résistait pas à la force de l'épée de Murtagh sur la sienne. Finalement c'était elle qui n'en pouvait plus.

Durant plus d'une demi-heure ils échangèrent des coups, d'égal à égal, pataugeant parfois dans l'eau ou jouant les équilibristes sur les roches glissantes. Le jeune homme était ravi d'avoir atteint le niveau de Jéanna, ses quelques mois à s'exercer avec Tornac n'avait pas été si inutiles que ça après tout. Il était cependant épuisé, et elle aussi leur fatigue se ressentait dans leurs attaques de moins en moins sophistiquées et énergiques.

Enfin, faisant un mouliner du poignet, Murtagh désarma Jéanna et la coinça contre le cerisier. Il ramena la pointe de son épée sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait avec frénésie.

- Gagné, souffla-t-il avec fierté et une certaine arrogance.

Toujours haletant, il abaissa son arme et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Ai-je droit à une récompense ? Murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle déposa un furtif mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Peut-être sera-t-il plus long si tu me vaincs de nouveau, mais sois certain que ce ne sera pas facile.

- Je l'ai fait une fois, je peux continuer.

- C'est vrai que tu t'es énormément amélioré, le félicita-t-elle. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser avoir une seconde fois.

- On verra…

Il s'écarta et rangea les épées dans leur fourreau. Ils ne manqueraient pas de s'affronter de nouveau.

Ensuite il rejoignit Jéanna qui s'était assise au bord de l'eau ils se désaltérèrent et grignotèrent des fruits secs tout en se complimentant sur les diverses attaques qu'ils avaient effectuées. Ils ne se vantaient ni l'un ni l'autre, réfléchissant plutôt ensemble aux différents moyens qu'ils auraient de se perfectionner.

Le soleil atteignit son zénith, ils discutaient désormais de tout et de rien, racontaient des anecdotes ou ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté durant des semaines.

- 'ai beaucoup réfléchit au _Pacte_, dit Jéanna.

- Et ?

- Si tu es toujours d'accord, on pourrait le faire.

Elle regarda Murtagh dans les yeux.

- On peut le faire _maintenant._

Il sourit, ses prunelles étincelèrent.

- D'accord.

La jeune fille sortit alors de sa bourse un morceau de papier soigneusement plié.

- Tu attendais qu'on parle de ça pour le sortir n'est-ce pas ? La charria Murtagh, provoquant une brusque rougeur sur les joues de Jéanna.

Elle haussa les épaules et déplia la feuille sur laquelle étaient inscrites plusieurs lignes dans en Ancien Langage.

Durant une heure, la jeune fille fit répéter à Murtagh les phrases de l'incantation elles n'étaient pas particulièrement complexes et nombreuses, mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais été initié au langage des Elfes et ses quelques connaissances à ce sujet ne suffisaient pas à lui donner un accent irréprochable. Ils s'exercèrent ensuite à les prononcer à l'unisson sans bafouiller et après mille et une répétitions, ils connaissaient par cœur chaque mot, chaque virgule ou temps de pause.

Ils pouvaient enfin commencer les choses sérieuses.

Pour prononcer leur serment dans les règles, ils avaient décidé de s'entailler la paume de la main et de tenir les pendentifs réunis entre eux. Evidemment, ils n'avaient aucune idée si cette pratique aurait un effet quelconque, mais la forme païenne leur avait plue.

- Prête ? Demanda Murtagh.

Jéanna plongea dans son regard azuré, une soudaine tension prit possession de son corps. Doutait-elle ? N'était-ce pas dangereux de se livrer ainsi à la magie ? N'allaient-ils pas à l'encontre de la confiance nouvelle de ses parents et de Tornac en agissant de la sorte ?

Elle inspira à fond et acquiesça.

Alors, ils ôtèrent leurs colliers, regrettant immédiatement la réconfortante présence du cœur d'argent et tendirent côte à côte leur paume droite. Puis, Murtagh sortit sa dague à la lame effilée et l'approcha de la peau de la jeune fille. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Vas-y, dit-elle assurée.

Il pressa la pointe et perça légèrement la chair, provoquant un petit frémissement de la main. Une perle rouge vif éclot puis s'échappa entièrement de l'entaille, entourant le pendentif et le teintant de vermeille. Murtagh écorcha sa propre main et la posa délicatement contre celle de Jéanna, réunissant leurs sangs et leurs médaillons. Puis, sur un signe de tête entendu, ils se mirent à réciter.

.

Lentement.

.

Sûrement.

.

Leurs voix ne faisaient plus qu'une. Une mélodie aux tonalités étranges et pénétrantes, d'où ressortait un écho fascinant. Ils chantaient presque.

Jéanna ressentait l'énergie qui se consumait en elle, progressant toujours plus vers une limite qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore vraiment. Elle déversait ses forces dans son timbre envoûté qui se mêlait à celui, plus profond de Murtagh. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra soudain, mais elle ne céda pas à la panique, continuant avec toujours plus de volonté vers leur but. L'argent devint brûlant dans leurs paumes, Murtagh raffermit sa prise sur sa main pour qu'elle ne lâche pas. Ses prunelles aux royales couleurs du ciel la soutenaient il aurait voulu lui prodiguer sa propre énergie pour qu'elle ne défaille pas, mais la magie ne coulait pas dans sa chair. Sa petite main commençait à trembler, il voyait la fatigue assaillir son visage, mais elle redressa la tête fièrement et tint bon.

Enfin, ils prononcèrent les derniers mots.

_Sé laëdry nosu waise thautdagaro._

_Sé thorna hjarta dauthleikr un abr sänghr un argethjarta thorna waise malthinaei medh Yawë un Wyrda._

_Medh Yawë abr Wyrda. *_

Leur destin se trouvait donc désormais scellé par ces réceptacles d'argent et de sang, dans lesquels un lien que même l'oubli n'allait effacer venait d'être forgé…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Pour tout vous avouer, enfin non, presque, les épisodes "enfance de J et M" se terminent bientôt... euh presque bientôt ! ^^ **

*** J'ai inventé qq mots d'ancien langage parce que j'en avais besoin, même si au départ je n'aimais pas l'idée de prendre cette liberté... j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**" Que notre amour soit éternel. Que ces coeurs mortels et de sang et ces coeurs d'argent soient unis par un lien de confiance (et de vérité) et par le destin. Par les liens du destin."**

**NB : Jéna ne connaissait pas le mot pour "chair" alors elle dit "mortel" = thautdagaro (qui dure des milliers de jours (mot-de-moi).**

**Yawë = lien de confiance et de vérité, ce n'est pas lien tout court normalement.**


	31. Aveux

**Oui oui je sais que j'ai dit que je ne posterai pas avant un moment, mais bon, puisque j'ai des chapitres sous la main héhé, autant que vous en profitiez non ?**

**Voici donc, le chapitre 31, très important lui aussi, pour plusieurs raisons... ^^ **

**bref. ah et si, je vous préviens, il y a un très loong dialogue, donc ..**

**Courage Fricaya !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 31 : Aveux<span>

Les premières feuilles brunes tombaient de leurs branches, emportées par le vent d'automne. Le cerisier perdait lui aussi, peu à peu, ses frondaisons, dénudant son écorce claire.

Jéanna regardait les nuages, caressant doucement les cheveux de Murtagh, dont la tête reposait sur son ventre. Il avait les yeux fermés et rêvassait, bercé par la respiration apaisante de la jeune fille.

Elle sourit et ajusta sa main droite posée sur le torse du jeune homme qui pressait ses doigts entre les siens.

Ils profitaient des derniers jours de beau temps pour se retrouver dans la clairière et rester là, silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'autre dans le lieu de leur amour.

Durant un mois, ils n'y étaient quasiment pas venus, préférant l'immense gymnase désert dans lequel chaque matin, très tôt, ils s'exerçaient à l'épée, affinant leurs techniques et leurs connaissances du jeu adverse. En quelques semaines, ils enchaînaient parades et feintes avec une telle souplesse et une telle fluidité que leurs affrontements relevaient plus de la chorégraphie que du combat. Ils étaient à égalité et leurs échanges se soldaient la majeure partie du temps par des matchs nuls où les deux partis s'effondraient au sol, exténués et couverts de sueur.

Le pacte n'avait pas eu d'effets secondaires néfastes, Tôcen n'avait pas remarqué la magie qui imprégnait les pendentifs et ils en avaient conclu que l'incantation avait fonctionnée. Depuis lors, ils se séparaient encore moins des chaînes d'argent, liées à eux comme si elles faisaient entièrement partie de leur être.

Murtagh remua légèrement. Il avait fini par s'endormir. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un souffle discret, il paraissait agréablement serein, loin de la souffrance et de la tension qui le suivaient sans cesse. La jeune fille ferma les yeux à son tour, ouvrant son esprit comme elle aimait le faire. Ainsi elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans un univers différent de celui qu'elle voyait un monde plus vivant, plus sauvage, dans lequel elle se sentait si bien.

Elle parcourut l'air pur, l'onde claire, le frémissement des feuillages, frôlant la conscience des oiseaux ou insectes. Elle sentit enfin le profond esprit de Murtagh, protégé par cette barrière lisse et infini qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à franchir. Elle voulut l'effleurer avant de repartir mais ses pensées trébuchèrent soudain et traversèrent l'enceinte, pénétrant dans l'âme inviolée du jeune homme.

Murtagh se réveilla brusquement, piqué au vif. Il se redressa et s'emporta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria-t-il.

Jéanna s'était retirée immédiatement, paniquée et confuse après avoir envisager les secrets enfermés de Murtagh.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas.. je te jure, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

- Tu as profité de ce que je m'étais endormi pour forcer mes défenses ! Lui reprocha le jeune homme.

Il était furieux, ses traits étaient tendus et ses yeux obscurcis par la colère.

- Non, non je te le promets Murtagh. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

- Alors quoi ? Tu te promenais dans le vide et tu t'es égarée dans mon esprit peut-être ?!

- Non.. enfin si. Pas exactement.

- Choisis vite. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?!

- Arrête de crier Murtagh !

Les yeux gorgés de larmes, Jéanna se releva et voulut s'éloigner mais Murtagh qui l'avait imitée, empoigna son bras pour lui faire face. Il serra fort son poignet jusqu'à lui faire mal et lui cracha de nouveaux reproches à la figure.

- Toi aussi tu veux me prendre la seule chose qui m'appartient pleinement, c'est ça ?!

- Non. Je n'ai pas fait exprès je te dis.

Les larmes débordèrent. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée aller, de l'avoir offensé et maintenant de ne pas refouler ces pleurs enfantins.

La prise de Murtagh s'adoucit brusquement, il la lâcha même comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, murmura Jéanna. Je ne voulais pas pénétrer dans tes pensées. J'étais bien alors j'ai ouvert mon esprit… Enfin, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Disons que je me suis détendue et c'est là que j'ai croisé ta conscience, mais je ne comptais pas forcer le passage ni rien. J'allais partir lorsque sans faire exprès, je ne sais pas comment, tes défenses ne m'ont pas retenue… Pardon Murtagh.

Elle allait se détourner quand le jeune homme effleura sa joue, essuyant la coulée salée qui brillait sur sa peau.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Excuse-moi Jéna, prononça-t-il avec gravité. Je devrais te faire plus confiance.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. C'est ma faute.

Il ne répondit rien.

- Ce doit être à cause des pendentifs, et de nos serments, continua-t-elle avec lenteur. Je n'ai pas envisagé ce genre de conséquences…

- C'est trop tard maintenant.

Elle soupira silencieusement, était-ce des regrets qu'elle avait entendus ? De la rancœur ?

Murtagh releva son menton, croisant son regard rougi. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait peur mais était aussi perturbé de savoir qu'elle pouvait à tout moment s'infiltrer dans sa conscience.

Il se pencha avec douceur pour l'embrasser mais la jeune fille l'évita, avant d'entourer son torse de ses bras et d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Il lui rendit son étreinte, respirant la fraîcheur de ses cheveux soyeux.

- Il faut que je rentre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton morne.

Elle s'écarta et ramassa ses affaires sans attendre de réplique, puis traversa la voie de pierres et s'enfonça dans le petit bois.

...

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Murtagh sur le chemin du retour.

Il chevauchait à côté d'elle, le regard braqué sur son allure altière, mais également froissée. Elle se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire conciliant.

- Non, répondit-elle avant de replonger dans son mutisme.

Elle avait refoulé ses larmes et tentait de faire le vide. Elle avait déjà pardonné Murtagh car la rancune ne menait nulle part, surtout avec lui. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Elle expira profondément.

- Ça te dit une petite course ? Proposa-t-elle soudain.

- D'accord !

Murtagh sourit, heureux de constater le retour des flammes pétillantes dans le regard de la jeune fille.

Ils talonnèrent leur monture et s'élancèrent au galop.

Jéanna oublia rapidement les évènements lorsque la vitesse la plongea dans un état second d'extase et de bonheur extrême. Elle chevauchait avec adresse et légèreté, et se délectait de sentir la cavalcade de son cheval, le vent fouettant son visage, la joie de la compétition avec Murtagh. Le jeune homme ne se laissait pas distancer car il était aussi habile qu'elle et leurs montures se valaient. Mais plus d'une fois lui avait-il fait remarquer qu'une fois en âge d'être chevauché, Tornac surpasserait même les plus puissants destrier.

Le trajet jusqu'à Urû'baen dura bien moins longtemps que d'habitude et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes ouest de la capitale. Les chevaux renâclaient, fatigués, mais visiblement contents, leurs immenses poitrines se soulevaient avec force. Les jeunes gens mirent pieds à terre et terminèrent le chemin jusqu'aux écuries à pieds.

Puis, Murtagh raccompagna Jéanna chez elle. Sur le perron, il l'interpella une dernière fois.

- On se revoit bientôt ?

- Si tu veux.

Elle sourit.

- Dans trois jours ?

Il opina puis se retourna.

- Attends ! S'exclama Jéanna en lui prenant le bras.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et déclara.

- Eka laëdr ono.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Sourit-il.

- Je t'aime.

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard pur du jeune homme.

- Eka laëdr ono, répéta-t-il.

Puis il partit d'un pas sûr vers l'Ouest. Le soleil se couchait, déployant une lumière rouge sur les bâtiments impériaux.

Elle franchit le seuil de la maison.

- Jéna ? C'est toi ? Appela la voix de son père depuis le salon.

- Oui !

- Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait, Jéanna s'avança dans la pièce où ses parents l'attendaient. Sa mère se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la cheminée, les mains passées derrière le dos Tôcen, quant à lui était assis dans un fauteuil, vêtu d'une chemise auburn et d'un pantalon clair, une tenue qui lui était inhabituelle.

- Assis-toi s'il te plait, ordonna sa mère d'une voix douce mais tendue.

La jeune fille obéit, craignant quelques réprimandes face à l'air sérieux de ses parents qui durant plusieurs secondes ne dirent rien, se jetant des coups d'œil furtifs et évitant de regarder leur fille.

Agacée et inquiétée par cette attitude, Jéanna finit par lâcher !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?!

Meryë soupira.

- Nous avons des choses très importantes à te dire Jéanna. Alors calme-toi et ne nous interromps pas, d'accord ?

Elle faillit répliquer sèchement qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait mais se retint et se contenta d'acquiescer poliment. Un souvenir encore vivace éclata dans son esprit, celui de ses parents se querellant à son sujet : _Chérie, ta mère et moi avons des choses importantes à te dire…_

- Tu t'es certainement demandée pourquoi nous t'avons défendue de fréquenter Murtagh, prétextant que vos obligations ne vous permettaient plus de jouer encore comme des enfants, que nous voulions vous protéger des bruits de couloir… Evidemment il y avait une part de vérité dans ces paroles, mais pas toute la vérité. Pour tout dire, nous préférions alors que tu t'éloignes de lui pour vous protéger tous les deux. Vois-tu, ton père et moi ne sommes pas de … très bons serviteurs du roi.

Jéanna fixa sa mère, la mine perplexe et le cœur en proie à l'appréhension, ne saisissant pas par où elle voulait en venir, de quoi voulaient-ils les protéger ? et pourquoi ? Que signifiait « pas de très bons serviteurs du roi » ? Elle n'ouvrit cependant pas la bouche, ayant promis de les laisser continuer jusqu'au bout.

- Oui, renchérit son père. Nous avons longtemps hésité à t'en parler, mais à présent, la situation est trop risquée pour que tu ne sois pas toi aussi dans la confidence. Jéna…

Il posa sur elle un regard grave qui l'alarma un peu plus.

- Connais-tu les Vardens ?

Cette question la surpris, que venait-elle faire dans leur discussion ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit-elle.

- Que sais-tu sur eux ?

- Eh bien, ce sont des rebelles qui ont jurés la mort du roi. Ils veulent le renverser.

- Connais-tu leurs motivations et trouves-tu justes leurs actes ?

Pourquoi cet interrogatoire ? Elle se croyait en pleine leçon…

- Je ne sais pas trop. Le peu qu'on m'en ait dit est qu'ils saccagent des convois dans le sud et provoquent des attentats. Pour commettre de telles choses leurs desseins ne doivent pas être très… purs. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ? Vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ces gens ?!

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement tandis qu'elle les dévisageait. Ils s'étaient légèrement détendus, paraissaient même soulagés. Des dizaines de questions assaillirent soudain son esprit alors qu'elle réalisait les faits. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais sa mère l'interrompit.

- Oui, Jéna. Nous faisons partis des Vardens, affirma-t-elle en réponse au visage ahuri de la jeune fille. Du moins sommes-nous leurs alliés dans leur résistance contre Galbatorix. Mais il faut qu'on t'explique nos raisons, qu'on t'explique tout. Car aujourd'hui plus que jamais nous sommes en danger. Notre couverture n'est plus aussi bien gardée qu'auparavant et le moment est venu de songer à fuir. Non, laisse-moi finir d'abord. Tu te demandes sans doute depuis quand nous avons rejoint les Vardens. A vrai dire c'était il y a longtemps, à l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés, ton père et moi. Je dirigeais une escouade de soldats dans l'armée, j'avais eu énormément de mal à me faire une place dans ce monde réservé aux hommes comme tu peux t'en douter, mais j'étais respectée car j'avais fait mes preuves au combat et en tant que donneuse d'ordre. A l'époque, le roi avait lancé une offensive au Sud contre les armées dissidentes qui avaient envahit des villes et des villages de l'Empire. J'étais chargée d'en récupérer une à l'aide d'autres troupes, nous avons réussi car les Vardens étaient trop peu nombreux. Mais c'est la nuit qui a suivie notre victoire que tout a changé.

- J'étais magicien sous son commandement, poursuivit Tôcen. Et en charge de la communication entre elle et les autres membres de ma formation. Mais durant la bataille je me suis confronté à un magicien ennemi. Lorsque deux magiciens s'affrontent, Jéna, ils essaient tout d'abord de pénétrer dans l'esprit de l'autre afin de prévoir ses actions ou de le soumettre à leur volonté, ça tu le sais. Après une lutte acharnée, j'ai brisé les défenses mentales du Varden et me suis emparé de sa conscience. Mais ce que j'y vis est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Le Varden était terrifié mais résigné à l'idée de mourir, il pensait à sa famille, à ses amis et également aux espoirs qui étaient les siens et ceux de son peuple. Il se demandait jusqu'où irait la cruauté du _roi félon_ qui avait renversé l'ordre ancien des Dragonniers, il avait en lui les valeurs profondes et sensées que chaque Varden à dans son cœur : un désir de justice et d'équilibre, de paix et d'harmonie. Plus de famines ni de misères. Je ne partageais pas sa vision du monde. Galbatorix était mon roi, un souverain qui se donnait corps et âme à son pays, qui cherchait la paix et l'amour entre les Hommes et les autres peuples d'Alagaësia. Il n'était pas le monstre que le Varden décrivait. Et pourtant. Toutes ses sensations, tous ses sentiments je les ai éprouvées et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de le tuer. Je venais de _comprendre_ que ce en quoi j'avais toujours cru n'était que poussière face aux espoirs de cet homme. Le roi nous martelait sans relâche qu'il fallait éradiquer la vermine rebelle, quitte à devoir éliminer une partie de la population qui n'était pas contre eux car l'Empire auquel il aspirait et aspire toujours se doit de lui être fidèle et de le suivre à la lettre. Il n'y a pas de place pour la liberté avec Galbatorix. L'ordre et la loyauté sont ce qu'il préfère, bien que cette loyauté soit plutôt de la servitude.

J'ai relâché le Varden qui s'est enfui immédiatement, pensant certainement que s'il restait, je pourrais changer d'avis. Dès lors, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de la cause pour laquelle je me battais. Devais-je rester dans l'armée et tuer des gens aux valeurs desquelles j'adhérais ou au moins dont j'approuvais la nature ? La réponse est venue à moi. Le soir de notre victoire, j'ai reçu un message. Une pierre s'est matérialisée devant moi sur laquelle était écrit un lieu de rendez-vous pour le milieu de la nuit. Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais je n'avais aucun doute quant à l'origine de cette pierre envoyée par magie. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps, au fond de moi je me devais d'en savoir plus et peut-être même de trouver une autre voie, un autre sens à donner à ma vie. Je me suis alors faufilé au-delà de notre campement, prenant bien soin qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas de mon absence et me suis rendu au lieux dit : une colline située deux lieues plus loin. Je me suis introduit dans la forêt indiquée et c'est là que j'ai rencontré le chef des Vardens de l'époque, un dénommé Brom. Il m'a accueilli assez chaleureusement malgré le fait que plusieurs gardes auprès de lui me surveillaient d'un œil méfiant. Il m'a remercié de ne pas avoir tué son magicien et voulait connaître mes intentions, mes raisons de lui avoir laissé la vie sauve. Je lui ai expliqué les valeurs que j'avais surprises dans l'esprit du Varden, qu'elles m'avaient ouvert les yeux. Brom m'a alors demandé si j'étais disposé à les rejoindre dans leur lutte. Pour finir de me convaincre, il m'exposa en détail ce qu'il fallait savoir sur eux les autres Vardens présents, moins confiants, protestèrent. Je n'étais pas digne de connaître tant de choses sur leur groupe alors que je faisais parti de l'ennemi et que j'étais, de surcroît, magicien. Mais au final, je décidai d'accepter. J'avais bien sûr juré allégeance à Galbatorix, mais ma liberté était encore suffisamment grande pour travailler dans le camp des Vardens en tant qu'espion du roi. Je ferais mes preuves, je le promettais. J'ai prêté serment à leur chef et c'est alors qu'un incident est survenu. J'avais été suivi par Meryë. Elle m'avait vu partir et décidé de me suivre sans en informer quiconque car son _orgueil de capitaine _l'incitait à me punir de sa main, précisa Tôcen en jetant un regard complice vers son épouse qui suivait son récit avec sérieux. Elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de mon échange avec Brom et était indignée par ma trahison. Après avoir assisté à ma déclaration d'allégeance, elle se montra, folle de rage. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue si furieuse depuis. Elle s'élança vers moi en me jetant les pires injures et me traitant de tous les noms, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle était en territoire ennemi et donc entourée de dizaines d'hommes armés. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus c'est que les Vardens étaient au courant de son intrusion, mais que sur ordre de Brom, ne l'avaient pas capturée car ce dernier souhaitait qu'elle assiste à notre discussion, voyant en elle une autre alliée possible. Donc ta mère fut interceptée par quelques gardes, elle réussit néanmoins à en neutraliser plusieurs sous les regards médusés des Vardens : ils ne devaient pas souvent avoir vu une femme se défendre avec un tel acharnement, sans armes qui plus est.

- C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas mal défendue, concéda Meryë, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mais ils m'immobilisèrent tout de même, et m'amenèrent vers Brom. Il était impressionner de la _pêche_ qu'il avait faite en une journée, un magicien et une guerrière. Mais je n'étais pas encore convaincue du bien fondé de la résistance des Rebelles. Pour moi il fallait qu'ils cessent leurs agissements qui perturbaient la paix que voulait instaurer le roi. Roi que je respectais énormément car c'est lui qui avait cru en mes capacités à manœuvrer des centaines d'hommes bien que je fus encore jeune. Brom me raconta alors une histoire. Nous étions assis en cercle, moi, les mains attachées derrière le dos et une épée prête à me trancher le cou au moindre mouvement, mon accueil était moins sympathique que celui réservé à Tôcen, commenta Meryë. Enfin, toujours est-il que Brom nous conta une histoire relatant la chute des Dragonniers je ne m'essaierais pas à ce jeu-là, ce serait dénaturer ce souvenir et les talents de conteur du chef des Vardens, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il me fit voir la gratuité des actes commis par le roi. Certes lorsqu'il y avait encore des Dragonniers, leurs pouvoirs étaient surpuissants et leur orgueil d'autant plus, mais Galbatorix n'éprouva aucun remord à tuer ses propres compagnons et à s'approprier le pouvoir par la force et la destruction. Les Vardens m'ont fait réaliser que les intentions du roi n'étaient pas justes, qu'il était devenu à moitié fou, mais sa folie était due au ressentiment et à la haine. Il n'est que colère et arrogance, il n'y a pas d'amour et de désir de bonheur pour son peuple en lui.

J'ai donc aussi prêté serment. Et depuis lors nous sommes devenus des agents des Vardens. Le roi ne s'est rendu compte de rien, c'était l'époque où il ne forçait pas encore toutes ses troupes à lui prêter des serments contraignant et où il croyait en la profonde fidélité de certains d'entre nous. Il nous suffisait de laisser filtrer des informations utiles aux Vardens, en déposant un message ici ou là. Nous exploitions les failles dans les promesses faites à Galbatorix. Et il y en avait un certain nombre…

- Mais les temps ont changé depuis quelques mois, reprit Tôcen. Le roi s'est mis en quête des vrais noms de ses sujets à la Cour. Il excelle dans ce domaine et y prend beaucoup de plaisir. Tu sais ce que sont les vrais noms n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont nos noms en Ancien Langage qui reflète ce que nous sommes au plus profond de nous-même. C'est certainement ce qu'une personne possède de plus précieux car c'est l'incantation de notre propre être. Si quelqu'un connaît ton vrai nom, il a tous les pouvoirs sur toi, tu ne peux plus lui échapper. Tu dois lui obéir car il sait qui tu es réellement et cela l'autorise à faire de toi son pantin.

Nous craignons aujourd'hui que Galbatorix se mette à chercher les nôtres. Pourquoi maintenant et pas hier ? On ne sait pas trop, mais il a laissé entendre il y a quelques mois qu'il était en train de réfléchir sur le nom de ses _proches_, dont nous faisons parti. S'il remarque que nos noms lui échappent cela va l'intriguer et il finira tôt ou tard par être au courant de notre déloyauté. Les pire alors est à craindre.

Nous avons décidé de t'éloigner de Murtagh pour que le roi n'ait pas de prise sur toi et dans l'espoir que tu oublies ton ami. Car dans cinq jours, Jéna, nous allons partir. Nous nous rendrons chez les Vardens, pour te mettre en sécurité. Si le roi nous découvre, tu en subiras aussi les conséquences et nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive.

Ils avaient terminé leur récit. Leurs aveux.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, Meryë et Tôcen attendaient une réaction de leur fille qui était restée muette, le visage impassible durant leurs déclarations.

- Vous êtes donc des _traîtres_, finit-elle par articuler.

La sentence les surprit autant qu'elle les blessa, ils pensaient avoir bien fait en lui avouant tout, qu'elle comprendrait et les suivrait.

- Des traîtres ! S'écria-t-elle en se relevant. Vous pensez me faire avaler que vos revendications sont justes et bonnes alors qu'à cause des Vardens la paix est impossible ! Et vous pensez que je vais vous suivre ?! Et Murtagh alors ? Je dois le laisser derrière moi, l'abandonner, devenir son ennemie au risque de le revoir sur le champ de bataille et de devoir l'affronter ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je vais me placer à vos côtés alors que toutes ces années vous m'avez élevée dans l'honnêteté et le respect et que vous briser ces principes d'un revers de main ! Je pensais être la fille d'un grand capitaine et d'un grand magicien, mon étiquette sonnait bien. A présent je me retrouve devant des _traîtres _qui veulent faire de moi une paria et détruire ma vie et mon avenir !

Elle avait craché ses impressions avec dégoût et chagrin, le cœur chamboulé par ces révélations.

Meryë la regardait, son visage masqué par un voile indéchiffrable. Elle s'approcha soudain de sa fille et la gifla. Violemment. Sèchement.

Jéanna tituba sous la frappe et ne dut son équilibre qu'au rebord d'une petite table posée près d'elle. Les larmes affluèrent, ainsi que la vive brûlure sur son visage. Un goût de sang inonda sa langue, elle s'était mordue la joue sous le coup. La colère et l'incrédulité face aux aveux de ses parents firent place à la tristesse et l'incompréhension autant pour la claque, jamais ses parents n'avaient levé la main sur elle, que pour la dure réalité qui lui retombait dessus.

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras.

- Pardon mon amour, souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot.

- Notre décision est prise Jéna. Et tu t'y plieras, affirma autoritairement sa mère. Nous ne courrons pas le risque de perdre notre fille unique pour un amour de jeunesse.

- Ce n'est pas un amour de jeunesse, murmura Jéanna, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Si je dois partir autant mourir dans ce cas-là. Je ne viendrais pas avec vous !

- Et que feras-tu toute seule et méprisée des autres. Je ne suis pas certaine que le roi te fera confiance après avoir vu tes parents, deux de ses serviteurs fuir dans le camp adverse. Tu n'as pas le choix Jéna, je suis désolée mais tu n'as pas le choix, murmura-t-elle tristement.

Tôcen se leva et vint prendre dans ses bras les deux femmes de sa vie, les paroles de Jéanna l'avaient affecté lui aussi. Elles étaient si vraies. Mais il ne laisserait jamais sa fille tomber sous le joug du roi. Tant qu'il serait en vie, il ferait en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Peut-être l'avez-vous compris, les prochains chapitres s'annoncent sombres... mais je suis contente d'en être arrivée jusque là ! ça n'a pas été facile, mais je m'accroche ! ^^ Gambatte kudasai ! (= courage en japonais). J'aimerais vraiment parvenir à terminer cette histoire, ce serait chouette x) Mais j'en suis trèèès loin, étant donné que je n'en suis qu'à la fin du tome 1, qu'il y quatre autres tomes, et même si ce sera plus rapide de les traverser... aarg.. j'en suis ouais, à la moitié de ma fiction je pense... ^^ <strong>

**On verra bien ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ;)**

**Bisouu**

**ah et oui, "laëdr" veut dire aimer.**

**re bisouu**


	32. Peines

**Que le cauchemar commence ...**

**Oui, donc, je ne m'y connais rien en rating, et pour moi ma fiction (même à partir de maintenant) n'a rien de violent-sanglant tout ce que vous voulez... mais, âmes vraiment sensibles d'enfants qui ont peur du noir s'abstenir ! x) Mais si vous ne faites pas parti de cette catégorie les doigts dans le nez comme on dit ;)**

**Bonne lecture Fricaya !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 32 : Peines <span>

Jéanna ne parvenait pas à dormir. Les révélations de ses parents tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Ils étaient des traîtres, rien de plus. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du mal que faisait le roi à son Empire. Pour elle un roi était un roi, il avait à sa charge une terre et des habitants et elle croyait que Galbatorix administrait les deux avec justice. Quelqu'un qui allait à l'encontre de sa politique ne devait-il pas être châtié ? Les Vardens étaient la cause des troubles, c'était eux qui perturbaient l'harmonie que voulait établir le roi. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne réalisait pas encore non plus que dans quelques jours elle allait partir d'Urû'baen. Qu'elle allait quitter Murtagh pour peut-être ne plus jamais le revoir ou bien dans des circonstances où ils ne seraient que deux ennemis prêts et préparés à s'entretuer faisant fi de leur passé et du lien qui les unissait. Elle imaginait le regard impitoyable du jeune homme, lui reprochant de l'avoir abandonné et de l'avoir trahi. Son cœur se fendait en deux à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait promis de veiller sur lui, de le protéger. Comment honorer ce serment si elle avait pour mission de le haïr voire de le tuer ?! Mais elle reconnaissait qu'il ne pouvait les accompagner, le roi gardait un œil averti sur son petit protégé et même si elle ne les connaissait pas, Jéanna se doutait que les Vardens n'accepteraient pas de voir le rejeton de Morzan, le bras droit du roi, cruel et craint de tous, entrer dans leurs rangs même dans l'intention de les aider.

Cruel et craint de tous…

Cruel et craint de tous…

Etait-ce la raison valable pour se rallier aux Vardens ? Luttaient-il contre des monstres tels que Morzan ? Ou bien étaient-il ces monstres ?

Elle se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Elle était terrifiée, en colère et triste. Elle avait peur de mourir ou de voir ses parents ou Murtagh mourir. Elle doutait. Elle avait mal à la tête. L'effroi lui tenaillait le ventre. Elle en avait marre.

- Pourquoi tous ces ennuis m'arrivent-il à _moi _? Gémit-elle.

Mais on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle était obligée de les suivre, de gré ou de force elle les suivrait.

- Voilà la raison pour laquelle ils essayaient de nous éloigner, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, afin que la séparation définitive soit moins brutale, moins difficile.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en allait pour toujours qu'elle ne le reverrait certainement jamais, hormis dans le sang et la guerre, l'un en face de l'autre, l'un contre l'autre. Fallait-il seulement qu'elle lui dise ? Elle ne savait pas. Qu'elle lui dise ou non cela revenait au même, il ne comprendrait pas et se sentirait trahi. Elle ne pouvait supporter cette dure vérité qui lui fendait le cœur. Fallait-il qu'elle se comporte comme d'habitude ou bien profite à l'excès des derniers instants qui leur restaient ?

Elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Meryë et Tôcen s'employèrent à les passer le plus normalement du monde, allant travailler comme d'habitude, ne faisant passer aucun message d'inquiétude aux serviteurs. Mais ils se préparaient au départ. Ils avaient prévu de partir tôt le matin, prétextant de se rendre à Belatona pour faire voir le monde à leur fille, désormais en âge d'effectuer de grands voyages. Ils avaient fait partir quelques malles à l'avance, des vides à Belatona pour brouiller les pistes, et d'autres vers le Sud et le Surda.

Jéanna quant à elle déambulait longuement dans les rues bondées de la capitale, se demandant si elle regretterait les pierres blanches ou sombres de la cité, la grandeur des avenues, la hauteur des menaçantes et sécurisantes murailles fortifiées, les jardins entretenus du palais et de ses différents bâtiments et ailes réservés à la Cour et aux personnes de marque.

Petit à petit elle accepta la dure réalité et apaisa sa souffrance, mais une peur ténue frissonnait toujours dans son corps.

Le jour suivant, Murtagh vint chez elle pour qu'ils partent s'entraîner et fasse une dernière ballade jusqu'à leur clairière tant que le ciel était dégagé et l'air tiède. Jéanna accepta volontiers mais un triste sentiment qu'elle refoula ensuite, jeta une ombre sur sa journée : cette dernière ballade serait sûrement réellement la toute dernière qu'elle passerait avec le jeune homme. Elle garda cependant le sourire et se promit de profiter de ces moments qu'elle chérirait toute sa vie.

Ils partirent joyeusement sous le soleil brillant de la matinée et firent le chemin comme la dernière fois : à la course.

Ils galopaient de front, riant et criant, libres et heureux entre les champs et les collines. Jéanna se laissa aller à l'allégresse et oublia un instant l'avenir sombre et incertain qui se profilait à grands pas. Une fois arrivée à la clairière, ils se mirent en place et enchaînèrent les coups d'estoc et de taille comme d'habitude.

Jéanna fit un pas sur le côté. Après avoir changé son épée de main, d'un mouvement rapide et précis, elle visa la poitrine exposée de Murtagh qui dut gifler la lame en faisant glisser la sienne près de son visage. Ce geste précipité le déséquilibra et il ne parvint à se retenir qu'en pliant le genou vers l'arrière ce qui dévoila son ventre à sa rivale. Jéanna en profita pour relancer son épée mais c'était sans compter la vivacité du jeune homme. Il se redressa en jouant de ses abdominaux et para l'attaque avec force, déstabilisant la jeune fille. Il feint alors de frapper son épaule avant de virer son arme vers sa hanche, cependant, et à son grand plaisir, Jéanna avait prévu le coup et renvoya la rapière d'une vive lancée.

Leurs échanges durèrent longtemps sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne le dessus sur l'autre plus d'un coup. Ils voletaient allègrement sans se soucier de rien.

Le vent se leva ensuite, brouillant leur vision et leur précision derrière leurs cheveux et les feuilles rougies séparées de leurs arbres. La fatigue s'empara peu à peu de leurs bras et de leurs jambes et ils finirent par se laisser tomber lourdement sur l'herbe humide, tremblant d'épuisement et trempés de sueur.

.

Murtagh était étalé sur le sol, les bras écartés. Il regardait les nuages s'amonceler dans le ciel. L'automne était bel et bien arrivé. Ils avaient bien fait de sortir ce jour-là.

- Eh, tu sais que Tornac m'a appris à faire un feu de camp ? S'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Vraiment, sourit Jéanna. Et quelle est l'utilité ? Tu vis dans des appartements, pas en pleine nature.

- Bah, tu es jalouse parce que tu ne sais pas faire c'est tout. Je vais te montrer.

Il se releva et entreprit de composer un petit foyer à l'aide de cailloux et de branches sèches. Il sortit ensuite des pierres de son sac et les frappa l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que des étincelles embrasent les brindilles. Il avait apporté des tranches appétissantes de bœuf et commença à les faire cuire sur un grand galet déposé sur les braises. Il pesta légèrement en notant qu'il avait oublié la dague que lui avait offerte la jeune fille.

- Dis-moi, tu comptes me faire un repas de roi ? Lui demanda Jéanna avec ironie.

- Moque-toi va, répliqua-t-il. Tu vas voir, je suis devenu un vrai cuisinier. Tornac et moi avons passé plusieurs nuits à la belle étoile, il m'a appris comment me débrouiller dans la nature et initié à la chasse. J'arrive à pister des tas d'animaux maintenant.

Elle soupira sans se départir de son sourire.

- La chasse ne me passionne pas, désolée.

- Heureusement que je suis là dans ce cas, affirma-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil scintillant.

Ils poursuivirent leur discussion sur les nouvelles aptitudes du jeune homme et déjeunèrent en toute bonhomie, la jeune fille découvrit ainsi le talent non négligeable de Murtagh pour la cuisine.

Jéanna était heureuse mais une peine de plus en plus profonde l'affligeait. Plus le temps s'écoulait plus elle sentait se rapprocher la fin de leur dernière ballade. D'amères pensées l'envahirent de même que la peur que le roi ne découvre avant leur départ la trahison de ses parents. Qu'arriverait-il alors ? Quelle peine leur ferait-il subir ? Elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, mais cet homme était puissant. Même sa présence était imposante, elle se souvenait de sa stature, de son regard perçant et scrutateur. Ces prunelles noires qui l'avaient sondée, qui semblaient pouvoir lire au plus profond de son âme. Comment ne pouvaient-elles être ignorantes de la déloyauté de deux de ses sujets ? Et s'il savait déjà ? S'il n'attendait qu'un mouvement de trop, un faux-pas pour les châtier ?!

Murtagh remarqua le voile terne qui assombrissait ses yeux d'ordinaire si brillants. Jéanna paraissait ailleurs, elle ne l'écoutait plus.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle ne répondait pas à une de ses remarques.

Un infime sursaut parcourut ses épaules.

- Pardon. J'étais ailleurs.

- J'avais remarqué.

Elle rougit.

- Désolée. Ça va merci.

Il l'observa longuement, Jéanna mentait mal. Il fut peiné qu'elle ne veuille pas lui dire ce qui l'inquiétait mais n'en dit rien. Il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même de ne pouvoir rien faire alors qu'elle avait toujours été présente pour lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait bien senti le changement dans son cœur d'argent, une peur indicible et perfide empoisonnait son âme.

Murtagh se glissa jusqu'à elle et, prenant son visage dans sa main, s'approcha et claqua un baiser bruyant près de son oreille, arrachant le rire amusé de Jéanna. Elle le poussa gentiment mais comme souvent, il ne la laissa pas faire et l'emporta avec lui sur le sol. La jeune fille se retrouva allongée sur Murtagh, son visage près du sien. Elle se redressa dans une position plus confortable et croisa les bras sur son torse pour y poser la joue. Il ne protesta pas et se mit à jouer avec ses longues mèches brunes tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et se laissait bercer pas sa respiration.

Des sensations inavouables parcouraient le corps du jeune homme alors qu'il sentait les courbes gracieuses de Jéanna sur lui. Devaient-ils encore attendre pour se découvrir pleinement ? Il savait que oui, de plus elle n'accepterait jamais, mais n'en n'avait-elle pas envie elle aussi ?

Son cœur exhalait des nuances différentes des battements qui le régissaient d'ordinaire. Elle ressentait les émotions puissantes qu'il refoulait sans succès et ses joues s'empourpra violemment. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées, d'autant plus qu'ils ne pourraient jamais les assouvir. Elle comprenait néanmoins les ardeurs qui l'animaient car elle possédait les mêmes, mais l'heure n'était pas encore arrivée. Et malheureusement n'arriverait jamais.

Jamais.

Toujours.

L'un disait la vérité, l'autre ce qu'elle désirait et qui ne serait pas.

Jamais ils ne seraient ensemble,

toujours elle le souhaiterait.

- Que souhaites-tu le plus au monde ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête au-dessus de Murtagh.

Il la contempla quelques secondes, ses yeux azurés miroitaient intensément.

- Rester avec toi, passer toute ma vie avec toi.

- Toujours ?

- Toujours… Pourquoi cette question ? Tu doutes de moi ?

- Non, je voulais savoir.

- Et toi ? Resteras-tu toujours avec moi ?

Comment lui avouer…

- Toujours, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha un peu plus et se laissa envahir par les flammes indomptables qui ne cessaient de brûler en elle jour et nuit, embrassant avec passion son âme sœur, autorisant la fougue à la submerger et se propager au jeune garçon qui n'attendait que cela. Il fut surpris par ce soudain revirement, mais ne se posa pas plus de question et rendit l'amour qu'elle lui offrait.

Mais leur bonheur ne put perdurer car des gouttes de pluie vinrent soudain picoter leur peau, véritables aiguilles liquides et froides annonciatrices d'une violente averse.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir rentrer, constata Murtagh, dépité.

Jéanna se releva, déçue et attristée.

- Oui. Dépêchons-nous. Nous arriverons peut-être à rentrer avant de ressembler à deux fontaines.

Ils se pressèrent donc de remballer leurs affaires, d'éteindre et nettoyer le feu et de reprendre le chemin de rochers. Jéanna ne pensa même pas à regarder une dernière fois en arrière.

.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte des écuries, une courte mais forte averse éclata, mouillant immédiatement les pavés et formant des rigoles charriant feuilles mortes et poussière vers les égouts.

- Je vais y aller maintenant, déclara Jéanna. Je passerai par les bâtiments pour ne pas être trop mouillée. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner, tu dois mourir d'envie de t'occuper de Tornac.

Elle lui sourit, complice.

- D'accord. On se voit demain alors ?

- Oui !

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les voir, Murtagh enlaça la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne se doutait que ce baiser serait le dernier…

Jéanna dit au revoir à Murtagh et repartit en courant sous la pluie, le cœur lourd mais éclairé par l'espoir qu'elle reverrait le jeune homme le lendemain encore. Ils ne devaient partir que dans deux jours après tout.

Le trajet jusque chez elle se fit sans encombre particulier. Le temps était avec elle et ses habits étaient tout justes humides quand elle franchit le seuil de sa maison.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui se déroulait sous son toit.

Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, l'atmosphère tendue et affolée qui régnait dans le petit hall la fouetta brutalement. La mince joie qui réchauffait son cœur s'envola aussitôt.

Ses parents apparurent soudain du salon, les mines blêmes et les tenues désordonnées. Meryë se précipita sur sa fille et l'étreignit brutalement.

- Où étais-tu passée Jéna ?! Hoqueta-t-elle. Nous n'avons plus le temps de rester. Viens.

Sans qu'elle put ajouter un mot, Jéanna fut traînée dans la salle à manger. La grande table et les chaises avaient été repoussées contre le mur du fond, laissant un vaste espace dégagé.

- Mais, attends, que se passe-t-il ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

- Nous avons entendu dire que le roi commençait à avoir des soupçons sur nous. Il est temps de partir, annonça Tôcen.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?!

- Ne discute pas Jéna, aide-moi plutôt.

Meryë se plaça d'un côté du grand vaisselier et entreprit de le pousser. Obéissant à l'ordre sans se poser de questions, Jéanna se mit à déplacer le lourd meuble de bois avec sa mère. Les premiers centimètres furent les plus difficiles mais soudain, un claquement sourd résonna dans l'air et une faille dans le mur parut. Elles poussèrent encore le buffet jusqu'à laisser un passage d'un peu plus d'une coudée de large. Au-delà de la plaie béante dans la paroi, un escalier de pierre descendait dans l'obscurité.

- Depuis quand savez-vous qu'il y a un passage secret dans la maison ? S'exclama Jéanna.

- Depuis toujours Jéna, répondit son père. Il nous conduira à l'extérieur de la cité. Galbatorix connaît l'existence des ces tunnels, mais pas leurs chemins exacts. Nous serons en sécur…

Il s'étrangla soudainement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et la peur. Jamais encore la jeune fille n'avait vu une expression pareille imprimée sur son visage aux traits fins.

- Il arrive… murmura-t-il.

Sans tarder un instant de plus, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et Jéanna l'entendit réciter des incantations à toute vitesse, trop rapidement pour qu'elle en comprenne le moindre mot.

- Jéna.

Sa mère la retourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux lumineux dans les siens. Les larmes les rendaient encore plus brillants, plus beaux, mais cette beauté affligée écorcha l'âme de la jeune fille. Elle aurait voulu dire à sa mère de ne pas pleurer, que tout irait bien… qu'elle l'aimait…. Mais n'en eut pas le temps ni la force. Comment prononcer ces paroles à celle qui doit vous protéger dans ces moments de terreur ?!

- Jéna, répéta Meryë. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Prends le tunnel et va tout droit. Toujours tout droit tu m'entends ! Ne prends surtout pas les chemins qui se dévoileront sur tes côtés ou tu risques de te perdre. Cours tout droit. Une fois dehors, dirige-toi vers le Nord et cherche Brom. Tu te souviens de ce nom n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça, de nouvelles questions vrillaient sa chair.

- Mais, et vous ?

Meryë n'eut pas le temps de répondre. De violents coups portés à la porte les firent tous sursauter, ils annonçaient la peine. La peine que l'on inflige à ceux qui trahissent leur suzerain. La jeune femme poussa Jéanna dans le tunnel sans écouter ses protestations paniquées. Avant de refermer l'armoire sur le passage obscure, elle cria des mots par-dessus le fracas des armes contre l'entrée.

- Cours Jéna ! Ne te retourne pas ! Rappelle-toi : Brom ! Aller !

La jeune fille au bord des larmes tenta de s'extraire du passage mais sa mère, plus rapide, fit glisser le grand meuble, laissant une mince ouverture dans sa précipitation. Jéanna la vit se retourner, Tôcen était revenu, il se tenait dos à elle. Soudain, une explosion retentit, de la fumée se déversa dans la salle à manger et une silhouette massive se dessina dans la brume jaunâtre.

Le roi s'avança, visiblement fou de rage, des soldats et autres partisans se tenaient derrière lui, fortement armés. Tôcen en premier s'interposa : il leva la main pour jeter un sort mais à la place de sa voix, un cri inhumain, déchirant et déchiré vibra dans l'air saturé de peur et de poussière. Il tomba lourdement à genoux et Galbatorix, d'un geste sec et désinvolte de la main, le fit s'écrouler au sol, par magie, dans un craquement sinistre qui ne laissa du corps de l'homme qu'un pantin désarticulé sans aucune trace de sang.

Meryë à son tour fit fièrement face au _roi félon_, elle tira la longue épée pendue à sa ceinture. Mais elle n'eut pas la possibilité de lever le bras, d'un mot que Jéanna ne reconnut pas, Galbatorix la neutralisa. La femme s'écroula à son tour à genoux, sa lame claire percutant en un tintement vaincu le carrelage froid. Le roi sortit alors sa propre épée de son fourreau. Une arme telle que la jeune fille n'en avait jamais vue. Une arme blanche, pure, mais dont la nature semblait bien plus sombre que la plus sombre des nuits. Cette épée blafarde, incolore et cruelle s'approcha lentement de Meryë, elle effleura sa joue avec tendresse, presque regret avant d'exécuter sa sentence.

D'un brusque geste sans remord ni pitié, la lame trancha net le cou délicat de la femme. Jéanna retint un hoquet de terreur. Les cheveux blonds de Meryë planèrent dans les airs, coupés à jamais de leurs racines incrustées dans un bruit sourd et mat, la tête entourée de son halo rayonnant, tomba par terre, et roula doucement vers l'armoire. Jéanna ne put détourner son regard de sa mère horrifiée, elle craint de croiser ses yeux, miroir de l'âme qui n'était plus, mais comme si elle avait su ce que sa fille ferait, Meryë avait fermé les paupières. Ses traits si vivants étaient figés dans une ultime expression résignée, apeurée, indescriptible…

Jéanna parcourut la salle à travers la fente : le sang et la mort tourbillonnaient elle posa enfin ses yeux sur l'auteur de ces crimes. Les prunelles noires et perçantes du roi la croisèrent. Son cœur rata un battement.

Ecumant toujours de colère, Galbatorix s'écria :

- Jierda !

Sa voix était folle et surpuissante. Une déflagration anéantit le vaisselier, propulsant ici et là des débris coupants de porcelaine et de bois. Jéanna trébucha mais réussit à se rétablir et continua de dévaler les marches glissantes du tunnel secret. Elle n'avait pas attendu de se faire tuer pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. L'avait-il vue ? Elle en doutait, mais il avait perçu sa présence et elle entendait au loin ses vociférations suivies du cliquetis des armes et cottes de mailles qui pénétraient à leur tour dans l'escalier sans fond.

Elle ne voyait rien comme si elle était aveugle la main droite sur le mur, elle descendait, anticipant les virages tortueux. Les marches disparates ralentissaient sa progression mais la peur de mourir la faisait avancer toujours plus rapidement, la forçant à ne pas s'arrêter pour vérifier si le degré suivant était à une coudée ou quelques pouces à peine.

Soudain, son pied rencontra le sol bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, perturbant sa démarche. Elle fit un pas supplémentaire : de la terre battue formait désormais le chemin souterrain.

L'entrechoc des armures métalliques se rapprochait. Jéanna se retourna et frissonna, les lumières vacillantes de torches apparaissaient à l'encoignure d'un tournant qu'elle avait imaginé beaucoup plus loin, des ombres mouvantes les accompagnaient. Elle inspira profondément et se mit à courir, une main frôlant la paroi froide pour seule guide. Très rapidement l'obscurité redevint totale et elle poursuivit sa fuite à l'aveuglette.

Brusquement, un vide attirant sur sa droite la fit perdre l'équilibre, elle faillit plonger dans le tunnel adjacent mais se retint de justesse, les dernières paroles de sa mère lui revenant à l'esprit. Elle ne devait pas s'égarer sur les côtés mais avancer tout droit. _Toujours tout droit_. Elle tâtonna jusqu'à retrouver la pierre sous ses doigts et se remit à courir.

Courir.

Le temps disparut.

Elle courait.

L'obscurité lui renvoyait l'écho de sa course effrénée ainsi que les pas lourds des soldats à sa recherche. Leurs voix graves semblaient provenir de partout, derrière elle, à droite, à gauche… Plus d'une fois elle crut être rattrapée mais c'était la multitude de couloirs étriqués qui trompait son ouïe jusqu'à la rendre complètement assourdie, affolée. Son souffle se faisait court et à chaque fois qu'elle ralentissait l'allure, de nouveaux pas approchant la faisaient repartir, la propulsant d'un élan renouvelé. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient tandis qu'elle tentait de semer ses poursuiveurs sans se perdre dans le dédale froid et humide. Bientôt en effet, des flaques aspergèrent ses foulées, les murs suintaient de l'eau et de la mousse gluante collait sous ses doigts. De temps à autre des gouttelettes glaciales tombaient sur son visage, se mêlant aux larmes qui ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux.

La peur crispait son corps et menaçait de lui ôter toutes ses forces mais elle tenait bon. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voyait pas non plus l'avenir qui pourrait la croiser, mais le passé encore si vif dans son esprit la bouleversait. Cependant aucune pensée rationnelle ne se formait en elle, sa conscience n'était qu'images fugaces et douloureuses et son instinct qui lui dictait de survivre par tous les moyens surpassait la raison.

Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, elle ne sentait même plus les pulsions argentées qui devaient ressentir chaque pression peinée de son âme. Ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, elle ne devait plus être loin de la sortie maintenant !? Depuis quand courrait-elle ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Plus longtemps encore ? Elle n'avait plus aucune notion de temps ou d'espace. La seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'elle devait aller tout droit. Tout droit. Deux mots dont elle craignait de s'éloigner. Rester coincée à jamais dans ces tunnels sans lumière ni chaleur, errer pour toujours à travers les entrailles lugubres d'Urû'baen était une sentence bien plus terrible que de se faire capturer. Capturer ou tuer.

Soudain, un cri d'atroce souffrance résonna dans l'air. Terrifiant. Jéanna se retourna furtivement, perdant un instant le fil de sa direction. Qui avait crié ? Pourquoi ? Et si les chemins étaient truffés de pièges ou de cellules de torture ? Allait-on l'enfermer dans l'un de ces cachots et la priver de soleil jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

Lorsqu'elle voulut reprendre sa route, un doute sournois s'insinua dans sa chair. Quel était le bon côté ? Le tournis s'empara d'elle, elle tituba. La panique la fit éclater en sanglot, elle frappa du poing le mur de pierres. La rage et l'agitation l'empêchaient de réfléchir, elle se laissa glisser au sol et se replia sur elle-même. Ses pleurs emplissaient le vide, elle n'arrivait pas à les atténuer. Elle était perdue, ne savait pas si elle devait aller à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière ! Ils allaient la retrouver, la ramener au roi et alors… alors elle ne savait pas. Elle avait peur. Elle était seule.

Le temps s'écoula, indescriptible, imperceptible. Le silence bourdonnait à ses oreilles, elle n'entendait plus l'avancée des gardes, comme s'ils s'étaient tous envolés…

Mais enfin, une bise fraîche caressa sa joue, refroidissant les rigoles de larmes amères. Elle se redressa. La brise provenait de sa droite, elle semblait l'appeler, l'inviter dans cette direction. La jeune fille n'avait pas le choix. Elle se releva avec difficulté et après avoir posé sa paume sur la paroi humide, s'enfila dans le couloir.

Plus elle avançait, plus la certitude et l'espoir reprirent le dessus sur la terreur et l'angoisse. Elle accéléra.

Au loin, une lueur imprécise perça soudain l'obscurité. Elle grossit, se rapprocha. Bientôt Jéanna put distinguer une arche d'où pendaient des branches et des herbes grimpantes. Une joie indicible explosa dans son cœur. Enfin la sortie ! La liberté !

Encore quelques pas et …

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**et voilà, je l'ai fait, j'ai tué ses parents.. j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre, mais ça va je trouve :) La partie dans le tunnel n'était pas de tout repos et il est trop rapide à mon goût, mais bon tant pis !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**

**Je posterai peut-être la suite bientôt si vous voulez :3**

**Bisouu**


	33. Cendre et Obscurité

Chapitre 33 : Cendre et obscurité

L'air libre et frais emplit ses poumons saturés par l'odeur renfermée et humide des souterrains. Jéanna gravit les quelques marches qui lui faisaient face et se retrouva sous la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant. Elle cligna les yeux, aveuglée par la vive luminosité qui contrastait avec la noirceur des tunnels dans lesquels elle avait passé tant de temps. Le ciel se dégageait, les nuages gris se dispersaient au loin et la nuit s'installait doucement. La respiration toujours sifflante et le cœur abattu, la jeune fille fit un rapide tour sur elle-même : elle se trouvait au Nord d'Urû'baen, la capitale se profilait derrière, masse ombragée s'étendant à une lieue environs. Elle se rendit ainsi compte de la grande distance qu'elle avait parcourue sous terre, jamais dans d'autres circonstances n'aurait-elle pu tenir une telle longueur !

Mais le répit n'était pas encore de mise, les soldats finiraient par trouver cette sortie et elle ne devait pas se trouver là lorsqu'ils émergeraient des profondeurs. Elle se remit donc à courir, se dirigeant devant elle, vers le Nord.

La peur qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'alors s'effaçait petit à petit, remplacée par un soulagement trompeur qui lui faisait baisser sa garde. Ainsi, elle remarqua bien tard, les aboiements de chiens venant de derrière. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il était trop tard pour accélérer la cadence et le flaire des bêtes auraient tôt fait de la retrouver, même si elle se cachait. Mais aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à elle.

Elle avisa soudain, un peu plus loin, un amas de rochers susceptibles de pouvoir lui offrir un abri. Elle s'engagea alors sur un chemin escarpé, à sa droite, qui devenait plus raide à mesure qu'elle avançait. Dans le jour déclinant, elle entendait le râle des chiens, annonçant les maîtres armés partis à sa recherche.

Ses pieds glissaient sur les graviers et la terre effritée, elle tomba brusquement, s'écorchant les genoux et les paumes, enfonçant de petits cailloux pointus dans la chair de ses mains. Elle n'eut pas la force de jurer et se releva péniblement, les membres engourdis par l'épuisement et le froid. Elle se hissa ensuite avec maladresse sur le petit promontoire rocheux et essaya tant bien que mal de se dissimuler entre les fourrées d'herbes hautes. En bas, elle entendit le reniflement des animaux et les injonctions des soldats munis de torches. Elle en distingua six. Au moins six hommes étaient à sa recherche, sans compter ceux fouillant les souterrains. Le roi devait savoir que cette partie des galeries menait vers le Nord car il aurait été trop fastueux de lancer des équipes de recherche dans toutes les directions surtout pour une pauvre fille autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin et ces gardes-là s'étaient trouvés trop près de l'ouverture secrète pour ne pas avoir été guidés à leur départ.

Jéanna retint sa respiration, même si elle se doutait qu'à cette hauteur on ne discerne son souffle ses yeux gorgés d'eau se fermaient tout seul et malgré la tension qui bouillonnait dans son corps, elle devait maintenir ses sens en alerte pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle était recroquevillée contre une pierre arrondie, les bras autour des genoux et l'oreille tendue.

Pour son plus grand malheur, les chiens se mirent à couiner plus fort, révélant son passage. L'effervescence des soldats grimpa subitement, ils se mirent à encourager vivement les molosses.

Des pattes caracolant sur la pente herbeuse et sablonneuse arrachèrent une plainte paniquée à la jeune fille qui pressa ses poings sur ses paupières, s'ordonnant de se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve, priant pour ne pas être retrouvée. Alors que c'était impossible.

Seule.

Exténuée.

Si frêle et inexpérimentée dans ce monde cruel et sans pitié, comment pouvait-elle y réchapper !

Tout à coup, des grognements menaçants s'élevèrent face à elle. Elle ravala un sanglot et rouvrit les yeux pour affronter l'inévitable.

Deux énormes chiens aux babines retroussées se tenaient à quelques pas d'elle. Leurs yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur malsaine ils pouvaient aisément la déchiqueter en un instant mais ce n'était pas leur mission. Seulement, ils n'aboyaient pas pour appeler leurs maîtres, ils se contentaient de grogner : suffisamment fort pour effrayer Jéanna et la maintenir en position de proie mais trop faiblement pour être entendu d'en bas.

- Ach néiat haina edtha. S'il vous plait, articula-t-elle faiblement.**(1)**

Pensait-elle que leur demander de l'épargner changerait quoique ce soit à l'affaire ? Mais c'est la seule idée qui lui avait traversée l'esprit. Elle comprenait qu'on était prêt à tout face à la peur en particulier face à celle de mourir, ou de souffrir.

Les mâtins la fixèrent méchamment, néanmoins un éclair de doute sembla traverser leurs prunelles bestiales, ils cessèrent leurs grognements.

- S'il vous plait, répéta-t-elle. Eka eddyr fricai ono. Ach néiat haina edtha, eka néiat haina ono, eka thaët otherum.**(2)**

L'un des deux s'approcha d'elle, un pas après l'autre, lentement. Jéanna cacha son visage entre ses bras et attendit qu'il vienne. Elle entendait résonner son cœur entre ses oreilles, ce tintamarre énergique et douloureux accaparait son corps fourbi et accélérait la peur qui fourmillait sous sa peau. Soudain, une haleine animale souffla sur ses poignets, elle se crispa, s'attendant au pire. Mais quand la langue douce et souple du chien lécha sa main, elle sut qu'elle resterait en vie, et libre, encore quelques temps.

Cependant sur le coup, elle sursauta violemment et de nouvelles larmes de détresse s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Le deuxième chien accourut et émit un étrange son, qui devait se vouloir apaisant. Jéanna dévoila son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les tâches lumineuses qui lui faisaient face. Le soleil avait presque entièrement disparu et le voile nocturne qui lui succédait grandissait rapidement. Bientôt la jeune fille ne verrait plus les couleurs du monde et seules les étoiles éclaireraient son chemin.

Les deux bêtes quémandèrent des caresses et Jéanna les leur donna, soulagée d'avoir réussi à les amadouer. Leur présence la réconfortait mais la menaçait également. Au bout de quelques minutes et à contrecœur, elle murmura.

- Elrun ono, fricaya. Waise unin mor'ranr un waise ilia. Mar ono hvar eom ganga. Ganga !**(3)**

Après un dernier signe à son égard, ils partirent, la laissant de nouveau seule et effrayée. Intérieurement elle remercia l'enseignement de son père. Il lui avait toujours dit que l'Ancien Langage ne servait pas uniquement à la magie. Elle venait de le vérifier.

Les voix déçues des soldats flottèrent jusqu'à elle ainsi que leurs pas s'éloignant. Désormais elle possédait quelques heures de répit mais elle n'était pas pour autant en sécurité. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé refuge loin de la capitale, elle ne serait pas sauve… Les paroles de sa mère ressurgirent brusquement de sa mémoire.

Brom.

Elle devait le trouver. Mais où exactement, comment ? Le Nord. C'était une notion trop vaste, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit une ville, un village, un indice plus précis !

Le sang s'échappant de son corps décapité apparut en un éblouissement fulgurant devant ses yeux. Sa tête, si lourde, tombant mollement sur le sol dallé, roulant jusqu'à ses pieds…

Jéanna eut un violent haut le cœur, elle se plia en deux. Une odeur âcre et puissante ondula sous ses narines, incendiant sa gorge et asséchant sa bouche. Une gerbe de bile amère gicla brusquement sur le sol, l'étouffant à moitié. Elle cracha vigoureusement, utilisa le peu de salive qui lui restait pour rincer ses lèvres souillées. Elle eut encore quelques sursauts mais ne vomit plus rien.

La soif et la faim l'assaillirent en même temps. Elle se releva en chancelant et chercha à tâtons une flaque d'eau de pluie qui aurait pu se former au creux de la roche. Après quelques examens infructueux, elle sentit sous ses doigts un liquide frais. Elle le goûta du bout des lèvres puis entreprit d'en avaler de grandes lampées. L'eau salvatrice lui fit du bien mais n'apaisait pas les gargouillis de son estomac. Elle regretta subitement de ne pas s'être plus intéressée au nouvel engouement de Murtagh pour les techniques de chasse et de _vie sauvage_.

Une immense vague de chagrin et de nostalgie émergea en elle.

Tous ces évènements s'étaient déroulés il y a quelques heures seulement ! Depuis lors… Depuis lors ses parents étaient morts. Assassinés par la folie meurtrière du roi.

Ils avaient donc dit vrai. Tout ce qu'ils avaient dit était vrai. Un roi qui aimait son pays et son peuple n'irait pas châtier ses sujets de cette manière. Elle l'avait vu. Avait vu son regard cruel, avait assisté aux peines qu'il avait infligées à ses parents…

.

Seule sous la nuit étoilée Jéanna pleurait. Elle avait faim, elle avait froid, elle avait peur. Elle était seule, fatiguée, abandonnée.

Mais sous la chemise sale qui lui collait à la peau sans la réchauffer, elle percevait les battements du cœur d'argent. Elle le prit entre ses mains et le serra fortement. Murtagh pensait à elle, elle en était persuadée. Il l'aiderait à tenir le coup. Son cœur présent à ses côtés ne la quitterait pas.

- Désolée Murtagh. J'ai failli à ma promesse de veiller sur toi. Mar wiol ono, eka thäet otherum, eka weohnata lifa. Eka néiat weohnata deyja. Wiol ono. Wiol laëdry nosu.**(4)**

Dans son lit, seul et accablé, le jeune homme ressentait cette promesse sans en comprendre tout à fait le sens ni l'origine. Dans la nuit froide et hostile, le vent fut témoin de ce serment, les arbres et les oiseaux frémirent sous l'ardeur de cette passion dévoilée mais une sourde tristesse emplissaient leurs âmes silencieuses.

Jéanna se replia un peu plus contre le buisson décharné qui la protégeait du vent. Elle finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil lourd et agité dans lequel l'ombre de ses parents charriait une fragrance de sang et de mort, de peur et de désespoir.

...

Les jours qui suivirent, Jéanna continua son avancée vers le Nord. Réalisant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver suffisamment de baies ou autres plantes comestibles pour se nourrir, elle fut obligée de voler dans les fermes et les granges qui croisaient son chemin. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne pouvait se montrer au grand jour pour acheter de la nourriture, aussi laissait-elle dans la mesure du possible des pièces au pied des portes en dédommagement de ses réquisitions. Elle était heureuse d'avoir gardé sur elle sa bourse de cuir contenant son argent et quelques bricoles sans importances.

Elle eut également beaucoup de difficulté à se cacher des petites patrouilles à sa recherche. Elle en avait dénombré trois, chacune composée d'une dizaine de soldats. Le roi employait beaucoup de moyen selon elle pour retrouver une fillette de quatorze ans, seule, sans monture ni vivres. Elle se doutait aussi qu'au moins un magicien faisait parti des sections car durant sa traversée des alentours de la capitale, les gardes ne se trouvaient jamais bien loin d'elle, comme s'ils pouvaient suivre sa piste à la trace alors qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour rester la plus discrète possible.

L'épuisement et la menace d'être rattrapée achevaient de détruire la pauvre jeune fille qui peinait de plus en plus à se faufiler entre les faubourgs et les villages. Heureusement, elle atteignit bientôt une région plus désertique de l'Empire et les risques de se faire prendre ou dénoncées s'amoindrirent. Mais ce calme apparent la laissait encore plus seule et livrée à elle-même qu'avant, car les fermes étaient rares et par conséquent, la nourriture.

.

Un soir de plus – elle avait perdu toute notion de temps – Jéanna remarqua près d'un bois, un petit regroupement de maisons de la fumée s'échappaient des cheminées. L'image d'un bon feu caressa sa conscience mais elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas le droit. Ce luxe ne lui appartenait plus depuis si longtemps lui semblait-il. Elle était constamment épuisée et son corps de plus en plus meurtri. La magie ne l'aidait en rien car elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de gaspiller de l'énergie pour guérir ses ampoules ou ses coupures, de même qu'allumer un feu qui pourrait signer son arrêt de mort bien qu'elle n'eût vu aucune trace de ses poursuivants depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle avait pensé à se servir d'un sort pour abattre un oiseau ou un lapin, mais elle ne se voyait pas dépecer l'animal à mains nues. Elle saliva. Que donnerait-elle pour un morceau de viande cuite à point ou un filet de poisson patiemment écaillé et dont des doigts habiles auraient ôté chaque arrête ?

Soudain, de fines gouttes de pluie la sortirent de ses rêveries. Miraculeusement, elle avait toujours réchappé aux averses et orages, mais cette fois-là, la nature n'était pas de son côté.

Calculant rapidement la distance qui la séparait des fermes elle se mit à courir dans leur direction, épuisant les maigres forces qui lui restaient pour se mettre à l'abri. Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de sa tête et l'averse rattrapa sa course. En quelques secondes à peine, elle fut trempée jusqu'aux os et pataugeait dans la boue. Enfin, la première grange fut à sa portée. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne la voyait, elle se glissa dans l'interstice des grandes portes de bois et se retrouva au sec.

Une agréable odeur de paille embaumait l'air autour d'elle. Dehors, la pluie redoubla d'intensité et le tonnerre éclata de plus belle. Elle avait trouvé un abri juste à temps.

Jéanna se retourna : une impressionnante quantité de foin reposait dans un grenier sous lequel étaient entreposés divers chariots et outils agricoles. Une échelle permettait d'accéder à l'étage et la jeune fille n'hésita pas. Elle gravit les échelons et plongea dans les bottes chaudes. Elle défit ses habits mouillés et les mit à sécher sur le rebord d'une poutre de la charpente puis se glissa au fond du bâtiment, là où personne, d'en bas, ne pourrait la voir. Elle s'endormit immédiatement dans la paille douce, heureuse d'avoir trouvé gîte si confortable et ne se souciant ni des fracas du ciel ni du lendemain à venir.

.

- Arrête ça Madgess, si maman te voit…

- Que fera-t-elle ? Elle a peur de moi et papa aussi !

- Ne dis pas ça, ils t'aiment autant que moi.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

Jéanna émergea du sommeil complètement. Son corps était encore courbaturé, mais elle n'avait plus froid et avait récupéré une bonne partie de ses forces. Si elle pouvait manger quelque chose de plus consistant que des fruits séchés, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait atteindre le Nord avant l'hiver ! Elle soupira. Plus d'une fois elle avait craint que l'hiver ne la rattrape. Elle ne survivrait pas à la neige et aux vents glacials. Mais pour le moment l'automne perdurait et elle ne parvenait pas à se projeter plus de quelques jours à l'avance, alors autant abandonner les mauvais présages et se focaliser sur les temps présents.

Tapie dans la paille, elle entendait une dispute venant d'en bas. Deux sœurs apparemment. Leurs voix étaient similaires mais la dénommée Madgess paraissait plus hargneuse tandis que l'autre parlait avec douceur.

- Toi aussi tu y arrives, pourquoi tu ne t'exerces pas comme moi ? S'exclama Madgess.

- Parce que c'est mal. Je ne veux pas que les autres me craignent et me…

- …prennent pour un monstre c'est ça !?

- …Non, Madgess.

- Si. C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous et toi aussi !

- Attends reviens !

Madgess sortit en claquant le battant de la porte, laissant sa sœur seule. Apparemment seule.

Jéanna tendit la main pour attraper ses affaires. Elles avaient séché mais de vilaines et épaisses tâches de boue maculaient son pantalon et ses bottes. Les manches de sa chemise et de sa veste étaient effilées et de multiples trous découvraient sa peau ici où là. Il lui faudrait bientôt trouver de nouveaux vêtements si elle voulait survivre dans le froid de plus en plus vif.

Mais pour le moment, elle devait sortir sauf qu'une des filles était encore en bas. Elle s'assit et soupira, prête à attendre que la voie soit libre.

C'est alors qu'une jolie voix s'éleva dans l'air chaud et poussiéreux. Une voix mélancolique et fragile qui apaisa l'âme tourmentée de Jéanna. Mais ce qui la surpris le plus furent les paroles de la chanson : elles étaient en Ancien Langage.

Comment une jeune fille de la campagne pouvait-elle connaître un chant dans la langue des elfes ?

_Eka sjono ono, Skulblaka, flauga evarinya undir._

_Skular onr bjarto frëma nuanen thön solus._

_Flauga, eld-varda abr Alagaësia, _

_Eka medh ono waise threyja,_

_Ganga fram unin lif,_

_Medh ono.**(5)**_

Les strophes continuaient ainsi, toujours aussi belles et pleines d'espoirs. Mais elles finirent par se terminer et le silence reprit sa place. Jéanna s'était étendue, adossée contre une botte de foin, les jambes allongées sur les planches du grenier.

- Varden, pas eld-varda, déclara-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle crut entendre le sursaut de la jeune fille en dessous.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Je m'appelle… Jaenn, fit Jéanna en se rappelant soudain le nom qu'on lui avait donné pour la secourir de la compagnie de Lord Barst.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas chez toi.

- Je n'ai plus de chez moi. Je vais vers le Nord, dit-elle d'une voix lasse et triste. Tu vas me dénoncer ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Jéanna commençait à regretter de s'être dévoilée, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un. La solitude était difficile à vivre.

La jeune fille en bas sembla se lever et marcher. Puis le frottement caractéristique d'une échelle qu'on monte avertit Jéanna qu'elle venait la voir. Son cœur s'accéléra, d'excitation et de crainte.

Enfin, une chevelure châtain aux reflets blonds apparut face à elle, puis le visage adolescent de la jeune paysanne. Elle se redressa sur le plancher solide et releva enfin la tête vers Jéanna.

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent longuement, sans réelle méfiance ni crainte.

- Je m'appelle Cacendre, annonça la paysanne.

Jéanna esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps, Cacendre le lui rendit puis s'approcha. Elle s'assit à côté de la fuyarde et dit :

- Tu as compris ce que je chantais ?

- Oui.

- Tu es une sorcière alors ?

Cette fois, Jéanna éclata de rire, son âme bondit allégrement dans son corps.

- Non. J'ai étudié la magie. Je suis magicienne en quelque sorte.

- Quelle différence ? S'étonna Cacendre en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne sais pas en fait… Mon père ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Il est magicien aussi ?

- C'est… c'était un grand magicien oui.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle frissonna, imaginant les membres convulsés de Tôcen. Cacendre l'observa, des questions se bouleversaient sur son visage.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est rien, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, la rassura Jéanna.

Un gargouillis retentissant emplit le silence de leur conversation, il provenait du ventre de Jéanna. Elle se courba en deux sous la crampe douloureuse et exagéra un gémissement.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas mangé depuis un moment…

- Oh non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais dû le voir. Reste là, je vais te chercher un petit déjeuner, je ne l'ai pas encore pris non plus.

- Merci, tu n'es pas obligée.

Cacendre secoua la tête.

- Tu en as besoin. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien, même à Madgess.

- C'est ta sœur c'est ça ?

- Oui… Tu nous as entendu tout à l'heure non ?

Jéanna acquiesça.

- Elle n'est pas méchante, elle ne comprend pas qu'elle ne doit pas se faire remarquer.

- Vous pouvez faire de la magie n'est-ce pas ?

Un voile inquiet passa sur les prunelles grises de Cacendre.

- Restes là.

Elle s'accroupit et descendit souplement l'échelle de bois laissant Jéanna seule. Cette dernière sourit, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une amie ou du moins quelqu'un à qui parler, et un vrai repas en perspective. A travers la petite fenêtre dans la façade de la grange, la jeune fille remarqua les quelques gouttes de pluie qui se remettaient à tomber dehors. Elle replia ses genoux et y enfouit son visage, écoutant le battement du vent contre les portes entrouvertes et l'averse qui redoublait d'effort. Un agréable soulagement la reposait, combien de temps pourrait-elle espérer rester ici ? Elle se sentait en sécurité. Enfin.

Cacendre revint. Elle avait avec elle un baluchon bien rempli. Quand elle l'ouvrit, le visage de Jéanna s'éclaira, émerveillé. Une énorme miche de pain, du fromage, des pommes et même une tranche de lard fumé composait ce déjeuné providentiel.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre tant de chose, ça va se voir ! S'exclama Jéanna.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous produisons beaucoup à la ferme et les soldats sont déjà passés pour prendre les impôts. Ça ne se verra pas. Vas-y, sers-toi.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup Cacendre.

La jeune fille sourit, ses yeux ternes parurent plus brillants.

Jéanna mangea avidement, mais dut se retenir d'engloutir la totalité du paquet car elle sentait que son estomac n'assimilerait pas une surcharge de nourriture après le régime forcé qu'il avait subi. Cacendre ne dit rien tout le temps que la jeune fille se restaurait, cependant sa patience était parcourue de l'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette étrange fille, vêtue de haillon et affamée, qui avait passé la nuit dans la grange.

- Tu m'apprends la signification des paroles de la chanson ? Demanda Cacendre quand Jéanna eut terminé son repas.

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Non. Je l'ai apprise quand j'étais petite mais on ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Qui te l'a apprise ?

- Ma mère. Enfin, ma _vraie_ mère. Elle était nourrice pour une grande Dame, mais quand on a plus eu besoin de ses services, elle est tombée gravement malade et est morte. Madgess et moi sommes restées avec notre père qui avait acheté cette ferme et plus tard il s'est remarié.

- Je vois. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas montré vos dons à d'autres magiciens ? Vous pourriez bénéficier d'une bonne éducation voire même entrer au service du roi…

Jéanna ravala subitement ses paroles. Pourquoi l'encouragerait-elle à servir Galbatorix alors qu'il avait tué ses parents et qu'il la recherchait…

- Il n'y pas beaucoup de gens qui passent par ici. Encore moins des magiciens ou des hommes de l'Empire. Et nos parents voient d'un mauvais œil la magie, selon eux c'est ce qui a tué notre mère.

- Pourtant, elle peut être utile. Rien que pour soigner les blessures. Veux-tu que je t'apprenne les mots pour guérir ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée, hésita Cacendre.

- Juste ça, insista Jéanna.

- D'accord.

Jéanna remonta ses manches et montra ses paumes égratignées.

- Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que la magie se sert de tes propres énergies, il faut donc que tu connaisses tes limites et évalues la force qui te sera nécessaire pour lancer un sort. Ensuite, tu as besoin de l'Ancien Langage, la langue de ta chanson. Chaque mot désigne une chose. La chose est le mot si tu contrôles le mot tu peux contrôler la chose. Tu me suis ?

Cacendre hocha la tête.

- Regarde maintenant.

La jeune fille inspira profondément et expira calmement.

- Waise heill, souffla-t-elle.

Des picotements chatouillèrent ses mains écorchées qui s'illuminèrent légèrement d'une belle aura dorée avant de redevenir lisses, soignées. Cacendre fascinée, effleura la peau neuve de Jéanna.

- Waise heill veut dire soit guéri.

- Waise heill… répéta Cacendre. Mais pourquoi lorsque je chante ce que je dis ne crée pas de magie ?

- Parce que tu dois invoquer la magie qui est en toi pour l'utiliser. L'Ancien Langage est réellement une langue, parlée par les Elfes. Mais elle a la particularité de ne pas permettre le mensonge. Lorsque tu prononces des paroles dans ce langage, tu ne peux dire que la vérité.

- Maintenant dis-moi ce que veut dire ma chanson.

Cacendre se remit à chanter, s'interrompant à chaque strophe pour entendre la traduction de Jéanna. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée que ce petit air d'enfant était un éloge au temps ancien des dragons et des Dragonniers, mais en fut ravie.

- Eld-varda désigne ceux qui gardent ou veillent. Mais il existe un mot pour les « gardiens », c'est Varden.

- Varden… ce ne sont pas les rebelles du Sud ?

- Si. C'est le nom qu'ils se sont donnés.

- Pourquoi ?

Jéanna sourit. Elle n'avait pas la science infuse et la naïveté de Cacendre la touchait. Cette jeune fille était pourtant de son âge mais elle avait grandi loin du grand monde et de sa cruauté.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu vas rester longtemps dans la grange ?

- Non, je ne peux pas m'attarder, si… Je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis.

- Je suis certaine que mes parents seraient ravis de t'accueillir, notre maison est bien assez grande, nous hébergeons déjà une douzaine d'ouvriers. Ils restent toute l'année même lorsqu'il n'y a plus de récolte ou de semis à effectuer ils aident à faire les conserves ou à réparer les outils durant l'hiver.

Cette ferme était bien plus grande et riche que Jéanna l'avait d'abord pensé. Elle imagina un instant de passer sa vie ici. Devenir un travailleur parmi tant d'autres, travaillant la terre et aidant aux cuisines. Mais les soldats la recherchaient toujours, elle en était sûre. S'ils arrivaient jusqu'ici elle mettrait en danger tous ces gens.

- Non, je ne peux pas, affirma-t-elle.

- Quand vas-tu repartir alors ? Demanda Cacendre.

- Aujourd'hui.

- Déjà ?!

- Il le faut…

- Non, tu as l'air épuisée… Je.. je ne sais pas ce que tu recherches ni pourquoi, mais tu as l'air épuisée. Tu peux rester ici encore un jour ou deux. Personne ne viendra te déranger et tu n'embêtes personne non plus. Je vais aller te trouver des vêtements propres et une bassine d'eau pour te débarbouiller.

- Tu es gentille Cacendre, je ne le mérite pas, et je n'ai rien à t'offrir en échange.

La jeune fille lui sourit adorablement, son regard ombragé scintillait.

- Je ne demande rien. Tu m'as appris plus en quelques minutes que ma belle-mère en dix ans. C'est beaucoup pour moi. Merci.

Elle se releva, laissant les restes de nourritures derrière elle et sortit de la grange.

Jéanna put ainsi se décrasser et enfiler de meilleurs habits, plus épais et confortables. Cacendre passa toute la journée avec elle, dévorant chacune de ses phrases, lui posant des dizaines de questions sur ce monde qui lui était inconnu. Elle avait quelques notions de lecture et d'écriture mais admira la façon dont Jéanna lui montra dans la poussière les runes elfiques qui permettaient de transcrire l'Ancien Langage.

Les soucis de la jeune fille s'envolaient à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Cacendre sa fraîcheur et sa curiosité la changeaient des journées éreintantes et des nuits inquiètes qu'elle avait passées depuis sa fuite d'Urû'baen.

Mais alors que le tonnerre se mettait à gronder dehors, dissimulant les bruits éloignés de leurs oreilles, un élément perturbateur vint interrompre leur conversation animée.

- C'était donc là que tu te cachais, lança une voix acerbe.

Les jeunes filles se redressèrent subitement, surprises et inquiètes de s'être faites découvertes. Jéanna fronça les sourcils. Devant elle, Madgess finissait de gravir l'échelle menant au grenier. C'était une copie conforme de Cacendre : même taille et corpulence, même visage à la mâchoire carrée mais pas grossière, mêmes yeux ronds sous des sourcils fins. Seuls ses cheveux blond paille et ses prunelles noires la différenciaient de sa sœur. De sa jumelle.

Cacendre se leva et affronta le courroux de sa sœur.

- Que fais-tu là, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Que fait_-elle_ là ? Dit Madgess en pointant Jéanna d'un doigt accusateur.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invitée à rester ici. Elle va vers le Nord et n'a plus de maison.

Madgess dévisagea hargneusement la jeune fille toujours assise puis elle se retourna dans l'intention de redescendre.

- Elle n'a rien à faire ici.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Cacendre

- Le dire à papa.

- Non. Non tu ne peux pas !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- P.. parce qu'elle est magicienne !

La nouvelle venue haussa un sourcil, ses traits se détendirent, apaisant son dur visage. Elle contourna sa sœur et toisa avidement Jéanna.

- C'est vrai ? Tu es magicienne ?

- Euh, oui…

- D'où viens-tu ? Tu dois habiter une grande ville pour pouvoir utiliser la magie !

- Madge ! La réprimanda Cacendre pour son indiscrétion.

Les jumelles s'assirent de concert dans un même mouvement concentré. Jéanna ne put réprimer un sourire devant cette similitude si frappante. La crainte de se faire chasser sans ménagement avait fait place à un nouveau soulagement.

- Je .. oui j'habitais dans une grande ville, loin d'ici, concéda-t-elle.

- Mais que fais-tu là maintenant ? Si tu es magicienne tu dois être très riche et tu peux te permettre de voyager à cheval même d'avoir un attelage et des gardes !

Jéanna baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains amaigries. Devait-elle leur raconter la vérité ?

- Madgess, chuchota Cacendre, tu n'aurais pas dû. Ça ne se fait pas de demander le passé des gens !

- Mais elle occupe notre grange, elle nous doit au moins ça !

Elles tournèrent la tête vers Jéanna.

- Jaenn, murmura Cacendre, ça va ?

L'interpellée soupira et refoulant ses larmes acquiesça.

- Oui. Pardon. Vous avez le droit de savoir, je pense, mais promettez-moi de ne rien dire à personne. Autant pour vous que pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Tu répondras à toutes nos questions ? S'interrogea Madgess.

- Dans la mesure du possible.

- D'accord. Promis.

Jéanna ne prit pas la peine de croiser le regard de Cacendre, elle lui faisait confiance.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Que fais-tu là ? Répéta Madgess de but en blanc.

- Je me suis réfugiée dans cette grange hier soir, j'ai été surprise par la pluie et la nuit tombait.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je.. j'ai fuit ma ville. Et des soldats me poursuivent, articula Jéanna.

- Pour quelle raison Jaenn ? Demanda doucement Cacendre.

Elle aussi était curieuse mais pas indiscrète comme sa sœur. Jéanna plongea dans les cendres de son regard.

- Mes parents ont été exécutés et maintenant c'est moi qu'on veut tuer.

Un silence choqué et gêné vibra entre les trois jeunes filles.

- Depuis combien de temps tu fuis ? Questionna enfin Cacendre.

- Longtemps. Je ne sais pas… peut-être deux, trois semaines… Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir avec exactitude. J'ai passé mes journées à avancer vers le Nord en évitant les gens et survivant comme je pouvais.

- Qu'ont fait tes parents ?

Cacendre donna un coup de coude réprobateur à Madgess.

- Non, pardon, ça n'a pas d'importance, admit cette dernière. Pourquoi vas-tu dans le Nord ? Il n'y a rien là-bas d'après mon père.

- Il faut bien que j'aille quelque part…

Jéanna prit entre ses doigts son pendentif d'argent et se mit à jouer avec sans s'en rendre compte. Son passé hantait son esprit, mais elle se sentait étrangement vide.

- C'est quoi ?

Madgess désigna le bijou. Jéanna sourit.

- Un pendentif porte-bonheur. Mon ami en possède un similaire, un jumeau, comme vous deux.

- Ton ami ami ou ami amour ? La taquina Madgess.

Elles rirent toutes les trois joyeusement.

- Mon ami, répéta Jéanna.

- Je vois… déclara la blonde d'un ton complice. Tu es triste de l'avoir quittée ?

Quelle manque de délicatesse pensèrent Jéanna et Cacendre.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, déclara la jeune fille platement.

- Il paraît qu'on pourrait recevoir l'enseignement de magiciens, s'exclama soudain Cacendre pour changer de sujet. N'est-ce pas Jaenn ?

- Oui. Il faudrait que vous rencontriez un maître…

Elle se rembrunit. Parler de tout ce qui touchait à Galbatorix ne lui plaisait pas.

- ..ou des officiers. Si vous leur prouvez que vous êtes capables d'utiliser la magie, ils vous emmèneront dans une grande cité afin que vous entriez en apprentissage.

- C'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Non. Mon père était magicien, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris…

.

Leur discussion dura longtemps. Plus Jéanna parlait de la fonction des magiciens dans l'Empire plus les yeux de Madgess s'illuminaient d'ambition. Cacendre quant à elle était plus réservée mais paraissait désireuse de s'élever autant que sa sœur dans la société.

.

Lorsque le soir arriva, les jumelles laissèrent leur amie dans la grange, lui promettant qu'elles ne révèleraient pas sa présence et que si elle le désirait, elle pourrait rester tout l'hiver et même devenir leur professeur de magie.

Un bienfaisant sentiment de sécurité parcourut les fibres de Jéanna lorsqu'elle s'endormit dans la paille.

Et si finalement, elle avait trouvé un nouveau foyer ainsi que deux sœurs, deux amis aux yeux de cendre et d'obscurité qui veilleraient sur elle et la protégeraient ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? qu'en avez vous pensé ? Navrée, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur FFnet : Mais bon, comme je n'ai de nouvelles de personne, je 'sais pas trop où vous en êtes non plus ^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comme je suis gentille je vais vous traduire les différentes phrases en Ancien Langage, chose que je ne fais normalement pas et que je n'ai pas faite non plus sur mon blog ^^.<strong>

**(1) Ach néiat haina edtha **

**= Ne me faites pas de mal.**

**(2) Eka eddyr fricai ono. Ach néiat haina edtha, eka néiat haina ono, eka thaët otherum. **

**= Je suis votre amie. Ne me faites pas de mal, je ne vous en ferez pas, je vous le promets.**

**(3) Elrun ono, fricaya. Waise unin mor'ranr un waise ilia. Mar ono hvar eom ganga. Ganga ! **

**= Je vous remercie, amis. Soyez en paix et saufs. Mais vous devez partir. Allez !**

**(4) Mar wiol ono, eka thäet otherum, eka weohnata lifa. Eka néiat weohnata deyja. Wiol ono. Wiol laëdry nosu **

**= Mais pour toi, je te le jure, je vivrai. Je ne mourrai pas. Pour toi. Pour notre amour.**

**(5) ****Eka sjono ono, Skulblaka, flauga evarinya undir. ****Skular onr bjarto frëma nuanen thön solus. ****Flauga, eld-varda abr Alagaësia, ****Eka medh ono waise threyja, ****Ganga fram unin lif, ****Medh ono**

**= Je t'ai vu, Dragon, voler dans les étoiles. Tes écailles brillaient plus belles que le soleil. Vole, gardien de l'Alagaësia, je veux être avec toi, avancer dans la vie, avec toi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàà =) La "magnifique" (que dalle) chanson est de moi... ça se voit ^^...<strong>

**A bientôt !**

**Merci aux quelques reviewers (notamment Rose Eliade), aux autres "followers" et à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction dans leur favoris :D**


	34. N'oublie pas

Chapitre 34 : N'oublie pas

La matinée suivante, Jéanna la passa à tester les facultés de Cacendre et Madgess en matière de magie. Les deux sœurs ne connaissaient qu'un mot : _Rïsa, s'élever,_ mais elles parvenaient, souvent involontairement, à manipuler les courants aériens ou accroître les flammes d'un foyer par exemple.

Madgess était agressive et un non initié aurait pensé qu'elle était plus douée que sa sœur, mais Cacendre effectuait ses petits tours de passe-passe avec plus de finesse et de dextérité. Jéanna ne doutait pas que sous la tutelle de bons maîtres, les deux jeunes filles feraient d'excellentes magiciennes.

Cette journée de repos supplémentaire permit à la fuyarde de soigner toutes ses petites blessures et de reprendre des forces. La tension s'évanouissait et elle se demandait réellement si elle n'allait pas rester quelques temps de plus dans la grange, à l'abri des intempéries et, lui semblait-il, de ses poursuivants.

.

Mais le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, une main la secoua vigoureusement, la tirant de sa nuit sans rêve.

- Lève-toi Jaenn. Vite ! Chuchota précipitamment Cacendre.

Son ton paniqué eut l'effet d'une piqûre douloureuse sur Jéanna. Elle se redressa brusquement, les sens en alerte, la tête bourdonnante.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est Madgess. Oh, excuse-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête ! Larmoya la jeune fille.

- Mais quoi ?

- Elle est sortie cette nuit, je sais où elle est allée. Elle est partie prévenir des soldats dans un village à quelques lieues d'ici. Pour toi. Pour te capturer.

- Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? S'alarma Jéanna, ahurie.

- Hier soir des ouvriers ont évoqué la chasse que menait des gardes dans la région. Ils recherchent une jeune fille. Ils riaient en s'imaginant que c'était Madgess ou moi puisque nous avons un peu près le même âge… On en a parlé avec Madge, elle était bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, je te jure ! Implora Cacendre.

Jéanna ferma les paupières fermement, refoulant les larmes de panique qui affluaient. L'agréable tranquillité qu'elle avait vécue s'était subitement envolée.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans le regard gris de la jeune fille. Un sourire forcé naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, je te crois. Je ne t'en veux pas Cacendre. Quand arrivera la patrouille ?

- Madgess ne leur a pas dit où tu étais exactement mais… Ils sont en train d'inspecter l'autre côté de la ferme. Ils seront là bientôt, avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Un profond frisson glaça Jéanna. Elle était perdue.

- Je dois partir alors, sinon je ne serais pas la seule à qui il arrivera des ennuis. Qui sait ce que ta sœur pourrait bien inventer…

Cacendre baissa la tête, honteuse et triste du comportement de sa jumelle. Mais elle releva rapidement les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Jéanna, une lueur décidée dans son regard cendré.

- Je vais t'aider. Viens.

Elle se mit à descendre l'échelle. Jéanna rassembla en hâte ses maigres affaires et la suivit. En bas, Cacendre lui tendit un sac en bandoulière.

- Tiens, prends ça. Il y a tes habits propres à l'intérieur ainsi que quelques vivres. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je tenais à te les offrir…

Elle fut coupée par son amie qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. Jéanna la serra fort contre son cœur, ne pouvant refouler les larmes de gratitudes qui l'envahissaient soudain.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle alors que Cacendre lui rendait son étreinte. Merci. Je te promets de m'en sortir pour te rendre tout ce que tu m'as si généreusement donné.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Un don est un don, il n'a pas besoin d'être rendu.

- Merci. Eka weohnata lifa, eka thäet otherum, Aeshkopa, fricai pömnuria. Eka weohnata givr ono wea ono givro eom edtha.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Rappelle-toi de ces paroles et deviens une grande magicienne Cacendre, alors tu sauras.

Et Jéanna répéta sa promesse, plus lentement, pour que la jeune fille s'en souvienne puis elles rompirent leur étreinte, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur partagé entre joie et peur.

- Viens.

Elles sortirent discrètement de la grange. Le ciel s'éclaircissait à l'est.

Au loin elles entendaient l'agitation que perpétraient les soldats. Ils avaient laissé leurs montures devant la plus grande bâtisse composant la ferme.

C'est alors qu'une idée étincela dans l'esprit de Jéanna.

- Je dois prendre une de ces montures, déclara-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais non, les gardes vont sortir de ces bâtiments à côté, tu risques de te faire prendre !

- J'irai beaucoup plus rapidement avec… Je vais le faire !

Elle se retourna vers Cacendre et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, légèrement plus hautes que les siennes.

- Cacendre. Tu vas faire diversion. Tu veux m'aider n'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-elle, puis voyant le hochement volontaire de son amie poursuivit. Alors dirige-toi vers les bâtiments qu'ils inspectent en ce moment et crie du plus fort possible que je m'enfuie vers l'ouest. Pendant ce temps j'aurai volé un cheval et filé vers le Nord. Grâce à la magie j'arriverai à me rendre silencieuse voire invisible et tu n'auras pas d'ennuis.. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Merci encore.

- De rien, Jaenn. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, même pour si peu de temps et dans de si terribles circonstances.

- Moi aussi. As-tu peur ?

- Oui.

- Nous sommes deux alors.

D'un signe de tête entendu, elles se séparèrent. Cacendre se dirigea en courrant vers un groupe de trois fermettes plus au sud, là où les soldats recherchaient Jéanna. Cette dernière s'élança vers l'attroupement de chevaux. Il y en avait douze, par chance aucun garde ne les surveillait.

Elle s'approcha du plus bel animal qui renâcla à peine lorsqu'elle s'empara du licol puis le tira en retrait et l'enfourcha avec adresse, appréciant l'idée de chevaucher de nouveau. Ensuite, la jeune fille talonna la monture et lui fit contourner la ferme à moitié endormie. Quand elle se retourna, elle aperçut la silhouette de Cacendre se dessiner dans la campagne. La jeune fille hurla quelques mots qu'elle n'entendit pas en tendant le doigt vers des collines plongées dans l'obscurité. Jéanna inspira calmement et se concentra.

- Sé vae waise hljödhr un sé eld-sjon néiat sjon, murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt, un voile invisible sembla la recouvrir, le cheval piaffa. Ses forces décrurent légèrement, mais elle savait qu'elle tiendrait.

Ils partirent au galop sans un regard en arrière.

.

Jéanna parcourut une distance considérable en quelques jours. Elle ne s'arrêtait que pour laisser le cheval se reposer et repartait aussitôt. Les vivres de Cacendre ne tinrent pas très longtemps, mais sa tenue, désormais convenable et l'espoir qui la réchauffait lui donnèrent suffisamment de courage pour se risquer dans les fermes et les villages afin d'acheter de la nourriture. L'Empire n'avait pas été jusqu'à placarder un portrait d'elle et monopoliser l'attention de sa population elle n'était pas si importante que ça. Mais l'argent finit par manquer. Elle se retrouva donc à rationner ses provisions et chercher une solution à son dilemme. Comment trouver Brom ? Devait-elle passer plus de temps dans les faubourgs et questionner les gens au risque d'être rattrapée par les gardes ou bien attendre que ces derniers abandonnent la poursuite ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser longtemps la question. Un matin, alors qu'elle s'était éloignée quelques instants de sa monture, des badauds qui l'avaient suivie sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, en profitèrent pour mettre la main sur le cheval. Ils essayèrent également de la capturer pour quelques mauvaises raisons mais Jéanna parvint à leur échapper après s'être fait une belle frayeur. Ils la laissèrent tomber. Une pauvre sauvageonne n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur en tant qu'esclave, même si le peu qu'ils en avaient aperçu leur laissait des regrets.

.

.

Elle avançait depuis des heures interminables. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, elle avait faim, elle avait froid, elle était tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Encore. Toujours.

Soudain, elle aperçut un petit bois éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Elle y serait en sécurité pour la nuit.

La jeune fille accéléra donc le pas, pressée de pouvoir se coucher au creux d'un arbre et de se reposer. Lorsqu'elle s'enfonça enfin sous les branches épaisses, un étrange frémissement s'infiltra dans ses veines. Elle se sentit brusquement mal, presque en danger. Elle effleura un arbre quand soudain le sifflement d'une flèche la fit sursauter. A quelques pas d'elle un trait se ficha dans le sol. Elle se retourna. L'ombre d'un cavalier approchait d'elle à grandes foulées.

La peur au ventre elle se mit à courir, tentant dans un dernier espoir de fuir, néanmoins sa raison semblait déjà résignée au pire.

Elle cavalait entre les troncs droits et tortueux, les images de sa fuite souterraine se superposaient à celles qui défilaient sous ses pieds à toute vitesse. Les dernières paroles de sa mère ressurgirent, son corps brisé en deux étalé dans une mare de sang rouge, si grande, si foncée, si réelle explosa dans son âme. Elle voulut oublier cette vision cauchemardesque. _Cours Jéna !_ Elle devait exécuter cette dernière volonté, elle ne pouvait pas mourir sinon ses parents se seraient sacrifiés pour rien ! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fuit tous ensemble lorsque le roi était arrivé à leur porte, son épée d'albâtre à la main ?! Des sanglots déchirants se mêlèrent à ses foulées haletantes. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration était douloureuse, son corps pénétré de fourmillements qui l'obligeaient à continuer sa gorge sèche la brûlait, ses yeux embués troublaient sa vision. Elle entendit soudain son cœur d'argent battre à tout rompre près du sien. _Murtagh…je t'en prie pardonne-moi, _pensa-t-elle.

Une deuxième flèche fut tirée. Elle se pencha pour l'éviter : le projectile se planta violemment dans l'écorce d'un arbre devant elle. Elle le contourna et tenta d'accélérer, le délire brouillant ses perceptions : elle avait l'impression que des centaines de pieds percutaient le tapis de feuilles mortes, que le souffle rauque et empoisonné de créatures maléfiques volait près de son visage, que des yeux noirs, perçants, _savants_, la suivaient, faisant tourner le monde autour d'elle.

Jéanna se retourna pour vérifier la progression du chasseur, oubliant le dernier conseil de sa mère. Un éclair éclata tout à coup dans la semi-obscurité, traversant les futaies. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir l'objet qu'une intense douleur pénétra son tibia, des étincelles aveuglantes pétillèrent devant ses yeux. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière mais la douleur et le tournis l'hébétaient, elle ne vit pas la pente abrupte dans son dos et chuta. Elle dévala la colline boisée, glissant et roulant sur les cailloux et les buissons, écorchant ses membres et cognant tout son corps. Elle réussit néanmoins à se relever poussée par son instinct mais l'aiguille glacée aux tranchants acérés qui était fermement incrustée dans sa jambe ne lui permit pas de faire deux pas. Abrutie par la perfide douleur qui creusait son os elle ne voyait plus où elle mettait les pieds et soudain trébucha contre une racine épaisse s'affalant brutalement sur le sol.

...

_« Cours Jéna ! Ne te retourne pas ! Rappelle-toi : Brom ! Aller ! »_

_Elle court. L'obscurité est la seule chose qui se profile devant elle la peur accapare son corps. La flamme d'une lame scintillante vrille sa vision, une gerbe de sang écarlate est projetée dans les airs. Elle sent l'odeur âcre inonder sa gorge sèche, a envie de vomir mais une main froide, dure, se plaque contre sa bouche la forçant à avaler le liquide incarnat. Un goût de fer s'infiltre dans son nez lorsqu'elle s'étouffe avec la sève humaine encore chaude._

_« Pardon… »_

_Cette voix provient de sa conscience, mais ce n'est pas la sienne. Des perles brûlantes creuses ses paupières, enflamment ses yeux. Une vive douleur à la jambe se rajoute à ses tourments, telle une longue et fine aiguille que l'on incère lentement dans son os, la tournant avec délectation, triturant sa moelle à la recherche d'un cri, d'une supplique déchirante…_

- NOOON ! Hurla-t-elle en brisant sa voix.

Elle se redressa en sursaut mais retomba aussitôt. Sa tête était lourde, fiévreuse ses membres agités par des spasmes incontrôlables et douloureux sa respiration difficile son cœur frappait avec violence sa cage thoracique comme s'il voulait en sortir. Elle hoqueta, confuse, affligée.

Deux mains chaleureuses se posèrent sur ses tempes et une voix douce, coulant comme le lit d'une rivière, murmura quelques mots.

- Maela, dautr abr baen. Vae néiat weohnata ono haina.

Elle cessa ses pénibles hoquets et ouvrit les yeux. Des tâches colorées dansèrent devant elle avant de se stabiliser. Un visage anguleux aux courbes délicates la fixait, encadré par des mèches de cheveux noirs et mi-longs. Les yeux en amande de l'homme lui sourirent.

Elle voulut se relever mais il la maintint contre le sol en soufflant un « chuut » apaisant.

- Tu dois te reposer encore, dit-il en roulant légèrement les r.

Elle se laissa faire.

- Gud, ono hvar eom slytha, dautr abr baen, stydja, articula-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Le sommeil s'empara soudain d'elle, la plongeant dans un repos sans maux ni inquiétudes.

.

Quand sa conscience émergea de nouveau, la douleur était toujours présente mais lui paraissait lointaine, diffuse.

- Arya, vae hvar eom ganga. Älfakyn weohnata woëryo waise ul vae néiat eru unin du welden sun.

- Älfryn er néiat heill, Glenwing. Nen sun nen älfryn er weohnata vakna, vae weohnata sjon.

- Vae hvar eom eyt älfryn unin Osilon. Älfryn weohnata äfganga aptr.

Une peur sourde l'envahit soudain à l'annonce de ces mots.

- Ach néiat eyt edtha aptr, dlaeh, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

Les larmes se remirent à couler. Le silence suivit son intervention, les voix ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce qu'elle comprenne leur conversation. Des pas légers se déplacèrent jusqu'à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit les paupières, lasse.

Elle reconnut l'homme qui était près d'elle à son premier réveil, sa peau basanée lui paraissait lumineuse, elle remarqua ses oreilles pointues et trouva cela étrangement… surprenant.

- Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix chantante.

Elle acquiesça. Il l'aida alors à se redresser en passant un bras autour de ses épaules mais lorsqu'elle plia la jambe pour s'aider, une fulgurante épine s'enfonça dans sa chaire. Elle se courba en deux en grinçant des dents et agrippa subitement sa cuisse, la pressant fortement comme si elle pouvait de cette façon atténuer son mal. L'homme, posa ses doigts fins sur son genou.

- Waise heill, fit-il.

Une intense lumière chaude comme l'émeraude filtra de sous sa paume. La douleur diminua sans disparaître.

- Merci… dit-elle en relâchant la pression.

- Passe ton bras autour de mon cou.

Elle s'exécuta et il la souleva soudain. Elle ressentit un léger vertige lorsqu'il la porta puis la déposa avec délicatesse sur ses deux pieds mais rapidement elle retrouva des sensations sûres. Elle put alors embrasser du regard le lieu où elle se trouvait.

Ils étaient dans une clairière traversée par un cours d'eau tranquille. Les arbres dénudés étaient ternes et peu accueillant, mais le feu qui crépitait devant elle paraissait l'inviter à se réchauffer. Deux autres personnes étaient assises autour du foyer : un homme aux cheveux argentés et tressés, et une femme à la longue chevelure d'ébène qui cascadait dans son dos. Ils avaient aussi les oreilles pointues et des yeux de chat, bleus pour l'un et verts pour la jeune femme.

Le premier homme la fit asseoir près des flammèches dorées et lui tendit une outre d'eau. Elle en but une grande gorgée, s'étouffa à moitié et recracha une bonne partie de ce qu'elle avait avalé. Elle toussa longuement, la gorge plus douloureuse qu'avant d'avoir bu.

- Maela, dit l'homme en lui massant le dos.

Elle rougit de honte mais les sourires bienveillants qui l'entouraient la détendirent rapidement. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, ce fut au tour de la belle femme de parler.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu comprends et parles visiblement l'Ancien Langage, mais celui des hommes doit t'être plus familier, alors nous l'emploierons avec toi. Cependant tu devras nous dire où tu as appris celui de notre peuple.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question mais un grand vide envahit son esprit.

- Alors ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Répéta l'homme aux cheveux clairs.

Elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Comment ça elle ne savait pas son nom ? C'était idiot ! Une phrase fourbe siffla alors dans sa conscience, la faisant frissonner. _Cours Jéna. Ne te retourne pas. Rappelle-toi : Brom. Aller…_

- Jéna, répondit-elle en hésitant. Enfin, je crois…

- Tu crois ? S'étonna le même homme.

- Maela Glenwing, le réprimanda celui aux cheveux noirs _maela_ était visiblement son mot favori. Mesure tes paroles, elle vient de reprendre conscience, laissons-lui le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

- Je me nomme Arya, déclara la femme sans prêter attention à l'intervention des deux hommes, voici Glenwing et Fäolin.

Elle désigna ses deux compagnons.

- Nous sommes des Elfes vivants dans la forêt du Du Weldenvarden. Tu sais certainement où se situe cet endroit ?

Jéna secoua la tête. Cette forêt ne lui évoquait aucun souvenir.

- Non, désolée.

Les elfes se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Reprit Fäolin. Nous t'avons trouvée dans un bois à quelques lieues d'ici. Tu étais inconsciente et blessée.

La jeune fille tenta de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'elle se réveille mais seul un cauchemar terrifiant lui apparut. Avant. Rien.

Avant.

Rien.

Avant pouvait-il exister ? Avait-il existé ?

Elle crispa les paupières sous l'effort et l'effroi mais sa tête était étrangement vide. Vidée.

Avant ?

Rien.

- Je… je ne sais pas, affirma-t-elle enfin, une peur grandissante au creux de l'estomac.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de qui t'a causé cette blessure ? Continua Fäolin en désignant sa jambe bandée à l'aide de lianes tressées entre elles.

Jéna fixa son tibia, elle sentait ses mains trembler sous l'effroi.

- Non. Non, je ne me souviens pas, dit-elle confuse. Vous savez… vous ?

- Malheureusement, lorsque nous sommes arrivés il n'y avait personne et nous ne pouvions nous permettre de perdre du temps à pister les traces retrouvées près de toi. Nous savons juste qu'on t'avait coupée les cheveux…

Elle porta une main à sa tête, des courts et fins cheveux, légèrement gras, pendaient mollement sur son crâne. Ils étaient coupés de façon complètement désordonnée.

- … et que dans la même forêt une biche avait été abattue. On ne lui avait ôté que le cœur. Il y avait ça aussi sur toi.

Arya prit une des deux sacoches posées à côté d'elle, la plus petite, et la lui donna. Jéna ouvrit la sangle et plongea la main dans le sac : il contenait des vêtements propres ainsi qu'une petite bourse de cuir. La jeune fille la sortit et la renversa au-dessus de sa main. Quatre pièces étincelantes tombèrent ainsi que deux noyaux de cerises clairs. Elle secoua un peu plus l'escarcelle et un papier plié en deux coincé dans le tissu flotta jusqu'à ses doigts. Elle le saisit et le déplia.

Même si la mémoire sur son passé lui faisait défaut, étrangement elle parvenait encore à lire.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se mit à pleurer.

Inscrits au fusain, d'une élégante écriture penchée, trois petits mots parcouraient le morceau de parchemin déchiré. Trois mots qui, dans la situation actuelle, paraissaient bien ironiques. Trois mots auxquels elle aurait souhaité pouvoir obéir. Trois mots…

_N'oublie pas._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Enfin le chapitre 34 ^^. Désolée, je ne passe plus souvent ici. Si vous voulez continuer mon histoire il faut aller sur : .com**

**J'ai la flemme de poster la traduction de l'A. L. aussi, désolée, RDV sur mon blog.**

**Bises**


	35. Grandeur ou Petitesse

**Des passages du livre sont présents dans ce chapitre. Je me suis basée sur ce que l'on sait de l'histoire de Murtagh pour l'écrire. **

**Bonne lecture, Fricaya !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 35 : Grandeur ou petitesse<span>

Le vide battait la mesure dans son cœur affligé.

Il serra le pendentif froid et sans vie qui creusait dans son âme un gouffre de souffrance indescriptible.

Partie.

Disparue.

Morte.

Les larmes douloureuses se remirent à couler, déchirant sa conscience accablée.

Accablée de tristesse.

Accablée de regrets.

Accablée de culpabilité.

Il avait senti que quelque chose se passait, un événement grave, dans lequel seules la peur et la souffrance entouraient la jeune fille.

Jéanna. _Sa_ Jéna.

Il avait cherché désespérément Tornac pour tout lui avouer et demander son aide. Que devait-il faire ? Mais le maître d'armes, son ami, n'était pas là. Lui aussi semblait avoir disparu.

Il s'était alors précipité jusque chez elle, sentant dans son cœur d'argent, la course effrénée qu'elle effectuait.

Ce qu'il avait vu alors….

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

_Dans un chariot brinquebalant, on disposait deux dépouilles sans linceuls. Le corps désarticulé de Tôcen, autrefois si droit et si élégant, le laissa atterré. Mais le chagrin qu'il éprouva ensuite finit de l'abattre : la belle femme, douce et attentionnée qui l'accueillait chez elle le sourire aux lèvres, n'était plus qu'un corps décapité, couvert de sang encore frais. La tête auréolée de sa blonde chevelure paraissait dormir, tourmenté par quelques rêves sans lumière._

_Il dut se retenir au mur d'une maison, une affreuse nausée bouillonnait dans sa poitrine._

_Il n'y avait pas de traces de Jéanna, il savait qu'elle n'était plus là mais ne pouvait dire où elle se trouvait, où elle fuyait…_

Les jours qui avaient suivis, il avait erré dans les rues d'Urû'baen ou était resté enfermé dans ses appartements, l'esprit perdu loin de là, loin de tout, loin de sa propre vie, attaché à la quête de survie de celle qu'il aimait… A un moment, une aura apaisée avait envahit la jeune fille, mais elle n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Et puis enfin, la pire peur était arrivée, une douleur intense et effroyable l'avait traversé avant de l'achever.

Le vide.

Le néant.

Comment décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il ressentait encore !?

.

Soudain on tapa à sa porte. Il se renfrogna, les domestiques devaient avoir compris qu'il ne voulait voir _personne_.

La poignée tourna et une ombre se faufila dans sa chambre envahie par l'obscurité.

- Partez, cracha-t-il entre ses larmes.

- Murtagh…

Il redressa subitement la tête, interdit. Le maître d'armes qu'il avait vainement cherché, se tenait devant lui, les traits tirés et les vêtements usés par un long voyage.

- Que, que fais-tu là ? Où étais-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

L'homme fit un pas hésitant vers lui malgré la faible luminosité Murtagh pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

- Elle est morte Murtagh, déclara-t-il enfin avec lenteur, le chagrin faisait trembler sa voix. Le roi voulait sa mort, il m'a envoyé la poursuivre. Un soldat l'a finalement retrouvée elle est morte rapidement. Je l'ai enterrée digneme…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Murtagh s'était brusquement jeté sur lui, une sourde colère dans le cœur après Tornac lui a expliqué les raisons de son absence. Mais les forces lui manquèrent et il s'effondra au sol. Il frappa le parquet furieusement de ses deux poings et resta prostré, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

Tornac s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Murtagh. Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il amèrement. Il va falloir être fort mon grand.

_Mon grand_. Plus mon petit, plus jamais il ne voulait être appelé comme ça. Plus jamais il ne pourrait l'être après avoir tant perdu.

Oui, elle est morte Murtagh, continua l'homme avec douceur et tristesse. Tu vas devoir abandonner les rêves qui te faisaient avancer jusque là, et en trouver d'autres. Rester fort. Fort pour toi et son souvenir. Ne rien lâcher, jamais…

Il pleurait, saisissant à peine les paroles de Tornac. Colère et désespoir bouillonnaient dans son corps, il avait mal.

- Ses parents étaient des traîtres à l'Empire, Murtagh. Des traîtres au service des Vardens ils ne méritaient pas ta confiance. Quant à Jéna… Galbatorix a jugé bon d'éliminer la menace dans l'œuf. Elle risquait de rejoindre les Rebelles. De devenir une ennemie. _Ton _ennemie, mon grand.

Un goût étrange assécha la langue de Murtagh. Une haine perfide s'ajouta à la rancœur qui le possédait déjà. Ce dégoût le fit frissonner.

- Pleure-là autant qu'il le faudra, mais sache qu'elle n'est plus désormais, qu'un heureux souvenir dans ton âme. Rien de plus.

Le toucher glacial du pendentif confirma les dires de Tornac, plongeant un peu plus le jeune homme dans le néant du deuil.

Il ne pouvait ressentir les faibles battements qui pulsaient encore dans son cœur d'argent…

...

Le soleil brillait fort en cette journée d'été.

Ils allaient sortir rendre visite au Seigneur Fayden. Murtagh montait fièrement son étalon, Tornac, mais du point de vue de son maître d'armes, il se pavanait sur son homonyme avec arrogance. C'était la première réelle sortie de l'animal que le jeune homme avait élevé avec ferveur depuis plus d'un an mais plus encore depuis qu'il n'avait plus d'amie avec qui s'épanouir.

Ils se mirent au trot, fendant la foule avec attention. Cependant Murtagh, dans son envie de parader, se montrait plus brusque au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à galoper, exhortant violemment les gens à s'écarter de son passage au risque de se faire renverser par la masse de muscles à la belle robe grise.

- Murtagh ralentit ! Cria Tornac.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

Il riait allégrement, prenant plaisir à montrer au monde ses talents de cavalier et la beauté de sa monture. Ces petites gens ne pouvaient que s'incliner sur son chemin, lui qui deviendrait si grand et respecté, si grand et craint, si grand et puissant.

Mais soudain, les pavés trompeurs de l'avenue, prirent de court le cheval.

En voulant louvoyer autour d'un étal de légumes situé à l'encoignure d'un virage, il dérapa et s'étala sur le flanc, écrasant en un fracas les tréteaux de bois. Murtagh fut désarçonné et tomba violemment sur les pierres, déchirant une manche de sa chemise blanche.

Un brouhaha interloqué l'entoura aussitôt, les gens se bousculèrent pour regarder la scène. Il se releva péniblement, tenant son bras qui saignait à cause de la brûlure causée par la glissade sa tête bourdonnait.

Devant lui, sa monture se redressait tant bien que mal, les yeux agrandis par l'affolement. Des morceaux de légumes gisaient çà et là et le marchand au ventre bedonnant râlait vigoureusement face à ses produits devenus invendables.

Une vive colère s'empara de Murtagh, il allait s'avancer vers le commerçant sans lequel il ne se serait pas ridiculiser en public, mais l'arrivée de Tornac l'en empêcha.

Le maître d'armes mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier crut bon de se mettre à pester avec véhémence, mais au lieu de l'assentiment de son ami, reçut une gifle magistrale qui le laissa sonné.

- Tu te crois malin, _petit _! S'exclama Tornac.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Répliqua-t-il stupéfait. J'aurais pu me tuer et tout ce que tu trouves pour me secourir c'est de me donner une claque ?

Une deuxième gifle fusa, faisant vaciller le jeune homme étourdi.

- Ce n'est pas une attitude à avoir si tu veux être respecté un jour, vitupéra Tornac. Te rends-tu compte de l'agitation que tu as causé en voulant faire le malin ?

Il lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. L'homme était visiblement furieux.

- Comporte-toi avec bienséance si tu veux qu'on te considère un jour comme un homme, _petit_. D'accord ?!

Durant plusieurs minutes, Murtagh reçut la plus virulente leçon de son existence, courbant l'échine plus la correction de Tornac se faisait tranchante. Le maître l'incita à présenter ses excuses au marchand et l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans son étal.

L'humiliation fut cinglante pour le jeune homme qui s'en voulut de s'être montré si pédant, même si sa fierté, fortement affectée, le poussait plutôt à rejeter la faute sur le monde. Etre remis si durement sur le droit chemin allait laisser dans son âme une blessure bien plus cuisante qu'à son épaule meurtrie. Murtagh fut obligé d'admettre que son comportement n'était pas digne de ce à quoi il aspirait. Un homme puissant, loyal et juste. Mais pour se faire il devait faire preuve de plus de contrôle de lui-même. Maîtriser ses humeurs, ne pas céder à la colère.

Il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail à faire dans ce cas…

.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que les songes se mêlaient aux souvenirs, cet événement lui rappela, et douloureusement, son inaction lors du châtiment réservé à Jéanna. Son absence creusait toujours un trou béant dans son cœur et la culpabilité de ne pas s'être précipité à sa rescousse le peinait chaque nuit. S'il avait été un homme irréprochable, il serait parti la secourir, qu'importe si sa tête avait été mise à prix pour ces actes. Ses parents avaient mérité leur sort funeste, mais elle ? Son unique faute avait été d'être la fille de traîtres. Tout comme lui, qui n'était pour les autres, que le fils d'un grand serviteur du roi…

La vie comme la mort était trop cruelle.

Ce soir-là, Murtagh fit une promesse, récitant à mi-voix les quelques mots d'Ancien Langage dont il se souvenait.

- Eka néiat weohnata eyt Eldhvar iet Hjarta aptr nay reom…

Abandonner son âme sœur était une erreur qu'il se promettait de ne plus jamais commettre.

...

Un serviteur vêtu d'une livrée brodée d'or et d'argent le conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ils arrivèrent devant une vaste porte cirée à double battant.

Le domestique frappa deux petits coups secs et aussitôt la poignée se tourna. Les portes s'ouvrirent majestueusement et on l'invita à entrer.

La pièce était aussi grandiose que le reste du palais. De vastes tapisseries couvraient les murs de pierre, de grandes fenêtres aux carreaux immaculés laissaient filtrer les derniers rayons du soleil couchant et offraient aux visiteurs une vue splendide sur les jardins royaux colorés de mille et une couleur en ce milieu de printemps.

Au centre de la salle illuminée d'or et de luxe, trônait une table couverte d'une nappe immaculée ainsi que d'une argenterie fine et étincelante. Des bougeoirs qu'on venait d'allumer se confondaient avec les faisceaux rougeoyants de l'astre du jour. Un homme habillé sobrement de noir et de rouge se tenait au bout de la longue table rectangulaire.

A l'apparition du jeune homme il prit la parole de sa voix sans âge.

- Ah, Murtagh, attable-toi. Je suis ravi que tu aies répondu à mon invitation.

Comme s'il avait pu sciemment la refuser, pensa le jeune homme, partagé entre appréhension et surprise face à la convocation du roi.

Il prit place à sa droite et le repas fut sonné.

Une multitude de serviteurs s'engouffra soudain dans la salle, apportant entrées froides ou chaudes : soupes, salades de pois, viande finement tranchée et disposée avec goût sur des plateaux d'argent.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de faste même si ses conditions de vie valaient celles des plus riches nobles de la Cour.

Il se servit avec retenu et tenta une conversation polie avec le souverain, mais ce dernier ne répondait pas à ses remarques sur le service, le temps qu'il faisait, les nouveaux ouvrages qu'il avait lus ou les différents compliments qu'il trouvait à faire sur la beauté des parcs en ce merveilleux printemps. Galbatorix se murait dans un silence déterminé, ses yeux noirs fixaient sans ciller le jeune homme qui finit par abandonner de parler.

Les plats se succédèrent, aussi délicieux et magnifiques les uns que les autres.

Enfin, alors que le dernier dessert était retiré avec habileté puis qu'on posait sur la table, thés et liqueurs, le roi prit la parole avec courtoisie et charme.

Il dépeint de sa voix profonde et maîtrisée les ambitions qu'il portait pour l'Empire. Un vaste pays s'étendant aux quatre coins de l'Alagaësia, riche et puissant, dans lequel les artistes, artisans, guerriers valeureux et philosophes feraient avancer les espoirs, les pensées et épanouir les visions du monde.

- Les Elfes et les Nains seront forcés de s'ouvrir aux Hommes et de partager leurs connaissances dont nous avons besoin. Car égoïstement, ils gardent pour leur propre compte les richesses de leurs bibliothèques, les savoirs passés et disparus qui nous permettraient de redécouvrir des techniques ancestrales, les textes antiques qui sont les fondements même de notre civilisation ! Prononçait avec passion le roi.

Dans son empire, les Urgals ne seraient plus que les monstres des contes et des trophées de chasse, leurs tribus barbares seraient éradiquées, et les terres libérées serviraient à étendre les champs et nourrir suffisamment chaque habitant, éliminant la misère et la disparité sociale qui creusait chaque jour un peu plus l'injustice entre les plus riches et les plus pauvres.

- L'ancienne caste des Dragonniers ressurgira des profondeurs de l'oubli et veillera sur les régions et fiefs de l'Empire. Chaque seigneur devra allégeance à ces maîtres des airs en échange de leur protection, prononça-t-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il vanta longtemps les forces qui parcourraient son pays. Durant des heures Murtagh l'écouta avec attention, fasciné par la façon dont Galbatorix vantait les mérites de ses projets.

Puis, quand il se tut, les bougies diminuées à de simples moignons à la flammèche vacillante, le jeune homme posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Mais il n'y a plus aucun œuf de dragons, comment les Dragonniers pourraient-ils renaître ?

Le roi se figea et le contempla un long moment en silence, ses prunelles sombres hypnotisant son regard.

Il lui tendit soudain la main.

- Accepteras-tu, ô fils de mon ami, de me servir pendant que je travaille à l'avènement de ce paradis ?

Murtagh pesa le pour et le contre de cette soudaine proposition malgré le passé du roi et les atrocités qu'il avait exécutées, l'avenir qu'il projetait était si attirant, si libre et porteur d'espoir, que le jeune homme décida de mettre de côté ses antécédents et d'avancer avec lui.

- Ce serait un grand honneur de vous aider à accomplir cette tâche, allégua-t-il.

- Parfait, murmura Galbatorix, un sourire triomphant éclairait son visage. Je ne doute pas que ton soutien me sera d'une grande utilité. Je ferai appel à toi quand le temps sera venu…

Voyant que l'entretien était terminé, Murtagh se leva, et après une courte révérence, prit congé du roi, l'âme légère, une nouvelle flamme qui brûlait dans son cœur.

.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il raconta à Tornac la longue conversation que lui avait tenue le roi. Le maître d'armes ne parut pas aussi enthousiaste que lui.

- Méfies-toi de lui, Murtagh. Ses ambitions sont loin d'être aussi pures pour son peuple que celles qu'il t'a clamées aujourd'hui.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Réfléchis à mes paroles, petit. Réfléchis-y et ne les oublie pas.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas prêté grande attention à l'avertissement de son maître d'armes, pensant en son fort intérieur qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait dit le roi parce qu'il n'avait pas assisté au repas. Tôt ou tard il serait bien obligé d'admettre la grandeur des espoirs et des actes de Galbatorix.

.

Les mois s'écoulèrent, Murtagh oublia sa promesse et se concentra de nouveau sur son éducation, croisant le fer avec son ami, maître et serviteur dévoué, passant des journées entières à lire ou flâner dans les rues bouillonnantes de vie de la capitale. Il avait fini par accepter la mort de Jéanna au fil des ans même si son souvenir restait vivace et cruel en lui. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, la douleur de sa cicatrice refaisait surface, le vide de son cœur d'argent lui faisait verser des larmes amères, il regrettait la chaleur de sa présence, le sourire de son visage, l'or coulé dans ses yeux réconfortants. Il l'aimait encore et ne voyait en aucune jeune fille de la Cour la grâce qui accompagnait ses mouvements ou le bonheur innocent de son rire.

Un jour, le jeune homme reçut une missive signée du sceau du roi. La flamme de son désir de participer à la grande œuvre de Galbatorix ressurgit des tréfonds de son âme lorsqu'il parcourut les mots qui lui étaient adressés.

Le temps est arrivé, je t'enjoins à tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite.

Sans tarder, Murtagh fut invité dans les appartements du roi, mais l'accueil chaleureux qu'il avait reçu la dernière fois avait disparue.

- Tu as tardé à venir, lui reprocha sèchement Galbatorix lorsque le jeune homme fit son apparition dans un des cabinets du souverain. Assieds-toi.

Il lui désigna un fauteuil en face du sien d'un geste brusque, l'aura qu'il dégageait était charriée de haine et de rage.

- Tu es apte à diriger des hommes maintenant. Prends le commandement d'une de mes troupes à Urû'baen et pars au Sud demain matin, cracha-t-il d'une voix forte et furieuse. Détruit Cantos et rase chaque ferme alentour, débusque et tue les Rebelles qui s'y cachent. Ces satanés Vardens vont payer cher l'affront qu'ils m'ont fait en détruisant trois de mes garnisons. S'ils croient que leurs petites rébellions m'affaiblissent, ils vont rapidement comprendre qu'on ne peut me défier ! Fulmina Galbatorix.

- Et que fait-on des habitants ? Demanda Murtagh, surpris par la colère du roi.

- Ce sont tous des traîtres ! Hurla-t-il. Brûlez-les sur le bûcher et couvrez leurs cendres avec du fumier ! Je vais leur montrer à ces pestiférés que leurs révoltes ne seront pas impunies. Quiconque interfère avec mes décisions se doit d'être châtié, qu'importe la méthode et le nombre de cadavres qui pourriront sur le sol, j'éradiquerai toute la vermine qui ronge mon Empire et rien ne m'empêchera de mener à bien ma domination !

Galbatorix continua à pester, sa fureur semblait sans limites il maudissait les Vardens, les Elfes et les Nains, parlait de les exécutés sans indulgence aucune jusqu'à ce que tous lui soient soumis entièrement.

La confusion régnait dans l'esprit de Murtagh. Où était passé le roi bienveillant et chaleureux qui l'avait accueilli il y a quelques mois ? Un profond mépris l'envahit quand il comprit son erreur d'avoir cru à l'amour du roi pour son peuple seul son désir de gouverner le possédait il n'y avait pas de compassion ni de respect de la vie de ses sujets dans cet homme ravagé par une folie meurtrière et de pouvoir. Une crainte sourde naquit soudain dans les fibres du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait décemment pas exécuter les ordres de ce _roi félon_. Il devait fuir. Fuir loin de lui et de sa folie. Loin d'Urû'baen et des contraintes qu'elle exigeait de lui.

Lorsqu'il put enfin disposer, les murmures agacés du roi continuant dans son dos, il se précipita à la rencontre de Tornac et lui parla de ce qu'il avait découvert.

- Tu es long à la détente Murtagh, souffla le maître d'armes.

- Oui, je sais, admit le jeune homme, le cœur remplit de regrets de ne pas avoir écouté les paroles pleines de bon sens de son ami. Mais comment pouvais-je savoir ce qu'il allait me demander ? Se défendit-il.

- Tu ne pouvais pas c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour partir. En s'y mettant maintenant, nous pouvons fuir petit.

Murtagh acquiesça et ils entreprirent immédiatement de préparer leur évasion pour la nuit-même. Tornac s'occupait d'apprêter les affaires nécessaires à leur escapade tandis que Murtagh se débrouillerait pour les faire passer les grandes portes gardées de la citadelle.

Le soir tomba rapidement, l'excitation et l'anxiété les guettaient, mais les deux hommes étaient persuadés de réussir à s'échapper sous le nez du roi.

Ils sortirent des écuries en silence après avoir enfilé sur les sabots de leurs montures des chausses qui camoufleraient le claquement de leurs pas sur les pavés. Les quelques badauds qui traînaient encore dans les rues ne prêtèrent pas attention aux deux cavaliers encapuchonnés, équipés de sacoches pleines et de couvertures.

Enfin les hauts murs fortifiés se dessinèrent dans le ciel assombrit. Ils bifurquèrent sur leur gauche et cherchèrent à la lueur des torches la poterne qui les mènerait à la liberté. Dans la journée, Murtagh, à l'aide de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes avait persuadé un soldat de laisser le verrou ouvert d'un de ces passages dans la muraille épaisse. Ils aperçurent l'endroit et s'y dirigèrent, l'oreille aux aguets, mais aucune patrouille n'était en vue et les maisons alentours étaient toutes silencieuses.

Comme prévu la porte n'était pas fermée ils s'y engouffrèrent et inspirèrent une longue bouffée de l'air glacial extérieur comme s'il était différent de celui de l'autre côté de la grande barrière de pierre.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir.

A quelques pieds de là, une rangée de soldats fortement armés les attendait.

Un piège.

Galbatorix savait.

L'effroi et la surprise s'emparèrent de Murtagh, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire : il sortit son épée au clair et talonna soudain sa monture. Son maître l'imitant, ils forcèrent le barrage humain.

Sa lame étincelait à la lumière des lanternes accrochées à la pierre. Le sang l'imbiba rapidement, il ne voyait pas les corps qu'il transperçait de part en part, pas plus que l'amas de cadavre qui l'entoura bientôt. Etait-ce la première fois qu'il tuait ? Non, mais ce n'était pas des Urgals, c'était des Hommes. Le dégoût cependant ne perça pas son armure froide, il tint bon, se délectant presque de cette sensation de pouvoir lorsqu'il tranchait la jugulaire d'un soldat.

Le chemin enfin libre, il se mit au galop, pensant que Tornac le suivait. Mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme, une étincelle vrilla soudain dans l'espace obscurcit et se ficha brutalement dans le dos du maître d'armes. Ce dernier sursauta, s'affalant contre sa monture. Murtagh cria, terrifié. Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsque son ami, d'un dernier geste de la main lui intima de partir… avant de s'écrouler mollement. Mort.

Perdu dans les affres du chagrin, Murtagh hésita mais finit par sombrer dans la nuit endeuillée.

.

Il trouva refuge chez le Seigneur Fayden, pensant par-là échapper au courroux du roi car l'homme était un ami fidèle et de longue date de Tornac.

Il consuma son chagrin et sa culpabilité comme il l'avait fait pour Jéanna. Il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aimait et cela le mortifiait. Pourquoi devait-il subir tant de malheurs !

Le temps s'écoula, séchant le sang et les larmes qui le recouvraient.

Un jour il apprit que le roi avait envoyé les Ra'zacs à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il connaissait l'existence de ces créatures sans jamais les avoir aperçues, elles étaient perfides et extrêmement puissantes. On disait qu'elles vivaient près de Dras Leona et étaient l'objet d'un culte particulièrement morbide de la part des prêtres de la cité.

Le roi ne faisait appel à ces serviteurs qu'en de rares occasions, lorsque personne d'autre n'était à même d'effectuer une mission.

Une idée soudain émergea dans la conscience de Murtagh. Et si les Ra'zacs étaient partis parce que Galbatorix avait des soupçons sur l'apparition d'un dragon ?

La certitude l'envahit et la curiosité fit le reste.

Un jour que Fayden était parti à la capitale pour quelques affaires urgentes, Murtagh scella Tornac et se mit à pister la trace des Ra'zacs. L'hiver touchait à sa fin, la nature commençait à reverdir et les jours à se rallonger. La lumière chaude du soleil eut l'effet d'un baume sur le moral du garçon qui apprécia la nouvelle liberté qu'il avait.

Il se dirigeait vers Dras Leona dans l'espoir de trouver les Ra'zacs et de les tuer car il pensait ainsi porter un sévère coup au roi ce qui lui donnerait une notoriété…

Une notoriété d'opposant à Galbatorix, à l'inverse de son père méprisé. La grandeur à venir de son exploit lui plut et il se jura de parvenir à ses fins.

.

Une nuit noire voilait la campagne désertique. Il faisait froid mais Murtagh savait que Dras Leona n'était plus loin.

Soudain, à peine un quart de lieue plus loin, les lueurs dansantes de lanternes apparurent dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme décida d'aller voir et accéléra l'allure.

Entouré de rochers, un campement de fortune était le lieu d'une étrange scène. Le jeune homme se faufila derrière une des immenses pierres cachées dans la nuit et ouvrit les yeux en grand, abasourdi.

A quelques pas, une forme de la taille de deux chevaux au moins, était enchaînée sur le sol, retenue par de lourdes et puissantes chaînes. Ses ailes membraneuses étaient aussi entravées, et une silhouette malveillante s'efforçait de passer une muselière autour de sa gueule garnie de crocs luisants. Un dragon. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un dragon.

Son intuition était donc bonne…

Au milieu du cercle, un homme d'un certain âge et amoché, était violenté par une deuxième créature encapuchonnée. Un Ra'zac, Murtagh en était certain.

Un frisson douloureux parcourut son dos. La lueur rougeoyante de la lame que manipulait le Ra'zac… c'était impossible. Et pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.

C'était elle.

Souffrance…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs de son esprit.

Deux autres personnes étaient ligotées, un garçon et une jeune fille.

C'était le moment d'agir. Il pouvait les tuer.

Il attrapa son arc et encocha une flèche, lorsque les Ra'zacs décidèrent de tuer le vieil homme. Alors que l'un d'eux pointait sa lame contre la gorge du prisonnier, Murtagh tira.

Sa flèche s'enfonça dans l'épaule du Ra'zac, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Avec vivacité, il banda de nouveau son arme cependant son trait manqua sa cible qui s'était jetée au sol. Il continua de tirer, mais les créatures se cachèrent, hors de portée. Murtagh se précipita donc de l'autre côté du campement et envoya une nouvelle salve, blessant le plus petit des deux.

Les Ra'zacs s'enfuirent en courant, mais s'en auparavant, goûter à la joie de blesser leurs captifs encore une fois. Le grand s'arma même d'une dague et la lança avec précision en direction du garçon. C'est alors que Murtagh vit le vieillard se relever dans un souffle désespéré et se jeter en travers de la trajectoire de la lame.

Dans un bruit sourd, il s'écroula au sol, comme Tornac l'avait fait…

.

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille : elle était étendue sur le sol, la jambe gauche vers l'arrière du corps, tandis que la droite était légèrement recroquevillée contre elle. Une cascade de cheveux bruns lui cachait le visage.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, sa respiration était sereine et régulière, elle n'était pas en danger de mort. Le jeune homme inspecta la blessure qu'elle semblait avoir à la jambe : sa botte de cuir et de tissu était un peu déchirée. Il posa deux doigts dans le trou, du sang mélangé à un étrange liquide noirâtre suintait. Il retira alors la chaussure et réprima une grimace de dégoût : une entaille d'où coulait cette substance épaisse et foncée mêlée au vermeille du sang, souillait la douce blancheur de sa peau. Le poison se répandait autour de la plaie, formant une ecchymose violette où la chair était dure, enflée et chaude.

Il déchira un pan de la robe et banda son tibia blessé. Il entreprit ensuite de défaire les liens qui entravaient ses poignets, mais pour se faire, dut la retourner, faisant basculer une rivière de cheveux devant ses yeux.

C'est en voulant examiner le visage de la jeune fille, qu'un scintillement l'interpella soudain. Il écarta le col de sa robe et découvrit ce que jamais il n'aurait cru revoir un jour : un pendentif en argent représentant un dragon…

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Les larmes abreuvèrent ses yeux mais ne coulèrent pas.

Il effleura le collier, le prit entre ses doigts, le soupesa comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien réel.

Puis il tendit la main vers le visage de l'endormie et repoussa des mèches de cheveux sur le côté, découvrant ses traits fins, si semblables et pourtant si différents de ceux qu'il avait connus.

- Jéanna, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il toucha ses joues tièdes, savourant la caresse de sa peau contre celle de la ressuscitée, grandeur ou petitesse n'avaient à ce moment-là, plus aucune importance à ses yeux…

* * *

><p><strong>Eh voilà ! Nous revenons au présent. Le long flash back est terminé, vous connaissez désormais le passé de Jéna et Murtagh, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et critiques en tout genre ;)<strong>

**Bisouu**

**Ah et pour la traduction de ce que dit Murtagh, j'ai la flemme de vous la faire dsl xD **

**allez vois mon blog sinon ;)**

**tchuu**


	36. Les Vardens, première partie

**Coucou !**

**Avec beaucoup de retard, comme tout le temps en fait ^^, le 36e chapitre.**

**Accrochez vous, il est long, et il n'y a pas vraiment d'actions ! **

**Oui, je sais, ça ne donne pas envie ^^. Pourtant des personnages importants apparaissent !**

**Bonne lecture, Fricaya !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 36 : Les Vardens <span>

Première partie.

- Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir pas dit plus tôt ? Demanda Eragon à la fin de leurs récits en traçant un trait invisible entre les deux jeunes gens.

- Parce que … je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je ressentais, répondit Jéna.

- Et maintenant ? Répliqua Murtagh.

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme au regard clair puis sourit.

- Eka laëdr ono, medh allr hjarta pömnuria, déclara-t-elle.

Eragon ne comprit pas tous les termes de cette phrase, mais le sens était évident. Murtagh dévoila ses dents blanches en un sourire certes fatigué, mais indéniablement heureux.

- Eka aulr, prononça-t-il en Ancien langage ce qui surpris ses trois amis.

Une étincelle embellit le visage de la jeune fille.

- Maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ? Reprit le Dragonnier. Si comme tu le crains, Murtagh, les Vardens ne te font pas confiance…

- Ils ne me feront pas confiance, affirma vivement l'intéressé avec amertume.

- Ils se méfieront de toi quelques temps, insista Eragon, mais une fois que tu auras prouvé ta loyauté, ils te traiteront en allié. Tu combats toi aussi Galbatorix, tu es du même côté qu'eux, non ?

Murtagh soupira.

- Je n'approuve pas les Vardens, ils cherchent à détruire l'Empire, or ce n'est pas le système qui est mauvais, c'est celui qui est à sa tête. De plus, je ne veux pas que Galbatorix apprenne ma présence ici. Si je rejoins les rangs de ces _rebelles_, ce sera inévitable mais cette question n'est même pas envisageable, pour ça pas d'inquiétude, lança le jeune homme, une joyeuse ironie dans la voix. Dès qu'ils apprendront _qui_ je suis, ils me jetteront aux fers, ou pire…

- Ne dis pas ça, s'écria Jéna. Je ne les laisserai pas faire.

- J'apprécie ton soutien, dit-il en riant, mais je ne suis pas certain que ta voix aura beaucoup d'influence, même si tes parents étaient leurs alliés. Non. Avoir été avec vous, sera plus une cause d'ennuis, on s'interrogera sur vos réelles intentions…

- On n'en est pas là… affirma Eragon en feignant l'optimisme.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et on glissa dans la pièce des bols de soupe, un guignon de pain et de la viande crue. Murtagh se leva chercher la nourriture. Il lança la viande a Saphira qui la saisit à la volée, tendit un bol aux deux jeunes gens avec un morceau de pain, puis retourna dans son coin avaler son maigre festin.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement. Jéanna écoutait ses cœurs battre, ils étaient calmes mais les âmes de leurs porteurs étaient tendues.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça enfin Murtagh.

Il posa son bol et s'allongea, dos à la pièce.

- Bonne nuit, murmura Eragon avant de s'installer à son tour contre Saphira.

Le jeune dragonnier lança un dernier regard à Jéna puis s'endormit.

La jeune fille se retrouva seule réveillée avec la dragonne. La vaste conscience de la créature ailée s'introduisit dans son esprit.

« _Va dormir toi aussi. La journée a été rude et celle qui arrive le sera aussi._

Le regard ailleurs, Jéanna hocha la tête puis se leva.

Bonne nuit Saphira.

« _Bonne nuit, Jéna._

La dragonne posa la tête près de son Dragonnier et baissa les paupières. La jeune fille les observa un instant, attendrie, puis s'approcha de Murtagh. Elle se coucha près du jeune homme, se blottissant dans son dos à la recherche de chaleur et réconfort. Il bougea légèrement à ce contact et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, demanda-t-il après l'avoir dévisagée un long moment.

- Promis, dit-elle en effleura son visage à deux pouces du sien.

Il prit sa main doucement et la glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser puis s'avança un peu plus en quête d'un baiser.

Jéanna le lui offrit mais le rompit aussitôt avant de se caler dans ses bras, savourant la tiédeur de son corps.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir violé tes pensées, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Même si j'aurais réussi à résister, seul…

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Dors bien, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit tristement avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

_._

_Des lanternes rouges défilaient sur les côtés. Son sang pulsait violemment, lançant des éclairs écarlates devant ses yeux. Elle courait. Sa respiration sifflait difficilement entre ses dents, une peur grandissante vibrait dans sa chair. Elle courait. Elle était chasseuse et chassée. Chasseuse d'une vie précieuse et intouchable chassée par la mort qui accélérait ses foulées silencieuses. Elle avait l'impression de revivre sans cesse la même course effrénée. _

_Elle courait._

_Un brusque vide se déversa sous ses pieds, elle chuta violemment._

Jéanna se réveilla brutalement, le cœur battant la chamade, la sueur perlant à son front. Elle expira calmement, heureuse de redécouvrir la réalité. Enfin elle sourit : Murtagh dormait toujours, la tête au creux de son cou son souffle paisible réchauffait sa peau. Dans son sommeil il l'avait enlacée, sa prise était douce et rassurante elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux en contemplant les expressions de son visage parcouru par les rêves.

Soudain, le jeune homme sursauta à son tour et sa respiration se fit plus forte. Jéanna sentit ses mains glisser sur son dos et il la pressa contre son cœur pour détendre ses muscles, s'étirant adorablement comme un chat. C'est lorsqu'elle ôta sa main de sa joue qu'il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée.

Murtagh leva les yeux vers elle et en guise de bonjour l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu es éveillée depuis longtemps ? Murmura-t-il.

- Non, pas très longtemps. Je te regardais rêver.

- Et ?

- Je suis contente d'être avec toi, affirma-t-elle.

- En me regardant dormir ?

Elle rit.

- Imbécile, le rabroua-t-elle.

Il sourit.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce mot.

- Peut-être que le temps et les habitudes passées reprennent leurs droits. Toutes les habitudes passées, déclara-t-elle en se redressant après avoir approché sa bouche du jeune homme, lui faisant ainsi croire qu'elle l'embrasserait.

- Tu es cruelle.

- Je sais.

Elle s'adossa à la paroi de pierre.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Saphira grognait légèrement. Un geste un peu brusque dans son sommeil réveilla Eragon qui se releva péniblement, la mine ensommeillée.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Jéna.

Il acquiesça en se frottant les yeux et rejoignit les deux jeune gens face à lui.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Murtagh. Impossible de savoir dans ces tunnels.

- Quelqu'un est-il venu ?

- Non. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Jéanna posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Murtagh et ils attendirent. Quelques temps plus tard Saphira se réveilla en claquant la langue comme si elle était pâteuse. Ou affamée. Puis les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et apparurent une douzaine de soldat suivis du nain Orik et du Chauve.

- Ajihad va vous recevoir, dit ce dernier. Vous mangerez en chemin.

- Où sont nos armes et nos chevaux ? L'interrogea Eragon.

- Vos armes vous seront peut-être rendues plus tard. Vos montures vous attendent dans le couloir, vous les monterez les uns derrière les autres

Les jeunes gens obéirent et bientôt se retrouvèrent dans un long corridor comme de ceux qu'ils avaient traversés la veille.

...

...

- Maintenant tu vas chevaucher ton dragon, intima le Chauve à Eragon. Ne tente pas de t'envoler. Nous t'observons tous. Alors n'oublie pas qui tu es ni ce que tu es.

Le jeune homme enfourcha Saphira et attendit que les battants majestueux s'ouvrent face à lui.

Le soleil pénétra soudain dans les souterrains seulement éclairés par des lumières tamisées, aveuglants les jeunes gens qui n'étaient pas habitués à ces brusques changements de luminosité.

Ils découvrirent alors ce qu'aucun homme depuis cent longues années n'avait pu contempler. Ils se trouvaient dans le cratère d'un gigantesque volcan dont les parois, éloignées de part et d'autre d'au moins dix lieues, montaient jusqu'au ciel, se rétrécissant en une petite ouverture d'où coulait un rai de lumière qui illuminait le centre de la formation volcanique.

Face à eux, un sentier descendait une pente douce et se dirigeait tout droit vers une montagne d'une blancheur éblouissante. Le dôme étincelant réfractait les rayons de soleil de tous côtés, véritable roche de diamant formant le cœur de Farthen Dûr, le volcan, Père des montagnes.

Tout le long du chemin, des centaines de personnes s'étaient rassemblées pour voir le nouveau Dragonnier venu jusqu'à eux.

Ils se mirent en marche. Tous les regards silencieux étaient tournés vers Eragon qui, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, leva une main pour saluer la foule. Au début, il n'y eut aucune réaction, mais alors, un applaudissement retentit et il se propagea comme la vague s'étend sur la grève une courte seconde plus tard, les cris de joies frappaient le jeune homme qui se redressa pour se donner meilleure contenance.

Jéanna était partagée entre le soulagement d'être enfin en sécurité et l'inquiétude pour Murtagh. Ce dernier chevauchait avec la même fierté qui le caractérisait, mais ses épaules étaient raides et Tornac renâclait nerveusement.

Enfin ils atteignirent la ville-montagne, Tronjheim. L'édifice était somptueux, tout de marbre poli, il semblait être né ainsi, sans que mains mortelles ne l'eut jamais effleuré, car ses formes finement dessinées ne portaient nulles traces de taille ou de gravure. Elles étaient parfaitement lisses, presque surnaturelles. A leur approche, l'imposante porte s'ouvrit, les laissant pénétrer dans un vaste hall divisé en quatre étages par les rambardes desquels les gens se pressaient pour observer dragon et Dragonnier. Accrochées aux murs, de magnifiques tentures colorées représentaient scènes de bataille ou héros des anciens temps. L'une d'entre elle en particulier frappa Jéanna. Deux immenses dragons se battaient dans un ciel obscurcit par des nuages emplis d'éclairs et de colère. En dessous, une bataille faisait rage opposant deux armées, l'une habillée en noir, la seconde en blanc. Le sang des victimes formait un sol malsain qui semblait charrier les odeurs de mille âmes mutilées. Néanmoins à l'horizon, loin de l'horreur, un lac ou une mer scintillait paisiblement, comme porteuse d'une paix future et désirée. Pourquoi cette tapisserie en particulier attira l'œil de la jeune fille, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle pressentait que ce n'était pas le fruit d'un simple goût personnel. Quelque chose de plus l'avait forcée à s'attarder sur ce tableau de fils entrecroisés. Mais quoi ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de plus détailler l'œuvre, leur petit groupe continua d'avancer, franchissant le seuil d'une nouvelle arche qui leur dévoila une salle circulaire, formant le centre de la cité. Quatre halls convergeaient vers cette pièce, trois similaires et un quatrième, en face d'eux, se distinguant des autres.

Jéanna leva les yeux, intriguée par la lumière dansante sur les dalles de marbre. Elle sourit à peine car l'avenir ne l'y prêtait pas, mais son cœur s'ouvrit tout de même à l'émerveillement : au-dessus d'eux, en guise de plafond, une énorme étoile de saphir jaune avait été taillée en rose épanouie, dominant chaque être de sa grandeur et de sa splendeur. Quelques rayons de lumière passaient à travers l'épais joyau et paraient de reflets chatoyants le sol immaculé. Elle tourna la tête vers Murtagh, le jeune homme aussi regardait le plafond et semblait vouloir oublier l'espace d'un instant les inquiétudes qui lui rongeaient l'esprit devant la beauté de la gemme. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais aucun sourire ne transparut sur leurs visages fatigués. La rencontre avec le chef des Vardens approchait…

A ce moment-là, ils durent mettre pied à terre on emmena leurs montures à l'écart et les conduisit à travers la montagne, dans un corridor étroit se terminant par une porte massive en cèdre, devenue noire avec le temps.

Le Chauve ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Ils se trouvaient dans un élégant bureau, construit sur deux étages, le deuxième composé d'étagères couvertes de livres et de rouleaux de parchemins. Au fond de la pièce, une table en noyer massif trônait majestueusement derrière elle, un homme les observait.

Sa peau noire comme l'ébène luisait à la lueur de lanternes blanches, il était imposant, l'image même de l'autorité et de la puissance. Ses yeux intelligents adoucissaient les traits prononcés de son visage encadré d'une barbe soigneusement taillée.

- Bienvenue à Tronjheim, Eragon et Saphira. Je suis Ajihad. Prenez un siège je vous en prie, dit-il d'une voix forte et maîtrisée.

Un instant, le souvenir de Galbatorix apparut devant les yeux de Jéanna, mais le chef des Vardens n'avait rien à voir avec le roi félon : aucune cruauté ne perçait sa stature.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil tandis que Jéanna se tenait debout accoudée au dossier du siège de Murtagh. Saphira s'installa derrière eux, d'un air protecteur.

Ajihad claqua des mains et l'exacte réplique du Chauve descendit l'escalier de fer qui menait à l'étage. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en grand, surprise elle sentit son compagnon de cœurs se tendre un peu plus encore, les tendons de sa main gauche s'aillaient fortement. Eragon paraissait tout aussi ahuri qu'elle face au nouvel arrivant.

- Votre trouble est compréhensible : ce sont des jumeaux, les informa Ajihad en s'asseyant à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres. Je vous dirai volontiers leurs noms mais ils n'en ont pas.

Le silence se fit. Ajihad croisa les mains sous son menton et se mit à scruter les visages des jeunes gens devant lui, s'attardant sur leurs traits à tour de rôle.

Il appela d'un geste de la main un des Chauves et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. L'homme pâlit et secoua la tête avec vigueur, provoquant l'acquiescement d'Ajihad, comme s'il venait d'obtenir une confirmation.

Le chef se tourna alors vers Murtagh.

- En refusant d'être testé tu me places dans une situation embarrassante. Tu as été autorisé à entrer dans Farthen Dûr parce que les jumeaux étaient à même de te contrôler et parce que tu as aidé Eragon et Arya à nous rejoindre. Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger tes pensées, mais tant que tu refuseras de nous dévoiler qui tu es et tes intentions, nous ne pourrons t'accorder notre confiance.

- Ca ne changerait rien de toute façon, répliqua durement Murtagh.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux noirs d'Ajihad, son visage s'assombrit.

- Voilà vingt années qu'elle n'avait pas résonné à mes oreilles.. et pourtant, je reconnais cette voix.

Il se leva, la mine inquiétante, excitant les Jumeaux qui se mirent à chuchoter vivement entre eux.

- C'était celle d'un homme, un être plus bestial qu'humain. Lève-toi !

Murtagh obéit. Jéanna sentait son cœur battre avec force et détermination. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme soit reconnu si rapidement, mais elle avait vaguement entendu un jour que le chef des Vardens avait eu à faire avec Morzan, il y a longtemps…

- Enlève ta chemise et tourne-toi.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, presque par défi. Pivotant sur le côté, il dévoila la longue entaille qui déchirait sa chaire.

- Murtagh… souffla Ajihad.

Orik grogna, visiblement surpris l'agitation s'empara de plus belle des jumeaux.

- Vous étiez au courant ? Tonna Ajihad aux chauves.

- Nous avons découvert son nom dans l'esprit des deux autres, mais nous ne pensions pas que ce _garçon _était le fils du si puissant Morzan..

- Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! Non. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il se retourna vers Murtagh qui remettait sa tunique avec fureur.

- Refuses-tu toujours d'être testé ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton catégorique. Personne ne pénétrera dans mon esprit.

- Si tu t'obstines dans cette voie tu devras en subir les conséquences. Je ne peux te laisser aller comme bon te semble dans Tronjheim. Tu devras rester en isolement tant qu'on ne saura certain de tes intentions, je doute que les nains comme les humains ne se réjouissent de ta présence en ces lieux. S'ils l'apprennent tu seras en danger car les tords qu'a causés ton père sont encore vifs dans leurs mémoires. Autant pour ta sécurité que pour la nôtre, je te ferai garder de près. De plus, si Hrothgar, le roi des nains, demande qu'on te livre à lui… ne te condamne pas à une telle extrémité alors que tu peux aisément l'éviter…

- Non, s'exclama vivement Murtagh. Même si j'accepte de me soumettre tout le monde me considèrera comme une vermine. Si vous me laisser partir, je promets de ne jamais révéler votre refuge à l'Empire.

- Malheureusement, ta bonne volonté n'y fera rien, rétorqua Ajihad. Si Galbatorix te capture, il saura t'arracher toutes tes pensées. Et qui nous dit que tu ne t'allieras pas à lui dans l'avenir. Je ne peux courir de risque.

- Et que faites-vous de l'aide qu'il a apportée à Eragon ? S'écria soudainement Jéanna, sortant de son mutisme. Pourquoi vous trahirait-il un jour alors que grâce à lui un Dragonnier est venu frapper à votre porte ?

- Je comprends ta réaction, Jéanna fille de Meryë et Tôcen, déclara lentement Ajihad. Mais il n'est pas en sécurité ici. Quelles que soient ses actions passées ou présentes. C'est Morzan que les gens verront, pas Murtagh.

- Je lui fais entièrement confiance, répliqua-t-elle. Si vous accepter de faire de même, de lui donner une chance de prouver ses valeurs…

- Je ne peux me permettre cela, tous tes arguments n'y changeront rien.

- Vous me garderez donc à perpétuité ? Demanda Murtagh.

- Non. Seulement jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'être testé. Les Jumeaux pourront effacer tout ce que tu sais sur Farthen Dûr et tu seras libre de repartir. Ainsi Galbatorix ne mettra pas la main sur tes souvenirs. Décides-toi, Murtagh. Et vite sinon nous le ferons à ta place.

Jéanna effleura la main du jeune homme, pour lui assurer son soutien.

Enfin il parla.

- Mon esprit est le seul sanctuaire que nul n'ait jamais violé en moi. Des hommes ont essayé d'y pénétré par le passé mais j'ai appris à le défendre avec la dernière vigueur car mes pensées intimes sont l'unique endroit où je sois en sûreté. Vous m'avez demandé la seule chose que je ne puisse vous donner, et encore moins à ces deux-là.

Il pointa du doigt les jumeaux.

- Faites de moi ce que bon vous semblera. Sachez néanmoins ceci : la mort me prendra avant que je ne m'ouvre à eux.

Une étincelle passa dans le regard d'Ajihad.

- J'admire ton choix même si j'aurais aimé qu'il fût autre. Gardes !

La porte s'ouvrit sur des hommes armés, Ajihad désigna Murtagh et ordonna :

- Emmenez-le dans une cellule sans fenêtre et fermer la porte solidement. Postez six hommes devant l'entrée et n'autorisez personne à lui rendre visite avant que je passe le voir. Et ne lui adressez pas la parole vous non plus.

Les soldats entourèrent Murtagh et le regardèrent avec méfiance.

Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le couloir Jéanna lança :

- Hjarta iet er medh onr.

Le jeune homme se retourna et lui sourit.

- Je sais.

Leurs pas décrurent et le silence reprit ses droits.

Une colère sourde enfla dans l'esprit de Jéanna. Elle s'approcha du bureau et, s'appuyant de ses poings se pencha vers le chef des Vardens, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Si je puis me permettre d'avancer ces propos, Ajihad, commença-t-elle avec calme. Vous avez entre vos mains l'être que je chéris le plus au monde. Si un seul de ses cheveux devient blanc par votre faute, je vous préviens, avec tout le respect que l'on vous doit, que vous apprendrez à vos dépends pourquoi je suis la fille de ma mère, qui comme vous le savez sans doute, a défait à mains nues plus d'hommes qu'aucun de vos soldats n'a jamais rêvé de le faire.

Les jumeaux se révoltèrent aussitôt devant tant d'impertinence :

- Quelle insolence ! Ajihad, nous vous avions prévenus de ses actions. Cette fille est aussi imprévisible et dangereuse que l'ombre d'un …

Ajihad leva la main pour les faire taire. Il fixait avec attention la jeune fille face à lui. Un sourire étrange illuminait son visage.

- Tes paroles te porteraient préjudices si elles ne m'étaient pas adressées directement, car ta langue se délie dangereusement. Je sais en effet de quelle manière ta mère s'est illustrée, je tâcherai de me souvenir de ton avertissement… Répondit-il sérieusement.

Puis il se redressa et s'écria fortement :

- Que tout le monde sorte d'ici, sauf Eragon et Saphira. Jéanna, je m'entretiendrai plus tard avec toi. Orik, fais venir Nasuada et dit lui qu'elle sera chargée de s'occuper d'elle.

- Oui, Sire, mais le roi doit savoir pour Murtagh, hasarda le nain, et il y a aussi l'affaire de mon insubordination.

- Je parlerai à Hrothgar moi-même. Quant à ton attitude, attends dehors que je t'appelle. Et ne laisse pas les Jumeaux s'éloigner, poursuivit-il alors que ces derniers étaient sortis docilement dehors, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec eux.

- Très bien, dit Orik.

Jéanna croisa une dernière fois brièvement le regard d'Ajihad puis sortit dehors, à la suite d'Orik qui ferma la porte une fois franchie.

Dans le couloir, un soldat en faction reçut l'ordre de chercher la dénommée Nasuada, laissant les Jumeaux, Orik et Jéanna seuls les uns en face des autres.

La jeune fille s'adossa au mur, jouant distraitement avec son pendentif pour évacuer l'agitation qui bouillonnait en elle.

- Menacer ainsi Ajihad est intolérable, lui cracha un des chauves. Tu as de la chance que notre chef soit si conciliant avec toi mais une fois que nous l'aurons mis au courant de ta réelle nature… il se montrera plus méfiant.

Elle soupira, dégoûté par les personnages qui la dévisageaient.

- Je ne cherche pas la provocation, dit-elle avec sang-froid, j'exprime ce que je pense et ce que je ressens, quel qu'en soit le moyen.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage au souvenir de la réplique orageuse qu'elle avait infligée à l'un des jumeaux. Sa joue se rappelait encore la claque.

Orik avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt. Il s'adressa à Jéanna.

- Ta ferveur pour Murtagh est étonnante. Le Dragonnier n'a pas réagit si ouvertement…

- Rien de surprenant, le coupa un chauve. Elle fait confiance à son ami d'enfance…

L'écœurement perçait dans ces mots. Orik haussa un sourcil.

- Tes parents étaient Meryë et Tôcen, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

- De grands héros…

- Malheureusement, les héros ne semblent être reconnus comme tel qu'une fois morts… rétorqua-t-elle avec dureté et amertume.

Le nain secoua la tête, désolé. La jeune fille s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être montrée si agressive. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser, car soudain, des pas légers retentirent dans le couloir. Une jeune fille élégamment vêtue d'une robe jaune brodée de fleurs et autres arabesques approchait vers eux. Sa peau était aussi noire que celle de son père mais ses traits lisses étaient plus doux.

Elle s'arrêta devant Jéanna.

- C'est toi que je dois guider dans Tronjheim ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Il faut croire, sourit l'intéressée. Je m'appelle Jéna.

- Nasuada.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil mauvais aux jumeaux et un sourire à Orik.

- Viens, suis-moi.

Jéanna emboîta le pas à Nasuada.

Les deux jeunes filles longèrent une nouvelle fois le long corridor menant au hall central. Alors qu'elles traversaient ce dernier d'un pas mesuré, la Varden tout en désignant le plafond, prit la parole.

- Voici, Isidar Mithrim, l'Etoile de Saphir. Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'en parler, mais dès que l'occasion se présente demande à un Nain de le faire, ils ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur cette merveille.

- Je les comprends, répondit Jéanna, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Cette pierre semble.. irréelle.

- C'est ce que je me dis chaque fois que je la vois. Pour avoir longtemps vécu avec eux, je peux te dire qu'elle est leur fierté. Si jamais elle venait à être détruite, ils en seraient fortement affectés.

Jéanna regarda Nasuada, intriguée.

- Tu vis depuis longtemps à Tronjheim ?

- Quelques années en effet. J'habitais dans le Surda autrefois, puis j'ai rejoins définitivement mon père ici. Je suis devenue une Varden à part entière.

- Ce titre semble te combler, remarqua Jéna.

- Je sais que notre cause l'emportera face à Galbatorix, argua Nasuada. Et je serais fière de me trouver dans ses rangs le moment venu. La justice a besoin d'être rétablie et seule la déchéance du roi félon l'apportera. N'es-tu pas de mon avis ?

- Si, plus que jamais je pense que Galbatorix doit être défait, approuva Jéna à mi-voix.

- Tu sais, reprit Nasuada après quelques secondes de silence. Tous les Vardens te croyaient morte. Je me rappelle, il y a quatre ans, les membres du Conseil des Sages se maudissaient d'avoir perdu deux de leurs meilleurs espions. Ils parlaient aussi d'une fille disparue.

Elle se tourna vers Jéna.

- Tu étais porteuse de beaucoup d'espoir apparemment.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jéna en haussant un sourcil. Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es magicienne à ce qu'il paraît non ?

- Oui, je peux utiliser la magie.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de magiciens, continua la Varden. Beaucoup moins que le roi d'après ce que nous estimons de ses forces. Ils seront ravis d'apprendre ta présence et voudront que tu rejoignes leur groupe, le Du Vrangr Gata.

- Quel nom, souffla Jéna. Le Sentier Vagabond.. Ils ne vont pas très droit si j'en crois leur nom, ils ne doivent pas être très doués…

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas magicienne moi-même. Mais sans eux nous aurions beaucoup plus de difficultés face aux troupes de Galbatorix. Nous sommes déjà si peu nombreux et obligés de nous terrer chez les Nains en attendant d'avoir suffisamment d'alliés et de pouvoir pour nous montrer au grand jour, à découvert d'attaques. Sans l'hospitalité du roi Hrothgar, il n'y aurait peut-être jamais eu de Vardens, soupira la jeune fille.

- De quelle manière es-tu impliquée dans leurs actions ?

- J'assiste mon père dans ses projets, il m'a tout inculquée depuis que je suis petite. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère tu vois, ajouta-t-elle. Alors c'est Ajihad qui m'a élevée et m'a insufflée sa conviction et sa force en la Rébellion.

- Tu es bien jeune pourtant.

Nasuada rit allègrement, jetant dans l'âme de Jéna une agréable joie.

- Eragon et toi aussi êtes jeunes. Je vais avoir dix-huit ans bientôt, tu ne dois pas être bien plus âgée que moi non ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Nous sommes tous des poussins jetés dans le monde. Eragon, toi, moi, Murtagh…

- C'est le garçon qui vous accompagnait n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit Nasuada.

- Oui, mais.. Hésita Jéna. Il a refusé d'être testé par les Jumeaux.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune Varden.

- Ça n'est jamais arrivé, je crois. Ils n'ont pas dû apprécier.

- Non, ils étaient furieux. Ajihad aussi d'ailleurs. Il a envoyé Murtagh en cellule…

- … Ne t'en fais pas. Il sera bien traité. Mon père n'est pas un monstre, il saura se montrer juste, la rassura Nasuada.

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel elles parvinrent à un escalier menant aux étages supérieurs, puis elles s'engouffrèrent dans un dédale de couloirs au plafond bas car taillé à hauteur de nains là, les mêmes lanternes sans flammes qui éclairaient les souterrains, brillaient d'une lueur tamisée qui n'agressait pas les yeux. Enfin, Nasuada s'arrêta face à une porte.

- Voilà les bains réservés aux femmes, annonça-t-elle. J'ai pensé qu'un bon bain te ferait du bien, après toutes les épreuves que tu sembles avoir traversées avec tes compagnons. Laisse tes affaires près de la porte, je vais t'en chercher des propres.

- Merci, sourit Jéna.

- Je te montrerai ta chambre ensuite, tous les appartements se ressemblent, ne t'attends pas à avoir une suite royale, plaisanta Nasuada.

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Un simple matelas au chaud et au sec me suffirait ! Renchérit Jéna.

- Je pense néanmoins que mon père souhaite que tu sois confortablement installée. Je veillerai à ce que tu aies une chambre agréable, tu es quelqu'un d'important.

- Je suis touchée du geste même si je ne partage pas ton avis, répondit la jeune fille.

- Si tu savais… dit Nasuada en clignant de l'œil, un sourire étrange flottait sur ses lèvres.

Elle partit, laissant Jéanna seule, perplexe.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et découvrit la chaude moiteur des bains. La pièce était divisée en deux par un muret de marbre : d'un côté des bancs et des patères permettaient de se changer, de l'autre, une immense baignoire creusée dans la pierre invitait à se purifier. Jéanna défit prestement ses vêtements sales et déchirés et les plia en tas plus ou moins net, puis elle se glissa dans l'eau tiède. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir de contentement lorsque le bain caressa son corps fatigué. Un peu plus loin elle trouva des brosses et des savons et entreprit de se frotter la peau avec vigueur, ôtant la crasse et les croûtes mortes qui la couvraient. Ce spectacle quelque peu répugnant s'en fut cependant rapidement, souillant à peine l'eau qui était renouvelée sans cesse par un système ingénieux de pompes et de filtres. Rapidement Jéanna put se laisser aller au réconfort et savourer le contact de l'onde douce autour d'elle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pu profiter d'un tel confort ?

Mais bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma presque immédiatement. Jéanna allait sortir lorsque la voix de Nasuada l'interpella.

- Ça te gêne si je te rejoins ?

La demande surpris la jeune fille, mais intérieurement elle haussa les épaules et répondit.

- Non. Je t'en prie.

Elle vit apparaître dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce seulement éclairée par une petite lanterne sur un côté, la silhouette élancée de Nasuada. Sa peau noire absorbait la lumière et paraissait ainsi auréolée d'ombres évanescentes.

La jeune fille se glissa dans l'eau et fit quelques mouvements de brasse pour rejoindre Jéna et détendre ses muscles par la même occasion.

- Tu as de beaux cheveux, dit-elle soudain en prenant entre ses doigts les longues mèches brunes qui flottaient indolemment autour de la jeune fille.

- Un peu long à mon goût, sourit cette dernière.

- Pourquoi tu ne les coupes pas alors ?

- Eh bien…pour me souvenir, avoua-t-elle. Comment t'expliquer…

- Tu n'es pas forcée de le faire.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais c'est une longue histoire.

Un sourire encourageant naquit sur le visage de Nasuada. Ses yeux brillèrent de complicité. Jéna lui rendit son sourire, une nouvelle force se mit à pulser dans son cœur, un sentiment comme jamais elle n'avait pu en éprouver.

En prélude à son récit, comme le faisait parfois Brom le Conteur, elle demanda soudain :

- Crois-tu que le passé puisse disparaître complètement de nos vies ?

...

Durant plus d'une heure, Jéanna raconta à Nasuada tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle, du moins dans les grandes lignes. Elle parla succinctement de ses mésaventures après l'exécution de ses parents, de son arrivée dans le village d'Eragon, puis de son départ et de ce qu'elle avait vécu ensuite avec le jeune Dragonnier et Murtagh. La jeune varden l'aurait tôt ou tard appris de son père, pensait-elle et elle était heureuse de trouver une oreille féminine pour l'écouter.

- Mes cheveux étaient comme un lien avec mon passé, alors je ne voulais pas les couper. Mais maintenant que la mémoire m'est revenue… il faudrait peut-être que j'y songe, fit Jéanna en souriant.

Nasuada la dévisagea longuement.

- Tu parles de tes malheurs comme s'ils étaient insignifiants. Mais tout le monde n'aurait pu se remettre comme toi tu l'as fait.

Une bouffée de mélancolie envahit Jéanna.

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de choses à me reprocher. Ma vie aurait pu être bien plus belle si je ne m'étais pas renfermée dans le néant, si j'avais fait plus d'efforts pour m'intégrer. Mais refaire le passé avec des suppositions n'amène nulle part. C'est ainsi. Le présent me tend les bras désormais. Je ne parle pas de l'avenir car il est trop incertain, qui peut dire quand Galbatorix nous asservira tous ?

- Ou quand nous l'aurons défait, renchérit Nasuada.

- Tu as raison. Quand nous l'aurons défait !

Elles rirent joyeusement.

Puis, revêtant un air plus grave, Nasuada dit :

- Je ne savais pas que Brom était mort. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, mais les gens parlaient souvent de lui il incarnait la pulsion de la Rébellion et je crois que sa mort en attristera plus d'un.

Les regrets pincèrent le cœur de Jéanna mais elle les refoula rapidement, le moment n'était pas venu aux lamentations.

- C'était un grand homme… murmura-t-elle enfin. Il ne saurait être remplacé mais j'ai foi en la force des Vardens pour continuer leur œuvre et celle de Brom.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

Soudain, Nasuada effleura le pendentif en argent posé sur la poitrine de Jéanna.

- C'est un porte-bonheur, lui expliqua cette dernière. Je l'avais déjà lorsque je me suis éveillée… enfin, je l'ai acheté à Urû'baen peu avant mes quatorze ans. C'est une des seules choses qui me reste de ma vie passée. Je dois te paraître bien fétichiste ! Rigola-t-elle, gênée.

- Non pas du tout, rétorqua Nasuada. Tu as eu raison, qui n'aurait pas fait la même chose dans ton cas ? Dis-moi, reprit-elle d'une voix où se mêlaient curiosité et douceur. Aimes-tu Murtagh ?

Une vive rougeur monta aux joues de Jéanna qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ce genre de question.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Nasuada sourit.

- Tu avais l'air très inquiète en me disant qu'Ajihad l'avait emprisonné, et la façon dont tu as parlé de lui tout à l'heure lorsque tu me racontais ton histoire… C'est évident c'est tout.

Jéanna sourit à pleines dents à son tour.

- Oui, je l'aime. Même si je n'en ai pas toujours été certaine.

- Ça te rend heureuse. Je peux te l'assurer, déclara Nasuada, malgré les incertitudes de l'avenir comme tu dis, tous tes propres malheurs paraissent s'envoler lorsque tes pensées se tournent vers lui. Tu sembles ainsi irradier de lumière et tes yeux pétillent comme deux joyaux coulés dans de l'or.

...

Les deux jeunes filles marchaient d'un bon pas. Discutant joyeusement comme seules deux amies pouvaient la faire. Personne n'aurait pu penser en les voyant, qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas il y a quelques heures à peine, tant leur attitude l'une vis-à-vis de l'autre était détendue et complice. Quelle magie avait opéré pour les rapprocher ainsi ? Elles, répondraient que leurs nombreux points communs étaient à l'origine de leur immédiat attachement, mais qu'une étincelle indéfinissable s'était aussi allumée entre elles, enflammant un lien qui, elles n'en doutaient pas, resterait solide, inébranlable.

Elles avançaient dans un couloir de plus, lorsque Nasuada s'arrêta enfin devant une porte que rien ne semblait distinguer des autres.

- C'est ici que tu dormiras. J'ai fait monter tes affaires ainsi que celles de Murtagh en attendant que mon père décide de son sort. J'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien.

- Merci.

Nasuada acquiesça puis tourna la poignée.

L'appartement ne comprenait qu'une pièce, relativement spacieuse. Deux fenêtres l'éclairaient timidement, mais grâce aux lampes magiques disposées ici et là, l'obscurité n'était pas de mise. Un grand lit recouvert de couvertures et coussins brodés, s'assortissait avec les tentures chaudes qui couvraient les murs de pierre. L'endroit était calme et accueillant, prometteur de bonnes nuit de sommeil réparateur.

- Une chance que les Nains soient amateurs de grands lits, remarqua Nasuada. Je m'imagine mal dormir dans une couche trop petite.

- Oui. C'est parfait, s'exclama Jéna. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas même rêvé de pareil confort ! Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine de retrouver l'endroit aisément. Comment peux-tu te repérer dans tous ces couloirs qui se ressemblent ?

- Ah ! Tu t'y habitueras bien vite, ne t'en fais pas. Sinon, demande à Farica, ma dame de compagnie, elle se fera une joie de t'aider. Tiens d'ailleurs la voilà.

Alors qu'elles étaient sorties de la chambre, elles aperçurent une petite femme se presser vers elles.

- Qu'y a-t-il Farica ? Demanda la Varden.

- Votre père m'envoie vous dire qu'il désire parler à la jeune femme qui est avec vous.

Elle regarda Jéanna de son visage bienveillant.

- Merci Farica, nous y allons tout de suite.

La servante fit une courte révérence et disparut au détour du couloir.

- Je lui ai confié tes affaires, tu les retrouveras lavées et recousues bientôt, informa Nasuada.

Il ne fallait pas, j'aurais pu le faire moi-même, protesta Jéna.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu seras traitée ainsi désormais.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent en route pour le bureau d'Ajihad. Jéna tentait, avec plus ou moins de réussite, elle le saurait plus tard, de mémoriser le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Enfin, elles se retrouvèrent devant la belle porte en cèdre du bureau d'Ajihad.

Nasuada frappa trois coups et ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer Jéanna et refermant juste après.

Le chef des Vardens était assis dans un des fauteuils réservés habituellement à ses invités. Il regarda la jeune fille et, en désignant le siège face à lui, dit :

- Assieds-toi, mets-toi à l'aise. J'espère que Nasuada t'as fait visiter Tronjheim.

- A vrai dire nous avons plutôt longuement discuté, déclara Jéanna embarrassée. Puis elle m'a montrée ma chambre et nous sommes redescendues.

- Je vois. C'est bien que tu sois là. Nasuada n'a pas d'amie de son âge, ça la changera des soldats et des femmes inquiètes qui peuplent Farthen Dûr. La vie n'est pas facile ici.

- J'en suis heureuse également, affirma la jeune fille en souriant, voyager avec des hommes durant des mois n'est pas agréable tous les jours.

- Aha. Je veux bien le croire, s'exclama Ajihad.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Murtagh ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Il a été transféré dans une cellule plus confortable, tu pourras aller lui rendre visite bientôt quand j'aurais eu un petit entretien avec lui. Nasuada te préviendra.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les paroles que j'ai proférées tout à l'heure, dit Jéanna. Elles étaient mal venues et je me suis montrée bien ingrate alors que sans l'intervention de vos hommes nous serions tous morts.

Les traits d'Ajihad se détendirent gentiment.

- J'accepte tes excuses. Je reconnais dans tes paroles l'éducation que tes parents t'ont donnée.

- Vous les avez connus ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

Il opina.

- Je les ai rencontrés quelques fois, c'était des gens courageux et estimés. Leur mort m'a causé une grande peine, parce qu'ils étaient d'irremplaçable alliés et des amis que je respectais. Ils devaient nous rejoindre mais Galbatorix a découvert leur double jeu avant… Tout le monde savait que leur fille avait disparu, nous la pensions donc morte. Pourtant tu es ici aujourd'hui, et aucune hallucination ne me trompe. Les Jumeaux m'ont décrit rapidement ce qui t'était arrivée, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta propre bouche.

Jéanna raconta donc, une nouvelle fois, sa fuite de la capitale, sa perte de mémoire, sa rencontre avec les Elfes puis avec Brom et sa décision de prendre la route et de rejoindre Eragon dans sa quête.

- Les Elfes ne vous avez pas dit qu'ils m'avaient retrouvée ?

- Savaient-ils seulement qui tu étais ? Demanda Ajihad.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends toujours pas bien pourquoi ils m'ont ramenée chez eux, mais ce n'était pas uniquement parce que le nom de Brom hantait mes rêves. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Ils devaient forcément savoir ! Brom, lui, connaissait mon identité…

Elle regarda ses mains, essayant une nouvelle fois de trouver la réponse à cette énigme.

- Dans tous les cas, te voici, vivante et en pleine possession de tes souvenirs. Dans une lettre, la dernière que ta mère m'a envoyée, elle disait que tu serais un membre indispensable à notre cause, guerrière et magicienne, un mélange des dons respectifs de tes parents. J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre, même si guerroyer sur le champ de bataille n'apporte ni honneur ni estime de soi, seuls les autres sont juges de tes actes, dans le bien comme dans le mal. Souhaites-tu la lire ?

- La lettre ? Vous l'avez encore ? S'étonna Jéanna.

Ajihad acquiesça, visiblement ravi de l'effet de sa proposition sur la jeune fille.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Ajihad.

Le roi des Varden se leva et attrapa un petit paquet de parchemins sur son bureau.

- Voici, dit-il en tendant la missive. J'espère cependant qu'elle ne fera pas ressurgir trop de mauvais souvenirs…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Jéanna.

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle. Elle regarda la lettre pliée entre ses doigts. Le message ne la surprendrait pas, mais les mots qu'elle allait voir avait été écrits de la main de sa mère. Revoir son écriture, témoin de sa vie passée, ne la bouleverserait-elle pas ? Avec envie et crainte, Jéanna se décida enfin à déplier les papiers avec soin, puis elle entama sa lecture.

_Atra esterni ono thelduin, A. Könungr abr du Varden._

_Je sais que vous n'appréciez guère mes formules de politesse, mais elles me sont dictées par mon époux, qui comme vous le savez sans doute est fort attaché aux convenances. _

_Mais le sujet de ma missive n'est point léger malheureusement. Nous avons toutes les raisons de craindre que le roi ne découvre prochainement notre appartenance à la Résistance. En effet, depuis quelques temps déjà, il s'est mis à chercher, et trouver avec un certain succès, le vrai nom de tous ses serviteurs. Non point qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait dans le passé, mais certains d'entre nous y avait réchappé à l'époque de crise avant votre accession à la tête de Vardens.. Ainsi permettez-nous de vous demander asile dans votre refuge. T. et moi-même comptions tôt ou tard vous rejoindre, mais les évènements récents nous poussent à avancer notre départ. De plus, il nous est impossible de continuer de mettre notre fille Jéanna, en danger. Elle ne sait encore rien de notre rôle dans la Rébellion, mais elle est obéissante et nous suivra dans le juste chemin que nous poursuivons, j'en suis certaine. Ses capacités sont phénoménales, et ne pensez pas voir là les mots d'une mère. Tous ses précepteurs s'entendent à le dire, et j'ai peur qu'en la laissant trop longtemps à la capitale, le roi lui-même ne se mette à vouloir faire d'elle l'un de ses jouets. Il a déjà cependant fait preuve de trop d'intérêts envers elle lors d'une réception officielle et ses paroles, vous le savez, sont capables d'hypnotiser n'importe qui, en particulier l'âme d'une jeune personne à peine sortie de l'enfance. Jéanna est une excellente escrimeuse, bien que n'ayant jamais eu encore l'occasion de pratiquer sur le terrain, heureusement, et ses capacités magiques dépassent de loin celles de son père. D'où lui viennent ces dons décuplés nous n'en sommes pas certains, mais je vous ferai part de mes suppositions de vive voix, si bien entendu vous acceptez de nous accueillir. Nous sommes persuadés qu'elle sera un membre indispensable à notre cause car elle sait prendre sur elle et affronter les difficultés sans se plaindre. Je ne souhaite évidemment pas de malheurs à ma fille, mais la réalité est telle qu'elle est. Le seul moyen de la changer est de remporter la victoire !_

_Avec l'espoir de voir arriver votre réponse le plus rapidement possible._

_M. _

Jéanna effleura les derniers mots tracés par sa mère. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée de sa disparition, mais elle ne pleurerait plus. Le moment n'était pas venu d'étaler ses émotions. Le présent était plus préoccupant que le passé. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à la tristesse alors que l'instant même était incertain.

Elle plia les feuillets et les tendit à Ajihad. Mais ce dernier les repoussa gentiment, la priant ainsi de les garder.

- Merci, murmura Jéanna en souriant.

Malgré toutes les résolutions qu'elle venait de prendre, la jeune fille ne put refouler les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Ajihad garda le silence, respectant ainsi son recueillement, puis lorsqu'elle eut recouvré son sang-froid et relevé la tête fièrement, il reprit la parole.

Pour revenir à l'objet principal de cet entretien.. J'aimerais savoir, Jéanna.

Il plongea ses yeux profondément dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- Quelles sont tes intentions désormais que tu as conduit sain et sauf Eragon et Saphira ? Tu es vraisemblablement très attachée à Murtagh, mais il ne partira pas d'ici tant qu'il n'aura pas accepté d'être sondé. Toi non plus donc. Mais voilà, les Urgals se rapprochent et une bataille semble inévitable. Nous aideras-tu à les repousser, dans l'espoir que Galbatorix ne volera pas jusqu'à nous pour nous détruire définitivement ?

Jéanna sourit sans joie, un voile sérieux sur le visage ; elle inspira profondément et déclara :

- Je me battrai à vos côtés, car c'est le chemin qui m'était destiné il y a plus de quatre ans, mais aussi parce que je soutiens votre cause avec ferveur. J'ai appris chez les Elfes le combat que vous meniez contre le roi félon et depuis que la mémoire m'est revenue, je comprends encore plus les raisons de votre rébellion. J'accepte d'être une alliée des Vardens mais je tiens néanmoins à garder mon indépendance. C'est pourquoi je ne prononcerai aucun serment d'allégeance hormis la promesse de vous aider dans votre cause. Eka weohnata healtha, eka thäet otherum. Je vous aiderai, je vous le promets.

Ajihad s'enfonça dans le dossier de son siège.

- C'est bien. J'aurais apprécié que tu acceptes de devenir une Varden, mais je ne peux te forcer à le faire. Aller contre ta volonté nous aurait, à tous, été néfaste.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, sans réel défi dans le regard, même si Jéanna sentait que l'homme la jugeait sérieusement. Enfin, elle rompit le silence avec une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

- Et Arya ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle vivra. Nos magiciens ont œuvré toute la nuit à extraire le poison de son corps. Il était temps. Quelques heures de plus et elle serait morte. Tout le peuple -des Vardens et des Elfes vous est reconnaissant. Avec son retour, nos relations vont enfin pouvoir reprendre.

- Reprendre ?! S'étonna Jéanna.

Ajihad hocha la tête gravement.

- Lorsqu'ils ont appris la disparition d'Arya, les Elfes l'ont imputée à notre faute et ont cessé tout échange avec nous.

- Mais vous n'y étiez pour rien n'est-ce pas ?!

- Bien entendu. De plus, l'attaque a eu lieu à la lisière de leur royaume. Nous en sommes bien trop éloignés pour avoir eu la moindre implication.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Jéanna.

- Ils ont été pris en embuscade par une bande d'Urgal sous le contrôle de Durza, l'Ombre. Les gardes d'Arya ont été retrouvés morts, tandis qu'elle était emmenée à Gil'ead, d'après ton propre récit et celui d'Eragon.

- Morts.. Répéta Jéanna. Je vois.

- Les connaissais-tu ? Demanda Ajihad.

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont retrouvée il y a quatre ans.

- Je suis désolé de t'apprendre cette triste nouvelle.

- Je l'aurais su tôt ou tard, murmura la jeune fille, soudainement lasse.

Ajihad remarqua son air fatigué et attristé, il décida donc d'écourter leur discussion.

- Je t'ai retenue trop longtemps. Tu as fait un long voyage jusqu'ici et tu as besoin de repos.

Il se leva, invitant Jéanna à faire de même.

- Bienvenue dans la Résistance, Jéanna, fille de Meryë et Tôcen. Puissent les étoiles veiller sur toi et te guider sur la voie de la victoire !

Le chef des Vardens posa une main puissante l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Je sais qu'on exprime souvent ces paroles à tout va, mais… je suis certain que tes parents auraient été fiers de toi. Peu d'hommes et de femmes auraient risqué leur vie comme tu l'as fait, ni couru autant de danger et s'en sortir encore capable de faire front avec l'adversité. Ton cœur est fort, comme l'ardeur des flammes qui ne se laissent pas éteindre par le souffle glacé de l'hiver. J'espère qu'il en sera ainsi encore de longues années..

* * *

><p><strong>Navrée, j'ai la flemme (encore je sais -,-) de traduire l'ancien langage :<strong>

**RDV ici : .com**

**Bisouu à la prochaine !**


	37. Les Vardens, seconde partie

**Coucou les gens ! Je passe faire un rapide tour ici pour poster le chapitre 37. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais bon, il faut bien avancer ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture Fricäya !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Les Vardens,<span>_

_Seconde partie_

Le lendemain de son arrivée à Tronjheim, Jéna visita la cité et le cratère de Farthen Dûr sous la conduite de Nasuada. Les deux amies se promenèrent longuement, déambulant des écuries où les montures des nouveaux arrivants étaient soigneusement gardées, aux terrains d'entraînements sur lesquels des dizaines d'hommes et de nains croisaient le fer ou tiraient à l'arc sur des cibles situées à plusieurs dizaines de pas de distance.

Puis la varden fut rappelée à ses obligations et laissa son amie seule. Jéanna ne s'en offusqua pas et continua sa découverte des lieux sous les regards parfois curieux des habitants qu'elle croisait.

L'immense cratère de Farthen Dûr, large d'au moins dix lieues de diamètre, offrait un climat agréable tout le long de l'année car à l'abri des intempéries et du vent, mais le peu de lumière qui y entrait, même réfractée par la cité de Tronjheim, limitait la culture, permettant tout juste aux collines de se couvrir d'herbes folles et de fleurs des champs.

Jéanna se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle, traversant pour se faire un petit sentier de terre, creusé par des années de passages de chevaux et de personnes. Le parfum discret de la nature s'insinua doucement dans ses narines elle en inspira une grande bouffée, savourant de pouvoir enfin prendre son temps, de ne pas avoir à fuir quelque ennemi en quête de vies à prendre ou à enfermer. Un frisson désagréable la parcourut lorsqu'elle se remémora l'œil torve que Torkenbrand et ses hommes avaient dardé sur elle et ses compagnons, puis la tête du chef des mercenaires, roulant sur le sol comme un simple morceau de viande, laissant s'effondrer à côté son corps devenu vulgaire poupée de chiffon.. La violence dont avait fait preuve Murtagh ce jour-là l'effrayait même si elle savait que le jeune homme n'agissait que pour la bonne cause : la survie. Survivre en effet avait toujours été sa priorité car jamais il n'avait été en sécurité, jamais des bras réconfortants et protecteurs n'avaient su veiller sur lui. Jéanna soupira. Elle n'avait, elle non plus, pu tenir son engagement auprès de sa mère. La veille encore, elle n'avait pu lui épargner la peine d'être emprisonné et malgré les paroles rassurantes de Nasuada qui lui assurait qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans une geôle miteuse à moisir comme un gueux, elle s'en voulait atrocement de profiter de la sérénité de la liberté alors que lui n'aurait sans doute pas le droit de sortir avant longtemps.

Une infime et improbable brise de vent caressa soudain son visage. Jéanna leva les yeux. S'élevant majestueusement dans le ciel, la silhouette élancée de Saphira brillait telle une étoile. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. La merveilleuse créature, pas sa simple présence, avait toujours le don de faire renaître en elle la force de vivre qui parfois vacillait. L'air brassé par les puissantes ailes membraneuses de la dragonne s'échoua dans ses cheveux, calmant les remords qui la tourmentaient.

Bientôt un nouvel espoir la réchauffa. Elle avait certes failli à son devoir en disparaissant quatre années auparavant mais elle comprenait qu'une seconde chance lui était offerte de mener à bien la promesse qu'elle avait formulée. Elle devait la saisir car elle ne pouvait attendre de voir le malheur s'abattre de nouveau sur sa vie pour prendre les bonnes résolutions. Le temps était venu d'être responsable.

C'est avec ces pensées déterminées à l'esprit que Jéanna poursuivit sa visite des lieux. Elle croisa bons nombres de soldats, nains ou humains, occupés à entretenir les chemins ou guider des convois chargés de vivres et d'armes. Tous les visages étaient fermés, les mines préoccupées. La jeune fille comprenait qu'ils soient inquiets de la progression des Urgals dans les Beors, mais leur repère était bien protégé. Qui penserait que des milliers de gens se cachaient dans le cratère d'un volcan éteint depuis sans doute des milliers d'années ?

Un peu plus loin, des femmes ramassaient des plantes dans les prés vallonnés. Elles étaient toutes vêtues de longues robes colorées et de jupons blancs, leurs cheveux, pour la plupart tressés, tombaient jusqu'en bas de leurs dos courbés. Une ribambelle d'enfants courait autour d'elles, des fleurs dans les mains. Jéanna sourit devant tant d'innocence et de joie. Mais soudain l'un d'eux, un petit garçon à peine âgé de cinq ans, trébucha et s'étala par terre à quelques pas de la jeune fille. Elle se précipita pour aller le relever, mais lorsqu'il la vit, son visage rougit par les larmes se figea brusquement. Il blêmit, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et, Jéanna le comprit rapidement, de peur. Elle aperçut ensuite les autres enfants s'approcher d'elle, visiblement choqués de l'intervention de celle qu'ils prenaient pour une étrangère voire un danger. Une fillette, plus courageuse que les autres, fit un pas vers Jéanna qui ne s'était pas relevée. Elle attrapa le bras du garçon et le tira vers elle.

- Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, déclara la jeune femme avec douceur.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle ouvrit les mains et sourit gentiment. Devant ses yeux pétillant d'or, les enfants ne purent que se rendre à l'évidence : cette _grande personne _ne pouvait être que gentille.

C'est ainsi qu'un à un, ils se mirent à esquisser de minces sourires, d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus grands et sincères. La fillette qui était allée chercher le garçon s'avança en premier.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Jéna.

- Tu viens d'où ? On t'a jamais vue chez nous.

- Je suis arrivée hier. J'ai fait un grand voyage pour venir ici.

- Un grand voyage ? Où ça ? Renchérit une deuxième petite fille.

- Tu vas rester longtemps ?

- Pourquoi tes yeux brillent comme ça ?

- Tu as des amis ?

- Et ta maman ? Elle est venue aussi ?

- Tu as quel âge ? Moi j'ai huit ans !

- Tu veux que je te montre mon papa ? Il travaille là-bas, tu vois ?

Jéanna rit. Elle était désormais assaillie de questions auxquelles les enfants ne prêtaient même plus attention une fois posées. Chacun voulait lui prendre la main et l'emmener rencontrer ses parents occupés ailleurs. Mais la petite effervescence qu'ils créaient fut bien vite interrompue par la voix d'une femme qui s'était approchée.

- Que faites-vous les enfants ? Il ne faut pas parler aux étrangers.

Le silence se fit aussitôt et Jéanna vit partir à regret le petit groupe de têtes ébouriffées. Elle se releva et fit face à la mère elle faisait partie des femmes qui ramassaient des plantes dans le pré d'à côté. Son regard fatigué était sévère. C'est à ce moment que Jéanna remarqua la dague qu'elle portait à la ceinture sa lame affûtée montrait qu'elle ne servait pas simplement d'ornement. La réalité frappa soudain la jeune fille. Elle se rappela les regards effarouchés des enfants, remarquant enfin leurs traits trop tirés pour leurs si jeunes âges, les mines inquiètes qu'ils portaient et qu'ils ne pouvaient cacher, même derrière des jeux et des rires. Dans quelle peur vivait donc ces gens ? Quelle était réellement la menace qui les paralysait dans l'effroi continuellement ?

- Je.. je vous prie de m'excuser, ma dame, bafouilla Jéanna, déstabilisée. Je ne leur aurais fait aucun mal. Mais pardonnez-vous, je n'aurais pas dû vous causer du souci en jouant avec eux.

La femme la dévisagea longuement, puis sans un mot fit demi-tour et partit, entourée des enfants qui jetèrent quelques derniers coups d'œil interrogateurs à la jeune fille.

Jéanna resta interdite de longues secondes, puis décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à Tronjheim. Elle désirait trouver Eragon et Saphira pour leur parler, mais aussi prendre des nouvelles de Murtagh.

Alors qu'elle marchait de son pas irrégulier, l'esprit obnubilé par des pensées plus ou moins heureuses, une voix l'interpella soudain.

- Jéna ! Jéna !

Elle se retourna.

Venant des terrains d'entraînement, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'avançait vers elle à grands pas. Ses yeux clairs brillaient d'une étincelle déterminée.

- Pardonne-moi de t'interrompre, dit-elle. Tu es bien Jéna ?

- Oui, répondit l'intéressée. Je ne me serais pas retournée sinon.

- C'est vrai. Permets-moi de me présenter : je m'appelle Trianna, je fais parti du Du Vrangr Gata. Nous formons le groupe de magiciens des Vardens.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai entendu parlé de vous, déclara Jéanna qui tentait, non sans mal, de retenir le sourire sarcastique que ses lèvres dessinaient seules, à la mention de ce nom.

- Acceptes-tu de faire quelques pas avec moi, demanda Trianna, j'aimerais te parler.

- D'accord.

Elle avait déjà une idée de ce que la magicienne allait bien lui dire, mais elle était curieuse de la façon dont elle allait lui présenter les choses.

- Il paraît que tu es magicienne. Les Jumeaux nous ont fait part de leurs connaissances à ton sujet.

- Que vous ont-ils appris ?

- Tout d'abord, qui étaient tes parents. Ton père était fort réputé chez nous pour sa grande technique dans les combats d'esprit à esprit et son excellente maîtrise de la magie. Même s'il possédait un avantage certain face à nous autres, ayant eu accès aux grandes bibliothèques de Galbatorix.

Trianna s'interrompit un instant, plongée dans une réflexion dont la nature n'échappa pas à Jéanna. Elle aussi aurait bien aimé poser les yeux sur ces manuscrits, pensa la jeune fille. Son estime pour la jeune femme baissa aussitôt. Trianna N'était-elle pas en train de chercher ainsi à s'approprier les minces connaissances que la jeune fille pouvait avoir concernant ces dits ouvrages précieux ?

- Tu as certainement eu, toi aussi, la permission de les consulter, poursuivit la magicienne. Nous n'ignorons pas tes capacités, d'après les Jumeaux tu serais même un danger si jamais ils n'étaient pas présents pour assurer notre sécurité à tous.

Jéanna faillit répliquer quelques paroles acerbes, mais les ravala avec sang-froid. Entendre parler des Jumeaux ne lui plaisait pas.

- C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'ils aimeraient te faire passer un petit teste afin de juger de tes réels talents, même s'ils n'étaient pas du tout emballés à l'origine. A vrai dire, ce sont moi et les autres qui avons insistés pour qu'ils le fassent. Nous serions vraiment très honorés de te voir rejoindre notre formation. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et une magicienne de plus, avec tes aptitudes en plus, serait d'une aide plus que profitable ! Tu es donc la bienvenue dans le Du Vrangr Gata, Jéna !

La magicienne s'arrêta et la contempla un instant, en quête d'une réponse.

- Je suis touchée, commença Jéna, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de la moindre organisation. Je n'entends pas être entravée dans ma liberté d'agir donc qu'on me donne des ordres sans avoir mon mot à dire.

- Nous ne faisons pas de l'esclavage, contesta Trianna. Tu deviendrais un des principaux piliers du Du Vrangr Gata si tu te joignais à nous. Tes opinions seraient écoutées avec attention malgré ton jeune âge et ton quasi-manque d'expérience parmi les Vardens..

La magicienne s'arrêta et dévisagea longuement la jeune fille, espoir et envie se lisaient sur ses traits.

- Et bien ?

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, déclara catégoriquement Jéna.

La déception assombrit le visage de Trianna, mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par des éclairs énervés dans ses prunelles.

- J'ai compris. Désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps alors. Si, après mûre réflexion tu te décides enfin, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle allait soudainement partir, lorsqu'une silhouette vêtue d'une longue tunique ocre trottina jusqu'aux jeunes femmes.

- Trianna, héla l'homme en soufflant, les Jumeaux souhaitent te voir.

- J'y vais, merci Carn.

Trianna lança un dernier regard à Jéanna et s'en fut d'un pas vif, laissant la jeune fille avec le dénommé Carn.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais je l'ai rarement vue si furieuse, remarqua-t-il alors.

Jéanna haussa les épaules.

- J'ai refusé d'entrer dans le Du Vrangr Gata. Elle n'a pas aimé, c'est tout.

- Oh ! C'est toi Jéna alors ?

Le jeune homme la regarda, un sourire chaleureux embellissait son visage maigre, presque maladif. Elle opina.

- Je m'appelle Carn. Je suis membre du Du Vrangr Gata.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous rejoindre ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Surtout si les Jumeaux en sont les chefs….

Carn rit.

- Ce sont les plus puissants magiciens ici pourtant. Ils pourraient certainement t'apprendre des tas de choses… enfin.. peut-être pas après tout. Tu as reçu une éducation princière non ?

Jéanna se demandait si tout le monde connaissait la vie qu'elle avait menée à Urû'baen, ses parents étaient donc vraiment des espions rebelles, et leur réputation ne faiblissait pas même quatre ans après leur mort.

De nouveau elle haussa les épaules.

- Mon père m'a enseignée la magie. Je n'ai pas de points de comparaison avec d'autres pratiquants, je ne peux pas te répondre, dit-elle gentiment.

- Ton niveau doit être excellent. Tu sais, peu d'entre nous a reçu un réel enseignement. Nous avons surtout appris sur le tas lorsque nos dons ont été dévoilés.. et reconnus.

- Quand ça t'est arrivé à toi ?

- Déjà tout petit je faisais des choses pas naturelles, comme disaient mes parents, raconta Carn. Je faisais flotter des cailloux ou endormais les lapins… Rien de bien extraordinaire. J'habitais alors au Surda, et un jour, un magicien du Du Vrangr Gata en expédition m'a rencontré et m'a pris sous sa tutelle. Il m'a appris les rudiments de l'Ancien Langage et j'ai été jeté dans la vie. Comme ça.

- Je vois. Ça n'a pas dû être très facile.

- Je m'en sors pas mal, commenta le jeune homme.

Sans s'en apercevoir ils s'étaient mis à marcher, déambulant sur les petits sentiers qui parcouraient le vaste cratère.

- Pourquoi tous les Vardens semblent-ils si déprimés ? Demanda enfin Jéna en apercevant au loin un groupe de soldats au visage fermé.

- Notre situation est difficile, répondit Carn. Nous vivons au crochet des Nains, et il suffirait que Hrothgar meure et qu'un roi qui ne partage pas notre cause soit nommé à sa place pour que nous nous retrouvions dépourvus de refuge. De plus, nous craignons tous que Galbatorix sorte de son antre et ne participe à une prochaine bataille..

Il hésita.

- ..là, nous n'aurions aucun espoir.

- Galbatorix ne peut être invincible, déclara Jéna. Je ne suis pas morte lorsqu'il a voulu me tuer.

- Peut-être…murmura-t-il songeur. D'ailleurs ta _résurrection_ est un miracle, et pas que pour les membres du Du Vrangr Gata.

- Il paraît… Ajihad et Nasuada m'ont dit des choses dans ce sens. Mais ainsi ne suis-je pas la preuve que le pouvoir de Galbatorix a des limites ? Lorsque j'étais face à la mort et la souffrance, si j'avais perdu espoir, je ne serais à présent plus que poussière..

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais la chance a forcément été avec toi. Nous n'aurons pas la bonne fortune de notre côté si Galbatorix vient en personne, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si tu pars avec la certitude de perdre, autant rester chez toi, rétorqua-t-elle. Si tu n'essaies même pas, si tu n'espères même pas forcément tu vas droit à l'échec..

Carn ne répondit pas. Il la fixa un moment, ses paupières lourdes rendaient indéchiffrable son regard clair.

- Peut-être as-tu raison.

Il sourit de nouveau.

- Tu es une bien étrange jeune femme, Jéna. Sans te connaître personnellement, nous pensons tous, dans le Du Vrangr Gata, que tu es une sorte de providence, comme Eragon la fille d'un illustre allié des Vardens, dont l'âme noble et la puissance de l'esprit restent encore aujourd'hui ancrés dans nos mémoires. Personne ne sait cependant ce qui se cache réellement sous tes airs tranquilles. Trianna pensait pouvoir t'influencer, malgré la méfiance des Jumeaux à ton égard. Je comprends d'ailleurs leurs raisons, même si je ne les partage pas tu parles avec force et conviction, et rien ne semble altérer la lumière ardente que distille ton cœur et reflètent tes yeux. Je ne peux que t'admirer.

- Je ne mérite pas ces éloges, Carn, même s'ils me vont droit au cœur. Tu parais me comprendre, j'en suis ravie. J'espère ainsi que tu ne te contenteras plus d'être défaitiste et de voir, sinon la solution, au moins une voie plus lumineuse qui te permettra toujours d'avancer.

- Je songerai à notre conversation lorsque les temps obscurs se répandront devant moi, sois en assuré, promit-il.

Jéanna inclina la tête en souriant.

- J'espère te revoir un jour, nous discuterons de nouveau sur la flamme d'espérance qui brûle en chacun de nous, qu'elle soit entourée de fumée ou brillante au milieu de la nuit.

- Avec plaisir, Cœur Ardent.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

- C'est ainsi que les Vardens qui ont entendu parlé de toi t'appellent.

Elle sourit en rougissant.

- J'en suis honorée.

- Bien. Il faut que j'y aille. A bientôt peut-être.

Après un court signe de tête, Carn partit.

La jeune fille l'appréciait il était bien plus agréable que Trianna et n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle entre dans le cercle des magiciens. Cette idée ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. La vue des deux chauves la dégoûtait déjà suffisamment pour qu'elle ne souffre pas non plus de les avoir sur le dos, comme parfaits tourmenteurs et chefs impitoyables.

Alors qu'elle terminait son trajet jusqu'à Tronjheim, Jéanna vit réapparaître Nasuada. La jeune fille se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas rapide, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Jéna, fit-elle. Je suis contente de te trouver si rapidement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Mon père t'autorise à aller rendre visite Murtagh, répondit la Varden en guettant la réaction de son amie.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama vivement Jéna.

- Oui. Je suis allée le voir également, il se languit de pouvoir te parler. Et à Eragon aussi. Souhaites-tu que je te conduise jusqu'à lui ?

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir Nasuada.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je t'en prie, c'est par là…

Nasuada invita Jéna à la suivre dans la ville, le cœur de la jeune fille battait soudain à tout rompre. Elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite peu de temps auparavant. Le moment était venu de commencer à l'accomplir.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols, n'empruntant qu'un escalier de pierre qui les mena rapidement à un long corridor. Il était éclairé sur le mur de droite par des lanternes blanches qui rappelaient les rayons du jour, tandis qu'à sa gauche, quelques portes fermées se tairaient dans un silence tranquille. Seule une au fond était gardée deux soldats, un nain et un humain, adossés de part et d'autre se redressèrent soudain en voyant arriver Nasuada.

- Mon amie est venue voir Murtagh, dit la jeune Varden en arrivant face à eux.

- Bien ma Dame, répondit l'homme.

- Je te laisse donc, déclara Nasuada en se tournant vers Jéna. Nous nous reverrons ce soir.

- Sur ce, elle sourit brièvement et tourna les talons. Jéanna s'avança vers les gardes. Le nain fit tourner un jeu de clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

- Reste le temps qu'il te faudra, puis lorsque tu souhaites sortir, frappe à la porte, je t'ouvrirai, dit-il amicalement.

- Merci.

Il acquiesça et laissa passer Jéanna, surprise d'un accueil si chaleureux.

La pièce dans laquelle la jeune fille se retrouva était chaude et paraissait confortable. Elle était équipée d'une bassine dans un coin pour se laver ainsi que d'une petite table d'écriture avec plumes et encrier. Un grand lit moelleux trônait contre le mur du fond, et à ses pieds, un joli tapis couvrait le sol de pierre.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas m'être déplacé pour te voir, déclara une voix ondulant sous l'amusement et la joie. Mais je me sentais trop bien ici pour daigner sortir.

Murtagh s'approcha d'elle, le visage éblouissant de gaieté.

- Ce n'est pas très galant de ta part, lui reprocha Jéanna sur le même ton.

En guise d'excuse, le jeune homme l'enlaça, cherchant ses lèvres qu'il embrassa doucement. Jéanna sentit contre sa poitrine, leurs quatre cœurs battrent de concert, dans une parfaite harmonie.

- On m'avait assurée que tu serais bien traité, mais je n'imaginais pas un tel luxe, dit-elle lorsqu'ils rompirent leur étreinte.

- Moi non plus, crois-moi, confirma Murtagh en écartant les bras pour désigner la pièce. Mais Ajihad m'a assuré que tant que je ne lui causerai pas d'ennuis, je resterai ici. De bons petits plats et tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Tronjheim que je veux, me voilà gâté comme un roi !

Ils s'assirent sur le vaste lit, leurs mains solidement entrelacées. Jéanna dévisagea le jeune homme, décelant avec soulagement, la quiétude qui éclairait ses prunelles claires et lissait ses traits. Elle replaça une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur le visage de Murtagh.

- Tu es toujours aussi mal coiffé, nota-t-elle.

Il rit ouvertement.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua-t-elle sans colère.

- Rien. Je suis content que tu sois venue.

Sa main chaude caressa la joue de Jéanna.

- Qu'apportes-tu comme nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas grand chose. J'ai passé la journée à visiter Tronjheim et Farthen Dûr et eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter avec Nasuada. Nous sommes devenues de bonnes amies elle et moi.

- Elle n'est pas restée longtemps ici mais elle m'a fait l'impression d'être une grande Dame, bien plus estimable que toutes les comtesses d'Urû'baen !

L'image des manières parfois peu graciles des dames de la Cour de Galbatorix traversèrent l'esprit des deux jeunes gens. Ils rirent de la comparaison.

- Oui, elle l'est. Je crois qu'elle est destinée à succéder à Ajihad. Elle fera très certainement une grande reine. Et toi ? Demanda soudain Jéanna. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

- Non. Finalement, je me sens bien ici. On me laisse tranquille et je n'ai pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. J'ai pu me reposer pleinement de notre course effrénée depuis Gil'ead, et, même si je n'ai pas de perspective d'avenir, j'ai réussi à calmer mon esprit. Chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis la mort de Tornac au moins…

Un silence s'ensuivit Jéanna laissait Murtagh tracer des lignes imaginaires sur ses paumes, les chatouillements la détendaient, elle se sentait bien.

- Je tâcherai de te faire sortir de là, dit-elle enfin. Ajihad ne peut pas te garder couper du monde pour toujours, ça finira par lui coûter plus cher que cela ne lui rapporte.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que, même étant libre d'aller et venir à ma guise, je préfèrerais rester dans cet endroit. Personne ne viendrait m'y chercher des noises… ce serait mieux.

- Les gens verront bien qui tu es Murtagh, et pas seulement qui était ton père, murmura Jéanna.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, son expression n'était pas aussi convaincue que la sienne.

- Si tu disais vrai, la vie n'aurait plus le même goût.

Il lâcha ses mains et s'étira indolemment avant de s'adosser à la paroi de pierre.

- Mais les choses ne sont pas si simples, je le vis depuis ma naissance. Qu'importe les efforts que l'on fait, les gens ne voient toujours en vous que l'origine de votre sang. Regarde, Ajihad m'a reconnu par ma voix.. Et dire que c'est celle qu'avait mon père.

Il fit la moue.

- C'est pitoyable. Je ne pensais pas lui ressembler à ce point.

- Qu'est-ce que le physique lorsque c'est l'âme et l'esprit qui sont en jeu ? Si tu te concentres sans arrêt là-dessus, c'est normal que les gens pensent comme toi, tu ne crois pas ? S'exclama vivement Jéanna.

Murtagh haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça a toujours été comme ça, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait changer. Même à toi ça t'arrive, j'en suis certain. D'autant plus que nous sommes parmi les Vardens maintenant. Ne t'a-t-on pas fait de remarque par rapport à tes parents ?

Jéanna ne répondit pas, confirmant ses propos.

- Mais toi, ça ne doit pas te gêner. Tes parents sont des héros ici. Les miens… même ma mère, s'ils savent ses actions et ils doivent le savoir…

Sa phrase se perdit. Il soupira soudain et lança d'un ton plus joyeux :

- Voilà pourquoi je suis très bien où je suis. Reviens me voir dans dix ans, tu verras, tu auras devant toi un érudit bien gros et gras, qui pourra disserter de longues heures durant sur la poésie des cents dernières années.

Il secoua fièrement un rouleau de parchemin qui était posé à côté de lui. Jéanna rit, mi-amusée mi-chagrinée par la résolution et le réalisme du jeune homme.

- Pense à faire quelques exercices quand même, je refuse d'embrasser un érudit gros et gras, l'avertit-elle entraînant le rire de Murtagh.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne m'aimera plus alors ? Ironisa le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, contesta-t-elle. Non, plus sérieusement, Murtagh.

Le visage de la jeune fille se fit grave.

- Tu n'apprécierais pas de… que nous soyons ensemble ? N'y as-tu jamais rêvé ?

- Bien sûr que si, fit-il en serrant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

- Alors ! Tu ne pourras pas vivre ici tout seul l'éternité à venir. Le jugement des autres changera, tu verras, fais-moi confiance. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te l'ai déjà dit… murmura Jéanna.

Murtagh ne répondit pas, il se contenta de pousser un faible soupir, signant ainsi la fin de la discussion.

Sa résignation peinait Jéanna qui ne voyait pas comment lui faire changer d'avis. Même l'espoir de pouvoir être un jour à ses côtés de semblait pas l'enchanter plus que ça. Mais pourquoi…

* * *

><p><strong>Eh bien ? <strong>

**Avez vous aimé ?**

**J'aime bien Carn il est sympathique comme personnage, on le reverra peut être qui sait ^^**

**Sinon j'ai remarqué l'augmentation de 300% des titres de ffiction avec "destin" dedans XD C'est amusant. Faut dire que ça sonne bien ;p (je ne m'autofélicite pas je vous assure, surtout que je trouve mon titre assez bateau...)**

**Bref, à une prochaine fois j'espère, j'ai encore du retard à rattraper ici.**

**N'oubliez pas de faire un tour sur mon blog pour plus d'informations, illustrations et tout ! =D Je ne mords pas et je peux mettre vous donner une adresse blog pour avoir accès à la partie en mode secret.**

**RDV ici : alagaesia . skyblog . com (ne tenez pas compte des espaces ;)**


	38. Celle qui a saisi le soleil

**Allez, j'aime bien ce chapitre ! XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Sa douce voix embaumait son corps, elle aurait voulu l'écouter à jamais, se fondre en elle comme neige au soleil. Soleil. Des rayons étincelaient devant ses yeux l'éblouissant presque, une odeur de brûler s'insinua dans ses narines, irritant sa gorge, l'assoiffant horriblement. La peur vibra dans sa corps, elle semblait attendre, les membres crispés, attendre la sentence… Une douleur aiguë chauffa soudain sa joue, faisant affluer les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer. D'autres coups suivirent, toujours plus violents, pleins de haine et de rage. Elle les supporta, avalant avec passion cette souffrance qu'elle voulait éradiquer. Un goût de fer inonda sa bouche rendant sa langue pâteuse. Le liquide rouge se balançait dans l'or rutilant, tentant et écœurant. Une plume ténébreuse tomba dans la flaque avant d'y être engloutie…<p>

Jéanna se réveilla soudain, la tête lourde et douloureuse, une affreuse nausée lui pressait le cœur. Dehors, le soleil n'était pas encore levé les petites fenêtres creusées dans le mur ne montraient que l'obscurité qui s'étendait dans le cratère de Farthen Dûr.

La jeune fille se leva car le sommeil l'avait quittée et décida d'aller faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes et vider son esprit embrumé par le cauchemar. Elle s'habilla distraitement et sortit pieds nus dans les couloirs déserts. Les lanternes magiques qui éclairaient chaque corridor étaient encore allumées mais leur intensité avait diminué pour la nuit. Elle s'égara dans les dédales, montant et descendant les escaliers qui s'offraient à elle quand elle se retrouva au quatrième étage du hall central. Isidar Mithrim projetait faiblement ses couleurs chatoyantes sur les dalles blanches du sol. L'espace et le temps semblèrent soudain étrangement calmes et indolents, comme s'ils s'étaient figés. Jéanna s'approcha de la rambarde et, tout en caressant son rebord lisse, continua son avancée, ses pensées évoluant vers son cœur d'argent et le sommeil agréablement serein de son porteur. Au moins Murtagh semblait bien.

Deux yeux jaunes apparurent brusquement devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Un chat fin et musclé sortit de l'obscurité, des petits plumeaux de poils coiffaient ses oreilles et une crinière touffue encadrait sa tête anguleuse.

- Pardon, murmura Jéanna. Tu m'as surprise.

Elle s'écarta du chemin du matou pour le laisser passer, comme si cette manière de traiter un chat était naturelle, et aurait poursuivi sa route si un esprit grave et inconnu ne l'avait pas interrompue.

« _Suis-moi, Brille-Soleil_.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque la créature, car ce n'était pas un animal, s'enfonça dans un couloir en bondissant légèrement. Elle finit cependant par reprendre ses esprits et se hâta de le suivre, mais quand elle tourna dans le corridor plongé dans une lueur tamisée, il n'y avait plus trace du chat.

Elle s'arrêta, déçue, et alors qu'elle allait rebrousser chemin, une porte ouverte à quelques pas d'elle l'interpella.

La jeune fille s'avança et poussa doucement le battant, entrant dans des appartements, visiblement occupés.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Dit soudain une voix.

Jéanna sursauta violemment, se cognant le coude dans l'angle de la porte. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur puis entreprit de se masser vigoureusement. Elle aperçut alors, assise dans un fauteuil haut et profond, une petite silhouette occupée à siroter une tasse fumante.

- Pardon, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, murmura la jeune fille.

- Tu as pourtant suivi Solembum.

- Qui ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Solembum, répéta la femme. Tes parents ne t'ont pas non plus appris à te curer les oreilles ? Tu sais, les deux trous que tu as de chaque côté de la tête mais peut-être que tu n'en as pas…

Prise au dépourvu, Jéanna ne rétorqua rien, se demandant plutôt chez qui elle était tombée.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, euh…

Angela.

- Angela, m…

- moi, mais on m'appelle aussi l'herboriste, que veux-tu ? Demanda la femme d'une voix enjouée.

- Qui est Solembum ?

- Celui que tu as suivi jusqu'ici pardi ! Décidément tes pare…

- Ils sont morts, lâcha sèchement Jéanna, les traits soudainement tendus.

Le ton doux et attristé d'Angela lui fit regretter son manque de contrôle d'elle-même.

- Je sais, petite. Viens, assieds-toi.

Elle désigna la pile de coussins face à elle, de l'autre côté d'une table basse sur laquelle elle avait reposé sa tasse.

- Tu veux du thé ?

Distraitement, Jéanna acquiesça. Elle s'assit sur les coussins moelleux et remercia avec gratitude le breuvage que lui tendit bientôt Angela.

La teinte olivâtre du liquide lui arracha une pensée de dégoût, qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de masquer. Par politesse elle en but une gorgée, mais la chaleur qui se répandit aussitôt dans son corps lui fit du bien, et le goût aigre-doux de la boisson n'était pas désagréable.

Le chat soudain, réapparut, ses yeux étaient plus foncés dans la semi-clarté qui éclairait la pièce il tâta le genou de Jéanna et, d'un petit bond gracieux, se glissa dans le creux de ses jambes en tailleur.

« Solembum ? Appela la jeune fille en étendant son esprit vers lui.

Un ronronnement apaisant lui répondit.

« Pourquoi m'avoir conduite ici ?

« _Celle qui a saisi le soleil devait venir tôt ou tard._

« Je m'appelle Jéna.

« _Je sais._

« Comment savais-tu pour Brille-Soleil ?

Solembum ferma les yeux et fit semblant de somnoler. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, amusée et intriguée à la fois.

- Pff, souffla-t-elle.

Angela rit gentiment.

- Il t'aime bien, déclara-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ?

- Non. Mais en ce moment il apprécie de parler avec mes visiteurs exceptionnels.

- Je fais partie de ces personnes ? S'étonna Jéanna.

Les boucles brunes de la femme s'agitèrent joyeusement.

- Il faut croire.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Parce que tu as suivi Solembum, s'exclama Angela comme si c'était évident.

La jeune fille soupira en souriant.

- Je veux dire… pour quelles raisons m'a-t-il amenée ici ?

- Ah, enfin une question qui a du sens ! S'enthousiasma la femme. Je risque de me lasser de cette pratique à force, mais puisque je l'ai promis ainsi…

Elle sortit d'un coffret glissé sous son siège, une bourse de cuir fermée par un lacet.

- Souhaites-tu que je lise ton avenir ? Dit-elle soudain.

Jéanna la regarda, de plus en plus désorientée. Elle ne saisit pas immédiatement où voulait en venir Angela quand son cœur s'accéléra brusquement, envie et crainte s'insinuèrent dans son esprit.

- Mon avenir ? Ce qui va m'arriver ? Reformula-t-elle.

- Parfaitement. A quiconque parle Solembum, ai-je promis de lui lire son avenir, si tant est que la personne le souhaite. Trois avant toi ont eu ce privilège, deux ont accepté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je ne te forcerai pas à écouter ce que je peux lire à ton sujet, mais cette chance est un privilège qui ne te sera pas de nouveau accordé.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant. Qui n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il allait devenir le jour suivant, dans trois mois, dix ans ?! Mais justement, qu'allait-elle découvrir ?

- Allez-y, s'il vous plait, dit-elle avec force, en interrompant ses pensées.

Angela s'inclina légèrement devant sa décision, puis elle sortit de leur sachet, tout un tas de petits ossements couverts de runes étranges.

- Ce sont des os de dragons. Grâce à eux je pourrais déchiffrer les méandres de ta vie future.

Elle ramassa les osselets dans ses mains et les lança soudain sur la table recouverte d'une nappe blanche, en s'écriant :

- Manin ! Wyrda ! Hugin !

Des frissons parcoururent la peau de Jéanna lorsque la magie frétilla dans l'air. Elle observa ensuite Angela, perdue dans la contemplation des instruments de divination. Elle souffla tranquillement, tentant de calmer la nervosité de son corps et de son esprit. L'impatience brûlait ses lèvres, mais elle se retint pour ne pas déranger.

Enfin, après de longues minutes insoutenables, Angela reprit la parole, une lueur indescriptible dans ses yeux sombres.

- Par où commencer, soupira-t-elle. Les osselets ne retombent jamais de la même façon et les tiens sont particulièrement, comment dire… reliés.

Jéanna sentit le chat tourner la tête vers les ossements, les yeux grand ouverts, attentifs.

- C'est même très étrange, poursuivit-elle. D'habitude les gens ont tous plus ou moins une ligne de vie, un passé, un présent et un avenir, si tu préfères. Mais en ce qui te concerne, le tout est sérieusement, non pas emmêlé ou embrouillé, mais… oui, relié. Je ne vois pas d'autres mots.

Elle réajusta son séant sur son siège et pointa un os étrangement plat sur lequel un autre était tombé.

- Voici la racine et le cerisier… je n'ai que rarement vu ce dernier, commenta Angela fascinée, il symbolise la jeunesse et le renouveau. Tu ne connaîtras jamais la décrépitude de l'âge, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu ne mourras jamais ni que ton heure est proche.. ton avenir sur ce point est flou et dépend de beaucoup d'autres facteurs. Notamment du fait que, tôt ou tard tu devras sacrifier ta vie.

L'herboriste s'arrêta un instant de parler pour juger de ses paroles sur Jéanna. La jeune fille ne broncha pas, mais une lueur incertaine dans ses yeux l'avertit qu'elle était de moins en moins à l'aise.

- Je ne peux pas te dire quel sort exact t'attends, reprit Angela. Mais sache que tu le feras de ton plein gré et que ce sacrifice sera mûrement réfléchi et pas le simple fait d'une impulsion insensée. Ton sens du devoir est fort, qu'importe les conséquences qu'il entraîne sur ton corps et ton esprit.

- Mais mourrais-je ou pas ? L'interrompit Jéanna.

- Je ne sais pas. Possible.. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne connaîtras jamais la vieillesse, peut-être est-ce à prendre dans le sens où ton sacrifice conduira à ta perte…

La jeune fille acquiesça, de plus en plus tendue.

- Passons à la racine. Elle n'annonce pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles. Des éléments de ton passé rejoignent ton présent, et rejoindront ton avenir, tu ne sortiras jamais tout à fait de ce cercle flou et multiple. Je ne peux cependant t'en dire la raison ni l'achèvement et encore moins ce que tu apprendras sur toi-même. Néanmoins j'ai quelques certitudes plus claires...

Elle désigna trois figures entourant toutes les autres.

- Fais-moi voir ta main droite, dit-elle ensuite.

Jéanna obéit.

- Regarde, la plume ressemble aux plis de ta paume. C'est le signe que tu n'atteindras la liberté qu'en offrant ta main.

- En me mariant ?! S'étonna Jéanna.

- Peut-être…

La jeune fille observa la rune étrangement noircie, comme brûlée, elle ne voyait pas la plume mais la similitude entre sa peau et la gravure était frappante.

- En tout cas, reprit la femme, la plume désigne la liberté. Tu ressens comme beaucoup, le désir d'être libre de tes actes, mais un jour ce droit te sera ravi, par la traîtrise qui plus est. Et pour le reprendre tu n'auras d'autre choix que de donner ta main.

Jéanna tenta d'imaginer qui pourrait bien la trahir, mais les propos de la voyante la laissait perplexe.

- Et les autres ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Angela indiqua un os fin, marqué par un trait gras et profond.

- Le sang.

Ses traits s'assombrirent.

- Rien de bien surprenant, malheureusement.. La souffrance t'entoure, le sang coule et t'abreuve de son aigreur, tu as été, es et seras entourée par la guerre et la haine. Tous ces maux incrustés dans ta chaire ne trouveront leur issu que grâce au troisième symbole : l'auréole appelée aussi le soleil.

Elle tapota un os de la taille d'un petit galet. Une forme proche d'un œil semblait fixer Jéanna.

- Le pouvoir de dominer et d'éclairer l'obscurité marquera la fin ou la continuation des dures épreuves qui t'attendent. Je ne parviens pas à savoir si ce sera l'un ou l'autre… ajouta Angela tristement. Je sais seulement que la lumière de l'astre du jour est en toi, ancrée profondément et de plusieurs manières. Tu ne peux réchapper à sa brûlure ni au fait que tu es toi-même la cause de ces brûlures. Mais le soleil signifie aussi le bonheur, la réussite. Quels que soient tes malheurs, tu ne seras pas toujours plongée dans l'obscurité et la peur. Je vois de nombreuses joies te recouvrirent et la certitude que tu parviendras plus d'une fois à tes fins.

Un sourire mélancolique enfin, se dessina sur son visage.

- Je n'ai jamais vu cette rune-là, elle montra une forme arrondie coupée en deux par une ligne verticale. C'est le ventricule de dragon. Il représente normalement la force, la puissance, mais j'y vois également le signe d'un amour passionnel. Un lien très puissant et très étroit te lie déjà à un être cher…

Elle leva la tête vers la jeune fille un beau sourire modelait ses traits.

- La rayure au milieu indique un partage. Ton amour sera-t-il partagé ou scindé en deux, je ne peux le dire, une ombre passa sur sa voix, mais je peux affirmer qu'il sera traversé, tout comme ton existence, par les difficultés, voire la douleur. Je voix que dans un avenir proche, ton amour sera brisé par quelques tourments insondables puis que tu souffriras d'aimer jusqu'à vouloir la mort de celui que tu aimes.

Jéanna fronça les sourcils, comment pourrait-elle vouloir la mort de Murtagh ?! Et que signifiait que son amour allait être brisé ?

- Je perçois également une troisième personne qui viendra s'immiscer entre toi et celui que tu aimes. Sa présence menacera ta propre destruction mais tu t'en serviras aussi pour libérer ton cœur et les… cœurs de cœurs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'herboriste resta un instant interdite, méditant ses paroles.

- Je ne fais que lire littéralement ce qui m'est apparue, je ne peux t'en dire plus malheureusement, répondit-elle. Dans le même temps, la flamme de ton cœur vacillera dans les regrets mais ta passion te conduiras à souhaiter la fin de tes maux, et t'y aidera. Enfin, le chemin confirme tous mes dires…

Elle pointa une dernière rune.

- Tu devras faire face à de lourdes décisions, qui n'impliqueront pas que toi. Des choix pénibles qu'il te faudra surmonter et assumer, qu'importent leurs conséquences, cela rejoint le sacrifice présagé par le cerisier. Je vois l'incertitude et la peine t'envahir, mais aussi des voies qui ne t'appartiennent pas et qui te conduiront vers la déchéance ou l'espoir, l'un se mêlant à l'autre comme tous les fils de ton destin sont reliés entre eux dans une bouillonnante harmonie.

Angela expira et but une longue gorgée de son thé.

- Voilà.

Jéanna était perdue dans les sinuosités de son esprit, elle ne parvenait plus à penser.

- … et au final ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Au final ? Je ne sais pas. Deviendras-tu la femme d'un puissant roi que tu aimeras mais qui ne fera de toi qu'un jouet parmi d'autres ou bien finiras-tu seule et défigurée jusqu'à la fin des temps, libre d'errer entre les flammes qu'allumera le soleil ? Tu le découvriras le moment venu. Les osselets ont parlé, je ne peux t'en dire plus, dit doucement Angela.

La jeune fille acquiesça, digérant tant bien que mal les révélations sur son avenir.

- Rappelle-toi cependant que chaque interprétation qui m'est apparue est liée aux autres, comme chaque mouvement de danse n'a de sens que s'il est précédé et suivi de tous ceux de la chorégraphie. La vie est une ronde dont on ne voit les bouts, car nous arrivons à tour de rôle remplacer ses participants, perpétuant sa cadence, emporté par le temps. A toi de trouver ton rythme et ta place dans cet ensemble…

Solembum se releva soudain, s'étirant, le dos rond.

« _Ne cherche pas à contrôler l'Immensité, Brille-Soleil, _dit-il, _ou tu pourrais t'y perdre…_

Souplement, la créature partit et disparut dans la seconde pièce de l'appartement, laissant à Jéanna une interrogation de plus.

A son tour la jeune fille se redressa.

- Merci, Angela. Je ne sais pas si vos dires m'ont éclairée, j'ai plus l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard opaque à présent… mais… merci.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Jéanna, même si ton avenir n'est pas des plus plaisants.. Prends gardes aux mûres trop rouges, tu pourrais te piquer à leurs épines.

Sur ces paroles sans significations, la jeune fille sortit. Elle était troublée.

Le Cerisier et la Racine infinie, la jeunesse éternelle, soit parce que je n'atteindrai jamais la vieillesse soit parce que je deviendrai immortelle. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai donc devant moi qu'un bref avenir, et pas des plus réjouissants. Quant à la racine j'ai perdu puis retrouvé la mémoire, mais quels éléments de mon passé doivent encore me revenir ?

_La Plume, la liberté en donnant ma main… Je n'ai pas envie de me marier. Pourquoi devrais-je me marier, même avec Murtagh, pour devenir libre ? Je suis libre… Mais peut-être que je deviendrai une esclave, ou bien que je serai enfermée… _

Elle frissonna. Sa liberté était une des choses qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

_Le Sang. La souffrance… La guerre approche, tout le monde le sent. L'arrivée d'Eragon et de Saphira à chamboulée l'ordre établi par le roi… mais que vais-je devoir endurer ?_

_Le Soleil. Le bonheur et la réussite, mais aussi le pouvoir d'un chef qui restaura l'équilibre ou perpétuera les ombres sur le monde. Cela signifie-t-il que Galbatorix peut être défait ?_

_Le Chemin. Des choix difficiles à assumer, qui n'impliqueront pas que moi. Rester à Gil'ead ne me concernait pas uniquement… mais que ferai-je dans l'avenir ?_

_Le Ventricule de dragon. La puissance. Dans l'amour.. mais pas que. Quels sont mes pouvoirs ? Rien de bien extraordinaire si on les compare à ceux des elfes… Et Murtagh. Souhaiterai-je réellement sa mort ? Me fera-t-il souffrir alors que sans lui je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même ? Il est incapable de me faire du mal. Je le sais. Et que signifie que notre amour sera brisé… pourquoi alors qu'il a perduré même après une si terrible séparation ?_

Son destin était-il immuable ? Jéanna espérait que non, bien que l'assurance d'Angela ne prouve le contraire. De plus, l'Ancien langage ne mentait jamais.

Les marches du destin s'étalaient désormais sous ses pas…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Désolée, je ne suis pas du tout une pro pour faire parler Angela.**

**et évidemment, je ne pouvais passez à côté de la prédiction d'Angela XD Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il arriver à Jéna ?**

**;)**

**bises**


	39. Discussions

Les fresques dansaient devant ses yeux, courbes délicates incrustée dans la pierre. Ici et là des touches de couleurs réchauffaient l'atmosphère, ocre, vert, or…

Les paroles de l'herboriste tournaient en rond dans son esprit, ne formant plus désormais qu'un nuage tortueux dont elle peinait à dénouer les fibres évanescentes. Seule la noirceur de son avenir lui revenait constamment et l'incertitude quant à sa durée. L'hypothèse de la mort l'effrayait moins qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, elle la peinait plutôt. Les rêves de bonheur qu'elle pouvait se faire ne se réaliseraient pas, et elle s'en voulait de ne jamais pouvoir accéder au but qu'elle s'était fixé, selon les promesses qu'elle s'était faites et qu'elle avait, il y a si longtemps déjà, prononcées pour Selena.

On frappa soudain à la porte.

Rappelée à la réalité, Jéanna cessa ses divagations et se redressa.

- Entrez, s'exclama-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement une forme gracieuse se glissa à l'intérieur. Ses mouvements fluides et discrets alertèrent Jéanna. Elle se releva brusquement, le cœur bondissant de joie, et s'envola vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

- Arya ! Tu es réveillée !

Elle se retint tout juste de lui sauter au cou et, portant deux doigts à ses lèvres la salua à la manière des Elfes.

- Atra esterni ono thelduin, fricairinn pömnuria.

- Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, lui répondit Arya.

- Un du evarinya ono varda, termina la jeune fille.

Un sourire éclaira leurs deux visages.

Jéanna dévisagea Arya. L'elfe ne paraissait pas fatiguée, mais ses yeux légèrement troublés reflétaient la souffrance et la peine qu'elle ressentait. L'œil non averti des simples hommes ne remarquerait pas ce petit détail, mais la jeune fille, après plus d'une année plongée dans leur monde, parvenait à déceler chez ce peuple étrange, les signes des vives émotions qu'il dissimulait.

L'elfe portait un bandeau noir qui retenait sa magnifique chevelure d'ébène elle était vêtue d'un uniforme de cuir matelassé et portait à la ceinture sa fine et longue épée recourbée.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Jéna.

Elle invita Arya à s'asseoir sur son lit, des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle saurait se montrer calme et patiente.

- Mieux, répondit Arya. Les magiciens du Du Vrangr Gata et les Nains sont parvenus à éradiquer le poison qui rongeait mon corps. Mais c'est aussi et surtout grâce à vos efforts pour m'amener chez les Vardens que je suis en vie. Sans la décision d'Eragon de me libérer, de la tienne de laisser tes compagnons s'échapper par les airs, et votre chevauchée folle à travers tout l'Alagaësia, je serais morte à l'heure actuelle. Eka elrun ono. Eka elrun ono, Soluskopa. Förn thornessa er thautdagaro wiol edtha.

- Eka eddyr ilia eom sjon ono heill. Sem er allr wea eka threyja, déclara la jeune fille.

L'elfe darda sur la jeune fille un regard tendre puis caressa sa joue, recevant et donnant l'affection qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre.

- Que vous est-il arrivé Arya, murmura Jéanna tristement. Ajihad m'a brièvement raconté ce qu'il savait des événements, mais les connaître de ta bouche ôterait un grand poids de mon cœur.

Une ombre voila les yeux verts d'Arya, fugace mais profonde.

- Nous étions arrivés à l'orée du Du Weldenvarden, rien dans l'atmosphère n'aurait pu nous laisser présager ce qui allait arriver, mais la magie de nos frontières n'atteint pas cet endroit encore, et ainsi les mauvaises intentions ne pouvaient être repoussées. Une heure plus tard tout au plus, nous avons été attaqués. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière Durza, l'Ombre, a pu connaître notre trajet, mais toujours est-il que nous sommes tombés dans son embuscade. Des Urgals ont tué Glenwing et Fäolin dans le dos sans que nous n'y attendions… et j'ai été capturée. Mais avant cela, j'ai réussi à envoyé l'œuf en sureté, sous le nez de Duza. Je voulais l'envoyer à Brom, mais il a atterrit devant Eragon, et Saphira a donc éclos. Je ne peux expliquer ce phénomène, je suppose que dans la précipitation mon sort n'a qu'à moitié fonctionné, et qu'un heureux hasard a réuni dragon et Dragonnier.

Un doux sourire illumina furtivement les traits de l'elfe mais le chagrin consumait son esprit. Jéanna aussi était accablée, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de repenser à cette tragique histoire depuis son entretien avec le chef des Vardens, et la réalité exposée de la voix de l'unique rescapée de ce malheur, restait difficile à avaler. La mort de ses parents ressurgit également des méandres de sa conscience, faisant naître en elle une vive douleur qui jamais ne disparaîtrait complètement. Il lui était presque impossible d'imaginer qu'elle ne reverrait jamais les deux elfes, elle se souvenait encore de leurs sourires, pouvait entendre leur voix chantante… Un étrange frisson la parcourut, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir la mort d'un elfe.

- Älfakyn ach néiat deyja, eru thautdagaro… chuchota Jéanna tristement.

- C'est ce que nous avons fini par croire aussi. Rester un siècle repliés sur nous-mêmes a endormi nos raisons, et Fäolin et Glenwing en ont payé le prix. Galbatorix devra recevoir le jugement qu'il mérite pour tous ses crimes, nous ne pouvons plus demeurer à l'écart de la guerre qui s'annonce. J'ai envoyé à mon réveil, un message pour les miens. Ils seront obligés de reprendre les échanges avec les Vardens cette interruption était inacceptable. J'ai honte de ce qu'ils ont fait, termina Arya durement mais néanmoins avec une certaine peine.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ça.

- Peut-être, mais cela reste une erreur de leur part. Les Elfes aussi sont sous la menace permanente d'une attaque du roi félon. Chaque jour ses pouvoirs s'accroissent sans que nous n'en connaissions la cause. D'ici peu de temps sans doute, trouvera-t-il le moyen d'exterminer les défenses de la Forêt et alors, rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter. C'est pour cette raison qu'Elfes, Vardens et Nains ne doivent pas se perdre en querelles et dissensions. L'enjeu est bien trop important.

- Avec ton retour, les choses s'amélioreront. Et la présence d'Eragon et de Saphira a fait renaître l'espoir que nos forces pourront prochainement se mesurer à celles de Galbatorix.

- Je l'espère, Jéna.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit, rapidement rompu par Arya.

- Mais toi, que t'est-il arrivé depuis que nous nous sommes quittées ? Que faisais-tu avec Eragon lorsque j'ai été secourue à Gil'ead ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Ces derniers mois, les événements se sont enchaînés si rapidement que je doute qu'ils aient réellement existés.

- C'est là une des particularités des humains que j'ai encore du mal à saisir. Leur vie est courte ainsi que le semble leur mémoire. Ils ne prennent pas le temps de savourer l'existence qu'on leur donne. Pour parler vulgairement, il la bouffe sans mesure.

- Justement. C'est en ne regardant pas en arrière qu'on avance. S'attarder sur les blessures du passé nous ralentit trop. Autant profiter du peu d'instant qu'il nous reste plutôt que de se morfondre tout le temps. C'est cet aspect de ton peuple que je ne comprends pas bien à mon tour, sourit Jéna. Lorsqu'un grief vous étreint, il met beaucoup de temps à guérir. Vous ne voyez plus le merveilleux monde qui vous entoure alors même que vous vous vanter d'y être plus proches que n'importe qui.

Les lèvres d'Arya s'étirèrent joyeusement.

- Je ne t'avais jamais connue une telle ardeur, Soluskopa. Raconte-moi ce qui t'est arrivé pour que je comprenne mieux ces changements.

- Une fois de plus, la jeune fille raconta ce qui lui était arrivé, passant sa vie au village sous silence, ce n'était pas le plus intéressant. L'elfe l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre, dans le même respect qui caractérisait la grande majorité des Elfes. Néanmoins ses traits exprimèrent son heureux étonnement lorsque la jeune fille lui annonça qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire.

- Vous saviez qui j'étais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jéanna sans dureté lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit.

- Quand nous t'avons trouvée, non. Mais dès que nous sommes arrivés à Ellesméra, nous avons apprit que les Vardens avaient perdu deux espions à Urû'baen et que leur fille avait disparue. La concordance était frappante, surtout que tu te souvenais du nom de Brom. Mais nous n'avons rien dit aux Vardens pour qu'ils ne te demandent pas à leurs côtés. Tu n'étais pas en état de voyager ni de faire parti de la rébellion. Nous avons seulement averti Brom qui a ensuite insisté pour qu'on te conduise à Carvahall. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas de t'avoir dissimulée ton identité, bien que nous n'eussions que peu d'information sur toi…

- Non. Peut-être que si je l'avais su avant de recouvrir la mémoire je vous aurais harcelé pour savoir, mais désormais, d'une part ça n'a plus d'importance, et d'autre part je reconnais que ça m'aurais peut-être plus perturbée qu'autre chose. Je serais sans doute devenue folle de connaître mon passé sans me le rappeler réellement.

- Tu parles avec sagesse, Jéna. Tu parais plus sereine et en paix avec toi-même également. J'en suis heureuse.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Tant de choses sont venues bouleverser ma petite routine au village. C'est comme un barrage qui craque tout à coup après avoir tenu des années sans faillir… C'est une sensation étrange, mais je me sens plus légère. C'est mieux. Mon passé n'est pas des plus joyeux mais je ne peux le changer, c'est ainsi je ne cède pas à la fatalité et essaie d'accepter, tout simplement. Cependant j'ai encore une question, reprit vivement Jéna. Pourquoi m'avoir ramenée avec vous ? Je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille, blessée, perdue.. pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée parmi les Hommes ?

Une lueur fugace transperça les yeux d'Arya.

- La nature nous a guidés vers toi, Soluskopa, répondit calmement l'elfe. Une peur effroyable a traversé nos âmes alors que nous faisions un large détour de Gil'ead. Comment et pourquoi le vent et la terre nous ont avertis de ta présence, je ne sais pas. C'est ainsi, et vae, du älfakyn, accordons une grande importance à la voix du monde qui nous entoure. C'était un signe que tu devais venir à Ellesméra, que nous devions veiller sur toi.

- Et je vous en suis reconnaissante, remercia Jéanna.

- Je le sais, et Fäolin et Glenwing aussi. Ils te considéraient comme leur amie. Certes très jeune, même pour une humaine, mais une personne chère à leurs yeux. Tu étais comme une fleur fragile qui ne demandait qu'un peu de soleil et de réconfort. Nous sentions la grande force d'âme et de cœur que tu portais. Que tu portes toujours, Jéna. Jéanna. Tu es un réel mystère pour nous, si tu savais…

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas, intriguant d'autant plus la jeune fille.

- Tu connais donc le fils de Morzan, commenta Arya, rompant de cette façon le silence qui s'était installé entre elles. Et depuis toujours...

- Tu désapprouves ce que je ressens ? Demanda Jéanna sans brusquerie.

- Non, bien sûr. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Murtagh n'est pas son père, même si ses actions seront toujours comparées à celles du Parjure.

- Il se défend donc plutôt bien pour le moment, plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Certes. Mais permets-moi de te mettre en garde quant à la confiance que tu lui accordes. Si par malheur Murtagh empruntait la voie de son père, elle pourrait te desservir.

- Je sais que cela n'arrivera pas, assura Jéna.

- Sé eïnradhin onr abr ilumëo achi waise.

- Dis-moi, as-tu rencontré Eragon ?

- Non, pas encore. Je souhaitais te voir en premier. Le Dragonnier doit passer des tests aujourd'hui, les Vardens veulent savoir qu'elles sont ses capacités.

- Il est doué, affirma Jéanna. Brom était un bon précepteur.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Arya en se levant. Bien, je vais y aller ce sont les Jumeaux qui vont juger de ses pouvoirs de magicien mais je doute de leurs bonnes intentions envers Eragon. Vae weohnata sjon nosu sun, Soluskopa.

...

- Regardez cette enfant, regardez cette enfant ! Argetlam l'a bénie ! S'exclamait avec joie une vieille femme en montrant à qui le voulait, le bébé qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Et Saphira a déposé ce signe étoilé sur son front. Les cieux seront désormais avec elle !

Jéna s'approcha, curieuse. Plusieurs Vardens se penchaient au-dessus du ballotin dans lequel reposait l'enfant, et des paroles enthousiasmées naissaient ici et là à mesure que la nourrice racontait avec emphase ce qui lui était arrivé il y a deux jours à peine.

- … noncé une phrase dans une langue étrange alors que sa paume se mettait à briller puis c'est son dragon qui s'est avancé, il lui a touchée le front et cette étoile est apparue… Tu ne souffriras plus, petite, c'est le Dragonnier qui te l'a promis, conclut-elle.

La femme, enfin, releva la tête et aperçut Jéna. Son sourire ne retomba pas, au contraire. Elle sembla reconnaître la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle, rayonnante.

- Cœur Ardent, je t'ai vue, tu accompagnais Eragon lorsqu'il est arrivé dans Farthen Dûr. Regarde. Voici Elva.

Elle lui désigna le nourrisson qui commençait à s'agiter. Il devait être âgé de quelques mois à peine, son visage rose respirait la bonne santé bien que quelques maigreurs laissaient penser qu'il n'avait pas toujours bien vécu son début de vie. Cependant ce qui frappait surtout, était l'étrange signe qui scintillait sur son front. Une étoile incrustée par la magie, brillait au soleil, auréolant sa tête nue. Jéna se rappelait en avoir vue une similaire sur la paume d'Eragon : la Gedwëy Ignasia, la marque des Dragonniers. Elle avait entendu cette histoire la veille en se promenant dans le vaste cratère de Farthen Dûr, Eragon avait béni un bébé orphelin de père et de mère qui n'avait plus qu'une vieille nourrisse pour s'occuper d'elle.

Soudain Elva ouvrit les yeux et son regard à la surprenante teinte violette croisa celui de Jéna. Cette dernière, étrangement, sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Le bébé tendit les bras, incitant la vieille dame à la déposer dans les mains maladroites de la jeune fille qui resta un instant figée, fascinée par la profondeur de ces yeux gorgés de magie. Puis elle sourit, tendrement, son cœur emballé d'une douce chaleur à la sensation de ce corps si fragile reposant contre elle. Elva toucha son visage de ses doigts minuscules et sourit à son tour. L'espace d'un battement de cils, Jéna crut percevoir une décharge la piquer à ce contact, mais elle se fit une raison et considéra l'enfant maintenant si proche d'elle.

- Medh Eragons shelgra, ono weohnata hvar du zar'roc abr eka. Wyrda onr weohnata nuanen waise, dautr abr garjzla, murmura-t-elle.

Comme si elle avait compris ces paroles, Elva gazouilla gaiement en agitant les pieds, provoquant par là même la panique de Jéna qui s'empressa de la tendre à sa protectrice. La petite fille cessa rapidement ses démonstrations et un masque sérieux tomba d'un coup sur son visage.

- Prenez soin d'elle. Un grand avenir lui est destiné, pria Jéna.

- Merci ma Dame, déclara avec fierté la vieille femme.

Après un salut bref, la jeune fille s'en alla, continuant son chemin vers les terrains d'entraînement où elle espérait trouver Eragon.

Sa rencontre avec Elva lui laissait un sentiment fort particulier, comme un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Que pourrait-il arriver à un être béni par le nouveau représentant d'une caste si prestigieuse qu'était celle des Dragonniers, à part une félicité sans pareille ? Malgré le monde de souffrances dans lequel elle évoluerait pendant encore au moins un certain moment si le règne de Galbatorix perdurait, sa vie serait plus belle que celle de tout un chacun… Quelle était alors cette impression qui l'avait traversée en plongeant son regard dans celui de la petite fille ?

Jéna passa une main dans ses cheveux détachés et mit de côtés ses préoccupations un instant pour revenir à des choses moins perturbantes.

Elle continuait son chemin vers les terrains d'entraînement où elle espérait trouver Eragon. Voilà près de deux jours qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé ni à Saphira, et leur présence lui manquait. Les avoir côtoyés pendant plusieurs mois sans interruption avait créé un lien fort entre eux, et elle éprouvait le besoin de parler des évènements récents pour obtenir leurs avis. De plus ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés en très bons termes, après la fin houleuse de leur périple et l'inquiétude quant à leur rencontre avec les Vardens.

Arrivée devant les vastes terrains aménagés pour le combat, elle ne vit nulle trace du jeune Dragonnier. Comme la veille, les têtes se tournaient sur son passage, soit parce qu'on ne la reconnaissait pas en tant que Varden, soit parce qu'on connaissait son identité, voire les rumeurs qui couraient sur elle et ses parents. Les premiers regards furent méfiants, mais lorsque la jeune fille se mit à rendre sourire et petits signes de la tête en guise de salut, l'atmosphère se détendit, et bientôt même, quelques « Cœur Ardent ! » sonnèrent ici et là. Bien qu'elle désapprouvait cette attitude, Jéna se redressa comme pour se donner meilleure contenance et entendit d'une oreille ravie ce surnom qu'on lui attribuait.

Elle eut bien vite traversé le camp et se dirigeait sans trop réfléchir vers les collines couvertes d'herbe tendre, qui s'étalaient face à elle. La lumière y était relativement faible, jetant une part de mystère sur ce lieu laissé à l'état sauvage. Au loin elle apercevait les contours d'un tunnel engloutissant par ses ténèbres, le peu de rayons lumineux qui lui parvenaient encore. Le gouffre dans la paroi du volcan la fit frissonner. Elle crut percevoir une voix répercutée par la roche, un son lugubre comme un long murmure de vent. Un brusque vertige l'étreignit tandis qu'elle se voyait avalée à son tour par la plaie obscure. Le souvenir de sa fuite il y a quatre ans fit de nouveau surface, la plongeant dans une terreur muette telle qu'elle n'en n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, étouffant sa respiration, insinuant dans son esprit l'image éprouvante d'une présence insaisissable et sauvage.

_Liberté et puissance._

La force invisible et incommensurable envahit sa conscience, lui insufflant ces deux notions qui l'avaient tant aidée, et tant bouleversée à Gil'ead. Mais de même, la peur de ce vide l'attirait. Inexorablement. La poussait à rechercher son énergie…

Une main soudain se posa sur son épaule, la faisant violemment sursauter.

- Jéna se retourna. Eragon se tenait devant elle, la mine perplexe et soucieuse.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il. Tu es toute pâle.

La jeune fille se ressaisit promptement et répondit.

- Oui, très bien. Je te cherchais, informa-t-elle en souriant. Je pensais qu'on aurait beaucoup de choses à se dire. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis notre arrivée ici.

- C'est exact. A vrai dire, je souhaitais savoir, moi aussi, comment tu te portais.

A cet instant, l'air vibra, indiquant aux deux jeunes gens l'approche de la merveilleuse dragonne.

Saphira se posa délicatement sur le sol, ébranlant néanmoins la terre sous sa masse de muscles puissants. Elle replia ses longues ailes membraneuses et vint taper doucement sa tête contre les cheveux de Jéna. La jeune fille passa une main sur son museau aux écailles scintillantes, appréciant le souffle chaud de la créature contre sa paume.

« _Tu nous as manquée, Jéna,_ dit Saphira.

- Vous aussi. Qu'avez-vous fait durant ces deux derniers jours ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Eragon.

- Après notre entretien avec Ajihad, nous avons visités la cité et les environs avec Orik. Ce dernier est chargé de s'occuper de moi, comme sanction pour nous avoir aidés et protégés lors de notre arrivée tumultueuse ici. J'ai aussi rencontré le Roi Hrothgar, c'est un personnage puissant et impressionnant. Et ce matin… J'ai été testé par les Jumeaux.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Le Dragonnier haussa les épaules puis se gratta la tête avec nonchalance.

- Ils m'ont fait passé diverses épreuves et pour conclure, ont voulu de moi que je fasse appel à l'essence de l'argent.

Jéna fronça les sourcils. Cette forme de magie ne lui était pas familière, mais son père lui en avait autrefois évoqué la complexité. Faire appel à l'essence d'une matière relevait d'une grande maîtrise de la magie, grâce à cela on pouvait espérer créer n'importe quoi par un simple mot. Mais les risques pour un non-initié étaient très dangereux.

- Comment ont-ils osé !? S'indigna-t-elle. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas essayé !

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, Arya est arrivée à ce moment-là. Elle était furieuse. Moi qui ne l'avait vraiment vue qu'endormie durant notre voyage…

« _Elle leur a donnés une bonne leçon_, ajouta Saphira.

- Ils ne l'ont pas volée, rétorqua Jéna. J'ai entendu parler de cette forme de magie autrefois. Seuls les meilleurs magiciens peuvent se vanter de pouvoir l'utiliser. Je doute que même les Jumeaux en soient capables.

- C'est ce qu'Arya à dit également, confirma Eragon.

- Tu l'as donc enfin rencontrée, sourit Jéna. Enfin, je veux dire que tu as pu lui parler normalement.

- Oui.

Eragon détourna son regard de la jeune fille, et elle remarqua que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

- Nous n'avons pas discuté longtemps, elle m'a appris ce qui lui était arrivée… Elle paraissait si fière et forte Jéna ! Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de surmonter pareilles épreuves et garder tout de même la tête haute ! S'exclama le jeune homme admiratif.

- C'est une particularité des Elfes je crois, de ne pas laisser voir ses blessures ni ses faiblesses.

- Pour moi elle ne paraît avoir aucune faiblesse.

- Tu iras chez eux un jour, et tu apprendras à déceler ce qu'ils cachent réellement.

- Il me tarde d'y être.

Jéna sourit.

- Dis-moi, reprit le Dragonnier, j'aimerais avoir ton avis.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que penses-tu du bébé que j'ai béni ? Je.. c'est la première fois qu'on me demandait une telle chose, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, dit-il perturbé.

La jeune fille le considéra un moment, la mine grave, puis elle dit :

- Je pense que tu as bien fait Eragon. J'ai croisé l'enfant et la femme qui veille sur elle. Tu as redonné espoir à l'une, et offert un destin hors-norme à l'autre. De plus en agissant ainsi avec cette douce naïveté, tu as donné la meilleure image possible aux Vardens. Ils louent déjà ton âme pure et ta générosité.

- Parfois je me dis que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suis forcé d'agir sur l'instant sans pouvoir juger le pour et le contre, avoua amèrement Eragon.

- Je sais. Les évènements s'enchaînent rapidement et il est parfois difficile de prendre des décisions sans avoir l'occasion de se rendre compte de leur gravité. Personne n'a choisi sa condition en cette période trouble. Toi moins que quiconque, dit Jéna avec douceur.

Il acquiesça.

- Comme si d'autres quelque part décidaient de ce qui allait nous arriver et de ce qu'on allait faire pour surmonter ces obstacles. Tu imagines, des êtres qui nous épieraient sans cesse et connaîtraient le moindre de nos secrets ?

- J'imagine, oui. Peut être est-ce le cas ? Comment envisager ce qui nous dépasse, et pour sur que les Dieux nous dépassent.

- Crois-tu en eux ? Demanda Eragon.

Elle réfléchit.

- Je crois en quelque chose de supérieur à nous, je pense oui. Puis-je l'appeler Dieu, ça ne je sais pas. Mais une puissance omnisciente et insaisissable nous enfante et nous laisse évoluer ici. Dans le monde. Ma seule interrogation est sur son rôle dans nos existences : nos faits et gestes nous sont-ils communiqués par sa volonté ?

Jéna regarda le jeune homme. Soudain Saphira se baissa vers eux.

« _Dieux ou pas, une guerre n'est pas gagnée par les philosophes. Ce qui est fait, est fait Eragon. Nous avons rejoint les Vardens, nous sommes des leurs à présent et seuls nos actes face à eux et contre Galbatorix comptent. Pas l'hypothétique emprise d'une force invisible. _

- Mais, et si nos…

« _Non, juste toi, moi, Jéna et les autres… Les Dieux ne se montrent pas. S'ils existent, ils ne font pas partie de notre monde._

- Saphira a au moins raison sur ce point, Argetlam, déclara Jéna

C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait ce surnom envers Eragon, qui signifiait en Ancien Langage, Main d'argent, en référence à la marque de couleur argentée qui indiquait le lien entre un dragon et son Dragonnier.

- Qu'importe si des Dieux nous surveillent, nous menons nos vies sur terre, et c'est sur terre que nous sommes jugés par nos pairs. Le jugement divin, s'il existe, ne concerne pas le présent. Hors nous vivons, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, dans le présent, Eragon.

...

- Je n'irai pas ! S'exclama-t-elle avec force.

- Ecoute Nasuada, tu ne peux pas aller contre la volonté de ton père, tenta de la raisonner Jéanna.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais me battre. Pourquoi me retrouverais-je avec les femmes et les vieillards ?

- Parce qu'Ajihad en a décidé ainsi. Il fait ça pour te mettre à l'abri.

- Mais toi tu peux rester !

- Je ne suis sous la tutelle de personne…

- Voilà mon problème ! J'ai moi aussi une volonté propre, Jéna, argumenta Nasuada. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, j'en suis suffisamment capable seule. Et puis, je serai bien plus utile à me battre… Je t'en prie.

Jéanna soupira.

Il ne faisait pas encore jour, mais une certaine effervescence bouillonnait déjà dans Tronjheim. Des éclaireurs étaient en effet revenus dans la cité pour avertir leur chef que des hordes d'Urgals s'avançaient vers le cratère, en passant par la multitude de tunnels creusés dans les montagnes. La menace approchait à grands pas, obligeant les Vardens et les Nains à s'organiser rapidement. La population civile devait partir à l'aube, et Ajihad avait ordonné à sa fille d'accompagner les fuyards. Cependant cette dernière n'entendait pas qu'on la prive de se battre pour les siens, aussi était-elle venue trouver Jéna, les yeux brillant de colère et d'indignation, pour la persuader de l'aider à s'esquiver discrètement des convois en partance.

- Ton père t'envoie en sécurité, mais tu ne dois pas le prendre mal, Nasuada. En restant avec ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre tu assumes ton statut de fille du roi pour rassurer et guider ton peuple, c'est ton devoir, ta responsabilité et aussi un grand honneur, tenta d'expliquer Jéna en adoptant une autre technique pour convaincre la Varden.

- Des membres du Conseil partiront aussi. Ils pourront très bien s'acquitter de cette tâche sans moi, rétorqua Nasuada. Tu es mon amie n'est-ce pas ? Alors sois de mon côté, s'il te plait.

Elle darda sur Jéna un regard mi-implorant mi-accusateur, son visage était dur et déterminé. Qu'importe si la jeune fille lui venait en aide ou non, semblait-il lui dire, elle ferait ce qu'elle croyait mieux de faire.

- Très bien, céda Jéanna après un second soupir. Je vais t'aider à rester…

_Même si l'idée de ton père me semble préférable à la tienne,_ se dit-elle à elle-même.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire…

...

Ajihad discutait avec les Jumeaux, dans le hall sous Isidar Mithrim. Les préparatifs battaient bon train pour préparer la cité et le cratère à une imminente bataille. Une grande partie des tunnels creusés sous Farthen Dûr avaient été comblés pour limiter l'expansion des Urgals sous leurs pieds et les canaliser à quelques points précis où on les attendrait l'arme au clair.

Les bataillons de soldats avaient été organisés avec rapidité mais néanmoins minutie et les civils étaient encore en train d'être évacués dans les vallées environnantes. Bientôt chacun serait prêt à affronter l'ennemi.

Mais il en restait un dont le sort, cher aux yeux de Jéanna, était encore en sursis, et elle souhaitait en discuter avec le roi des Vardens.

Elle s'approcha d'Ajihad.

- …occupez-vous en, disait-il.

Les Jumeaux acquiescèrent et partirent. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent Jéanna, le même regard malveillant brilla sur leur visage.

- Que veux-tu Jéanna ? Demanda Ajihad. Fais vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

La jeune fille inspira profondément.

- Vous devez libérer Murtagh et le laisser participer à la bataille, déclara-t-elle calmement.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, soupira Ajihad. Nous ne pouvons lui donner notre confiance.

- Vous faites erreur. Il vous sera bien plus utile dehors qu'enfermé alors que des batailles ont lieu à l'extérieur. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, autant pour sa sécurité que pour la vôtre. Libre il combattra les Urgals, emprisonné, si ces derniers pénètrent dans la cité, il risque la mort… Je ne vous menacerai pas en décidant de ne pas vous prêter mon épée si vous ne le libérez pas, parce que j'ai promis de vous aider mais aussi parce que je ne puis permettre la défaite des Vardens qui signifierait l'extinction de tout espoir de renverser Galbatorix. Mais je vous avertis qu'en agissant de la sorte vous amputez vos forces d'un précieux allié. Murtagh doit nous rejoindre car il sait se battre au moins aussi bien que la plupart de vos soldats. Si vous souhaitez une preuve de la confiance que je lui porte, j'accepte de me porter garante de sa loyauté car je sais qu'il veut faire ses preuves en tant que Murtagh et non en tant que fils de Morzan. Il ne vous trahira pas, je vous le jure.

Ajihad la contempla d'un air grave durant plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité à la jeune fille.

- Tu es trop dévouée à sa cause Jéanna, dit-il enfin. Prends garde de ne pas te laisser aveugler par tes sentiments. Mais si tu es certaine que son aide ne sera pas un fardeau, je l'autorise à participer à la bataille. Cependant, continua-t-il en haussant la voix, c'est un homme responsable, il assumera seul ses actes, ainsi nous testerons ses réelles intentions…

- Merci, Ajihad.

Le chef des Vardens inclina la tête.

Ils se séparèrent, Jéanna partit en hâte, une courte missive dans la main ordonnant qu'on libérât le jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvrit, Murtagh était indolemment allongé sur le lit, ses pensées évoluant dans un autre plan, lorsqu'il la vit, son visage s'éclaira subitement.

- Tiens, Cœur Ardent me rend une petite visite ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Comment sais-tu ?

- J'ai entendu les gardes parler de toi ainsi après ta dernière visite, expliqua-t-il. Que veux-tu ?

- T'annoncer que tu es libre, Murtagh, déclara la jeune fille en souriant. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une bataille va avoir lieu, Ajihad accepte que tu y participes.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'avança vers Jéanna.

- Dis-tu vrai ? S'exclama-t-il incrédule. Mais, je croyais que jamais il ne me ferait confiance tant que les Jumeaux n'auraient pas examiné mes souvenirs…

- Il a entendu raison. Il te donne une chance de prouver tes bonnes intentions. De montrer à tous _qui_ tu es réellement !

- C'est toi qui a plaidé en ma faveur c'est ça ? Dit Murtagh d'un ton qui semblait accusateur.

Elle ne répondit pas, incompréhension et peine se lurent sur ses traits. Allait-il lui reprocher de l'avoir fait libérer !

Mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer quelques sèches phrases, Murtagh s'empara littéralement d'elle, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, et lui fit faire un tour dans les airs en riant de joie.

- Oh Jéna ! Aurais-je pu douter un jour de toi ? Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas ici à jamais.

Il la reposa au sol et, prenant son doux visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa vivement.

- Mais, que t'arrive-t-il ?! Rit Jéanna en rompant le baiser.

Murtagh la dévisagea longuement, ses yeux clairs étincelaient d'une lueur nouvelle, pleine de vie et de détermination.

- Je t'aime Jéanna.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour la traduction en fçs de l'ancien langage, rdv sur mon blog, j'ai la flemme de traduire x) Gomen gomenn..<strong>

**A la prochaine !**


	40. Au coeur de la montagne, première partie

Chapitre 40 : Au cœur de la montagne,

Première partie

Le feu.

Le sang.

Le choc des lames sur les armures et les boucliers rutilants assourdissaient le monde autour d'eux. Ils ne voyaient pas les corps déchiquetés qui s'amoncelaient, ni les foules barbares vomies par la terre qui affluaient toujours plus nombreuses dans le cratère de Farthen Dûr. Unis par le cœur et la connaissance l'un de l'autre, ils évoluaient en harmonie, enchaînant les coups avec fluidité et synchronisation, faisant un carnage dans les rangs ennemis.

La violence de la guerre brûlait leurs âmes, ils ne réfléchissaient pas, ils agissaient ils ne se souciaient pas de tuer, ils survivaient ils étaient comme en transe, perdus au milieu de la bataille, ensemble.

Jéanna para l'énorme épée du Kull face à elle, son bras vibra douloureusement jusqu'à son épaule. Elle s'esquiva légèrement sur le côté pour ne pas ployer sous la force brute de la créature mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et sa jambe meurtrie flageola dangereusement. L'Urgal profita de son subit déséquilibre pour enchaîner rapidement : il balança son arme visant la tête de la jeune fille.

Murtagh sentit sa peur à travers son cœur d'argent. Il se retourna avec vivacité et lança son bouclier sur l'ennemi le gênant suffisamment longtemps pour que Jéanna s'élance d'un bond et enfonce sa lame dans la poitrine géante. La bête ne hurla même pas, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle tomba face contre terre. Deux autres le remplacèrent aussitôt, poussant un peu plus les jeunes gens à puiser dans leurs dernières ressources.

Au-dessus d'eux, ils percevaient le vol de Saphira qui tournait au-dessus du champ de bataille, descendant parfois en piqué et causant de terribles ravages dans les rangs tumultueux des Urgals. Eragon en profitait pour abaisser Zar'roc, donc l'éclat rougeoyant se reflétait sur les armes et les armures telle l'ardeur des flammes dévastatrices.

Jéanna trancha la jugulaire du Kull, l'odeur âpre du sang gifla ses narines. Elle frissonna en voyant la bête tomber. De grosses gouttelettes fumantes lui tombèrent soudain dessus, brûlant sa peau et laissant de vilaines traces brunâtres sur la fine côte de mailles qu'elle portait. Elle avisa alors Saphira qui s'élevait avec difficulté vers les toits de Tronjheim, le plastron de son armure conçue par les Nains s'enfonçait dans la plaie sanguinolente qui lui barrait la poitrine. Sur son dos, Arya avait rejoint Eragon et se tenait à lui, son épée courbée fermement maintenue de sa main gauche. Pour quelles raisons se dirigeaient-ils là-haut ? Saphira était-elle si mal en point ?!

Ils disparurent.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le combat mais une sombre inquiétude s'était infiltrée dans son esprit. Son souffle se faisait rauque, son bras était parcouru d'engourdissements et ses jambes peinaient à la porter. Il fallait que l'hostilité cesse ou elle s'écroulerait et même Murtagh ne pourrait rien y faire. Dans son dos, le jeune homme se battait avec rage, ses cheveux virevoltant sauvagement autour de son visage en sueur. Il croisa son regard, ses pupilles dilatées obscurcissaient ses yeux, laissant filtrer la fatigue qu'il éprouvait lui aussi.

Soudain, à quelques mètres de là, Jéanna vit une archère se démener avec peine contre un Kull deux fois plus imposant qu'elle. La peau noire de la varden luisait de transpiration et une manche de sa tunique était déchirée, découvrant son coude ensanglanté. Une peur nouvelle afflua.

_Les femmes aidaient les vieillards et les infirmes à avancer, tirant brouettes et mulets chargés de paniers et de couvertures. Les enfants gambadaient gaiement entre les gens, insouciant de la raison de ce voyage. _

_Nasuada portait une grande cape brune et avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, mais elle devait attendre le signal avant de pouvoir agir. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres simplicité et efficacité, elle aimait ça. _

_Soudain, un sifflet retentit derrière. Un vague agitée parcourut le cortège, les gens se bousculèrent brusquement pour s'écarter de l'étalon qui filait à toute vitesse._

_Tornac reviens ! Hurla une voix. Arrêtez-le !_

_Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune cavalière qui approchait, lancée au grand galop, provoquant la panique joyeuse et les rires dans les rangs des fuyards. Lorsque Jéanna passa, montée à crue sur son étalon, Puceron, tous les regards la suivirent. Nasuada en profita pour s'éclipser en dehors de la foule, se glissant souplement entre les épaules soulagées de leur accablement le temps de la déconvenue de Cœur Ardent. _

_Personne ne s'aperçut de son départ._

_Elle remonta discrètement la colonne et se posta au détour du sentier menant à Tronjheim, attendant patiemment, appuyée contre un rocher, que Jéanna revienne. _

_Les murmures des Vardens s'étouffèrent peu à peu pour finir par disparaître complètement, et seul le silence vint caresser ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle allait à l'encontre des ordres de son père, mais s'enfuir avec les femmes et les enfants lui était insupportable. Elle était une battante, avait grandi dans l'espoir de voir se réaliser la merveilleuse œuvre d'Ajihad et de tous les Rebelles elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire alors que ses amis, ses frères d'armes étaient au combat et elle en sûreté. _

_Elle sourit de nouveau. Jéanna lui était d'une grande aide. Elle l'appréciait, comme une véritable sœur, comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. _

_Des claquements de sabots contre le sol rocailleux la tirèrent soudain de ses pensées. Jéanna arriva, la bride de Tornac à la main, les cheveux retenus en une tresse serrée d'où de courtes mèches s'échappaient._

_Tout le monde va se moquer de moi maintenant, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Ils penseront que je ne suis pas très habile avec les chevaux.._

_Merci, répondit Nasuada. _

_De rien ! Allez, monte. Ce sera plus rapide et il y a trop d'agitation près de Tronjheim pour qu'on fasse attention à toi. Mais tiens ta parole de rester dans les hauteurs avec les archers, d'accord ? S'assura Jéanna._

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Parmi les archers_. Jéanna ragea intérieurement.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, cria-t-elle à Murtagh pour couvrir le fracas de la bataille.

Elle s'élança au secours de Nasuada qui se faisait désormais acculer contre une barrière. L'Urgal qui attaquait la jeune fille ne vit jamais son agresseur. Sans pitié aucune Jéanna trancha son armure, découpant sa peau dure et ses vertèbres. Une giclée de sang presque noir frappa son visage et la dépouille s'écroula dans un borborygme écœurant. La jeune fille eut un soubresaut de dégoût mais se rétablit rapidement.

- Une archère hein ? S'énerva-t-elle. Une chance que tu ne sois pas encore morte !

- Attention !

La jeune fille se baissa tandis que Nasuada lançait une dague devant elle, qui se planta dans l'œil droit d'un Kull.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

La jeune Varden lui rendit un sourire puis repartit au cœur de l'affrontement. Jéna allait faire de même lorsqu'un courant d'air glacé s'infiltra dans son esprit, comme un râle expiré des tréfonds de la roche. Elle vit les dalles de marbre sous Isidar Mithrim se briser, explosant ensuite sous l'assaut des Kulls qui s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la brèche. Au milieu d'eux, avançait une créature, moins humaine que ne le laissait penser son apparence. Les cheveux rouges, les yeux de sang, une longue cape noire volant dans son dos : Durza, l'Ombre.

Jéanna fut soudain rappelée à la réalité lorsque la masse d'arme que maniait un Urgal la percuta. Elle fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin et atterrit durement. Une douleur cuisante enflamma aussitôt son épaule gauche, elle gémit : son bras ne répondait plus, elle ne sentait plus ses doigts. Son ennemi poussa un beuglement sauvage et se rua vers elle, une lueur démente dans les yeux, une lueur qui semblait effacer sa conscience, comme si la bête était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.

- Jierda ! Hurla Jéanna sous la panique.

Elle sentit une immense vague d'énergie s'arracher de son corps tandis que celui de son ennemi s'effondrait au sol après un craquement sinistre.

La jeune fille se releva, soutenant son bras avec peine. Son épaule était déboitée. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la préoccupait. Elle avait aussi vu Eragon sous la montagne. Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette vision surréaliste, mais elle savait pouvoir s'y fier et une seule pensée hantait son esprit à cet instant : Eragon était en danger.

Jéna s'élança vers Tronjheim, la peur au ventre. Elle dut traverser une partie du champ bataille, croiser plus d'une fois le fer avec l'ennemi, apercevant plus que jamais l'horreur de la guerre, le sang, la rage, la violence, toute la souffrance qui emprisonnait les protagonistes de la scène dans leur jeu mortel.

Enfin elle pénétra dans la cité. Un calme déstabilisant y régnait mais au loin, dans le hall central, elle percevait une certaine agitation. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Elle reprit ses foulées trainantes, ses pas et son souffle rauque résonnant dans le vide froid de l'immense salle. Son épaule meurtrie la lançait mais elle s'efforçait de l'oublier et d'avancer tout de même.

Et soudain elle vit.

Sous l'étoile de saphir, éclairé par une aura orangée, le sol de la cité était éventré. Les entrailles faites de terre et de roche salissaient le marbre clair. Au centre du hall, un cercle de Kulls fixait avec fébrilité les deux personnes qui s'affrontaient.

Un hurlement de douleur brisa soudain l'atmosphère agitée et Jéna ne put qu'apercevoir Eragon s'effondrer, cambré en deux sous la profonde estafilade qui parcourait son échine. La jeune fille allait s'élancer pour défier à son tour Durza, intervenir avant qu'il ne tue le Dragonnier, même si elle savait qu'elle était trop éloignée encore pour espérer arriver à temps, lorsqu'une vive lumière colorée se diffusa autour d'elle, partout sous la montagne.

Jéanna leva les yeux, Isidar Mithrim brillait d'une forte lueur, comme chauffée par quelques magie de l'autre côté.

Et c'est alors qu'elle explosa !

Dans un vacarme cristallin, l'Etoile de saphir éclata en milliers d'éclats et de paillettes scintillantes, dévoilant dans sa multiple brisure les flammes bleutées qui sortaient de la gueule de Saphira. Sur son dos se tenait Arya, noble et redoutable, ses cheveux volaient dans son dos comme la crinière d'une nuit sans lune. Jéanna resta pétrifiée sous l'apparition inespérée. Elle regarda avec émoi le feu lécher les crocs et les babines de la dragonne, éblouie par l'exploit dont Brom aurait été si fier. La chaleur du souffle ardent fit transpirer son visage et pleurer ses yeux accablés de soulagement et de joie.

Un mouvement soudain lui fit retourner la tête vers le duel. Les Urgals fuyaient, ils replongeaient dans le tunnel, tandis que restaient immobiles Eragon et Durza.

Un cri lugubre, aussi froid et mordant que l'acier d'une épée couverte de sang, s'éleva subitement dans les airs.

Le jeune Dragonnier avait trouvé la force de se redresser, et profitant de l'attention de son adversaire tournée vers le plafond détruit, avait plongé sa lame dans son cœur.

Le temps parut se suspendre.

Jéanna, toujours figée, regarda la face du mage noir se déformer sous une rage impuissante. Il agrippa la garde de Zar'roc et tenta de l'ôter de son corps, mais elle était fermement enfoncée. Sa peau devint alors translucide, laissant paraître des formes sombres et mouvantes à la place de ce qui auraient dû être os et organes.

Puis elle entendit un dernier râle s'échapper de la gorge de Durza, et il s'évapora : son corps sembla disparaitre tandis que les fumées noirâtres libérées de leur enveloppe charnelle s'envolaient. Les filaments tournoyèrent un moment puis filèrent en un souffle de jubilation vers le trou lointain du volcan.

Le temps reprit soudain son cours affolant. Jéanna vit avec horreur d'énormes blocs de saphir tomber sur elle et Eragon. Elle franchit en toute hâte les derniers pas qui la séparaient du Dragonnier et ne put que le recevoir dans son bras valide lorsqu'il s'effondra, inconscient. A ce moment, un voile de magie se répandit dans le hall, arrêtant d'un coup tous les fragments scintillants qui flottèrent indolemment jusqu'au sol où ils se posèrent enfin en douceur.

Jéanna regarda le jeune homme. Du sang s'écoulait de son dos, inondant leurs vêtements et les dalles de pierres froides. Des spasmes de douleur parcouraient son visage et sa respiration semblait difficile. Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa joue, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort et tant la peur qu'elle ressentait était atroce. Elle ne percevait plus ses propres maux son esprit tourné vers Eragon était vide de toute idée pour contrevenir à son sort.

Elle entendit les serres affutées de Saphira crisser sur le marbre tandis que la créature ailée s'approchait à larges enjambées de son âme sœur. Une plainte déchirante se forma dans sa gorge et résonna dans l'immense salle désormais vulnérable à la lumière de la lune. A cette triste mélodie, Jéanna ne tint plus et éclata en sanglot, vidant la pression et la fatigue qui l'acculaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Arya se pencha à son tour au-dessus du corps et d'une voix douce, se mit à chanter des paroles emplies de magie sans toutefois soigner les blessures du Dragonnier.

- Arya, murmura Jéna. Ne peut-on rien faire ? Ne peut-on le soigner grâce à la magie ?

L'elfe darda sur la jeune fille un regard plein de regret et d'amertume.

- Si cela avait été possible, tu aurais immédiatement commencé par ça, Jéna. Ton instinct te l'aurait dictée sans que tu ne te sois posée la question au préalable. Il faudrait une telle quantité d'énergie pour réparer une blessure pareille.. c'est impossible. Elle a été causée par une arme dont nous ignorons les propriétés, et nous sommes toutes les trois trop épuisées, termina-t-elle d'une voix pleine de chagrin.

Des pas de course retentirent soudain dans le couloir et Murtagh apparut, essoufflé. Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la triste scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, puis continua son avancée. Ses foulées étaient pressées tout comme les battements de son cœur qu'ils ne parvenaient à réfréner.

Il se laissa enfin tomber près de ses amis et d'Arya, qu'il voyait pour la première fois de si près éveillée. L'elfe portait quelques estafilades ici et là, mais la blessure la plus sérieuse qu'elle avait était sur le bras. Tout un pan de sa combinaison de cuir était arraché et laissait voir l'entaille ensanglantée. Jéanna, elle, avait le teint livide et son épaule gauche formait un angle inquiétant vers l'avant. Quant à Saphira, une profonde plaie perçait dans son poitrail la dragonne, allongée près d'Eragon ne semblait pourtant pas se soucier de ses propres blessures, toute son attention était portée sur le Dragonnier dont les paupières s'agitaient et le visage se tordait sous des maux inénarrables.

- Emmenez-le dans une chambre, lança soudain une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps et aperçurent Angela qui trottinait dans leur direction, ses mèches brunes étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude.

- Vite ! Vite ! Insista-t-elle.

Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Jéna.

- Le soigner pardi, allez ! Les pressa l'Herboriste.

Murtagh se pencha au-dessus d'Eragon et le souleva, non sans difficulté, puis suivit la petite femme vêtue d'une cape rouge et d'une étrange tunique à collerette.

Ils traversèrent en vitesse le grand hall et longèrent plusieurs corridors avant de tomber dans un petit vestibule donnant sur plusieurs pièces.

Angela ouvrit la deuxième porte sur sa droite sans hésitation et entra. C'était une chambre, comme les centaines d'autres dans la cité. Une mince fenêtre sur l'extérieur laissait passer la lumière des flammes qui se consumaient sur le champ de bataille ainsi que les beuglements sauvages des Kulls.

- Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Demanda Arya.

Murtagh allongea le Dragonnier sur le ventre et tout en s'écartant du lit, répondit.

- La bataille est terminée pour nous. Lorsque les, je ne sais pas comment appeler ça, les esprits, se sont envolés dans le ciel, les Urgals ont paru se réveiller, comme s'ils avaient été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Les différents clans se sont dévisagés un court instant et se sont tout à coup attaqués ! J'ai immédiatement profité de ce répit pour te chercher Jéna, continua-t-il en regardant la jeune fille.

- Vous parlerez de ces choses plus tard, le coupa sèchement Angela. J'ai besoin de calme pour travailler.

- Peux-tu le sauver Herboriste, demanda l'elfe.

- Je vais faire mon possible. Les blessures si profondes sont quasiment inguérissables…

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Murtagh, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'intéressé. Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine du jeune homme.

- La magie ne pourra pas grand-chose pour lui, reprit Angela en défaisant l'armure d'Eragon, les méthodes classiques seront donc les meilleures. Elles le sont toujours face à l'inconnu, rappelez-vous-en.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de ses innombrables poches des potions et des herbes aux couleurs et textures toutes plus étranges et étrangères les unes que les autres et les posa sur la table de chevet.

- Ça fera l'affaire pour le moment. Déguerpissez à présent, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité tous les quatre. Surtout toi, Saphira. Reste dehors, je viendrais te voir rapidement, tu as besoin d'être examinée également.

- Permettez que je vous assiste, s'exclama soudain Jéanna.

Angela la jaugea d'un œil perçant.

- Il faudra te remettre cette épaule dans le bon sens d'abord.

La jeune fille frémit.

- Sortez tous maintenant !

.

Jéanna souffla.

Somnolant dans le vestibule, la jeune fille divaguait dans des pensées attristées, toutes tournées vers le Dragonnier.

Eragon était sauvé d'affaire. Il vivait. Il vivrait. Angela avait réussi à panser sa blessure, mais une belle cicatrice parcourait désormais son dos. La magie pouvait sans doute la faire disparaître, cependant le mal perdurerait dans la chaire du garçon.

Elle soupira.

Si son affliction était de la même nature que celle de Murtagh, des années de souffrance s'ouvraient à lui. Il ne méritait pas ça. Ainsi diminué, il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même, hors il représentait trop d'espoir pour trop de gens, il ne pouvait pas devenir un infirme, c'était impossible, impensable…

Jéanna soupira. Elle aurait aimé faire plus pour Eragon, mais la magie n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet sur sa blessure, et pourtant elle avait essayé avant qu'Angela ne la somme d'arrêter.

_- Ne réessaie pas ou je t'assomme pour de bon_, l'avait-elle menacée.

Des pas résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir, sortant Jéanna de ses pensées malheureuses. Elle se redressa.

Deux nains émergèrent alors, soulevant par les épaules un homme, apparemment inconscient. Du sang gouttait de ses cheveux noirs.

Jéanna se releva brutalement, titubant légèrement sous le tournis. Elle venait de reconnaître Murtagh.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nous sommes tombés sur une petite troupe d'Urgals qui avaient fui dans les tunnels, répondit un des nains. L'un d'eux a réussi à lui donner un sacré coup sur le crâne.

- Rien de grave, ajouta le deuxième. Il est juste inconscient. On nous a dit de l'amener ici.

- Les chambres ne sont pas occupées, vous pouvez le déposer dans l'une d'entre elles.

Jéanna ouvrit une porte au hasard, découvrant une petite pièce éclairée par la mince luminosité du jour. Les nains entrèrent et installèrent Murtagh sur un large fauteuil recouvert de broderies, puis, après un bref signe de tête à l'intention de la jeune fille, sortirent. Jéanna s'agenouilla près du jeune homme et examina la bosse qu'il avait sur le crâne. Un petit filet de sang s'en échappait sans discontinuer. Elle posa sa paume sur la blessure.

- Waise heill, souffla-t-elle.

Une lumière chaude enveloppa sa main, projetant ses maigres forces dans la suture du front.

Pendant qu'elle s'exécutait, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques heures seulement plus tôt.

Après la mort de Durza, tous les Urgals s'étaient effectivement réveillés de leur envoutement, et s'étaient presque tous exterminés entre eux. Les survivants avaient fuit dans les montagnes où des équipes armées étaient à leur poursuite. Murtagh était parti avec l'une d'elle il y a plusieurs heures déjà, tandis que Jéanna continuait d'assister Angela.

Les soldats restés dans Farthen Dûr s'occupaient encore de soigner les blessés, recenser les morts et brûler les dépouilles des Urgals. Il régnait donc dans le cratère une ambiance partagée entre le soulagement et la joie et de la victoire, et la tristesse face aux dizaines et dizaines de corps de Nains et d'Hommes dépossédés de leur vie à cause de la folie d'un seul être que chacun haïssait profondément : Galbatorix.

Galbatorix, la cause première de tous les actes tragiques que subissaient ou exécutaient les Vardens et leurs alliés.

Galbatorix, le Roi Félon, avide de toute puissance et sur le point de l'obtenir définitivement.

Galbatorix, le Briseur d'œufs, comme disaient les Elfes celui qui avait détruit, peut-être à jamais la glorieuse caste des Dragonniers.

Galbatorix, le chef des Treize Parjures et le but ultime de la quête qui avait entrainée, à son insu, Eragon. Fils de la sœur de Garrow, fils d'un inconnu. Garçon sans histoire ni distinction aucune, choisi par l'unique œuf de dragon en possession des Vardens. Jeune homme destiné à devenir bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Et désormais marqué par le fer impitoyable de l'Ombre du chagrin…

« _Penses-tu vraiment qu'il ne s'en remettra pas ?_ Demanda soudain la voix claire de Saphira.

La dragonne se reposait devant la chambre où était allongé Eragon. Elle avait apparemment suivi les pensées de la jeune fille car son ton était inquiet, presque alarmé.

Jéanna termina le bandage autour de la tête de Murtagh et ressortit. Les yeux bleus de Saphira rencontrèrent aussitôt les siens, la déstabilisant par leur profondeur étincelante de tristesse. On aurait dit que la majestueuse créature allait pleurer, et cela fendit l'âme de Cœur Ardent.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Jéanna en s'approchant. Je souhaite me tromper, Saphira. Je le souhaite autant que toi si cela se peut.

« _Les elfes pourraient guérir sa blessure, non ? Ne sont-ils pas capables de grandes prouesses ?_

- C'est ce qu'il me semble, agréa-t-elle à mi-voix, j'espère qu'ils trouveront la solution que nous n'avons pas.

.

Murtagh se réveilla. Un affreux mal de tête le secouait, il avait les membres fourbis et la gorge sèche. Il tâta son front qu'il découvrit soigné et agréablement propre. Lentement il ouvrit les paupières la lumière bien que tamisée l'aveugla un instant, mais quand sa vision fut de nouveau nette il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il était assis, ou plutôt avachi, dans un fauteuil profond.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, lui dit une voix douce.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Maugréa-t-il.

- Un Urgal t'a assommé.

Son crâne se rappela au mauvais souvenir de ce coup soudain.

- Ce n'était pas très malin, enchaîna la voix avec moquerie.

Jéanna apparut sur sa droite, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Murtagh lui prit la main et l'attira à lui, la faisant asseoir sur ses genoux. La jeune fille le considéra de ses yeux étincelants.

- Je rigolais bien sûr. Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en effleurant le bandage.

- J'ai simplement l'impression qu'une armée de Kull m'a piétiné la tête. La routine, plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Comment va Eragon ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Il est toujours endormi, ou inconscient, même Angela hésite entre les deux. Il a déjà eu de la chance. Survivre à une telle blessure relève presque du miracle…

- Je suis donc un miraculé, constata le jeune homme avec ironie. Désormais nous sommes pareils lui et moi, à croire que nous sommes des frères. Orphelins tous deux, mutilés par le tranchant d'une épée… sans foyer pour attendre notre retour…

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être dans cette situation, rétorqua Jéanna.

- C'est vrai. Nous sommes trois alors. Quelle belle famille nous formons, et Saphira avec. Je serais le père, et toi la maîtresse de maison. Eragon s'occuperait des chevaux et Saphira serait la petite dernière à qui il faut donner la tétée. Que de joyeusetés en perspective ! S'exclama-t-il sans une once de gaieté dans la voix.

Son regard s'assombrit.

- Peut-être Eragon parviendra-t-il à mieux me comprendre maintenant, souffla Murtagh comme à lui-même.

Un silence de mort tomba entre eux.

Chacun pensait au Dragonnier et à toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble depuis ce qui leur semblait être des années alors que deux mois ne s'étaient pas encore écoulés. Quel avenir leur réservait-on. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur Eragon, tachant ainsi la victoire qui avait été remportée ?! L'injustice ne s'acharnait-elle que sur les combattants pour un monde équitable au profit de ceux qui s'accaparaient richesses et pouvoirs ?

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Dit soudain Jéanna en brisant leur silence peiné.

- Il reste des Urgals dans les tunnels, il faudra peut-être plusieurs jours pour tous les exterminer. Et puis après il faut reconstruire, soigner les blesser, que sais-je encore, répondit Murtagh, pragmatique. Les Vardens ont remporté une première bataille contre l'Empire, je suppose qu'ils voudront profiter du beau moral de leurs troupes pour continuer sur leur lancée. Maintenant à savoir de quelle manière ils procèderont.

- Et nous ?

Murtagh soupira, le regard perdu sur les doigts de Jéanna qu'il tenait croisés aux siens.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as combattu aux côtés des Vardens. Ils t'ont accordé leur confiance, je suis certaine qu'ils te considèrent désormais comme leur allié, si ce n'est l'un des leurs. Ne vas-tu pas poursuivre sur ce chemin ?

- Tu resteras toi ? Dit-il en levant la tête vers la jeune fille.

Elle soutint son regard, cherchant une réponse. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Rester avec les Vardens, les servir ? Que pouvait-elle faire sinon, n'était-ce pas ce pour quoi ces parents l'avaient destinée autrefois ?

- Oui, si tu restes aussi.

- Très bien, conclut-il.

Il n'avait donné aucune réponse.


End file.
